The Dark Triforce
by Forestwater
Summary: In a land where evil lies just below the surface, when good is little more than a lie, there is an unwilling hero, thrown into a fate he never wanted, trying to save the people who matter the most.
1. Prologue

Voices floated up from below. They were happy, and that was good. They were innocent, and that was even better. They wouldn't know for a second what had happened over the last seven years. Already they were in the process of forgetting.

_They_ wouldn't, though. These three who made up the only ones who would ever know where Ganondorf had come from and what he had done. Just two blond kids and a blue-skinned fairy.

Somehow they were special.

"Link! You did it!" Navi landed on his ear and sat down on it, kicking his earring.

"Yeah," Link said, looking at Zelda. She was staring down at what passed for a floor in the Sacred Realm; Hyrule Castle could be seen through wisps of cloud. Her eyebrows were drawn together, and he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Princess --"

"Call me Zelda," she said absently, still looking down at the world beneath the Realm.

"We just saved the world, didn't we?"

She nodded. "That we did."

"Then why aren't you happy?"

She stopped and looked up at him, her eyes widening for a moment. She blinked and looked shamefaced. "Are _you_ happy?" she asked.

The question threw him. "I . . . I don't know. I guess so." He lifted his left hand, holding out his finger for Navi to crawl onto. She straddled his finger like it was a horse and beamed at him. He smiled back -- despite the fact that she was loud and annoying, she had been there for him for as long as he could remember, and he appreciated that. "I am," he said, turning back to her.

"Good. Then so am I."

He raised his eyebrows. He didn't exactly know the Princess well, but he had an undeniable respect for her, especially after learning Sheik's real identity. "But . . . ?"

"I'm just very sorry about all of this. You shouldn't have had to . . . well, to go through it."

"It's not like it was your fault Ganondorf decided to try and rule the world. And it definitely wasn't your fault for asking for help."

"I suppose." Still, she gave him a strange look; he didn't know her well enough to read it. "I just wish you hadn't lost those seven years, is all."

"What's seven years, really? Now that Ganondorf's gone, I'll have plenty more. Princess -- Zelda -- please don't worry about it." Suddenly Zelda's eyes brightened with a spark of . . . something. Link wasn't quite sure what. "What is it?"

"Give me your ocarina."

He pulled it out of his pocket, looking from her to it and feeling like there was something very wrong. Technically it was hers, but she'd _given_ it to him. It was his now, and he'd grown attached to it. Besides, he needed something to tell him that it wasn't all a dream. A horrifying, fascinating, wild dream.

She held out her hand, her expression one of polite expectancy. Presently he handed it to her with a sigh.

"Thank you," she said, sparing him a quick smile before raising it to her lips.

"What are you going to do with it?" Link asked.

"I'm going to send us back in time, so that you can regain the years that you have lost, thanks to me."

He shrugged, uncomfortable that she -- the Princess, for crying out loud -- was taking the blame for this. _"__You're_ the royalty. If duty calls, then I have to obey."

"No. This was unfair," she said, lowering the ocarina again. She shook her head and laughed. "My father always went on and on about how unfair the Royal Family had been for years, and how if there was ever a chance that he could make things right, he would leap at it." She gave him a sideways glance. "My father is a bit senile, but he's still a good man, and I want to be like him. So you see I must do this."

"I guess so. . . ."

"Don't worry, you won't remember a thing about the last seven years. It will be like it was all a dream."

Link started to nod, then his brain caught up to his muscles, and he reached forward and grabbed her wrist. "What was that?"

She looked at him, surprised. "What was what?" she asked mildly.

He stared at her, searching for some sign of guile, something less than innocence in her face. However, all he saw was puzzlement. "You really don't know why I don't want my memories taken?"

She shook her head. "All that pain, those battles. Why would you ever want to remember that?"

"I learned a lot from those battles. Things that I don't ever want to forget. Things that will probably help me kick Mido's butt when we go back in time. And if Ganondorf comes back, I don't want to be left in the dark."

"He won't come back. To the minds of Hyrule, it will be like he never existed."

"Don't let me be one of those minds, Princess. Zelda. I want to remember."

Zelda had the ocarina clutched in a white-knuckled grip. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." For the first time in his life, he really was.

She smiled again, a real smile this time. "You're very brave, aren't you?"

"Well, I try," he said.

"I think . . . when we get back. . . . I would very much like to be your friend." She looked at him over the blue curve of the ocarina. "Would you like that?"

There was really only one answer to give. "Of course, Pr -- Zelda."

The smile widened. "Good," Zelda said, looking at both him and Navi with a sudden affection. Raising the ocarina yet again to her lips, she began to play, and everything around them ran together into a whirlwind of color and sound.

* * *

Link's feet hit solid ground a few minutes -- or hours, or seconds, or even months -- later. Immediately his legs buckled and he collapsed forward onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily. He kept his eyes squeezed shut to block out the rest of the room; it felt far too bright, and seemed to be spinning. Finally when his body felt less like a boat in a storm, he looked up.

He was in the Temple of Time, and it was completely empty. He climbed to his feet, swaying. "Navi?" he said, squinting around the sunlight-flooded chamber. "Navi, are you there?"

"Of course! Did you think I would leave you?" She swooped down from the ceiling, where she'd been peering out of one of the large windows. "Link, it's the same Hyrule, honest to Goddess!" She leaned forward, nearly perching on Link's nose. "She really did it. Look at yourself!"

He did. His lanky seventeen-year-old's body had been replaced with his short, slightly-stocky ten-year-old one. "Huh." He held up one hand, looking at how much shorter and rounder they were. The Master Sword, which was lying on the floor nearby, was now almost as tall as he was. "Why here? Why aren't we in the Kokiri Forest?"

Navi's thin blue shoulders were hard to see through the glow surrounding her body, but he thought he saw her shrug. "Maybe she wanted you to put the sword back until you're big enough to use it."

"Maybe." Link picked up the sword, grunting at the effort, and put it back into its stone. He swiped at his forehead with one arm. "Now what, then? Do we go home?"

"Yeah," Navi said, flitting through the air in front of him. "But I think you have a promise to fulfill."

He cocked his head to the side. "What promise?"

"Don't you have a friend to make?"

"Oh. Right!" His eyes widened, all the seventeen-year-old awkwardness at making friends with a princess gone. "How do I find her?"

Navi rolled her eyes, zooming over to the door of the temple. "In the castle, maybe?" She sighed. "I'll get you there."

He nodded, trotting after her to the castle. "Navi?" he asked, hurrying to keep up.

She glanced over one shoulder and quirked one eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Will I . . . we . . . everyone . . . be okay? Will we all be okay now?"

She smiled at him, her expression surprisingly tender, and said, "Link, I think everything will be fine."

* * *

All right, I'm rewriting this because the first version . . . well, sucks. Why am I rewriting this instead of going all the way back to _Genesis_ and redoing that one?

Honestly? Because I'm afraid. I'm terrified of how bad that one is. I'll deal with it when I'm older, wiser, and stronger.

Anyway, with a little luck this prologue should be slightly better than the original. Hopefully.


	2. The Beginning

I like this chapter. It's just beginning to introduce Link's quest. It's all good.**

* * *

Chapter One ****(seven years later)**

Chapter One Chapter One Chapter One Chapter One Chapter One Chapter One 

"Zel, hurry up!"

"OW! Link! What are you doing? Where are we _going?"_

Link just laughed. "You'll see."

Zelda groaned. "If you'd just _tell _me . . ." she complained, tripping over her white-and-purple dress.

She was in the middle of Din knew where, _blindfolded, _being led to some unknown location. By Link.

She'd let Link lead her anywhere.

_But why? s_he thought suddenly. The question caught her off guard. _Why do you trust Link so muchmore than anyone else?_

_We just spend a lot of time together, _she answered quickly. _Just stop thinking about it._

That was her motto: Just stop thinking about it.

She had pretty, perfect-looking blonde hair that fell to the small of her back, and blue eyes. They were less bright blue than her mom's eyes. They were mixed with grey (the same gray as Daphnes', in fact. Tee hee). She was slender and fair-skinned. She was beautiful in a graceful, gentle way.

That was pretty misleading. She really wasn't all that gentle. She could be very rude, when she wanted to be.

"Uh . . ." She scrambled for something to say. "Did you know that this could be considered kidnapping?"

"Like I'd get in trouble."

"Don't be so cocky," she warned. "I can do it."

"Yeah," Link taunted, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "But you wouldn't." She could tell by his voice that he was grinning.

Zelda stood straighter, glaring in his general direction. "That's it. I'm taking off the blindfold." She untied it.

"No!" His hands covered her eyes immediately. "Don't look yet!"

Zelda crossed her arms, stumbling forward. "Now I know you've got something stupid planned."

"Of course not."

"We could move a lot faster if I wasn't blindfolded."

"I'm not in a hurry. Besides, we're almost there. Step."

Zelda absently climbed the stair, trying to figure out where they were. "Why do you do this to me, Link?" she asked with fake sadness.

"_You_ were the one who begged me to rescue you from the castle. Who was _so_ bored that she _had_ to do something interesting or she'd die, right?"

"Yeah, well--" she began, but was cut off as the Link's hands were suddenly taken off her eyes. She winced at the sunlight dancing off the lake in front of her. "Ow, I can't see . . . ACK!"

With a shove, Link sent her toppling into the water below. Desperate, she snatched blindly at him, and grabbed the neck of his tunic.

He fell on top of her, and they both sank through the water. When they surfaced, soaked through and gasping, Zelda splashed him.

"That wasn't funny!" she told him angrily.

"Yeah, it was." She splashed him again. He threw his arms over his head. "Don't get the hat wet!"

"Oh, fine," she began innocently. Then she reached over and plucked the hat off his head and placed it on her own. "Ha!"

He looked adorable, treading water with his blond, dripping hair desheveled and hat-less, a look of complete bewilderment on his face. He had brilliantly blue eyes, and wore a simple green tunic that people _loved_ to call a dress. "You took my hat."

"Uh-huh. Wanna make something of it?"

"I want my hat back, if that counts."

Link stopped laughing. Zelda's words, words she'd spoken a few days earlier, suddenly rang in his ears; randomly, as all depressing, frightening thoughts tend to do. '_You remember how awful it was when _he_ was still around_.' Of course he remembered. He still had the nightmares. Nightmares of killing. Of sadness. Of death. Link could not get them out of his head. He still saw the tower, Ganondorf's face leering at him. How it changed to shock, to fear and pain as Link and Zelda sent him into the Realm. And at the end, every time, the Triforce gleamed golden, and then a black light grew from it and turned the Triforce black and evil. Then, the worst part, a voice, crying for help . . . and . . .

Link shook his head, to clear it of the memories. _It is bad enough that you have to remember it at night,_ he told himself. _Why relive it in the day, too?_

Zelda seemed to be having a good time, at least. Zelda, who Link had always been open to, had been so worried about him. Finally, she could relax, at least a little. Link still had not told her about his dreams, and the feeling that something bad would be near soon. It would only worry her more, and since she was close to becoming queen, she had a lot on her shoulders. He couldn't give her more to figure out.

She wouldn't show it if she was worried. She'd act brave, as though she'd figured it all out. She didn't show emotion to Link. He wondered why.

Navi, oblivious to the whole situation, was sleeping back on the shore (she'd fallen out of Link's hat when they fell into the water. Link was thankful that she wasn't talking for once. Navi was small, even for a fairy. Her hair was short, blue, and uneven, and it was pulled back in a light blue headband. Navi's clothes consisted of a ragged sleeveless blue shirt that at the bottom, looked like it was ripped off by a frustrated fairy (cough: Navi!). Her skirt was ripped off in the same manner and was baggy and short. Her skin was normal-colored. Navi had reappeared soon after Link had set off to Termina, and made up for being gone by being extra annoying.

(It just hit me, there are no boys in Hyrule! Boys are an endangered species).

Zelda and Link hadn't spoken for a while. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Link's hair was dripping onto Zelda's head. She opened her mouth to tell him--

"Link!"

They both turned in the direction of the loud yell.

Malon was running toward the lake, waving. "And . . . Zelda . . ." Her smile faded. "Hi."

"Hi, Malon!" Zelda chirped. Cruel as it was, she was happy that Malon was . . . less than pleased to see her. Ha ha ha! She was so evil.

"Hey, Malon." Link, oblivious as always, snatched his hat back and climbed out of the water. "Are you okay?" he asked, pulling Zelda up.

"I'm fine," she answered with a shrug, her eyes downcast. For a moment, Zelda felt sorry for her.

"Malon?" she asked softly. Malon looked up. "Would you like to come with us or something? We're not going anywhere special, but . . ."

_What are you doing? _she thought in irritation.

Malon's eyes lit up. "Great! Thanks." She stepped closer to Link, immediately sliding her arm through his with a slightly smug expression.

Moment of pity over.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Uh--" she began.

"Princess!"

Zelda turned. Impa was standing awkwardly a few feet away. "Princes Zelda," she continued, her red eyes worried. "Would you mind . . ." She trailed off, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh . . . sure?" Zelda shrugged. Casting Link and Malon a confused glance, she walked over to where Impa was waiting.

Impa grabbed Zelda's arm and whispered, "We need you back at the castle. There's a . . . situation."

"What?" she hissed back.

"You'll see. Just _hurry_."

Zelda nodded, then turned toward Link and Malon. "I have to go. To the castle. Something's up, apparently. Link, could you meet me there when you can?"

He shrugged. "Okay."

She smiled. It was such a relief knowing that Link would be there.

Impa hooked an arm around Zelda's waist, reached into her magic-pouch-thing, pulled out what looked like a clear marble, then threw it at the ground. In a flash of light, they disappeared and reappeared outside Hyrule Castle Market Town.

Zelda stumbled forward, catching herself on the wall. "I hate it when you do that," she informed Impa dizzily.

Impa put a hand on her arm. "Stay here."

"Wait! Why?"

But Impa was gone.

Zelda sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes, letting the minutes pass. A noise made her look up.

Link was standng next to her, his blond hair plastered to his forehead, his face pink. "What's going on?"

"I don't know."

Zelda had lied. She thought she knew what it was about. She didn't want to tell Link because she knew that it would just make him worried. She knew he hadn't quite gotten over the battle against Ganondorf. She couldn't make him more uneasy than he was already.

Link eyed her suspiciously. Zelda tried to look approriately confused. She wasn't sure he bought it. He began to say something else, but stopped and turned to face the guard that was resting against the drawbridge opening-thingy.

Zelda hadn't noticed him. Boldly she marched up to him and cleared her throat. "Hello?" No answer. "Hello!" Nothing. "THIS IS THE PRINCESS! ANSWER ME!!!" Then, to be polite, "Please?"

She glared at him for a while, then gave up and turned to Link with a shrug.

THUD. She screamed as the guard fell on her, blood gushing from the hole in his back. Link ran over to help her get the body of her. Once Zelda was free, Link looked at it carefully. He saw a piece of paper on the ground near the guard, and picked it up. When he saw what it read, he leaned over to show it to Zelda, confused.

Zelda looked at the note in dismay. She didn't want to believe it, but it was there, scrawled in what looked horribly like blood. The note read,

_I warned you, didn't I? I said that I would do whatever it took to keep you from learning the secret. Didn't I say that? Well, I'll say it again. I'll kill the whole kingdom if that's what it takes. Here's a start. I'll do it, I will. I'll kill you too. For the Lord, I will do it and more._

Link stared at her. "Who is this? Do you know him? Her? It?"

"No. I don't _think_ so."

"Well," Link said in a voice lower than usual, puffing out his chest comically, "I'll protect you."

"Thanks, but you wouldn't be able to. Not all day and all night. Even if this _was_ serious, which I don't think it is."

"Gee, thanks for all that confidence." Link's expression grew serious. "Are you positive you've never seen him/her/it before? Because it sounds like you have."

"No. Of course not. What gave you that idea?" She blushed, which she always did when she lied. Zelda wasn't ready to tell him everything. Not yet, anyway. "He just wanted to frighten me. Let's go find Impa. You go that way." She let her hair fall over one shoulder, a curtain between his suspicious gaze andher face, which probably had her lie written all over it.

* * *

Zelda wanted to scream. She had gone to the Market, the Castle, and some of Hyrule Field, which was where she was standing. Nothing. No Impa. Everyone she had talked to insisted that they hadn't seen her since that morning. 

_All you can do is hope that Link found something,_ Zelda thought. She knew it was true, but she hated it. Hated being helpless, hated the situation. But, most of all, she hated the being who was doing this to her._ Again._

Zelda felt her eyes well up with angry tears, but she didn't care. No one was there to see her lose control. The slight breeze picked up a bit, now tossing her hair in every direction.

Zelda began to cry harder as she thought about all the trouble this thing was causing her. The wind became more and more frantic, as though it was afraid. Zelda still ignored it, even though her hair was in her eyes (and everywhere else, come to think of it). If it weren't for it, Zelda wouldn't hear the dreams, and the evil warning within them. She could remember it all so clearly, like a horror movie she watched constantly, so she could never forget it.

It would start with her standing near the Sages. Impa would be talking. Then--

Zelda, feeling the wind grow so strong she had to fight to stay on the ground, looked up, and what she saw made her want to run. But she couldn't move.

It was definitely what had been tormenting her. That much was obvious. It looked like some monster straight from the darkest part of Democres (where it probably came from, actually). It was male, with long, orange hair, yellow eyes, and tanned skin. Claws replaced hands, and thick, silver fur grew everywhere uncovered by the robe. Where its mouth should have been, there were pincers.

He hovered above her, staring down at her in amusement, as if he knew something she didn't--something that could cost Zelda her life.

"So, you're the princess," he said with a smile. It was not a pleasant smile (pincers aside). It was an evil smile.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked, pleased to know that her voice was strong despite the fact that she was ready to die from sheer terror. She should have been running, but she was curious. Not yet curious enough to ask the question that was bothering her (How can you talk?). She still had _some_ intellegence.

"Ah, yes, of course. I should introduce myself. It would only be fair. I mean, I--excuse me, _we; _my master is the one who sent me here, of course--know who _you_ are." He stared at her. "We are always fair. After all, we gave you a fair warning. And, just so you know, my lord doesn't want you to die. It would be a shame." He gave her a suddenly angry glare, making Zelda wonder if he was mentally unbalanced. "We gave you so many chances. _So many chances!_ In the very last battle, in that guard's death, in taking care of that nanny of yours." He paused to let that sink in.

Zelda felt many questions fill her mind. _Where's Impa?_ But of course, he wouldn't answer that. _What are you going to do with me? _He wouldn't answer that, either. So she tried to do what she thought her mother would do, and said, "What battle? Who are you?" She thought if she could lead him into trusting her, she could get the information she needed.

"Well, of course," he said, smiling. "I am Narpholisisicdshep, faithful servant of the Lord Flaaachnarfbfjxzv. It means . . . something in ancient Hylian."

She didn't bother asking him how he could pronounce that. Democrens probably had weird tongues or something. "Okaaaay . . . So, what does that battle have to do with anything?" Zelda crossed her fingers, hoping he might let something slip.

"Oh, right. You weren't born for that part. That was your mother, wasn't it? If only she'd listened. But she was foolish, so she died. Just like you." He looked her over, an insane gleam in his eyes. Zelda began to pity the Lord . . . Whatever. "Just like you."

Suddenly, he swooped down, pulling out this long, black, stick thingy that didn't look very dangerous. He swished it left, down, up. A bunch of puffballs and marshmallows appeared on it.

"Stupid, useless piece of shit! Maybe it was . . ." He swished it left, right, up. Spouts of water emerged from the stick.

"AAAARRRGGHH! You IDIOT!" Yes, he was talking to the stick. The stick replied by gushing water in his face. "YOU DARE DEFY ME! I AM THE SERVANT LORD FLAAACHNARFBFJXZV, WHO IS DESTINED FOR GREATNESS! YOU INTERFERE WITH HIS PLANS?!" He gave in. "What is wrong with it? . . ." He sat down, deep in thought.

Zelda started to sneak away, but she decided against it. As you may know, or not know, Zelda was very stubborn, a quality she shared with her mother. So she chose to stay and fight.

Of course, it is stupid to try and force power from your hands, especially when you don't know how, so kids, don't try this at home.

Zelda didn't want to attack him while his back was turned, because that was cowardly, so she shouted, "Hey, Nar. . . Narp . . . well, however you say it, over here!"

Narpholisisicdshep had exactly five seconds to prepare before Zelda shot out an energy beam. It was strong and accurate. It hit Narpholisisicdshep square in the chest. He flew back several feet until he hit a large tree, then fell to the ground, knocked out.

"I can _do _that?" Zelda asked in amazement. "Cool!"

"Zelda!" a voice called behind her. She turned to see Link running over to her. "What happened? I heard something . . ."

"Where _were_ you?!" Zelda demanded.

Link shrugged. "I'm _sorry_. I didn't realize that you'd desperately need me in the five seconds I was gone!"

The sarcasm made her annoyed, but she got over it. "It's a long story. I think. Sort of."

"We have time."

She sighed. "This . . . thing"--she gestured at it impatiently--"has been following me--not that I knew what it was--and now he's appeared, and he's the servant of some guy with an unpronounceable name, and he tried to kill me."

"All this has been going on for _how long?" _His voice shot up several octaves as he spoke.

"A few weeks." She tucked a strand of pale yellow hair behind her ears, biting her lip nervously. Link was not going to be happy about this.

"A few--! And you--" Zelda looked seriously upset, so Link decided to not force the issue. "All right, Zel. It's okay. We can just . . . take him to the castle. Let the king decide what to do with him. This isn't your problem any more."

"Uh, Link? Question?"

"Yeah?"

"How exactly do we do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take him to the castle? In case you haven't noticed, it's kind of far away."

"Oh, that . . . You know, I didn't actually think of that. Maybe we can pick him up."

"He's the size of a boulder! And not a tiny boulder!"

"I see your point."

"I can _try_ to use magic,I guess," she suggested doubtfully. "But I've never really done it before."

Link backed away, lifting his hands. "Sure. Go ahead. Just don't involve me."

Zelda concentrated as hard as she could and finally managed to lift him. He hovered for a few seconds and then crashed headlong into the wall of the castle.

"Ouch," Link commented.

"You know, I'm kinda thinking about leaving him there," Zelda said.

"Yes, he looks very good there." He winked.

Zelda laughed. At least she had Link.

* * *

"This is terrible! This is worse than terrible! This is . . . what is worse than terrible?" 

They were all gathered around Narpholisisicdshep's unconsious form. "They" were the King, Zelda, Link, Navi (who had been unusually quiet lately), and random townspeople who pop up now and then to watch the action.

A handmaiden nearby thought for a moment, then replied, "This."

"Ah yes, good point. How did this happen?" the King of Hyrule concluded. His name was Daphnes Nohanson Hyrule. Embarrassed by his name, he called himself James when he was younger. His hair had turned white when he was only thirty, and he'd gained a lot of weight (both because of a crapload of stress), so people thought he was old..

"Well, Link and I were searching for Impa, who has disappeared, and--" Zelda began to explain.

"What? Impa has disappeared?" he repeated. He was too worried about his daughter to stop and let her continue. _Nothing will take her, _he thought determinedly. _I won't let it._

"Yes, Daddy," she agreed. She knew that her mother had been murdered, and that it had hurt her father; and after what she'd heard, she would definitely be patient. "Anyway, this monster came out of nowhere and tried to attack me, but--"

"He tried to attack you?" This was not a good sign. "Oh, Zelly."

Zelda gritted her teeth, both at being interrupted (again) and at being called 'Zelly.' "I'm _fine,_ Daddy. So, then his weapon didn't work, and I fought back, and--"

"What? You fought? Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? Where's a nurse? Nurse!"

"DADDY WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

"Interrupting is not polite," the King told her, smiling despite himself.

Zelda sighed in irritation.

"So Zelda kicked some ass--sorry--and knocked him out and then I came. We tried to move him and he crashed so we tied him up with more magic and called this meeting," Link said incredibly fast, hoping no one would hurt him.

"Well, let's kill him!" Several cries of agreement followed the King's statement.

"We can't until we find out what his plans are and where he took Impa," Zelda calmly explained.

"What? Impa's gone? This is preposterous!"

Zelda leaned on Link's shoulder. "Kill me now," she murmured. "No, better yet, kill _him _now."

"Relax, Zelda," Daphnes told his daughter gently. "I'm just joking. You needed to laugh."

Zelda nodded tersely, not appreciating the humor. _"Thanks,_ Dad."

She knew he'd been through hell before Zelda was born, but she didn't know the extent of it. She supposed that she should be nicer to him. Or not. It had been a crap day; she had the right to be moody and short-tempered.

Narpholisisicdshep stirred. "Huh? Where am I?" He saw Zelda. "_You_!" He waved his stick, which no one could force him to let go of. It sprouted flowers that were covered in blades. "I have _got_ to get a new lxxang," he murmured. "If only the lord would get me one . . ."

"Where is Impa?" Zelda ordered, staying away from the blades.

"Now why would I tell you?" he asked.

"Because if you don't, I will not let you go. You would slowly starve and rot away."

"Well"--he was talking to himself now--"if we let her go, she will tell, and our plans are ruined. But dying might ruin our plans too. The lord needs me to be alive . . . ." He thought for a moment, then said, "All right. I'll give her to you." He muttered. "We still have the plan."

He focused for a moment. Impa emerged from a dark smoke, bound, gagged and helpless. Link went to untie her.

"Well? Aren't you forgetting something?" he demanded.

"No," King Hyrule said bluntly. "We will not free you." He would not let another monster escape.

But, of course, they had all forgotten about the blade-and-flower-covered stick. With a _snap! _each rope was cleanly cut.

"Damn," Zelda hissed. "I can't believe I forgot that."

"Bye!" he called down cheerfully, and faded into the night.

* * *

"Where is Rauru?" King Hyrule asked impatiently. Note: Rauru is in Hyrule. He can go from the Sacred Relam and back. I know that's not really supposed to happen, but it did. So there. 

Link, Zelda, the King, the Sages excluding Rauru, and Navi were waiting inside the throne room for Rauru to bring in some information about what had been going on. As usual, he was the only one who knew everytihng, while everyone else knew squat.

"He'll be here soon." Link was tired of answering King Hyrule's questions.

Rauru stormed in, carrying many books and papers. He looked at everyone present. There was Link, looking exasperated at Daphnes. Zelda was tired but interested. Daphnes was frantic to the point of near insanity and desperate for answers. Impa was just plain confused. And Navi was happy. She hoped an adventure was near, and another chance to annoy--I mean, give helpful information to--Link. Also in the group were the royal advisor and army officials.

Rauru stared at the papers, wondering how to begin. "What I am about to tell you is top-secret and crucial for you to know. I have been doing some research on a topic I have found while looking through my books. It is called the Dark Triforce." He took a deep breath and began the legend.

"When the goddesses left the Triforce on the land, they also left the Dark Triforce. If the Triforce is good, then the Dark Triforce is opposite. It channels the evil of the world, but was not broken. It was brought to one of the lands to the west of Hyrule."

"What does this Dark Triforce do?" asked Impa. It clearly meant, "Why do we care?"

"It does the opposite of what the Triforce does. If you make a wish, the exact opposite wish is cast upon the land, and the other lands around you."

"That's awful," an advisor said in an undertone.

"It gets worse," Rauru replied. "The person who made the wish, and all the good people in the world, fall victim to the evil in the Dark Triforce and painfully die."

A long silence followed those words. Then Link asked, "Why is this important? Right now, I mean?" Like he didn't already know.

"The Dark Triforce, which was until recently in Democres, was found by a princess named Arieda. She lives in the land of Ryia. She may or may not know about the legend, but, being a princess, she can easily find out. We need someone to retrieve the Dark Triforce and keep it safe." He looked meaningfully at Link.

"I just want to know, why would she make a wish if she knew that she would die?" Link inquired.

"There is . . . a way to, uh . . . escape the evil," Rauru said.

"How?" Zelda asked.

"You can accept the evil into your heart, and can be safe."

Zelda recalled her dream. "If you do, what would happen to everyone else?"

"They would die."

"Does everyone die the same way?"

"No. The Sages, or other magic peoples, would cease to exist. They would fade away."

Zelda gasped as she remembered her nightmare, then winced. _Way to play it cool, _she chastised.

Link shot her a questioning glance. She shook her head slightly, to indicate that it was not the time to talk.

"So, um, Link," Rauru asked. Link turned away from Zelda. "Will you help us?"

Big shock. Navi crossed her fingers. Zelda bit her lip, not wanting him to go, yet fearing what would happen if he didn't. Link thought for only a moment, then said, "Of course. When do I need to leave?"

"You will leave tomorrow morning. I have drawn you a map. Good luck. Dismissed."

"Wait a minute! What about the rest of us!?" King Hyrule said loudly. Everyone sat down. "What do _we_ do?"

"You wait," Rauru answered.

Daphnes sighed in defeat, closing his eyes. He didn;t like doing nothing.

Zelda ran up to Link. "I'm coming with you," she declared.

"No you're not!" Her father stood behind her, looking murderous. "And Link, you shouldn't try to persuade her to come with you!"

"I wasn't! I was just about to tell ehr that she _wasn't _coming--"

_"What?"_ she demanded. She turned and stormed outside.

Link followed her. "Look, Zelda, it's because you are the princess. You're the only one left. If you die, it's the end. You don't have an heir."

Zelda turned pink. "I _know_ that! But I've never been on an adventure. I want to be able to do something. Something big. Besides, I don't want you to be alone."

"What about me?" Navi demanded.

"Well, I _do _need your help," Link said slowly, his eyes suspicious.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know something. What is it?"

"Oh. Well, I've been having these dreams . . . they're really weird. I'm talking with the Sages. And, one by one they disappear."

Link seemed confused.

"Remember? What Rauru said?" Zelda prompted patiently.

"That's all you're basing this on?"

Link's bluntness made her hesitate. But she held her head up. "I _do _have some experience with weird, prophetical dreams, you know. I think it is telling me what will happen if we don't fight."

He shrugged. It sounded kind of far-fetched, but what did he know? Years of experience had taught him just to go with it; when it came to Zelda, at least. "What did that weird monster thing say to you? I mean, you _do _know him, sorta."

"Remember the battle when Ganondorf was sealed away? Well, when he went to the Sacred Realm, I felt a . . . thing. Something way more powerful than the Sages. I saw glowing red eyes on a shadow. It told me that if I found out his secrets, I would be destroyed. It was like a dream, only minus the sleeping part."

Link nodded, feeling uncomfortable. He wasn't going to tell Zelda about his dreams. It would probably just make her freak out even more. She'd probably come after him, and demand to come to Ryia.

Zelda gave him a knowing look. "All right, you've looked all awkward and undecisive for a while now. What do you know?"

Whatever. No use denying it now. Zelda was just too damn intuitive. "I've been having weird dreams too. It was the last battle. I saw the Triforce. Then a black light covered it and flipped it upside down. It made each Triforce part get a hell of a lot bigger, too."

"The Dark Triforce," Zelda mused. "I think."

"Finally, there is a voice, calling for help. That's . . . it." _Except for the end._

"Oh." She glanced at him. "Are you sure I can't--"

"Don't even think it. You're staying here."

"Damn." She crossed her arms, glaring at the ground. "Fine. 'Night."

"Wait, Zel--"

She turned, and felt something catch in her hair. Annoyed, she yanked at it. _Snap. _Her necklace had been caught in her hair, and broke. It slid through her fingers, into the black grass. She knelt down, pawing at the dew-soaked ground.

"Here, let me help."

"No, thanks, I'm fine--"

But he had crouched onto the ground next to her. They both grabbed the necklace.

"Oh. Sorry." She let go, and started to stand, but Link hadn't moved. She looked up to face him, her eyes questioning. Her mouth opened slightly, like she was going to ask a question, but no words came to her mind.

Link closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers with sudden fierceness. Zelda, too shocked to respond, fell back against the grass, catching herself on her elbows.

But she could still feel, despite her temporary paralysis. She felt the blood drain from her face, leaving her light-headed and dizzy. Electricity coursed through her body, and what felt like millions of pent-up emotions broke free, spinning around her brain at hyper-speed. She closed her eyes and sighed, confused, out of control, but pleasantly so--which wasn't something she'd ever felt before.

Just as suddenly as Link had kissed her, he pulled away. He looked down at his boots, and Zelda thought she heard him mutter, "Damn." Refusing to meet her eyes, Link stood, turned and walked away.

Zelda stared at his back, unable to move. "What?" she whispered weakly. Gently she fingered her necklace, thinking. What had just happened? And why was it worthy of a "damn"?

A dog barking jolted her out of her thoughts. She turned and ran inside, still feeling that rush of emotion spinning around her head. It wasn't as enjoyable this time.

Why did Link kiss her? Why did she _let_ Link kiss her? Did she _want_ him to? Why would she? Why _wouldn't _she? Was this going to continue? The thought made her giddy, but also panicked . . .

_Stop thinking. Just . . . don't worry about it now._

Pushing the questions and emotions into a little corner of her mind, she pulled out a piece of paper and began to write.

Her hands were shaking as she turned off her light, her questions seeming suddenly louder and more insistent in the darkness. Again Zelda shoved them into that corner of her mind, which was already filled with disturbing thoughts, dreams, emotions . . . everything that had bothered her since she was ten years old. It was practically filled to bursting.

Hopefully it wouldn't explode.

* * *

The next morning was cold and cloudy. Link carefully secured his sword and shield while Navi chattered away. She was so excited to be going on an adventure--and getting away from Zelda and her stealing-Link-ness--that she had unknowingly reverted back to her "annoying fairy mode." 

"Hey! This is going to be so much fun! Just like the old days! I packed everything, of course. I did it last night. Listen! What you did last night was stupid. Now she'll never talk to you again. I should have hit you with a stick. Wait, I did that . . ."

Link groaned inwardly. If it was going to be like this the whole time, he'd never survive. Especially if she kept getting on his case about Zelda. Link would deal with that later, when he got back. If Navi would let him. Navi strongly (and loudly) disapproved of any and all contact with the princess. She never admitted why, but Link figured she was worried that Zelda would still him away.

_No worries there, _he thought caustically, noting her especially cheerful behavior. Maybe the lands to the east sold earplugs . . . or fly-swatters.

Leaving Hyrule was more awkward than he thought. The country hadn't even woken up yet. It was strange seeing everything pass by, unchanged.

"Hey! Listen! There's Nabooru!"

Link looked up. They were at the edge of Gerudo Valley. He turned back to look at the castle. He sighed.

"Good-bye," Link whispered. He turned and entered Gerudo Valley.

* * *

The Dark Triforce paced outside its room, cringing away from the blistering heat. Wearing a thick, dark robe that covered every inch of it was unbearable, but necessary. 

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," it said in its thick, raspy voice.

A woman stepped into the room, closing the door immediately. "There's someone here for you, lord," she murmured. _"He's _back."

Narpholisisicdshep shoved past the woman and bowed low. "Lord Flaachnarfbfjkzv," he murmured.

The Dark Triforce didn't flinch at the strange name only Democrens could pronounce. It had created the name itself. It couldn't exactly go around saying, "I am the Dark Triforce," now could it?

Narpholisisicdshep was certainly not the Dark Triforce's first choice for a servant, but he was by far one of the most faithful. It only had a few willing to follow it, so it couldn't exactly be choosy.

Narpholisisicdshep bowed again. "The plan is set into motion. You were right, of course. They were extremely predictable."

* * *

YEAH! It's beautiful. 


	3. Have You Ever Hated A CottonBall?

Hmm . . . I reall don't have anything to say. I'm at a loss for words. LINK!!!!! . . . I'm okay. I just have serious Link withdrawal.  
Okay, these first few chapters are a little hard to get through, but they get better. It just takes me a little while to get into the story (it happened with Genesis; it will happen in this story). So go read!

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

As Link walked into Gerudo Valley, a couple of Gerudos rushed over to him and walked next to him for a while. He was feeling nervous since the Gerudos were notorius theives, but these Gerudo just looked at him with interest.

Gerudo would have normally attacked any Hylian that entered their Fortress, but Nabooru, the leader of the Gerudo, was a Sage, and thus (thus, lol) had a friendship with Link ever since he saved Hyrule. She kept the girls from hurting him, but not from stealing from him. Link was just starting to relax when he caught one of them reaching for his purse. He yelped and jumped away, then looked suspiciously at them.

"What else did you steal from me?" They just grinned at him. Then they both leapt out of the way of his outstretched palm and took off across the desert.

Now Link knew they had something. He raced after them, shouting angrily. _Never trust Gerudo, _he berated himself, trying without luck to get the two Gerudo. Navi fluttered above his head, shouting directions that made no sense whatsoever.

"Left! No, right! They're behind you! No, don't do _that_! There! No, you idiot!" Navi was the most useless, confusing fairy in the history of useless, confusing fairies. Sometimes he thought she was doing it on purpose.

"Girls," Nabooru's voice rang out over the hot wasteland, "let's be polite. We don't steal from paying customers."

"But I'm not a paying customer," Link said.

"You are now," Nabooru responded, and dragged him off to one of the huge building to his left (not to be confused with the identical building to his right, that held the almost exact same items but had a completely different purpose known only by the desert women).

Nabooru led him past rows of weapons, maps, and other useful--stolen--things. "So," she said, "What do you want?"

Link was about to reply, but Navi angrily said, "We don't need anything."

"Really, now?" Nabooru said, smirking. She reached into Link's bag. Inside was a handful of edible seeds, some rice, and an assortment of other tiny objects. Link looked at her in disbelief.

"You said you packed!"

"I did," Navi replied huffily.

"You call this packing?"

"Well, there's only so much I can carry!"

"Whatever." He turned to Nabooru. "I need everything."

Nabooru's smile grew wider. "Right this way," she said. "Some of our items are just a little expensive . . .

* * *

Link finally left Gerudo Valley at noon (his money bag practically empty). He refused any lunch, because he was worried that they would charge him about 1000 rupees.

Wandering through the desert really wasn't very much fun, especially since all he had to do to pass the time was count grains of sand and talk to Navi, who was hyper and thus (I used it again!) more annoying.

About an hour later he was ready for a break. He flopped down on the ground and sighed with relief as he started to open his bag.

"All right, Navi. What do you want to--AAAHHH!" He yelped and jumped about a foot into the air.

"Hi, Link!" Zelda called, laughing despite her nervousness. This was _Link_, after all. _Her _Link. She didn't have anything to worry about . . . right?

"Whadda ya--why ya--_huh?"_ Link wasn't making sense, and he _knew_ he wasn't making sense, so he flung his arms around in senseless hand gestures.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing? I'm coming with you!"

"Wha?" Hopelessly confused, he sank down onto the sand, his eyes wide.

Zelda leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his. It was forward, she knew, but it would probably wake him up. "Jeez, you're slow," she teased. "I . . . am . . . coming . . . with . . . you. Easy enough to comprehend. So, do you want a sandwich? I was bored, so I made them. Do you want fish, vegetarian, or a special recipe I made up?"

"Anything but the one you made up," Link said. He finally seemed to be almost normal. Gently he pulled away from her, rubbing his forehead self-conciously.

They ate quietly for a while. Then Link asked, "Why didn't I see you when Nabooru opened up the bag?"

"Oh, there's this tiny pocket that I hid in. It's practically invisible. Didn't even show the bulge that I made when I climbed in. That's a cool bag."

"How did that work?" Link asked, opening the bag and peering inside.

"Maaaaagiiiicc," Zelda replied, drawing the word out. "This bag can hold tons of things. How do you think everything could stay in there?"

"I never really thought about it." They sat in silence. It was harder to act normal when there was nothing to say. Link fake-coughed and took off his hat, exhaling loudly. A thin bead of sweat formed along his hairline. Strange how he was so much more comfortable against a maniacal nearly-bald evil incarnate than he was with Zelda.

"Why did you come with me?" he asked. And ran a hand through his hair. And faked another cough.

"Uh . . . I dunno. Ooh, look! A bird!"

"Zelda."

"I dunno . . . I wanted an adventure. And . . ." She looked up at him, timid for the first time he'd ever seen her. "I . . . I just wanted . . ." She didn't know how to finish that sentence.

Link stood immediately. "Let's keep going," he said quickly, and walked away at an unusually fast pace.

The morning dawned bright and early. He was awoken by a large THWACK! and a searing (though familiar) pain in his forehead.

"Gah!"

"He's up!" Navi yelled. She was hovering near Link and holding a stick.

"Good," Zelda called back. Then, suspiciously, "You weren't violent, were you?"

"Of course I wasn't! Why would you accuse me like that?" Navi's voice was full of hurt and innocence.

"Because I know you." Zelda wasn't falling for that one.

"Hmph. Well, anyway, there's no need to worry. I was fine. Just great. As usual. Real greatness. Yeah." Navi thrust the hat toward him. "Put it on. Now," she commanded, then sped away.

"Ugh." Link rubbed his head. Finally, he got up, put on his hat, and went over to Zelda. She had a bunch of cooked fish, which she refused to tell him how she did it, as there was no way to make fire in the desert (or get fish, come to think of it).

"Like I'm gonna tell you my secret weapon. This way you have to keep me."

"Fine, whatever." Link ate his food in three bites, and then they set off.

"This is so exciting!" Zelda exclaimed. "When do we fight monsters?"

"Not for a while," Link replied.

"What do we do, then?"

"We have to walk there first."

"What an _thrilling_ adventure. You know, there are no famous war or adventure stories that are all about walking. Know why? Because walking is boring! Do you ever hear of a famous book titled, _**'WALK?'**_ NO!"

"Are you done?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zelda thought for a moment. "Yeah. I think so. I'll let you know if I have more."

They wandered about all day. Finally, as the last rays of sun sank below the dunes, Link had everyone stop and go to bed. (This is what I'm talking about. Lots of walking with little action. Don't worry; that'll end fairly soon).

"Yes, sir!" Zelda said with a laugh. Thankfully she'd dropped whatever she was about to say. He didn't know why he didn't want to talk about it, but he didn't. He couldn't.

But now there was a whole new problem. Zelda was lying on the sand next to him, which was problematic in itself, but she had curled up into his side and was resting her head on his shoulder. There was _no way _he could fall asleep like that.

Gingerly he pushed her away and fell into a restless sleep several feet away.

* * *

When Link woke up, it was the middle of the night. He saw a shadow flicker in the moonlight. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he grabbed his sword.

"Zelda?"

"Huh?" she murmured sleepily.

"We're not alone."

Zelda gasped as she looked around.

They were surrounded by twenty or more stalfos.

"I don't know much about battles, but I'm guessing that this is to many to beat," Zelda said.

"Yeah," Link retorted. He swore. "I _hate_ retreating."

"We're retreating?" Zelda asked incredulously.

"They _are_ all holding weapons. We'd be chopped up before we could go two feet," Navi murmured, looking nervously at the stalfos, which were waiting unmovingly.

"Lets do it," Zelda said immediately. "Let's kick their asses."

Link almost smiled. Zelda was calm, cool and practical, but she was also impulsive and crazy. Or maybe she was _going_ crazy.

Navi and Zelda looked at Link, waiting for an order. Zelda was eager, but no more eager than Navi. Navi hoped that some of her brilliant information would be put to good use.

"All right," Link said. "Let's do it."

* * *

"Okay, here's the deal," Link muttered. "We have to get out of here."

"But you said that's impossible," Zelda said.

"Better die fighting than just wait for an attack," Link whispered.

"That's optimistic," Navi quipped.

"We're lucky they haven't moved yet," Zelda said. Inside, however, she couldn't help but wonder: _Why haven't they moved yet?_ But she figured it wasn't important. What was important was that they would attack the second they advanced toward them.

Link took a deep breath. As much as he hated killing, there was a certain thrill to going into a battle, even a probably hopeless battle. As he adjusted his sword, Link felt the familiar spike of adrenaline.

"Ready?" Link asked Zelda, who had stolen one of Link's swords.

"Am I ready to go charging into a group of stalfos? Of course I'm ready. By the way, this all screams TRAP."

"I know. Good luck."

Zelda ran at the nearest stalfos. It didn't move to meet her. She slowed, faltered. "Link?" she began. This _was_ a trap. She frantically backed away. "Link--!"

A club cut through the air inches above her head. She ducked, then whirled around and kicked, feeling her foot connect with something.

Blood was filling her eyes. That club must have hit her after all.

Not really sure why, she collapsed.

Link turned and saw Zelda stumble. Instantly she was covered by a sea of black cloaks. He couldn't see their bodies, but he could hear a soft rustling.

He spun around. The group of cloaks had seen him. He drew his sword, and they staggered away from its unusual blue-white glow. Navi hovered over his head, trying to help.

"Link! Okay, go for this one--the one I'm standing over--no, wait! Here! Duck! There's one behind you!"

Half her suggestions made sense; the others were painfully stupid.

"OW!" Link put a hand to the back of his head, feeling blood.

_Painfully _stupid.

THUNK. Something hit his head again. Blackness obscured his vision for a second, but he forced it away, fighting even harder.

THUNK-THUNK. Frustrated, two of the robed people hit him at the same time.

He hit the sand, knocked out, blood pooling from his head.

* * *

When Zelda came to, she was lying in a vast, white room. She turned her head to see Link lying next to her, still unconscious. She attempted to get up, but she was tied from head to toe. 

"Don't move." The voice seemed to be next to her. She twisted to look. "YAH!" She scrambled away from him with a frightened yelp. Inches from her nose was a hideous man in white who was looking at her with cold, piercing eyes. He was almost bald, except for a few greasy strands of hair still stubbornly clinging to his head. He had a sense that radiated from him and made her feel cold all over. He scowled at her for a few moments, possibly insulted by her reaction, then shifted his attention to Link, who was beginning to stir.

Link woke up, and was immediately hit with a wave of pain. He tried to touch his head, where he'd been hit, but his arm wasn't responding. _Oh. _

It wouldn't have been enough for Link to be in a strange place after being attacked. He _had_ to be disarmed and tied up, as well. Of course. Life as the Hero of Time _was _never-ending joy and fun, right?

He turned his head to the left.

"AAAH!" Zelda winced. This was _not_ the way to butter up this guy.

The man stared at them both, then clapped his hands twice. Their bonds disappeared. He then picked up a large control pad. He pointed it at them. The pad was pitch black, with red buttons. He smiled at them and pressed a button. An immense buzzing sound filled the chamber, and a door opened. Something was approaching. The sound grew steadily louder as the thing moved closer. Link reached for his sword, and Zelda checked herself over, looking for her dagger. Both were gone. Anything that could in any way be used as a weapon was removed. They gaped at each other in panic as the thing finally entered.

It looked . . . well, it is impossible to say 'looked', as it was only a blur, but it seemed to be a machine. Only not quite. It was alive, but made of metal. It was controlled by the man. He was pressing many buttons and grinning at them.

The reason the monster was a blur was because it was so fast it was difficult to see it. The monster looked at them, and before they could even think of moving, let alone attacking, it charged at them. It may be difficult to imagine how fast it could move. It was so fast that Link was bleeding from a dozen wounds seconds after the monster charged. Zelda closed her eyes and tried to use her magic.

Nothing. She didn't need to try again.

She glanced around for something she could use to kill it.

"Fool. Do you really think I would leave a weapon lying around for you to find?" The unattractive man was glaring at her. He looked back at Link, and Zelda followed his gaze.

* * *

_Damn, _Link thought as he was hit by what seemed to be a razor blade. _Damn damn damn._ This was just shit-tastic.

It was also very painful. He was not going to be able to do this for long.

Zelda stared the man up and down, looking for something useful. Finally, she saw the control panel._ Duh! I should have thought of that earlier! _Zelda berated herself. She leapt at him, scrabbling at his eyes.

"ARRGH!" the man howled, and covered his face with his hands. He fell to the floor. Zelda twisted her body, grabbing the controls. Everything on them was written in an odd language. _That_ was just peachy. She pressed every button, frantically praying that something on the pad could turn the creature off.

"Press the second button from the top. On the left." Zelda looked down at the ugly man in surprise, but did what he asked. She couldn't think of any other option. There were hundreds of buttons on the pad, and not enough time.

To her amazement, the monster stopped moving. It sped away, back to where it came from. Link collapsed onto the floor, trying hard just to breathe.

Zelda stared down at the man in surprise. She didn't bother to ask why he had helped them. She turned to Link.

"Go. Get the bag. In the main hall. Run . . . he will kill you."

"Kill us? Wasn't that what _you_ were trying to do?"

"He left me no choice. He kills so many . . . My family, my friends . . . You wouldn't understand."

Link let out a strangled moan of pain, then an oath.

Abandoning the man, Zelda ran over to him. There was a lot more blood than she'd thought. She used some cloth torn from her dress to get the blood to stop flowing.

She closed her eyes, fighting off tears.

This was all her fault. Or at least, mostly her fault.

If she had been able to help more . . .

Link looked up at Zelda. "Where's Navi?" he asked, oblivious to her guilt.

Zelda shrugged. She had no idea where Navi was. "She is probably waiting for us outside." She hooked her arm around Link's waist to help him walk. He shrugged away. "I can walk fine," he said, all macho defiance.

She slipped her arm around his waist again. "Deal with it."

* * *

Link opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that most of his wounds were cleaned. The second thing he noticed was that they were somewhere in the desert. How had that happened? He must have zoned out for that part. He turned at Zelda. She was awake, and looking at some maps. It was late morning.

"Zelda?"

She looked at him. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she had bags under them. Clearly, she had woken up early to work on their situation. Link felt a little guilty. While he was snoozing, Zelda had been working.

"Hey, Link." Her voice was tired, but she smiled.

"Where are we?"

"We are on the border of the land of . . . hmm, this is difficult to say. It's spelled C-K-S-X-Z-L-L-T-C. Kicksyxzulltick, maybe? I don't understand what it is. Oh, well, we are much closer than we were."

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could have helped."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Link, you were bleeding and half-unconcious last night. Do you really think I was going to wake you up at dawn to have you stare at some maps, which is the _only_ thing I'm good for, and can do _myself?"_ She sighed morosely. "Anyway, we have to head in that direction." She pointed to the left. "We can leave whenever you're ready."

"I'll be ready soon. Give me a few minutes." He turned back to her. "How was I all fixed up like this?"

"Well, that's the good news," Zelda said. "The bad news, however . . ."

Just then what looked like a pile of leaves that had a slight blue glow came zooming up.

"Hey! Listen! Watch out! I'm baaaack!"

"Oh," Link said. He put on an annoyed expression, but Zelda knew he was relieved to have his fairy back.

"Yep," Zelda agreed.

"Hey! Don't act so unhappy to see me! Listen! I saved your sorry butts! Watch out! I got us some things! I don't know what they are, but there the only things for miles."

"Navi fixed you up," Zelda explained.

"Let's go!!!" Navi yelled.

"Fine," Link said, forcing himself to his feet.

"Link, are you sure you can--" Zelda began.

"Stop worrying. I'm just as healthy and beautiful as ever." He smirked and threw his arms out to the sides in a sarcastic, "Ta-da!" gesture.

She shook her head in defeat. "All right. If you say so."

They began the long journey to the land of Cksxzlltc. Zelda was looking at the map. Or she was supposed to be, anyway. She kept glancing over at Link. She was worried about his slight limp, and how he was still hurt pretty badly.

Link, seeing Zelda glancing at him, dropped back so he could talk to her. "Hey, Zel. Look, I'm okay. See?" He took her hands and placed them on his chest. "I'm all in one piece and everything."

She took her hands off his chest, blushing. "I know, but--"

"Just listen. That was pretty bad, but I've been through worse. Soon I'll be as good as new." He put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "I'm still alive. No permanent injuries. I'm perfectly normal."

Zelda laughed softly. "You'll never be _perfectly_ normal."

He laughed and gave her a light shove. "Cut me some slack. It's not _my_ fault you think I'm crazy."

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah? Well, that's bad for you, because I am." He cackled dementedly. "See? I even have the laugh for it."

Zelda smiled weakly. "Okay. I'll stop worrying."

"No you won't."

"That's true," she conceded. "But I'll hide it better."

He smiled and ran up to Navi. Zelda sighed and looked at the map. They were fairly close. They should be able to reach it by evening.

As Link ran up to Navi she gave him _the look_. You know, the one your younger sibling gives you when they have power over you, and they know it.

_"Hi,_ Link."

"What?"

"Oh, _nothing._ Just the fact that you were walking back with Zelda, and just so _happened_ to put your arm around her." She began to sing. "'Caan you feel the looove tonight? Blah blah blah, blah blaaah.' I don't know the words to this song. Oh, well. 'Caan you feel the looove ton--'"

Link threw a fruit at her. She tried to catch it, but the force sent her tumbling through the air. "Stupid blond-haired jerk," she called, fluttering back to her perch on his head.

"Annoying pipsqueak fairy."

"Reckless, dumbass--"

_"Navi!"_ Zelda shook her head at her in feigned shock.

"How do you like our adventure?" Link asked Zelda, relieved that he didn't have to come up with a comeback insult for Navi (he was running out of them).

"It's okay. I like being able to go somewhere exciting with you. I hate the part where we get the shit beaten out of us."

"I like having you along, too. And, uh, sort of get used to the 'shit beaten out of us' part. It tends to happen a lot."

Zelda laughed. Even though she wouldn't admit it, wandering through a blazing hot desert with Link was much more fun than anything she could do in the castle.

The rest of the day was uneventful enough. By the time the sun was thinking about going down, they could see a small group of hut-like things.

"That's where we're headed," Zelda said.

"Where?"

"There. By that last dune."

"That little growth-looking thing?"

"Yeah. Wait . . . No, not that. _That._"

"Oh. Well I saw _that_. When should we get there?"

"In about an hour." Zelda had discovered that Link wasn't much of a conversationalist. It worked for her, though. She wasn't feeling particularly chatty, either.

They spent the next hour trudging through the sand. When they reached the top of the final dune, they saw a small village. There were burrow-like houses made of mud and grass. Small streets and streams weaved in and out of the town.

Zelda gave a little gasp and ran down to the town. She was excited to see the place; it looked like a scene straight out of a storybook. Link and Navi were at her heels.

Zelda entered the village and began to look around. There wasn't anyone around. They looked in every house and shop. Finally, they heard a group of crackling sounds coming from a marketplace.

"That's where we need to go," Zelda whispered.

"Uh, okay. Wait. What's that?"

"What?"

"That."

"That?"

"Here we go again," Navi muttered.

"Oh. Some source of energy? Fire?" Zelda guessed.

"Lightning?"

"Little mice running over gravel?"

Link and Zelda both stared at Navi, who had spoken. "Where the hell did you get that?" Link asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, anyway, they can give us directions." They entered the marketplace, and saw very cute little things. Picture this: a little colored (pick any color you like) cotton ball with big, chibi eyes and little antennae that are gray. That is a head of these things. The body is like two of them squished together. They had little limbs, and each thing was a different color of the rainbow. There was an all-pink one here, and a green-and-blue one there, etc.

The oddest thing about them was how they spoke. They spoke in soft crackles and other noises. There was no spoken words, not even in a different language. It was all noise.

They just stood there and stared. Then, a little pink thing came up and crackled at them.

"Cklaoipjgd."

"Uh, I am Link," Link said very loudly. "Can you talk?"

"SlkgsdjiorsWHAMTHUD."

"Taaaallkiiinng," he emphasized, making unrelated hand gestures in attempt to get his point across.

"Cladhsteuwggklsdzub8aeryhWLKGAHHH!!" (haha. I just thought that was funny. It's like, 'BlahblahblahblahblahEIGHT.' hahahahaha . . .)

"Did it work?" Link muttered.

"Not unless WHAMTHUD meant something to you." Navi, of course.

"Here, let me try," Zelda murmured. "CkslfkhflfhBAM."

"What did you say?"

"I don't know, I just crackled at them."

"For all we know you just insulted them or something."

"I doubt it." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, totally confident. "Really, Link, you can be so--"

At that moment, the thing they had talked to gave a long SHRIIIEEK, and all the inhabitants of the villa came to its side. It shrieked at them again and pointed to the trio, who had huddled into a tight group. The mob advanced.

"You were saying?" Link smirked.

Zelda's face turned pink. She lifted her chin. "They can't hurt us; they're just little puffballs."

Every creature in the mob drew sharp swords.

"Oookaay, this is a little difficult, but we can manage."

Then, the mob pulled out poison, and dipped their swords into it.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Maybe you should say something," Link suggested sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha." She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Do _you _have any more witty comments, or will you try to help get us out of this?"

"Oh, I would _never_ doubt you, Great And Wonderful Princess."

"Good. Then I'll get you out of this mess."

"That you got us in."

"I'm choosing to ignore that fact. CpkslfkjhflfhBAMM." This (you can check), is almost exactly the same as what she previously said, only with an extra letter here and there. But, amazingly, the things backed off. Slowly, the creatures went back to what they were doing, and Link and Zelda could approach one safely.

"WE NEED DIRECTIONS," Zelda said slowly and clearly.

"Oihdsgoifd," was the only reply they got.

"Let's go," Link said wearily. "We can try somewhere else."

But as they were leaving they heard the thing say, in perfect Hylian, "Idiot."

_"What?"_ Link demanded, his blue eyes growing wide.

The little poofs shrugged, and began to speak in their crackling language.

"They're cute, aren't they?" Zelda asked, looking at them fondly.

_"Precious,"_ Link hissed, stomping past her. Behind him, the poofs were conversing.

"Caghew9p8gywhiog--Stupid, blond Hylians."

Link leapt back and grabbed the thing. "You spoke! I heard you!"

"AIOFhesiogfdkhSSSSSS."

* * *

Many hours later, Link, Zelda, and Navi left the village of Cksxzlltc. They had finally gotten the thing to speak to them. This negotiation involved lots of muttering, swearing, threatening to strangle them, and attempting to strangle them (all of these acts caused by Link). 

"So, it's easy. We have to get to the vampires, who are blood-sucking monsters, that, coincidentally, only are awake at night, when we're asleep. To make things even _better,_ we are just a few miles from the place where they are, but we have no idea whether we have to go north, south, east, or west," Zelda said. She was tired, and she got ill-tempered (a polite way to say "pissed as hell") when she was tired.

"That's pretty much it," Link replied with a cheerfulness that seemed totally out of place. He was used to not sleeping, and the idea of the Cksxzlltc far behind them satisfied him. Now he would never have to see any of those annoying creatures again. Unfortunately, to get directions to Ryia, they had to go somwhere completely random. See, the poofs were separated from the other areas of the world, and didn't know where Ryia was, so Link, Zelda, and Navi were sent to the vampires, who knew much more than the poofs did.

Zelda was not pleased to leave the cute creatures. She thought they were funny, and enjoyed how much they annoyed Link. It had taken a long time to finally get her to come with them.

"This is becoming a goddess-damned wild goose chase," Zelda muttered, shaking her head.

"You have a problem with that?" Link asked with a smile.

"Of course not!"

"You don't need to act defensive."

"Who's defensive?"

"You are."

"Who asked you!"

"Who asked me what?"

"What?"

"What's the question?"

"Maybe there _is _no question!"

"All righty, then."

"Don't take that tone with me!"

"Why are you acting all weird?"

"I'm not acting all weird! I AM PERFECTLY CALM!"

The sky darkened as she screamed this; clouds covered the dark-blue sky, and lightning streaked toward the ground. Loud claps of thunder made them all instinctively duck.

"What?" Zelda demanded.

Link and Navi stared at her with wide eyes.

"What's that look for? I DID NOT DO THAT!"

BOOM. Thunder blasted through the humid air.

Navi landed on Zelda's hair. "Stop freaking out."

"I'M NOT FREAKING--"

BOOM.

"--Out." She twirled a piece of platinum hair around her finger and sat down. "See?"

". . . What would you like to eat?" Link asked, reaching into his bag.

"Uh, um . . ." Zelda stammered. Link raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I think we're all out of that." He opened the bag.

"Wait! DON'T OPEN THE BAG!"

BOOM.

But she had spoken too late. Link yelped, having just seen a pink cotton ball come flying out of it.

"ZELDA?" Link yelled, although she was less than a foot away from him.

"W-what's up, Link?" Zelda asked, trying, and failing, to sound nonchalant.

"Look." He showed her the poof.

"Wow! How did that get in there?" Zelda wondered, her beautiful eyes wide with innocence.

"I don't know. I was thinking _maybe_ you had something to do with it."

Zelda laughed, rather convincingly, she thought. "That's crazy. Why would I want . . . to . . ." _Words, _her brain commanded uselessly. She trailed off and grinned, unable to lie very well.

"That just might be the most pathetic lie in the world," Link said with a sigh.

"Hey! I thought it was pretty good."

"Word of advice: When you're lying, you might want to finish your sentence."

_"Thanks." _

Link picked up the little poof, which was making static noises. "I'll find a cliff to throw you off tomorrow," he promised with a sigh.

Zelda closed her eyes, leaning back against a sand dune. She was just beginning to fall asleep when Link spoke.

"Zelda?"

"Nggh?"

"I love you."

* * *

Mwahaha. I'm so evil. Wow, I dunno how I'll end this . . . 


	4. Vampires

I believe this is about the point where it starts to pick up . . .

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

The next day they finally reached the city of the vampires, who greeted Link, Zelda, and Navi warmly. A little _too_ warmly, Navi had muttered darkly. Zelda and Link had barely noticed this, though. They were too busy trying not to make eye contact.

One vampire was blathering at them in a thick accent. This one was obviously in charge. She had long, black hair, pale skin, and gleaming brown eyes. She wore a floor-length blood red cape connected by an emerald green brooch.. Her eyes burned into Zelda's, and she shivered, unsettled. Sensing this, she turned her gaze to Link instead.

His eyes met hers for a second, then he glanced away. Zelda winced. This was a little colder than she'd expected. Though, to be perfectly honest, she had been somewhat distant before . . . she was going in circles.

"'Ello. I am Narceessa. 'Oo 'as entered our domain?"

"Uh, hello," Zelda said. "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. This is Link, and this is Navi."

"Excuse me? Wheech of you zis Navi?"

_"I'm_ Navi, you nitwit!" Navi exclaimed.

"Zat iz eempossible. You are so zmall."

"Yeah, well, you can just--"

"So," Link intervened--Narcissa's head snapped back to him--"We were told that you could help us. We're looking for a place called Ryia. Can you help us find it?"

"Of course ve vill 'elp you. Vill you stay for a night to rest?"

"Sure, thanks. That would be wonderful," Zelda said, smiling.

"Zen you can stay een ze guest room," Narcissa said. "Nageenee!"

A tall, black-haired woman ran up to them. Her eyes were a startling blue, and she wore a long, black dress with a green border around the neck, bottom, and sleeves.

"Yes, Narcissa?" Nagini had no accent, but a voice dry as autumn leaves.

"You vill be the tour guide of zeze people. You vill stay vith them, and anzwer their questions," Narcissa said. "You vill arrive at ze town 'all for ze eenformation." Narcissa turned abruptly and sauntered away.

Nagini smiled at them (or, to be more specific, at Link, who didn't notice). "So, we should go?" Nagini seemed terribly shy.

"Yeah," Zelda said, keeping her gaze on her shoes. They started wandering.

The silence was weighing down on them like a wet blanket. Nagini seemed perfectly calm; she was used to long silences and didn't think they were awkward. Navi was trying to figure out what had happened while she was asleep (maybe they did it! GASP!). Zelda alternated between trying to make eye contact with Link and trying to avoid it.

"So . . . why don't you have an accent?" Zelda blurted out desperately, needing conversation.

Nagini laughed, a soft, arid sound. "Only the people in charge have the accent. They have to. I'm Narcissa's understudy, I've seen her practicing. The accent's one of the ways vampires distinguish people in power, by how heavy an accent they have." She laughed again. "If you think _her_ accent's heavy, you should see the emperor's."

"There're boy vampires? I've only seen girls," Navi called out.

"Well, of course? How would we breed? However, the males are fewer than the females, and they stay inside and are the females' slave."

"Oh," Zelda murmured, and they lapsed into silence. Again.

"Here are your sleeping quarters," Nagini announced, breaking the silence. "You may choose your own."

There were three rooms. Zelda and Link looked into each. One was a clear blue, with a bright sun and fluffy clouds that, Nagini said, would turn into night later. There was even a telescope to look at the real stars out the large window. In the corner of the room, there was a waterfall falling into a water hole. There was a tent, with a large bed and bedside table, along with a dresser. The bed was dark purple, with sleeping bags instead of covers. The bedside table was mahogany, and it had a lamp embroidered with trees and flowers, so the when you turned it on, different colors flashed. There was also a small machine that when you pressed the black button, wind, insect, stream or waterfall, or rain sounds would fill the room. Outside the tent, there was even a grass-like substance that, with the changing sky and the insect/wind sounds, made it feel like you were outside.

"Wow," Zelda whispered, forgetting the painful situation she was in. A prickling feeling on the back of her neck made her remember. She knew Link was glaring at her.

"Next room," Nagini said gently, trying bravely to ease the tension. She should have known, however, that it was pointless.

The second room was also blue, but it was a blue-green. The walls were made of glass, and in the glass, fish swam in water clear as air. This was the same with the ceiling. The floor was sand. In the middle of the room there was a coral mountain 12 ft tall. The sides of the wall were covered in shells and such. There was also a small table with a lamp, this one decorated with shells, and a dresser. Out of the mountain, in the corner of the room, was a small, sandy beach with a pool of water. There were, thankfully, no fish in this pool.

Zelda wanted to say something along the lines of "wow," but she was afraid to. She'd never been afraid of Link before. But, then again, they'd never exactly had this type of situation before, thank Din.

But what was she supposed to do _now?_

The third room was the best, according to Nagini. Zelda didn't notice. The room was light pinks, blues, and purples. There were fluffy clouds of cotton thick enough to stand on laying on the floor. Floating along the ceiling were thin, wispy clouds. In the center (again) was a yellow orb, supposedly the sun. It was above the ground, the top of it touching the wispy clouds. There was a ladder leading up to it, in which there was a bed, a dresser, and a table. The bed was pink, yellow, red, and orange. The table had no lamp, but the 'sun' lit the room inside the sun and out. It also had a small device with a switch. Nagini told them to flip the switch in the device, and the sun will turn sliver, but, it only lit outside the orb, so that people inside could sleep. In the corner was a wet, warm, and soft cloud. There was also a fluffy dry cloud to sit on, so that people could sit in the cloud like it was a hot tub.

They all left and went into the hall. Nagini told them to choose their rooms. Zelda chose the cloud room, because it was there, and she didsn't have the energy to do anything except sleep and cry. Link, Navi, and Nagini must have left, because all of a sudden she was alone. She climbed up into her sun and collapsed onto the bed, closing her eyes. The next thing she knew, there was a knock on her door.

"It's open," she called weakly. _Go away, _she commanded silently.

Link called into the room, "Are you unpacked yet? Nagini wants to show us the rest of the town." His voice didn't sound right. It was strained.

"Yeah," Zelda called back. She got up and went into the hall, where Nagini, Link, Navi, and a new girl waited.

"Hi," Zelda said weakly to the new girl, who couldn't have been older than sixteen. Her hair was long and dark red-brown. Her eyes were pale gray. She was incredibly skinny, and glared at the ground, jutting out her jaw in anger. Link was a few feet behind her, mirroring her expression.

"Zelda, Link, Navi, this is April," Nagini said.

April snapped out of her funk. Her expression became polite but blank; Zelda knew it was automatic. "Hello, Link, Zelda, and . . . . I'm sorry, I missed your name."

"I never liked you people," Navi said. "Not even listening to people when they tell important details."

"That's Navi," Nagini said to April . Then she leaned in and whispered, "She's a very tempermental fairy."

"You would be too, if you didn't get deserved respect from--" Link scooped her up in his hat and put her in a bottle.

"Sorry about that," Zelda said to April, blinking back tears. She really wasn't in any condition to be doing anything but sleep.

"April," Nagini said sternly. "You should have been listening to me. Honestly, I don't know what to do with you. She's my student," Nagini said the last part to Link and Zelda, "and she's not doing very well. She'll learn, but . . . I don't know. Let us continue."

Zelda glanced at April. Her head was down, and she was glaring at her feet. Zelda bit her lip, wanting to say something, but decided against it.

April suddenly spoke up. "I hate you! I really do! Why do you always have to ruin my life?!" Without another word, April turned and ran down the street.

"Oh . . ." Navi said. "It's awkward. It's awkward, it's awkward . . ."

Nagini looked troubled, but she smiled and said, "Well, she'll get over it. She always does. Over here is the cafeteria . . ."

Zelda didn't listen to the rest of the tour. She followed behind them, thinking. When she looked up, she was surprised to hear Nagini say, "This is the town hall." The town hall was a huge, menacing looking building, with black towers sticking out and gargoyles that looked like evil demons. The building was so intense-looking that Zelda almost refused when Nagini said, "I suppose we ought to go in."

Zelda stepped closer to Link for protection, and put her hand on his arm. It was an automatic gesture; an impulse she made without thinking. He jerked away like he'd been burned, and she placed one hand under the other in her lap, feeling like an idiot.

If the outside of the building was uninviting, then the inside was downright scary. It was dimly lit, only bright enough to see the hundreds of people in the room. Everyone was dressed in black, making Zelda and Link feel a bit self-conscious in their usual bright(ish) garb. All the people were staring at them. Some people looked interested. Some looked angry, and most just looked serious. No one looked happy or welcoming. Link and Zelda walked down to the small platform in the middle of the room and sat in the chairs placed there, both staring in opposite directions. Navi pressed her face to the glass of the bottle. Nagini took a seat in the front row. She flashed them a quick encouraging grin.

"Vell." Narcissa began (Link and Zelda jumped). "Now zat ze accuzed are prezent, let us begeen." Link and Zelda glanced at each other._ Accused? _Zelda mouthed. Link shrugged, then gave her a tentative, reassuring smile. Her heart soared, and she grinend broadly, relief flooding her body.

His eyes clouded over, and his face darkened. He turned away.

"Leenk, Zelda, pleeze stand." They stood. Zelda felt nervous, but she held her head high. She was used to public speaking, and at calming angry mobs. No matter how she felt, she could convince people otherwise. Link was another matter. He had never been able to speak in public, and he couldn't convince people whatsoever. He usually used brute force and sheer stubborness to win people over. As he stood, he kept his eyes on the ground. He was shaking so badly that Zelda felt sorry for him. She wanted to do something, but shse couldn't. She closed off her mind, focusing on everything except the stoic boy standing next to her.

Navi was beginning to figure something out. Link and Zelda were mad at each other . . . which meant that Link needed her to be extra-sweet and sensitive. Then he might tell her, and she wouldn't have to go threaten Zelda. "It'll be fine," Navi whispered. Link nodded, but kept his eyes glued to the ground.

"Well, you can at least look up!" she said in exasperation.

"No."

"Why not?"

"My boots are very interesing . . . are they gone?"

"No."

"Keep looking at the boots," Link whispered, almost silently.

Narcissa cleared her throat impatiently. "Vell, ahre you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Zelda said, once it was clear no one else would help her. Link continued staring at the ground. He was hoping the people would all disappear if he didn't look at them.

"Now, vhat do you vant vith us?"

"Narcissa, we just need help getting to Ryia. Can you help us?" Zelda pleaded.

"Vell . . ."

"Help us, you idiot!" Navi shouted. "You stupid bitch!"

"Navi!" Zelda exclaimed. "Where did you learn that?"

"I hear things."

"Let us continue." Narcissa cleared her throat. "Like I vos zaying, ve cannot 'elp you. Good-bye."

"Why can't you?" Navi demanded. She hated being left out of things.

"Ve need a revard, and vhot ve azk is too much."

"Really?" Zelda beseeched. "Are you sure? Ve--I mean, we--might be able to help you."

Narcissa shook her head, thne sighed. "Fine. Ve azk for . . . Leenk.

* * *

"So, basically, she wants you to let them do this . . . ceremony, and you stay with them, and I go on my merry way to the mermaids, who can lead me across the sea to . . . somewhere." Zelda sighed. "This is seeming really pointless, isn't it?" 

"I know," Link said tersely. He wanted to go over to where Zelda was sitting andwrap his arms around her waist. But then he remembered what she'd said . . . His jaw locked, and he glared in the other direction. "But we're kind of in a lose-lose situation, aren't we? So we don't exactly have any choice. Besides, it really doesn't matter if I'm not here, does it?"

"What?" She turned, her expression shocked. "Where the hell did you get tha--"

"LET ME OUT OF HEEEERRRRREEEE!" Navi interrupted from the bottle she was never released from.

Link ignored Navi. He crossed the room and put his hands on her shoulders. "What's _wrong_ with you?" he asked. His words were harsh, but his tone wasn't. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I . . . I don't . . ."

He kissed her. "That?"

Zelda smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "A little." She pressed her cheek against his chest with a contented sigh. "But I won't . . . I'll try . . ." She shook her head. "I'll try."

"Good. Now that that's settled." He pulled away from her, sitting back down in his chair. "How do we get out of here?"

-(GAH! CORNINESS! SOB! WAIL! SOB! CORNY!!!!)-

"I can help with that," a voice behind them said. Link and Zelda turned around. It was Nagini, looking white-faced and worried.

"The vampires want a decision soon. They will be coming up in a matter of minutes. You can say anything you want, but they won't let you leave."

"Why?" Navi asked. "Do you want to eat us?"

"Well, not exactly; and by the way, it's not_ me _. . ."

"Why do I have the feeling that isn't as pleasant as I'm hoping it is," Link asked warily.

"They want to make you a vampire, and to do that, they have to suck . . ." Nagini paused at their sickened faces and decided to spare them on details. "Ya know.

"I can't let them do that. Especially since . . ." She paused, then sighed impatiently. "We don't have time for this. I'll cut them off. Meet me at my home."

And without a backward glance, Nagini ran off.

"So do we just run, or do we have to pack or something?" Zelda asked.

Then they heard from under the window they were leaning on, "There they are!" and then cheers and yells from down below.

"I think we just run," Link said. He grabbed his bag and Zelda grabbed Navi, who was still in the bottle. They then ran out the back of the building.

"So where does Nagini live?" Zelda panted.

"Where were you when we were touring? She showed exactly where she lived." Link turned left and ran down a small dirt road.

"Well, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Besides you? I was wondering about the Dark Triforce. How the hell can we destroy it? I mean, there's only two of us, versus who knows how many people."

"But do you know the difference between us and them?"

"They aren't burdened with an annoying little fairy?"

"Hey!" Navi shouted from the bottle.

"Oh, right--the annoying little fairy who says 'hey!' 'listen!' 'watch out!' and 'hello!' _all day long." _

"Hey--" Navi broke off as she realized Zelda was right.

_Oh my gosh!_ she thought in panic._ I AM annoying! What if Link doesn't want me to be his fairy! I'll be out of a job! Oh, the humanity! I'll starve! I don't need to eat, but WHO CARES! I'll die! I feel weak already! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Navi! _

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!_

_NAVI!_

_What?_

_Pull yourself together, girl. Link is your friend, no matter how much you drive him crazy. Besides, Link needs you to tell him how to defeat monsters. _

_Really? _

_Really. _

_Really really? _

_Really really. _

_Really really really? _

_YES! REALLY! Man, you're driving ME crazy, and I'm you! _

_OK. _

_Oh, by the way, you're talking to yourself again. _

_Damn! I swore I'd never do that again! Well, see you. I've got to annoy Link some more. Heeheeheehee! _

_Glad I'm not Link. _

"Hey! Link! Listen! Watch out! Isn't that Nagini's house?" Navi yelled, feeling pleased with herself.

"Yeah, it is," Link peered at the tall, falling-slightly-apart house, covered in black and green paint. There were few lights, and the only light came from a hole (not window, _hole_) that came from a tower that was sticking sideways out of the building. It had a dark and gloomy air to it, very unlike the cozy rooms in the guest building.

"Huh," Zelda said. "I don't know about you, I think that place is very, very creepy."

"I guess," Link replied, "but if you squint, it looks like a bunny with one ear."

Zelda laughed. "Yeah, it does . . ."

"Oh good _greif! _What on earth would you do without me! Thank _Din_ I'm here, or you'd get even more off track than you are already!" Navi exclaimed. "You'd probably be eaten by the vampires by now! Good thing I'm sensible!"

Link and Zelda both rolled their eyes.

"Well, I guess we'll just go in," Link said.

"Yeah, it won't be long before the vampires decide to look here."

"Maybe we should wait," Navi said.

"What? Why?" Link demanded. "What happened to you being all smart and stuff?"

"It's just that we haven't fought in a while, and . . . you know, it might be fun."

_"Fun?_ To you, _fun_ is ripping people's heads off?" Zelda asked incredulously.

"Of course not! Fun is telling Link _how_ to rip people's heads off."

"While you two argue, I am going to get out of here," Link intervened. Zelda looked like she wanted to say something, but thought better of it.

Link strode up to the battered old door and knocked. The sound was dead and hollow, and it seemed like no one was coming. Then, around the corner of the house, Nagini poked her head out. When she saw who it was, she beckoned for them to follow her. Almost immediately, she disappeared around the corner.

Link and Zelda ran after her. They saw Nagini duck into a very very very very very very very _tiny_ shed. Zelda scrambled in second. "Link, you'll have to duck. The ceilings are really low in here."

Choosing not to worry about Zelda's warning, Link crawled in. Everything was going fine, and Link was thinking, _this is easy. These ceilings aren't low,_ when he hit his head on the top of the shed. It wasn't soft, either. Link had a bump the size of a cucco egg when he finally joined Zelda in the back of the shed. (It wasn't a large shed, but there were a lot of things in there. Vampires do not know how to clean. It was also dark, which isn't very helpful when you're trying to maneuver around a crate full of sickles and such).

The second Link sat down, Nagini whispered quickly, "Now, listen carefully; this is important. I know that whoever is looking for the Dark Triforce has dispatched a follower at every city from here to Ryia. Princess Arieda will be in danger, so you must hurry. Of course, you must stop sometime on your journey, so _don't trust anyone_."

"Wait. How do you know that we might be trying to get to the Dark Triforce?" Zelda asked suspiciously.

"I am but an understudy; unlike Narcissa, I am not above gossip. But I am right, right?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"It is wise not to trust me. Good. Whatever your cause, I'll help you get out. If you check your bags, you'll notice your map is missing. I don't have it, but I can show you the way to the mermaids."

"Well . . ." Zelda was feeling slightly whiplashed. Nagini had an answer for everything.

"Please. Otherwise I will be executed."

"Why?"

"You don't understand our culture. Just help me."

Zelda glanced at Link, then nodded. She didn't know what else to do.

"Okay. Everything is happily ever after, blah blah blah. NOW GET ME OUT OF HEEEEEERRRRRREEEEEE!!!!!!"

Link sighed and reached over to remove the lid of the bottle. Navi flew out and hit Link with a stick for making her wait so long. Link took it and hit her back.

Suddenly, they heard a rustle from outside the shed. Nagini stiffened, looking around. Zelda moved involuntarily closer to Link, who stuffed Navi in his bag.

There was silence for a moment, then Narcissa stuck her head into the shed. When she saw them, she smiled, showing her pointed fangs.

"There you ahre," she said. "Ve vere getting vorried."

Zelda stood. "We're not going to let you have Link."

"I don't believe you have a choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"Vhot I am saying zis zat you cannot leave. None of you."

"Why not?"

"Hmm, lets ponder that for a minute," Navi said sarcastically (she'd never thought the vampires would let them leave. She's suspicious (and in this case, totally correct) like that).

"You cannot destroy ze Dark Triforce. My boss vould be very angry vith me."

"So . . . you're the one?"

"Yes."

"Can't say I'm all that surprised," Navi whispered. She had flown out of the bag when no one had noticed. "She hasn't been a very good hostess." Link, who was making himself stay calm, CALMLY picked up Navi and CALMLY shoved her into the bottom of his bag.

"Now," Narcissa was saying, "Zis 'as been a lovely convehrsation, but I theenk eet's time for you to go. If you vill come vith me, ze ceremony can be done."

"Yeah," Link said, rather angrily. "I'm thinking no." He drew his sword and lunged. Narcissa, caught off guard, cried out as the sword grazed her hip. Lightning-fast, she pulled out two long knives.

"You don't want to fight me," she said, her eyes glinting hungrily.

Link rolled his eyes, holding up his left hand lazily. On it was a glimmering gold triangle. "Wanna bet?"

They threw themselves at each other in a whirlwind of blades. Zelda honestly couldn't tell who was winning.

BAM. Link was slammed back against the wall, and a pile of random objects fell on top of him. Feeling somewhat useless, Zelda picked up Link's pack and, not realizing Navi was in there, threw it at Narcissa.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Navi was not a happy fairy, especially when the bag hit Narcissa.

"Hey!" Narcissa said, and looked up. Taking advantage of this pause, Link staggered to his feet (he had hit the wall pretty hard) and rammed his sword straight through Narcissa's heart. She fell forward, dead, and landed on Navi, who had just struggled out of the bag.

"I NEVER get a break!" she yelled, crawling out from underneath Narcissa's body.

Nagini, looking shaken, said, "Let's get going."

Link turned to Zelda. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's _reeaall_ important," Navi muttered. "No one worry about me, I'm only scarred for life! If she hadn't thrown the pack in the first place, I wouldn't be_ scarred! _DO YOU HEAR ME! I'M SCARRED!"

"Anyway . . ." Link said, pretty indifferent to Navi's screaming. "Are we going?"

"I don't think we really have to worry about that," Zelda said. "I mean, Narcissa was the only evil vampire, right?"

"I think so," Nagini said. "But I wouldn't be so sure in the future. When word gets around Narcissa's dead, they'll probably have more guards posted wherever you go."

"Well, if Narcissa's the only evil vampire, then the other vampires will let us go, right?"

"Not really. As vampires, we have orders. And those orders say to get you."

"This just gets more and more _FUN_, doesn't it?" Zelda muttered.

"Well," Navi said. "_I'm_ having fun. You know, before I was _scarred."_

"Anyway, we better sneak out. The vampires can beat us by sheer numbers."

"But how can we sneak out?" Link asked.

"I think I have an idea," Nagini said.

* * *

"It's really simple. All you have to do is silently run to the edge of this freakishly tall building, then jump off without the people below noticing, cross a twelve-foot gap, and land without stumbling to run to the end of the next freakishly tall building and do the same thing," Nagini instructed. 

"Are you kidding me?" Link said incredulously.

"Fine. It's _kinda_ simple."

"But I know you can do it," Zelda announced.

Navi snorted. "Are you talking about _Link?_ Link, who can barely stand upright? Link, who has trouble walking and talking at the same time? _Link,_ the Neanderthal?!" She started laughing hysterically.

"I can _do_ it," Link said, glaring at Navi and smiling at Zelda. He took a deep breath.

"No, wait. Let me try," Zelda said, putting her hand on Link's arm.

"Really?" Navi chuckle (hahahaha, chuckle). "'Cause no offense, but you're worse than Link."

"_Yes_, really. I am going to jump like . . . um . . . like a jumping thing . . . I'll work on it later." Zelda smiled nervously. "Here goes." She ran to the end of the building and sailed effortlessly over to the next building. She turned to face them, beaming.

"Come on, Link! It's so exciting. And if I can do it, you can too."

Link nodded. "Be right over." With that, he ran over to the end of the building and jumped.

(Beware. Following this will be a scene of incredible stupidity and pointlessness. it was so stupid, i almost didn't put it in, but then i remembered how much jackie laughed, so i decided to. you've been warned).

It was the most amazing feeling! Link was surprised at how cool it felt! He looked down at the people passing below him, and longed to call out to them. He looked up and saw Zelda waving at him. Everything felt like it was going in slow-motion.

But . . . something didn't feel right. He looked over at Zelda, and saw that her smile had turned into a frantic look. She was screaming something at him and waving him over. Link waved back at her, wishing he could hear what she was saying. He figured it wasn't important, not when he felt so free!

He looked down, and saw that the people were getting larger. Were they growing? He looked back up, and saw that there was a building in front of his face. Wait--

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Link yelled as he realized (finally) what was happening.

"Link! Link!" Zelda screamed. Oh. _That's _what she wasyelling.

Everything seemed to speed up. Link grabbed a sign, missed, grabbed a clothesline and caught it. But then the clothesline snapped and Link fell, then came to a sudden stop as the back of his tunic caught on a tree branch, leaving Link hanging by his butt.

Navi, Zelda, and Nagini came down as fast as they could to Link.

_"Hi,_ Link," Navi called out, and if Link was close enough to see Navi's expression, he was sure she would be grinning evilly.

"A little help?" Link asked tersely. Nagini was staring at her feet, her hand over her mouth as she tried not to laugh. Zelda's eyes were filled with a mix of pity and amusement.

"Ya know," Navi said, "I kind of want to leave you here. You need to calm down."

Link was expressionless for a moment. Then he started screaming at Navi and trying to grab her.

")&$$#!!!! Edgcmjlkjjn!!!! ( )&#Z)()(#&!!! you )(& )( !!"

CRACK.

The branch Link was hanging from snapped and Link crashed to the ground. Zelda ran over to Link and kneeled next to him.

"Link! Are you okay?" Zelda exclaimed, looking into his eyes, which still blazed with anger.

Link groaned and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I guess," he mumbled, his eyes on Navi.

"Link, I know you're angry, and I know it's not really your fault, but if another bad word comes out of your mouth, _I swear_ I will KILL YOU!!"

"Yes _mom_." Link glared at Zelda.

"Link, we need to calm down. Go to your happy place."

Link sighed. He couldn't really stay mad at Zelda. "I don't _have_ a happy place."

"Well, then use _my_ happy place." Link stood up.

"I'm fine, really."

"Well, it's too late for that," Nagini said, pointing to the east. There was a group of vampires coming over the hill and toward them.

"What took them so long?" Zelda wondered.

"They probably had to look for orders, then formulate a plan," Nagini said.

"Well then, let's fight!" Navi shouted.

Nagini stared at the ground like it was the most fascinating thing on the planet.

Link looked at Zelda. "I don't think we have a choice."

"What else can we do?" she sighed.

There was a moment of silence.

"Nagini?" Link prodded.

Nagini looked up. "I . . . don't know."

"Okay! We get to fight! We get to fight!" Navi was spinning around in circles in her joy.

Link sighed, and drew his sword. "Let's go." He turned and rushed into the crazy hoard of vampires. Nagini sighed, then reluctantly grabbed a stick and walked into the fray.

Zelda leaned against a wall. She wanted to help, but she'd be more of a burden than she already was. (Zelda has little faith in her talents).

Someone grabbed her from behinnd, hooking one arm around her waist and another across her chest. Zelda screamed and kicked them, feeling the arms release her. She picked up a pot and threw it as hard as she could. It hit a vampire coming toward her and knocked him out. Zelda grinned. She was getting the hang of this.

Zelda seized another metal pot. it had a bit of a sharp edge. She sighed with relief. _Finally_ she was useful. She leapt into the fight.

Link saw Zelda running to help him. She was always trying to help him in fights. Now he had to save her. He ran forward to hit a vampire approaching her, but she knocked him down with a pot. He could just hear her yell something along the lines of "Who's helpless now, asshole?" Link smiled, and continued fighting.

* * *

"Well, _that_ was fun," Zelda said sarcastically, wiping off her pot, which had a considerable amount of blood on it. The fight was over, and Zelda couldn't be more glad.

"So, where do we go now?" Nagini asked. Link and Zelda looked at each other.

"Uh . . . I'm not sure," Zelda said. "We were just going to wing it and see what happened."

"Well, that's not very logical, is it?" Nagini said sternly, reminding Zelda for a moment of a younger Impa.

"Nagini! Over here!" A voice called from the bushes near where they were fighting.

"Be careful," Zelda whispered.

Nagini just marched over to the bushes and yanked out a startled April, who was clutching a boy.

"What are you doing here?" Nagini asked April.

"I _was _trying not to get killed by the fighting that was going on out there, then I _was_ trying to get your attention. I _am_ being held by my ear by my teacher," April said, rolling her eyes in a very teenager-esque way.

"April, you get out of here right now!" Nagini said angrily. "And take that boy with you!"

"Uh, my name's Todd," the boy said. He waved. "Yo."

"Nagini, I don't think you want us to leave. 'Cause I've got a ma-ap," April sang.

"Okay," Zelda said. "Can we have it?"

"Not unless you take me and Todd with you."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to come?"

"_I _want to come because I want to see the world, and Todd wants to . . ."

Todd was silent. April sighed.

"Hell, _I_ don't know why you want to come," April said. "Help me out here."

Todd sighed. "I want to leave this boring town full of strict adults," he said.

"So can we come?" April asked.

Link sighed. "Let's just make a decision and _go_ already," he said.

_"Someone's_ cranky," Navi said.

"You want to live? Then shut up."

"Nope. I have no desire to live. At least in my last moments before death I get to drive you crazy. Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala--_aaah!"_ Link threw a rock at her.

"Okay," Zelda said, clapping her hands. "Let's get going."

They made their way out of the town and into the desert.

Zelda stared at Todd after they had stopped to rest. He was talking to April, and she was smiling at him. Suddenly, his gaze locked on Zelda's, and his eyes clouded over. He gave Zelda the same look Link had given her. Zelda's eyes dropped to her lap. He looked so _angry._ For _no reason._ It made Zelda wonder if taking him on their journey was a good idea. But then his eyes lit up, and he laughed at something April said. Zelda closed her eyes, figuring she'd imagined things, and went to sleep.

* * *

Link woke up to Zelda shaking him. He tried to open his eyes, and kind of lifted his head. Deciding it wasn't worth the effort, he let his head fall back against the sand.

"He's not moving." Zelda's voice penetrated the hazy barrier of exhaustion he was trapped behind. Sort of.

"_I_ can fix that." Link groaned. Navi. He wondered just what she was going to—

SMACK. Link felt the familiar feeling of something hard connecting with his head. He sat up immediately—hitting Navi, who was inches in front of his forehead—and said the only somewhat coherent thought that popped into his head. "Whazzat?"

"He's up!" Zelda said happily.

Navi came flying up and landed on Zelda's shoulder, whacking Link as she passed. "I noticed."

"So _why_ did you wake me up again?" Link asked grumpily.

Zelda leaned over so that she could whisper in Link's ear, and so as not to wake up April and Todd. She looked frightened. Again. Why was she always frightened when Link couldn't care less? Or was angry. Or sleepy. Or hungry. Link felt a small pang of guilt at leaving Zelda to deal with anything that didn't have to do with knocking the heads off people. It quickly disasppeared.

"Um, Link? I kinda have a feeling . . . . blah blah blah blah blah." At least, that's what Link heard. He was a little preoccupied with the fact that Zelda's hair had fallen over his shoulder. It was golden and soft. Link wanted to touch it, run it through his fingers . . .

"Link? I have the feeling that you didn't hear a word I said," Zelda whispered. Link mentally shook himself.

_What the hell?_ he wondered, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. I'll listen this time," he promised.

"Okay. I heard this weird noise. Like a whooshing sound, I guess. I think I saw something, too. I have no idea what it is, but I've got a bad feeling about it."

"Well--"

"What's going on? What hit me?" April asked, sitting up and rubbing her forehhead, where there was a red mark. Nagini remained asleep next to April.

"Navi!" Zelda said sternly. Navi was fluttering nearby, holding a stick.

"Hey," Navi said with a shrug—she already knew about the noise, since she had woken Zelda about it—"I'm just checking to see if you two were getting all sappy on me again."

"I repeat: What is going on?" April said.

"I was just informing Link about why I woke him up," Zelda said, glaring at Navi.

"Um, hello?" April ventured yet again. "Why did you wake us all up?"

"Ya sure took a long time," Navi shot back with a smirk.

"He didn't listen the first time, so I had to tell him again." Zelda was fighting to stay calm, not to scream and shove Navi's smug little face into the—

"Suurrree," Navi said, now glaring at Zelda angrily. She obviously was more protective over Link than she seemed to be. "Why did ya lean all close-like?"

"Am I invisible to _all _of you?" April huffed. "'Cause I haven't got any answers. And I've been waiting for FIVE MINUTES!!!!"

"I was leaning close because I didn't want to wake April and Todd up, which you don't seem to _get."_ Zelda's face was flushed with embarrassment and indignation. Link's heart gave a little flop. Besides the fact that Zelda looked really cute flustered, this meant that not only Link was preoccupied with something other than the problem at hand.

"Should I use my apparent invisibility for good or evil?" April said sarcastically.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Navi snorted. "Give me a break."

"Well, you _should_ believe it, because it's the truth."

"I think for evil . . ." April said even louder.

"Come on. You're just a little—"

"CAN YOU TAKE SOME TIME OUT OF YOUR EVER-SO-IMPORTANT CONVERSATION TO EXPLAIN TO US WHY WE'RE ALL AWAKE AT THIS GODDESS-DAMNED HOUR?!" Everyone was silent at Todd's outburst. No one knew he was awake. Todd looked uncomfortable, but kept his head high. "April wants to know what happened. And as her . . . uh, friend, I think she deserves to know what's going on." There was a moment's silence. "Oh, and I guess I deserve to know, too," Todd added as an afterthought.

In a second Zelda's anger disappeared. She leaned forward and sighed. "Follow me."

Navi sighed huffily, then trailed behind Zelda. Link, sensing that the worst was over, followed suit with April and Todd. Nagini was still asleep, and Zelda decided to leave it that way. She did, however, leave a big pot in front of her, so that she was hidden and somewhat safe.

Zelda led them a little farther out into the desert. Once they got there, they could see exactly what was making the noise.

It was . . . big. Not Death-Mountain-big, more like long-skinny-thing-big. It was a vinelike creature, as tall as Hyrule Castle, and as thick around as any tree in Kokiri Forest. There was no visible head, but there was a bone/metal thing that was in the shape of a scythe blade. There were also long whips that rose out of the sand and were flying high above the ground. They crackled with electricity and little sparks jumped off them with such speed, it seemed like they were trying to escape the whips.

Link cautiously moved forward, sword drawn. The thing ignored him, swaying despite the fact that there was no wind. Link looked behind him at Zelda, who shrugged and stepped toward Link. He reached back and handed a normal sword to Zelda. April and Todd pulled out their long knives.

Link leaned in close. "Okay," he whispered, "This vine-thingy looks fairly easy, but we won't attack it. We'll just see what it does."

The thing stirred, and swung one its electric vines toward them. They all ducked, then leapt into the air as another one flew toward them.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed. "I think it's awake!"

"Ya _think?"_

"Let's fight!?" Navi exclaimed.

"Uh, Link?" April asked. "What if our swords get stuck?"

Link almost laughed. Not because it was stupid, but because Link remembered wondering the same thing. In fact, he remembered _living_ the same thing. Link shook his head and smiled. "Well, I guess I'd say . . . try to yank it out and run like hell." Above them, the "vine-thingy" was moving lower and faster. Link took a deep breath. "Ready?"

Zelda's hands tightened on her sword. She pressed her lips together and nodded. April went pale, and whispered, "I guess so." Todd looked for a minute like he was going to run away, but then he glanced over at April, grabbed her hand, and said, "Yeah, I'm ready." Then, with more bravado, "Like hell I'm ready."

"Good," Link muttered. "Let's go."

Link felt almost proud. It was like he was taking a group of trainees into battle. Zelda, of course had been in battles, but she had used her magic--which, in this world of dark magic, hers was useless. Anyway, she still had little experience in combat fighting. April and Todd, as far as he could tell, had no fighting talent either. They reminded Link of . . . himself. When he was a little child, _he_ had no clue what he was supposed to do. But he'd learned, and he knew that they would, too.

Link instructed everyone to get in a circle around the vine-thingy. Grabbing his sword, he moved forward, and with a sudden cry, he lunged forward and plunged his sword into the base of the vine.

A hideous shriek rose into the air. Link spun around, and saw Todd grab April and yank her to him a split second before the ground exploded. Link reached for Zelda and caught her around the waist. He dragged her to the sand as they rose several feet into the air. April almost slipped off, but Todd grabbed on to her arm and pulled her up. The noise was deafening. The sound of pain-filled shrieks reverberated through the sky, mixed with the thud of tons of sand falling to the ground, and the ominous crackle of electricity from the tails.

Then it all stopped. Link raised his head and looked around. Seeing nothing that could be a threat, he shakily rose to his feet. Then he realized what was wrong. The ground was different. The sand was gone, and it was replaced with a strange, sand-colored . . . something. It felt different, too. It was firm, but soft, like the skin of a Zora. But it wasn't wet. It was covered in dots that were a dark brown. A few feet ahead, Todd and April were clinging to each other next to a big gooey ball in rings of colors white, black, a sliver of tan, and another ring of white. Rising high out of the ground were more whips of electricity, crackling, plunging to the ground and waving around. Link didn't realize, until he ran to Todd and April and looked into the gooey ball, that it was an eye. That the weird stuff they were on was skin.

_This thing is alive,_ Link thought.

_And it's gonna kick our butts. Big time._


	5. Betrayal

All right. I just realized I forgot all about the cottonball. Hmm . . . I'll need to ponder that. Up until the part when they kill the tail, i had "All for you" by Sister Hazel stuck in my head. Great song. It's rather fitting for Link and Zelda, isn't it? Unless I've totally gotten the point of the song mixed up, and it's actually about death or something. I've been known to do that._**

* * *

****Chapter Four**_

"Link?!" Zelda shouted. She had obviously reached the same conclusion that he had. It _was_ kind of hard to miss. "What do we do?!"

"Don't worry," Link yelled to everyone. "I have a plan."

_"What?"_ April asked, leaning forward to keep her balance as the monster (aka electric thing) lurched again, trying to see what was on it.

"We are going to fight," Link answered.

"Then what?" Todd grabbed April to keep her from falling.

"Run."

"Some plan," Navi said sarcastically from his shoulder.

"I don't care."

"You _never_ care."

"_Anyway_, what are we going to do? How are we going to fight? What if we get caught? What about Nagini?" April asked.

"That's not part of the plan," Link informed her calmly.

"But I need a thorough plan! I'm freaking out here!"

"Freaking out is also not part of the plan."

Zelda sighed and raised her sword, pointing it at the electric tentacles. "Let's go. In case you didn't notice, we don't exactly have all day."

Link nodded as if it was his idea. "April! What are you waiting for?"

"Gee, I dunno. I was talking to _someone_ about a really lame-ass plan, and that_ someone _looked a lot like _you_," April muttered, annoyed that Link was acting like it was _her_ fault that _he_ didn't have a plan. Or at least not a good one. "A five-year-old could come up with a better plan than yours . . ."

Link didn't hear her. "I think it would be easiest to just try to find the best place to kill it, then attack."

"_Oh Brilliant One,_ how are we supposed to know where to attack?" Zelda asked sarcastically. "Oh, I know! Let's just poke _holes_ in it until we find a good spot!"

"Zelda! That's a brilliant idea!"

"Link, I was being sarcastic."

"So was I."

"Great, then let's be sarcastic together, since we're both tired and in bad moods!"

"Zelda, I've always loved your ability to stay cheerful."

"Link, can I do something?" Without waiting for him to respond, she grabbed her shield and held it up. Smiling, she held that pose, then brought the shield down on Link's head with a CRACK.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined, rubbing his head.

"To get you to shut up."

"You started it!"

"I did?"

_"Did_ you?"

"I dunno . . . but I'll just assume I'm right. Now, I think that we should cut off all weapons. You know, the electric things and the tail? That's my brilliant . . . brilliance."

"Sounds good to me."

April rolled her eyes. "This is a really long, really stupid conversation. You guys don't do this all the time, do you?"

"Sometimes," Link admitted with a laugh.

Zelda sighed. "_Now _can we go?"

Everyone nodded their consent, then they slowly positioned themselves near an electric tentacle.

Zelda looked around. "Ready?" she shouted over the crackling, which had increased as they neared the tentacles.

She raised her sword, feeling like this was a bad idea. She brought her blade deep into the whip, severing it, and leapt aside as it fell to the ground.

"HA!" she shouted. "Who is the super electric thing whacker? _I _am, baby!" She did her victory dance, which involved spinning in circles and jumping up and down. This was her first big victory. She was prepared to enjoy every minute of it. "I am the queen of killing stuff! There's noo time for los-ers! 'Cause I am the Champ-ion! Of the--AAGH!"

The blade of the tail caught Zelda around the waist and lifted her up into the air. She was only protected by her thick dress (which was still surprisingly in one piece).

_I'm going to have to stop complaining about those corsets, _Zelda thought. She took in a shallow breath, having trouble because of how tight the corset was. The blade had yanked on the string of the corset and made it painfully tight._ Yeah, right. _

She was suddenly slammed to the ground. She gasped, partly because of having her wind knocked out of her and partly because of the stupid corset. Eyes watering from lack of oxygen, she closed them, and felt something slam down next to her. She looked up and saw a blurred outline of Link. She tried to focus, but couldn't. _Damn corset,_ she thought. She reached behind her and tried to grasp the back of her dress. Zelda felt the _thud_ of April and Todd landing next to her, and the tail pressing down and picking them up again. As she hurtled toward who knows where, she felt light headed. Her hand went limp in its search for the corset clasp, and she thought, _This is it . . . _

Then she felt nothing at all.

* * *

Zelda woke up a minute or so later to voices. They were loud, and hurt her head. She still couldn't breathe. When were those idiots going to get rid of the dumb corset already? She coughed, trying to breathe. 

"I think she can't breathe," a voice said.

_There's an idea, _Zelda thought sarcastically. _You're a regular genius. _She didn't care that it might have been Link. She just wanted to breathe. Was that too much to ask?

She felt something being removed at the back of her dress. She was feeling dizzy again.

Then . . . air! Zelda had never loved air so much in her life. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes, relishing in the fact that she could breathe again. She opened her eyes and was happy to see that she was fine. She looked up at Link, who was hunched in a corner, glaring at someone behind her. She turned to see Todd standing behind her, holding Zelda's corset and looking at it cluelessly.

"Thanks," Zelda said gratefully, taking the corset out of his hands. Her bad mood was almost gone, and she knew what would make it completely disappear . . .

Zelda smiled, carefully placed the corset on the sand, and looked at it. Then she immediately began jumping on it.

"Stupid . . . Mrs. Peeve . . . skinny my . . . damn _fashion_!" As suddenly as she began, Zelda stopped. She calmly stepped off the squished corset and left it there. There. She was _completely_ happy now.

Link was now staring sullenly at the ground. Zelda stepped forward and linked her arm through his.

"What's up?" she whispered.

He blushed, softening his glare. "No big deal," he muttered, running a hand through his hair sheepishly.

Zelda hugged him. He was just too adorable.

Navi made gagging noises, and Zelda pulled away. Link glared at Todd, who seemed at loss of words.

"Whatdda _you _want?" Link said rudely.

"Link!" Zelda warned.

Jealousy?

_Link?_

Impossible.

"Just because you helped Zelda doesn't mean you're important."

_"Link!" _Maybe not _that_ impossible.

"You're just a--"

**_"Link!"_** _Now_ it was going a bit far.

Link glared at Zelda. Zelda glared back. Todd and April looked from one to the other. Navi was silent for once. Everyone was waiting for Zelda or Link to say something. Zelda tore her gaze from Link and looked around. The desert was blanketed in darkness.

"So . . . where are we?" Zelda asked.

"We're in the desert," April said.

_"No!_ _Really_?" Zelda replied, at the same time Link said, "Ya _think_?" They laughed and glanced at each other. He winked and waggled his eyebrows. (GAH! Cuteness!)

"That thing took us pretty far. We had lost track of how long we'd been moving when he dropped us," April said.

"Yeah. And he's over--" Link stopped. He turned. "Over--"

"Over--"

"Over . . . ."

Link turned to Zelda. "Where'd he go?"

"AAAAHHHH!!"

"Navi?" Four heads turned at the sound of Navi's voice.

"NAVI!"

Navi was fluttering out from the darkness, her wings crumpled. One had a tear in it, forcing her to fly lopsided.

Link ran over to Navi and reached to put her in his hat. But Navi flew still more wildly.

"Link!" Navi screamed.

"What?" Link whispered, leaning toward her.

_"RUN!"_

Link whipped his head around to Zelda. She was staring in horror at the electric monster who was moving in toward them.

"Come ON!" she shouted.

No one needed to be told twice. Stumbling, they ran over the dunes and into the night. They hid in the sand, and drew swords.

"When I say go . . ." Link muttered.

The thing slid over the dune and looked around. Zelda knew that it would see them if she didn't do something.

She gripped her sword tighter and moved to the right, trying to make as little sound as she could. When she was as far as she could be while still in shadow, she stood up. The monster looked around, but couldn't see her. It would only be a matter of seconds, however, before he found them. She took a deep (though quiet) breath, and leapt forward.

"Hey! Over here!" Zelda shouted, then ran as far away as she could. As she had hoped, the monster followed her away. If she could just keep his attention for a little while . . .

"NOW!" Link's voice rang through the empty desert, and they all ran for the monster. Zelda saw Link help up April, and then turn toward her.

"Go!" Zelda yelled, watching Todd position himself over a tentacle. Link nodded and clambered over the side.

The monster wasn't looking at her anymore. She ran behind the thing, dodging tentacles as they waved wildly. She grasped the base of the tail (which had stopped bleeding) and swung her leg over the side. She wrenched her leg out of reach of the tailblade, and rammed her sword into a tentacle. She kept working until it finally fell to the ground, but there was no time to celebrate. She turned around and hacked at another one.

* * *

A little while later, Link, Zelda, April, Todd, and Navi (sort of) were standing in front of the tail. All the tentacles were cut off, and the tail was the only thing left to fight. But it was putting up one hell of a good battle. They hadn't even gotten ten feet away from the base when a tentacle (the ones that were still attached to the tail) would fly down and send them scrambling back. They couldn't cut off the tentacles on the tail, because they were faster and higher than the others. Zelda had a feeling that the monster was getting impatient. The ground was trembling slightly, making it hard for her to stay on her feet. 

"Link," Zelda called. "We have to do something!"

"Really?" Link said. "Gee, _something._ Why didn't I think of that? _Something. _It sounds like a good plan to me."

"It's better than _your_ plans," Navi called from the top of Link's head, where she had been resting.

"Stop it," Zelda commanded. "Navi, shut up about the stupid plans. Link, all I was trying to say was that we have to either run or fight, because this thing is going to send us flying if you don't make a decision."

"I don't--"

"Listen. You understand this more than I do, more than any of us do. _You_ were the one who defeated Ganondorf, _you _are the one who everyone sees as a hero, and _you _are the one who is going to destroy the Dark Triforce. But not if you don't get a move on!"

He shook his head. It was true, but _why_ was he a hero? That question had been tormenting him for several years. But he had to deal. "All right. What if you--"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Five voices screamed as they hurtled through the air. The thing had evidently grown tired of them and had decided to get rid of them.

They smashed into the blunt side of the blade at the same moment that the monster took off. And that thing can move when it wants to. Link, Zelda, Navi, April, and Todd were all pressed to the blade by momentum. But it was only a matter of time before they fell and the blade or tentacles got them.

In fact, Link felt himself start to slide. He heard shouts from the others that told him they were falling too.

"AAAAAAAH!" April screamed.

"Everyone stay calm," Link instructed.

_"Stay calm?!"_ April shrieked. "We're all gonna die!"

"Yes, I see that," Link said calmly. "But I have a plan."

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE STUPID PLAN!!!!!" April yelled. "The only reason we're here is because of your plans!"

"That's not true!" Zelda said.

"_So_? His _plans_ made it more difficult! And now we're going to die!"

"No," Link said, still more calmly. "Because I have a plan."

_"I_ _**hate**_ _your stupid plans,_" April hissed.

"All right. If you hate my stupid plans, then carry on screaming." Everyone looked at Link, even April , though grudgingly.

"Good. I think that we should let go of the blade and fall."

There was silence. "And that's it?" Zelda asked.

"No. I was just waiting for you to say how ridiculous it was." When nothing came, Link continued, "Then we . . . hmm . . . we, uh . . ."

"I _knew_ it!" April said with a mix of triumph and fear.

"Well, it's better than screaming like an idiot!" Zelda shot back.

"We are _not_ going back into that," Link said firmly. "Does anyone have any other ideas?"

Todd said, "Yeah, I guess. What if we just, ya know, get to the eye, stab it so it can't see, then surround the tail?"

"Sounds good to me," Link said.

"Has anyone noticed how dragged out this fight is?" Zelda said. "It was supposed to just be a little thing . . ."

"Then let's end it," Navi said. They held the blade for a second, then pushed off, flew through the air and landed on the ground. It was actually pretty fun, in a I'm-scared-peeless-that-we're-gonna-die sort of way.

"I know that was supposed to be scary as hell," Link said. "But it was cool."

Zelda made to go forward, but Link grabbed her arm. She looked at him, and he jerked his head up. She looked to where he was indicating. But she didn't have to. The tail landed, flat, on the ground where Zelda would have been. She would have been crushed if she hadn't been stopped.

"Thanks," Zelda said.

Link nodded. "Come on."

They ran over to the eye. It was swiveling around, looking at all of them. Zelda felt weird about just stabbing it.

"Link?" Zelda asked. "Look at the eye for a second."

"What? Why?" Link asked, looking confused.

"It looks . . . I don't know . . . helpless. Doesn't it?"

"It's an _eye!"_ Navi exclaimed. "Eyes do not look helpless."

"Zelda, Navi's right," Todd said gently. "It's just an eye."

Link leaned closer to Zelda. "Nope. Your eye doesn't look helpless. Crazy, yes, but not helpless."

"That sounds like something Navi would say," Zelda said.

"It _does_!" Navi shouted excitedly. "Link, you're growing up!"

"I am?" Link asked.

"Well, if growing up means being rude and offensive, then yes."

"Holy _shit!"_ April shouted in exasperation. She yanked out her sword and plunged it into the eye. Then she walked to the other eye and did the same thing.

Link and Zelda exchanged glances. Link opened his mouth to speak, but Zelda silenced him with a glare. He raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and sheathed his sword. "Well . . . I guess that's it."

April glared at them defiantly, daring them to say something. When no one did, she said, "Well, you were gonna do it anyway, and _you_ were sitting around on a giant killing machine, talking about an eye's feelings. It's an _eye_, dammit!"

"No one's accusing you of anything, April." Todd put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's just go."

They carefully made their way back over the throbbing monster, which was currently emitting horrible shrieks and moans. When they reached the tail, Zelda said, "Uh, _how_ are we going to do this?"

"Maybe we could--" Todd began.

But before he could finish, the tail hurtled down at him. He ducked, and the tail slammed into April instead, the momentum lifting her into the air.

"April!" Todd shouted, and ran forward, drawing his sword. But the tail swung down, with a screaming April clinging on for dear life.

Todd froze, his eyes wide. His sword fell to the ground, but Todd made no effort to pick it up. He just stared at the ever-moving blade, making sure it didn't drop April.

Zelda closed her eyes and tried to think. _What_ _could_ _they_ _do?_ Her eyes snapped open as April screamed. The tail was moving in slow, lazy circles. Suddenly it sped up, and April screamed again. Then it would go back to slow circles. Zelda just stared, transfixed, until another scream made her think again.

She leaned over to Link and whispered, "What do we do now?"

Link was glaring at the monster, his eyes following its movements. "I'm thinking," he hissed, fingering the hilt of his sword. His furrowed brow, his stern expression; he was obviously thinking hard. She'd better get thinking too, but she couldn't help looking at him. _His mind must be filled with brilliant ideas of how to save us, _she thought.

Link's mind was filled with a blank buzzing noise. What the hell was _he _supposed to do? Come up with a brilliant idea? Well then, good luck. Link wondered again how he'd gotten himself into this. And how he'd get himself out.

_You can think of something, _he told himself.

_Why?_

_Because you have experience._

_Well, why should I know how to kill a giant electric bladed monster without really moving so that some girl doesn't go careening to a painful death? _

_Zelda has faith in you. _

_. . . Oh. _

_Yeah._ Oh.

_Who cares about April, or Todd? _

_Zelda does. _

_Who cares about Zelda? _

_You do. _

_How do _you_ know? _

_I'm you. Only smarter. _

_Grrr . . . _

_So get a brilliant idea already! _

_Thought_ you _were the smart one. Get one yourself._

_This is pointless. Just get an idea. I'm leaving. _

_Fine! _

_Fine. _

Link jerked his head up. If lightbulbs existed in Ryia, one would be flashing over Link's head right now. (I suppose a candle would work . . . but what if wax dripped on your head?). Anyway, Link had an idea.

He kneeled down, holding his hands above the ground, and called upon the power given by the goddesses. Din's fire. His most powerful magic. He waited for the rush of energy that preceded the spell. The feeling he could do anything.

Nothing happened. Link stood.

Huh. Maybe it needed encouragement. He kneeled again and took a deep breath.

"DIN'S FIRE!" he shouted.

All that accomplished was the tail spiraling to the ground then swooping back up. _Cricket noise. Cricket noise._ Link looked around, confused. Zelda leaned over.

"Uh, just so you know, magic doesn't exactly work out here. I think it's some kind of spell. I need to check a library. Sure makes _me _useless, though."

"Great. Thanks for warning me _after_ I scream at the top of my lungs, embarrass myself like hell, and give the monster a nice, clear warning."

"It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Right. I couldn't have been more obvious if I wore a neon orange tutu and paraded around wearing a sign that said, 'I'm going to attack you now' in big block letters. Wait, did I say sign? I meant a big freakin' _billboard_."

"You'll just have to think of something else."

Zelda's calmness was suddenly annoying. "Like what?"

"I dunno. But I know you'll figure something out."

"Yeah. I'll get the tutu."

Zelda looked at him sideways and smirked. "You'd look cute in a tutu."

Link laughed, and it was enough to relax him. Although he was probably bright red.

"Zelda. Do you have my bag?"

"No. Why?"

Link swore under his breath. "What do I do now? I have no weapons--"

"Hold it. _No_ weapons? I can never _find _weapons in your bag because you're wearing half of them. You know how annoying that is?"

Link reached back and felt the long arc of his bow, the sharp point of many arrows, the smooth handle of his hookshot, and about ten other weapons. Perfect.

He tossed the bow and the quiver of arrows to Zelda. Fumbling with them slightly, she managed to aim at the tail. "Near the base," Link murmured, helping Zelda get her fingers positioned right. He pulled out the hookshot and took careful aim. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Fire," he ordered softly.

Zelda released several arrows, stumbling only a few times. Link fired the hookshot, which stuck and made a nasty gash.

"Ha!" Then, realizing what he'd done . . . "Oh damn."

Link was suddenly jerked off the ground and sent flying toward the tail. He crashed into it and lurched left and right as the tail tried to dislodge him.

_"Link!" _Zelda yelled. In a quieter tone, she said, "That seems like something _I_ would've done . . . huh." She shook her head and began firing more arrows.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Link ducked and swerved, trying to unstick his hookshot, stay on the tail, and dodge Zelda's arrows. _"Aha!"_ Link drew his sword and rammed it into the rapidly growing wound, practically slicing through.

SCCCCRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHH. The monster's shriek was the most incredibly awful thing to assault their ears. It was shreiky, screechy, wheezy, whiny, harsh, and spine-tingly. It had the combined sounds of a million bad violinists playing, a bag of cats being swung repeatedly against a wall, a bad cough, mice being trodden on, the German language, and fingernails on a chalkboard.

The tail bent double, and April was sent flying to the ground, screaming her head off. Zelda clasped a hand to her mouth, and Link leapt from the tail, even though it was obvious he couldn't catch her in time.

Todd unfroze and ran forward, catching April in his arms. They tumbled to the ground, head over heels and collapsed at the base of the tail.

Link raced over to Zelda, who was helping April up off Todd, and dragged them away from the tail. It was still moving, desperate to kill the idiots who had disturbed it.

Todd ducked under the blade and ran to the tail. Lifting his sword high, he whispered, "For April." Then he pushed his sword into the gash and cut off the tail. It landed with a crash into the sand below.

"Todd! You did it!" April shouted, running over excitedly. Link and Zelda followed more slowly. "Yeah, 'cause _we_ didn't do anything," Zelda muttered, rolling her eyes.

Todd looked around, seemingly puzzled. "Why isn't the monster doing anything?" he wondered aloud.

"Ohhh." Zelda groaned and pointed at the tail. There was a large pale blue-green organ. It was pulsing slowly, losing speed. As it stopped, the monster beneath them grew still.

April closed her eyes, feeling weak. She wasn't really hurt, just bruised and battered, but she felt sick. She felt Zelda's hand on her arm and looked up at her. "Are you all right?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah. Can we go back?"

"Of course," Zelda said softly. Then, louder, she called over to Link and Todd, "I think we'd better go. We're all tired, and I need to check on Nagini."

The walk back was uneventful, unless you count Navi getting everyone lost on purpose. Link was _mad._ Navi sat sulking in the bottom of Link's bag, nursing her head (where there was a mad huge bump).

When they returned, Zelda walked over to the spot where Nagini had been sleeping.

"Nagini?" Zelda whispered, peering under a pot she had placed in front of Nagini for protection. She froze. No one was there.

Nagini was gone.

Zelda closed her eyes, then opened them again, hoping to see Nagini. There was nothing there but a small expanse of sand. She willed herself to calm down. There were plenty of reasons why Nagini wasn't there.

_Maybe she woke up and went to get a drink,_ Zelda thought reasonably.

_In a DESERT? Where the hell is she supposed to get water?! _screamed a small hysterical voice that sounded a lot like Navi.

_There's a canteen of water over there behind that spiky plant. _This voice wasn't doing a whole lot to calm her down.

_That's not what happened, and you know it! __What if she woke up and went to find you?! She could be lost somewhere! -Gasp- What if she caught caught by the evil people?! You have no idea where she went! What are you going to tell Link?! _

_The truth, of course. _

_He'll be mad. You lost a _person_. He's gonna think you are such an idiot. _

_No he won't. _

_Yes he will. _

Zelda had to admit, the voice had a point.

"Zelda?" Oh, no. This was bad. This was very, _very_ bad. Link came over, took one look at her face, and his expression became concerned in a nanosecond.

"Zel, what's wrong?"

Zelda cracked. "Link!" she wailed. "I'm sorry! I don't know where she went! She's GONE! What if she _died_!? AAAHH!" Zelda buried her face in Link's tunic.

"Uh, Zel?" Zelda continued to murmur incoherent things in Link's chest. "Zel?" Link was trying to be soothing and understanding, but to be honest, he wasn't even sure she could hear him.

"Link! It's all my _fault_! I killed Nagini!" Zelda sobbed.

"Huh?" Link looked under the pot. Yep. She was gone. And Zelda was crazy. "How did _you_ kill Nagini?"

"I don't know!" Zelda blurted out. She stopped. "I-I left her here," she said uncertainly.

"We all did," Link said. Zelda looked up gratefully. "Don't worry. We'll find Nagini."

Zelda smiled and stood up. She saw April sitting by Link's bag. By the glow of a small fire that had been started somehow, it was obvious that Todd wasn't there. "Where's Todd?" Zelda asked.

"He went to get Nagini," April said simply.

Zelda blushed. "He heard me, huh?"

"It was kinda hard not to," April apologized.

Zelda sighed, then turned to Link. "I'll go help Todd," he said immediately.

"Thanks." Zelda kissed his cheek. "I'd do it, but I need to stay with April."

"Yeah." Link looked a little thunderstruck. "Okay." He turned and walked into the darkness. Zelda and April crept closer to the fire, wanting to stay in the light.

Zelda felt a chill, like someone was watching her. She turned slowly and saw a dark flash—a shadow within shadow—flit just outside the circle of light. But before she could get a better look, it disappeared into the darkness.

Zelda discreetly tapped April's shoulder. "Something's out there," she whispered.

April eyes widened, but she didn't move. "What did it look like, and where was it?" she asked, barely moving her lips. How did she do that?

"Just a shadow. But it was pretty big . . ."

Zelda waited for April to declare her crazy, that it was probably only an animal. But the next thing April said was, "We have to fight. Let's get the guys."

"What?"

"You heard me." April's eyes were flashing. "We have to protect ourselves, don't we? We have to fight, and we need Link and Todd to do that."

Zelda was shocked at April's "Kill. Now. Die" attitude, but she shook her head and said, "Okay. Let's go get them."

"No need," said a voice behind them. They whirled around, and Zelda picked up Link's bag, ready to fight. Link and Todd materialized out of the darkness. April relaxed, but Zelda stayed frozen.

"What's going on?" Todd asked, looking wary. In the dim light, Zelda could just see Link's hand snaking up to clutch the hilt of his sword.

April looked behind her, then whispered, "There's something out there."

"Where is it?" Link asked.

"We have no idea." They all huddled into a tight group.

Link stepped back, away from the fire. Raising an arrow, he aimed at a shadow. He pulled back and was ready to fire . . . he had to be very careful . . .

A shrill scream erupted from behind him. Dropping his bow, Link turned around to see Zelda frantically rifling through Link's bag, looking for something useful. Todd was in front of April, a look of intense concentration on his face. April was peering around Todd, staring in horror at something in the shadows. Every time the thing moved, she'd scream.

"What's going on?" Link asked. "What is it?"

Todd lowered his sword. April stopped shrieking. Zelda, sensing the lack of movement, looked up, one hand still searching the bag.

"I--I think it's gone," Todd said in awe.

"Good," April said with relief. But no one moved. They all just looked into that one shadowy area, waiting.

Something cold gripped Link's shoulder, squeezing tight. He sprung around with a yell and turned to face his new foe. He stared in shock and heard surprised cries of his friends as they saw who was behind them.

_Nagini_.

Her eyes were shadowed and her face was pale as the moon above them. Her hair was limp and greasy. She looked like she hadn't slept or seen light in years. But she managed a small smile a them.

"Nagini," Link said. "You scared me. Where have you been?"

Nagini shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Come on," Zelda urged. "We were worried about you."

Nagini just shook her head and yawned. Suddenly, she fell to the ground.

"Nagini!" They all ran to her fallen body. Zelda reached out and turned her onto her back.

"Is she okay?" Todd asked anxiously.

"I can't tell," Zelda moaned in despair. "Nagini!" She shook Nagini's shoulders slightly.

"Look!" April exclaimed.

Nagini stirred a little. Her eyelids fluttered, like she was trying to open them.

"Come _on_," April beseeched, falling next to Zelda. "Get up!" She yanked on Nagini's arm.

Nagini's eyes flew open, and she snatched April's arm. Pulling herself to her feet, Nagini dragged April close to the fire.

"Nagini, what are you doing?" Link asked running over to her.

Nagini didn't answer. She just began stamping on the fire. Her dark red eyes glowed maliciously in the firelight.

Wait. _Red eyes? _Nagini didn't have red eyes.

Link tried to get a closer look, but the fire was put out. The dim light of the moon didn't help them much.

"Nagini? We can't see."

There was no answer except a flash of bright light. The area was lit with a bright blue glow that emanated from small torches all around them.

"Can you see now?" Nagini asked mockingly. Her voice was unearthly, like a wail, but with almost a metallic ring to it. And it sounded awfully familiar, not as Nagini's voice, but someone else's . . .

Nagini drew a long stick out of her belt. Link looked at it. It was a stick. How was Nagini supposed to do anything with a _stick_?

Nagini's hand twitched, like she was pressing a button. Out of one end of the stick came a long blade. It was curved, like a Gerudo blade, but had an arrowhead shape at the tip. (If you are having trouble picturing this, just trust me. It's funkylicious). Navi did that weird thing she does that involves flying toward the enemy, hovering above it, changing colors, and shrieking "Hey!" loudly.

Link leapt forward, catching Nagini by surprise. He swung his sword at her head, prepared to turn it flat side up so he wouldn't hurt her. But Nagini swerved to the side and slammed her blade into Link's arm (not his sword arm, thank Din), creating a shallow gash from shoulder to elbow.

Refusing to even look at his wound (that would give the enemy a clear shot), Link turned and hit her with his shield, then ducked under her retaliatory swipe.

"Hit her, you idiot! You'll never win that way!" April shouted from where she was sitting. Zelda began crawling over to where Link had dropped his bow and arrows. She reached the arrows and put one into her bow. Taking aim, she was ready to fire when--

"Get away!" Nagini screamed. She sent a large fireball at her, and Zelda rolled out of the way, gasping. Link's bow and arrows erupted into fire, and Zelda was pinned against a tall rock by invisible bonds.

Link did all he could to keep from turning around and going to Zelda. As he rammed her with the hilt of his sword, Nagini spoke to him.

"Trying not to kill me?" she asked sweetly, slicing into Link's stomach and adding yet another wound to his frighteningly long list. Her voice grew hard. "You're too late."

Nagini pulled back and showed Link a maggot-covered hand. The skin on her face was rotting and peeling, and out of her red eyes dripped blood and dirt. As Link watched in horror, Nagini began falling apart before him. She lunged forward suddenly, wrapping deathly white hands around Link's neck. He pushed her away with his shield, and she weakly stumbled back to crash into a torch. The torch toppled over, covering Nagini in flames. As her unearthly cries died away, so did the torches. Zelda fell to the ground, her bonds gone. Immediately she ran over to Link, who kneeled on the ground, rubbing his neck.

She tore off some blood-covered tunic and attempted to bandage his wounds, but it didn't work. She finally threw them to the ground and tore off strips of her dress to make bandages. Her incredibly ripped dress that was kind of falling apart. But it wasn't time for complaining. She just tied the dress around Link's wounds, praying she was decent.

"I'm fine," he muttered, pulling away. "I've had worse." He pulled out a bottle of milk and took a sip, handing it to Zelda and the April. "See?" He held out his arm, which was covered in blood, but only a few shallow cuts. Zelda glanced at them, then grabbed that arm and began wrapping her strip of dress around it anyway.

"But I don't get it," Zelda murmured after a few moments' silence.

"Don't get what?" Link asked, recapping his milk bottle and putting it in his bag one-handed.

"How Nagini knew I was trying to help you. She wasn't looking at me."

"Maybe she has an extra pair of eyes," Link joked.

"The only person looking at me was . . ." Zelda trailed off, a puzzeled frown on her face. She dropped Link's arm. "But that doesn't make sense." She turned and started to look over her shoulder, but fell back with a strangled cry as someone behind her grabbed her wrists and forced her up. Link, who was inspecting his shield for damage, looked up in shock as Zelda captor pulled her to her feet.

"Surprised, huh?" Todd's voice rang out triumphantly across the barren wasteland.

"How?" Zelda asked, trying to wriggle free. She became still when Todd pressed Link's sword (which he had dropped) to her neck.

"Link, if you move . . ." Todd began pleasantly. He turned back to Zelda. "You want to know how . . ." He thought for a moment. "I guess I can tell you that." He grinned evilly. "Well, honestly, after that nitwit Narcissa didn't finish you off, did you expect no one else to come after you? I'd been waiting for years for an opportunity like this. But now I finally have a purpose. So I plant myself in your little group. All I had to do was wait for orders. Well, not exactly. You"--he glared at Zelda-- "didn't like me at first. Mistrusted me, I expect. But I save April and everyone loves me."

"I don't!" April screamed, tears streaming down her face. "I thought--" She broke off with a sob, and fell to her knees.

"April," Todd said, with as close to gentleness as he'd ever spoken, "You thought right. But now it's different." He continued like there had been no interruption. "Anyway, I was welcomed in with open arms, and that's where Nagini comes in. She never trusted me, which made her the ideal pawn. It's so much easier to control someone when they're dead, and I made sure of that when we left. On the way home, I made her run into the shadows. That's where you came in. Clever, wasn't it?" Todd dropped the sword and released Zelda. He moved toward her and Link slowly, stepping in front of the sword so they couldn't grab it and unsheathed his own sword.

"Bye-bye," he said softly, mockingly, and Link realized that Todd was the voice he'd heard in Nagini's. That was why Nagini knew about Zelda trying to help him.

Todd staggered forward, his sword falling to the sand. A dark red spot grew on his shirt. Then another blade exploded out of Todd's chest, splattering Link and Zelda with blood. Zelda didn't scream, but she jumped, clinging to Link.

Todd fell as the sword was pulled from his back, and April stood clutching the hilt, her face full of disgust, pain, and hatred for the monster that was dead on the ground in front of them. Her expression turned to one of terror and shame. She dropped the sword and put a hand over her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered, her face wet with tears. She turned and ran away, silhouetted by the rising sun.

"April, wait!" Zelda cried. She felt Link rush past her in pursuit of April. Zelda took off after him. She quickly passed him (let's face it, Link is cool, and mad strong, but he doesn't strike me as a runner, and since Zelda's dress is basically ripped off (while still being rated T, of course), she would be faster) and was on April's heels in seconds.

"What the hell are you doing?" April shouted as Zelda grabbed her arm. Zelda didn't answer, but shook her head and held tighter.

"Zelda!" Link shouted. He ran up to Zelda's side and yanked on April's other arm. April twisted her arm out of Zelda's reach and glared at her. April's eyes were averted, but Zelda thought she saw a tear fall to the sand beneath them. "Link," Zelda said softly, feeling a rush of pity for the vampire. "Let go of April ."

"Are you crazy?" he demanded, letting his grip go slack as he stared at her in astonishment.

April yanked away from him, her eyes hard. "Leave me alone," she muttered, but her voice was a dull monotone. Link looked at Zelda over April's head and shrugged. Taking advantage of this, April broke away from them and ran.

"Wait! April!" Zelda began to go after her but Link grabbed her arm.

"Let her go, Zel."

"But Link, she'll be alone out there in the desert. What if she gets hurt?"

"She can take care of her self. She's a strong girl." Together they watched April run.

After a while Zelda sighed. "She's not coming back, is she?"

"No."

"So what do we do now?"

"Continue I guess. Check the map."

Zelda went off to get it but then remembered. "Link! _April_ has the map!"

"WHAT!?" They stared at each other in horror, then gazed out to the desert. April was gone.

"What do we do now?!" Link asked.

"I don't know!" Zelda shouted desperately. She buried her face in her hands and collapsed on the sand. She felt Link's hand on her shoulder. Despite the situation, Zelda's body tingled from the touch and she was uncomfortably aware of her dress' sorry state.

"Zel, this is not the time to freak out," Link said calmly.

"Uh, Link? Correction: This is the absolutely _perfect _time to freak out. The map is gone, April is gone, we're lost, the evil dudes have probably already found the Dark Triforce, I don't _remember _the last time I slept--"

"Last night."

"Whose side are you on!"

Link kneeled down so that he and Zelda were at eye level. He placed his hand on her other shoulder and looked directly into her eyes. "Zelda? Calm down. Okay?"

Zelda breathed, concentrating on Link instead of her panic.

"Good." Link moved back. Zelda missed the presence of his hands, but forced herself to think. Finally she stood up.

"I guess we just . . . start walking."

Link smiled, pecked her forehead, and stood. "Good girl," he teased. Then they walked back to where they had slept. Zelda looked for anything they'd forgotten while Link slung his bag over his shoulder, jostling Navi.

"Hey!"

Link ignored her and jogged over to where Zelda was waiting. They picked a random direction and started walking.

Behind them, growing farther away by the minute, lay the city of the mermaids.

* * *

"I'm _exhausted!"_ Zelda pleaded that evening. "Can we please just stop for five minutes?" 

"Zelda, do you want to get to the mermaids, or not?" Link snapped.

Zelda sighed. Link was going on no sleep, which made him cranky. But it apparently also made him--I dunno--military-leader-ish. They had not stopped since they left that morning, and it looked like Link had no wish to sleep, either.

Suddenly Link collapsed. Zelda rushed forward in time to catch him and hold him for about three seconds; then felt her arms give way. They both landed on the sand.

Zelda fell on top of Link. She quickly rolled off and began inspecting the one wound that wouldn't heal; the one in his stomach.

"Okay, okay," she murmured to herself. "Crap." She straightened up and sighed. It was open and bleeding. Zelda couldn't fix it without magic. "Navi!"

The blue fairy came fluttering down. "What?"

"Can you fix this?" Zelda asked, gesturing to the gash.

"Wow." Navi whistled softly. "I guess," she said hesitantly.

Zelda was surprised. "Navi, you do realize that this is the longest time you've ever gone without saying something rude or sarcastic." She paused. "Or annoying," she added.

Navi laughed. "Don't get used to it," she said, then began fluttering around Link, doing her fairy thing. In a second Link was better. Not perfect, because a fairy's power is minimum, but it wasn't bleeding anymore. (Note: Navi's thingy is not really magic, and it wasn't banished by the no-magic spell because of Navi's Naviness).

Zelda sighed. It would have to do until they could get help. She gazed at his prone figure. Sometime between collapsing and Navi's healy-thingy, Link had fallen unconscious.

"Want me to wake him up?" Navi asked.

Zelda shook her head and motioned for Navi to be quiet. The last thing they needed was Link going all psycho-crazy like before.

Zelda lay down and rested her hands behind her head. She was asleep the second she closed her eyes.

* * *

Zelda was standing in a tower. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked around, then gasped. Link was fighting a girl a few feet away. The outline of a man lay just beyond them. She could see his chest rise and fall, and he was struggling to get up, but he couldn't. It was too dim, and he was too far away for Zelda to see who it was. 

Zelda heard a crash, and looked up to see the girl leap up onto a table, knocking things off. She tried to fight, but the sword she was using was too heavy, and the girl was losing. Her dress was covered in blood, and her expression was pure terror as Link stepped toward her.

She lurched forward, and squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly she felt a searing pain throughout her body. Opening her eyes, she saw Link approaching, his sword high. Suddenly she realized the girl . . . was her.

She tried to hold on to her own blade, but it slipped out of her hands. Behind Link, another girl's body lay on the ground.

"Link! Stop! It's me!" Zelda screamed, but Link didn't stop. He was only a few feet away when he blurred and shifted. Zelda couldn't tell who--or what--Link had become, but it had glowing red eyes. Zelda stared in horror as it spoke . . .

* * *

Zelda woke just as the sun was rising. She forced herself to take slow, deep breaths. _It was just a dream, _she told herself. Of course, for her, whose dreams were almost always prophecies, "just a dream" meant a lot more than it did for other people. 

She rolled over to look at Link, squinting in the bright sunlight. The sun was in that perfect place in the sky when it wasn't high enough to be light and helpful, but just high enough that it hit you in the face and made you temporarily blind.

When Zelda's eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Link sleeping peacefully. She sighed. She knew she was never going to get back to sleep, not after that dream. She wondered what it meant . . .

No. Zelda was not going to go there. Thinking about the dream only made it real. Zelda did not want to make it real. She wanted to make it go away.

She stood up. Maybe a walk would calm her nerves.

Zelda began wandering in the direction they were headed toward. _What lovely scenery,_ she thought sarcastically. Sand, a random green thing here and there and _sand._ She was just getting ready to turn back when she saw a small thing. It looked like a building, but it was hard to tell. It was _really_ far away.

She suddenly felt full of energy. "Link!" she shouted, running back to him. "Link! I see something!"

"You mean other than sand?" Navi asked.

"Yes! Other than sand! This is huge! Link!" Zelda gently nudged his shoulder while not-so-gently screaming in his ear. "Link! Wake up!"

"What?" Link asked sleepily.

"Good! You're up! Come on!" Zelda began dragging him through the sand, too excited to hear him protesting. She dropped Link and pointed. "Look! See?"

"It's a house."

"Yes! A house! Which means . . ."

"Giant monkeys," Link murmured, falling back asleep.

"No. It means . . . Link, wake _up!"_

Link grunted and opened his eyes.

"It means that someone lives there! Someone who we can ask for directions!"

"No."

"_NO?!_ What do you mean, _no?"_

"I--" Link stopped. There was no way he could explain his manly need not to get directions. "Look, maybe no one lives there. Maybe evil dudes live there. Maybe it's a trap set by aliens. Maybe--"

"Maybe someone lives there."

"Like a crazy dude. Anyway, I'm starving." Link turned and walked away. Zelda reluctantly followed.

Link began rummaging through his bag. "Oh, no."

"What's wrong?"

"We have no food."

* * *

Dahaha! I'm so evil. Lemme know if there are details I'm forgetting to explain or resolve. Other than that, I'm spiff. YAY! 


	6. Mermaids

**_Chapter Five _**

"I'm hungry," Navi complained. They had been walking for hours, and everyone was starving.

"I know," Zelda said wearily.

"I'm hungry," Navi repeated.

"I _know_."

"I'm hungry."

"Shut _up!_" Zelda shouted. "I know you're hungry. You're hungry, Link's hungry, I'm hungry. But we have no food, so say another word, and I will kill and eat _you_!"

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"I'm--"

_"Navi!"_

"I wasn't going to say that I was hungry, _duh_."

"Fine."

"I'm thirsty."

"That's it. Link? Give me a bottle."

Silence.

"Link?"

Link jerked his head. "Huh?" Link had been distant all day, off in Linky Land. Zelda just wished he could take her, too. _Bet there's food in Linky Land, _Zelda thought. Anyway, she didn't want to make Link unhappy. "Never mind."

"Hey, maybe we can eat that spiky plant," Link said.

"You mean that green thing?" Zelda asked, looking at it apprehensively.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I guess. Why not?" The plant was roughly the size and shape of a bomb, with leaves around it. Little blue thorns coated these leaves. (Sort of like a piranha plant from Yoshi's Island). Zelda strode up to the plant and reached out for it. Out of the center of the plant a orange vine with a bulb-like mouth and pink teeth rose as Zelda neared it. Zelda's hand was inches away . . .

CRACK. With a sound like a whip, the vine lurched forward and sank its teeth into Zelda's arm, staining her glove with blood.

"Aah! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoff!!" Zelda screamed, shaking her hand to unstick the plant's teeth. With a horrible sucking noise, the plant let go, it's vine hovering menacingly.

"All those in favor of staying far away from that thing, say 'Aye'," Zelda said as she backed away from the plant.

"Aye," Navi agreed. "It could eat me."

"No way," Link said. He moved toward the weed cautiously.

"Are you _insane?"_ Zelda hissed, peeling off her blood-soaked glove to inspect the wound.

Link shrugged and drew his sword. The vine made a strange buzz. He froze. The vine began waving around happily.

Suddenly he lunged, driving his sword into the vine. A deep purple gash spread all down it. He dropped his sword and grasped the plant, then recoiled as the cut healed, and blue thorns grow along where it had been.

The weed reached down and snatched Link's sword, trying to bring it into the center of the plant where it had come.

"Hey!" Link yelled. He held on to the hilt and pulled.

Link and the plant were in a furious tug-o-war over Link's sword when he stumbled back, ripping the blade from the vine's grip. "Ha!" Link shouted triumphantly. He stepped toward Zelda, and the vine swung forward, ramming into Link and sent the Master Sword flying.

"Aah!" Zelda screamed, ducking as it came towards them. She jumped away, dragging Navi with her, as it landed, point down, directly where they had been seconds before.

Link broke away from the plant and came up to them. He plucked the sword (man, I am so sick of writing the word "sword". And you must be sick of reading it. But what else can I call it? Big metal pointy thing?) out of the sand and stuffed it into his sheath. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"_Now_ will you leave the plant alone?" Zelda asked.

"No."

"_No_?!" Zelda and Navi exclaimed simultaneously.

"No," Link repeated, ignoring the incredulous looks they were giving him. "That fight only made me hungrier. Also, I want to show that little--"

"Link, you get within two feet of that plant, and I will hurt you," Zelda said, her expression menacing.

It didn't work. "Don't worry. I have a foolproof plan." Link whipped out his bow and quiver. Taking careful aim, he shot an arrow directly at the plant. The vine whipped around and was hit in the mouth with the arrow.

"Yes!" Link said.

The vine jerked, then proceeded to eat the arrow. Wood and metal flew out of the plant's mouth as it showed them just what damage its teeth could do.

"Okay," Link said. "I give up."

"If we move slowly and keep a good distance from it, I think we'll be fine," Zelda said, inching her way around the plant. Link and Navi followed. The plant continued to eat, oblivious to the fact that its prey were escaping.

Zelda was just a few yards away from safety when she heard a hiss. Zelda looked behind her and saw Navi zooming towards her and Link right beside her (Navi, that is. Link is right beside Navi, running toward Zelda. I made that kinda confusing).

"Run!" Navi shouted.

Zelda looked around Navi and Link to see what was freaking them out so much. She froze. The vine had grown since it had eaten the arrow. It was huge. And _fast_. It was very, _very_ fast.

Link blew past her, then turned around to see Zelda standing still, staring in shock at the plant. "Zelda! Move!" he yelled.

Zelda sprang into action, leaping aside just in time to avoid the vine. It did a U-turn and boomeranged back to her. She swerved, but the vine sank pink teeth into her leg and wrapped itself around her body. It began dragging her back to its center. Zelda tried to think rationally, instead of panicking and screaming like a ninny, which was a strong urge. _Think: What is it most likely planning to do with me? _she asked herself.

Zelda knew the answer. And she didn't like it. She was going to be eaten. _Fun_.

She pushed as hard as she could on the vines, but only succeeded in being pricked by thorns.

Suddenly an arrow blew past her and hit the vine, splitting it open; the mouth was focused on Zelda and couldn't eat the arrow. The vine loosened and Zelda broke free. She ran straight to Link and the three of them got the hell out of there before the vine could hurt them any more than it already had.

The second they got away from the plant, Zelda collapsed onto the sand, clutching her leg. "Ow," she moaned. Lifting her dress, she saw toothmarks as large as a dragon's, as well as scratches from thorns, all up and down her legs.

"Who knew a plant could do that?" Link said, leaning closer to see them better.

"You know what? When we finish this adventure, and people ask us to tell them about it, let's leave this part out, okay?" Navi suggested, fluttering onto Link's shoulder.

"Sounds good to me," Zelda said. She suddenly felt incredibly tired. But she didn't want to fall asleep, she couldn't dream . . .

* * *

Zelda awoke to the sound of Link's voice. "Zelda!" 

"What?" Zelda rubbed her eyes and thought about her dream. She couldn't really recall it, except that she was in a room and she heard voices. They said . . . Damn, she couldn't remember. But they had both been girl voices, and one of them was upset and afraid. The other was older, and creepy. Raspy and soft, but powerful.

"Zelda, we're almost there! See?" Link pulled her to her feet. She followed his gaze and saw the shack. It was closer, less than half a day's walk away.

"Let's go!" Zelda said, energized by the thought of food. She even forgot about her cuts. They had healed over a lot during the night, and they didn't hurt as much any more.

They began walking toward the building. It was more of a shack than a building, but it was a start.

A few hours later they had reached the shack. Link ran up to it and pounded on the door.

There was no answer.

"No luck, huh?" Zelda asked, walking up to Link.

"Nope."

"Let me try." Zelda took a deep breath, then slammed into the door. Backing up, she ran at it again. But the door opened, and Zelda rammed into some guy. They both went down in a tangle of flailing arms and legs. The man got up and glared at them.

"Sorry!" Zelda called, then turned to Link, who was laughing his head off. "See? It just takes a woman's touch . . . shut up, it's not that funny!" Link just shook his head, laughing to hard to speak.

"What do _you_ want?" the man asked irritably. The anger in his voice made Link fall silent. Now that they weren't crashing into him, Link, Zelda and Navi could get a better look at this man.

If you could call him that.

His skin was a sallow yellowish color, and his eyes were small and black. He had long, floppy ears and black Elvis-style hair. He was hunched over, and his legs were short and stubby, with goat-like hooves while his arms were long and ended in normal hands. He was probably only about four feet tall. But the most striking aspect of this . . . thing was his nose. It was as long and round as a pig's snout and bright pink. I'm talking neon, cotton-candy-vivid pink. It was crushed, as if someone had smashed it onto his face.

Link shot Zelda a look that plainly said, _"That is one freaky-looking person."_

Zelda was so shocked by this guy's appearance that she didn't answer his question.

"Well? What do you want?" The man was getting seriously ticked off.

Zelda crashed back to earth. "Uh, we kinda need . . ." she shot a helpless glance at Link.

The pig/man caught a glimpse of a glimmering blue rupee sticking out of Link's bag. _Money, _he thought. That would help him and Katherine. And Marcie. And Joy, and Ruth, and the others.

"So," the pigman said nonchalantly. "You are here to do business, I presume?"

Zelda nodded with relief, "Yeah, business." _Sure. Whatever you say_.

"Come in, then."

Zelda shrugged and followed the pigman. Link, who looked wary about Pigman's sudden change in behavior, tightened his grip on his sword and went in after Zelda.

The shack was all one room, and was cluttered with many odd things. There were books all along one wall on a bookshelf that was falling apart. But the titles were things like "How To Take Care of Your Cheesecake," "Your Rock and You," and "The Flying Hand-Grenade: A Complete History." On another wall there was a nosehair trimmer, a plastic garden gnome, a dead chicken, and a framed collection of socks. One corner had a small bed and a tower of laundry. And one entire wall dedicated to . . . pickles. There were thousands of pickles in tiny dresses and with nameplates under them. Names like "Sally," "Samantha," "Jessica." Some pickles had higher glory than others; their names were carved on gold.

Pigman turned toward them, a greedy expression in his eyes. "So," he said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's do . . . business."

His nose fell off. On the ground, crumpled and wrinkled, it looked more like paper than a real nose. They all stared at it. Pigman looked up at them. "Well _that's_ new," he said, and quickly placed the nose back on his face.

"How--" Zelda began faintly.

"Food!" Link interrupted. He ran over to the wall of pickles and picked one off the shelf. Of course, it was the most treasured one, with the name "Katherine" written in fancy lettering on gold.

"Katherine! Nooooo!" Pigman cried, rushing over to Link. He grabbed Link's arm and tried to wrestle the pickle away from Link.

"Are you nuts?! Leave me alone!" Link yelled, keeping Pigman at bay.

Zelda inched along the wall, heading toward the bed. When she reached it, she searched through everything on the bed. There was a _lot_. Zelda found a large canvas bag, which she filled with anything that looked edible. She didn't really pay attention. She was keeping a close eye on the fight before her. Pigman was a lot faster than he looked. Then a piece of paper caught her eye. It was half covered by a painting of "Katherine", but Zelda could tell that it was a map. She yanked it out immediately and scanned it eagerly. Pigman's house was marked with an X, obviously drawn by Pigman himself. And a good five days back the way they came was the--

"The mermaids," Zelda whispered. They had been going the wrong way all this time. "Oh--"

"Zelda!" Link shouted. He was at the door, pickle in hand, as Pigman advanced on her with a makeshift spear.

Zelda grabbed the bag and the map and ducked under Pigman's arm. She reached the door with Link and they ran.

Behind them Zelda could faintly hear, "Katherine!!!!"

* * *

Link bent over and put his hands on his kness, breathing hard. "Do you think we've lost him?" he asked. 

Zelda peered behind her shoulder. "Yeah. I don't think he'd have gone too far from his 'girlfriends' in any case."

Link nodded. "I'm starving. Let's eat, then check the map, 'kay?"

Zelda bit her lip. "Uh-huh," she said weakly.

She had not been able to tell Link about the map. Not that she'd been trying too hard.

Link opened the bag, then stared at its contents for a while. "Zelda?" he said finally.

"Yeah?" she asked carefully.

"What is this?" Zelda looked over his shoulder.

There was no food in the bag. Just leafy things that looked a lot like grass.

Link got his answer from Zelda's expression. "Think we can eat it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Um . . . maybe."

He shrugged, then took a bite.

Zelda looked at Link anxiously.

"How is it?"

Link made a face. "Not so good." He took another huge bite, chewing with an expression of distaste.

"Uh, Link?" Zelda ventured.

"Mm-hmm?"

"We're trying to get to the mermaids, right?"

Link looked up at her suspiciously, sitting back onto his feet. "Uh-huh. Why?"

"Well . . . we're sorta been going in the opposite direction ever since April left."

Link choked on his grass. Coughing, he fell forward, catching himself on one hand. Finally he was able to breathe. "What?" he whispered hoarsely.

"We've been going in the wrong direction."

He stared blankly at her for so long, Zelda became worried that he'd gone into shock. Then he slowly stood, picked up the map, and stared blankly at it. His eyes widened, and he said a string of words I cannot repeat. The little cotton-puff-thing (you forgot about that, didn't you?) leapt out of the bag and into Zelda's arms.

Suddenly Link sprang up and began walking back in the direction of the mermaids. Zelda shrugged at Navi, then followed him.

The next eight days or so were not nearly as eventful as the previous few. When they reached the mermaids, however, everyone was relieved. Zelda stared at the tall fortress dubiously. It was a huge stone building with guards at the front entrance. There was obviously water in there somewhere, but how the guards managed was beyond Zelda. She suddenly felt a sinking feeling.

_We're getting closer to the Dark Triforce, _she thought, feeling a chill._ And I'm glad. I can't wait to get home.

* * *

_

Ganondorf blearily opened his eyes. Ever since the Sages had trapped him in the Sacred Realm, he had been using any and all energy on getting himself out, leaving him exhausted.

He wondered what had woken him up. Ganondorf needed all the strength he could get, and the more sleep, the better.

He suddenly straightened, looking around warily. He'd seen movement. A shadow, a flicker, something. He reached behind him and grasped his long sword. What was going on?

"Who's there?" he called, his voice hoarse after so many years of silence.

There! He'd definitely seen something that time. He blinked, and before him was a tall, lanky girl, about Link's age.

_Ugh. _Ganondorf despised Link. More than anything in the world. And _any_ reminder, no matter how small, of the so-called hero made his blood boil.

"Ganon." The girl's voice was soft and cool. Her eyes were the only other things that he could see. They were red, with a hint of silver. Creepy.

"What do you want?" Ganondorf asked suspiciously.

"You." She stared at him impassively.

Ganondorf didn't trust this girl, and didn't want to be part of her twisted schemes, whatever they were.

"Just listen," she commanded softly.

He didn't want to listen. He hated listening and never listened, _ever_. Blame Nabooru. So instead he whipped his sword out from behind him and swung it hard, slamming the flat of the blade into her stomach and pushing her to the ground.

She just sat there and laughed. Then, in a quick, fluid motion, she knocked him down and had a long blade of gleaming magic pressed to his neck. A small cut appeared. Muttering a few words in some foreign language, she cast a shimmering dome around him.

Ganondorf tried to move, but found it impossible. He struggled, but the girl conjured up a powder that floated and danced in front of his eyes, settling on his face and filling his nose and mouth.

_What? _The powder was some kind of legendary spell that Ganondorf knew of but couldn't create. As the realm began blurring and spinning, he thought, _This girl is good. _

The red-eyed child didn't move until Ganondorf collapsed on the ground, unconcious. She leaned forward and took his sword and other weapons, then sat there silently, gazing at his prone figure. She smiled triumphantly. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him effortlessly through the realm (there's no weight in the Sacred Realm).

Once she was out, she placed him on the floor. It was important that he didn't wake up. Once he was secured, she turned to look up at someone above her, hidden in the shadows.

"Well?" she asked. "Is this who you want?"

"Check," the other person commanded.

She bent down and checked his hand. There, glinting softly in the dim light, was the Triforce mark.

"Yes," the other voice hissed. "Perfect."

The girl looked up hopefully. "He's good?"

"We're part of the way there. We just need the other two."

There was a pause, then the girl asked, "This man"--she gestured to Ganondorf-- "was surprisingly easy to beat. Why?"

"You, girl, are a Ryian. This pathetic creature is merely a Gerudo. No one can compare."

"The hero might," the girl said softly, then looked up in horror at the other human, worried that it had heard her. Apparently it hadn't.

"We're done here. Get the Gerudo king and leave." With that, the person was gone.

With difficulty, the girl dragged the man over to the center of the room. She chanted something under her breath, lifting the spell over her homelands. Holding Ganondorf's arm tighter, she squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. Slowly she and Ganondorf were engulfed in light and smoke. When the smoke cleared, they were gone. The only trace they left was a small drop of black-red blood.

* * *

"H-hello," Zelda said nervously, staring at a merman. A _big_ merman. A _really_ big merman with a huge sword and a scowl. "We were, uh, just visiting--"

"No outsider can enter our sacred fortress," the merman snarled. So much for _that_ approach. Zelda decided to give it one more try.

"Sir, please, we really need to talk to someone in there, and--"

"No outsider can enter our--" the merman began to repeat, but Link cut him off.

"We've been over this part. Just--"

But before Link could finish, the merman shoved the flat of his sword into Link's stomach. Link staggered back a few feet, then glared at the indifferent merman.

"No outsider--"

"Shut up," Link spat, then stormed away with Zelda at his heels. Once they were out of earshot, Zelda exploded.

"Well, thank you _so _much for ruining any and all chances of getting into that castle-thing!"

Still glowering, Link muttered, "We can still get in. Somehow." He was quiet for a moment. "Follow me."

He led Zelda and Navi away from the guard and around the wall. Pointing up to the top of the wall, he said, "If we just climb up there . . ." He trailed off as they heard voices from the top of the castle. Two guards poked their heads over the side of the wall.

"_Move_!" Link whispered urgently.

"What? Why?" Zelda replied. The guards were out of veiw to her.

"_Now_!" He shoved her back against the wall, putting one hand on the wall above each side of her head, listening intently. When the two merpeople moved away, he pulled back. Zelda fell forward, massaging her ribs.

"Ow! Be a little more gentle next time, will you?" she complained. "What was that all about, anyway?"

Link frantically gestured for her to be quiet. Zelda looked up. "So I guess _that_ idea's out, huh?" she commented.

Suddenly a door opened. Hidden in the wall, it was invisible. A mermaid came out, carrying a big bag of something. Zelda watched with interest. She was actually very pretty, for a fish. She looked about twenty, twenty-one, and had green-blond hair. She was wearing a well-worn Nabooru-ish top, only it was green instead of white. Obviously, her lower half was a tail. She wore a gold necklace. It was the shape of an eye, with a cat-like pupil. It sort of glowed, light faintly shining from the inside.

Zelda was abruptly yanked through the door as the mermaid turned around. Zelda caught a glimpse of the girl's shocked face as the door slammed shut.

They ducked behind a nearby crate; Zelda hardly had a chance to see the town.

"Okay, we're in," Zelda whispered. "Now what?"

"I haven't gotten there yet," Link replied cheerfully.

"Who are you?"

Zelda and Link whirled around. The mermaid was behind them. She ran a hand through her green-blond hair and smiled sheepishly.

"Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I've just never seen a land-walker before." She gazed at them in awe, then shook her head. "Sorry. I am Kanami."

"Uh, I'm Link, and this is Zelda," Link said uncomfortably. Navi cleared her throat loudly. "And that's Navi."

Kanami nodded, still mesmerized. "Come with me."

"Why?" Zelda asked. But Kanami had already turned away. She was moveing down one of the many long alleyways. Link, Zelda, and Navi hurried to keep up.

"Kanami?" Zelda asked awkwardly, "how can you, uh, move and stuff on land?"

Kanami laughed pleasantly. "We don't always need to be in water. And as for moving, there's this thing . . . and we sort of move like this . . . it just works, okay? Anyway, we can't be out of water for too long, or we'll die. But there is a spring deep under the city; we need to go there every evening and spend the night. With any luck, you'll be able to see it."

"Any _luck? _Why wouldn't we be lucky? What could happen if we weren't _lucky?"_ Link glared at Kanami as he spoke. Link was still annoyed at the guard, and found himself disliking all the mermaids.

"I really can't say. Anyway, let's not spoil our time together. See? We're here," Kanami added, gesturing to a small doorway set in the wall.

Crawling through, they entered a two-room home. It was practically empty, except for a trapdoor partially hidden by a rug. As Kanami passed it, she subtly covered the trapdoor.

"Tiroko is here somewhere," Kanami told them, looking around. _"Tiroko!"_ she called.

"What do you want?" A thin, gangly mermaid with a sour expression peered into the room. Her hair was a limp, mousy brown, and the only extrodinary part of her was her necklace. It was a exact repilca of Kanami's. Her face fell as she saw who it was. "Oh. Kanami. It's so good to see you home." The woman gave Kanami a stiff hug, then turned to Link and the others. A sudden look of understanding lit up her narrow features.

"Nina, these are some friends of mine. Travelers from the outside! Isn't it exciting!" Kanami turned to them, her eyes bright with happiness.

"Anyway . . . Kanami, Tiroko isn't here right now. He's off working." Nina's gaze raked over Link and Zelda. Pursing her lips, she sent Kanami a signifigant look.

Kanami shook her head and glanced at Link. "You mean--"

"Dear child, let's talk in the other room."

As they left, Link and Zelda hurried over to the door. Navi pressed her face to the keyhole. Link and Zelda crouched by a small table.

"Nina, what makes you think there's anything special about them?"

"We have our ways. But Kanami! Haven't you learned _anything?_ You cannot tell them our plans! It would be suicide!"

"I don't even know what the plans _are!_ I just do what you tell me, and I never learn anything! I'm sick of it."

"You'll find out eventually, as long as you do what you're told. Just--"

Zelda was yanked away from the door with a startled cry. She was turned around to find herself face-to-face with a huge merman. His white hair was flying around his face, and his eyes were wild. The door flung open, and Kanami rushed out, Nina clutching her arm.

"What are you doing?!" the merman roared. He glared at Zelda, then looked up at Link, who was reaching for his sword. "Get him!" he yelled.

Nina grabbed Link's arm and they began wrestling for his sword. Kanami screamed, "Tiroko, stop!"

Tiroko didn't sem to hear her. Grabbing Zelda's arm, he dragged her across the room and uncovered the trap door.

Kanami pulled on his arm. "What are you doing? You've never even met these people before! They didn't do anything to you! Just _stop."_

Tiroko let go of Zelda. Nina pulled away from Link and came over to him. "Good," Kanami said, sighing with relief. "See? Everything's better, all right?"

When Tiroko relaxed, Zelda saw her chance. Leaping to her feet, she grabbed Navi in midair and raced for the door, Link at her heels. She heard a shout of frustration as the door slammed behind them.

They weaved through alleys and buildings, ignoring cries from behind them. There was a sudden, loud siren, and a burst of green fireworks exploding into the air in front of them.

They didn't even hesitate. Reaching the city's center, Zelda pulled Link into an empty building. Looking out a window, they saw several mermaids gathering just a few feet away. None of them seemed to know what was going on, but they knew that something was wrong.

Zelda grabbed Link's collar and pulled him closer to her. "Now," she whispered quickly, "we have to get out of here. I think--"

"Hey!" A merchild (a mermaid that's a kid? I'm so clever) had sneaked into the room and was peering at them over a crate. "You're the ones they're looking for, right?" he asked. Zelda nodded, praying he'd help them. The kid smiled, then turned to the front of the building, where all the mermaids were gathered. _"Hey!_ They're over here!"

"Shit." Link stumbled backward, feeling in the darkness, never taking his eyes off the door. Zelda held the kid, dropping her sword. Handing him a rupee, she whispered, "here. Say it was a false alarm or . . . something else."

"I can't. You don't get it. The leaders . . . they're scary. And they'd hurt me. I can't go against them."

"Zelda!" Link said in an undertone. "Hurry! I think I've found a way out!"

Zelda stood and started to leave, but curiosity got the better of her. She bent down and whispered, "What's going on?"

"Zelda," Link said anxiously.

"Why do you want us?"

"I'm not sure. But Tiroko's word is law. And the punishment is death. We _have_ to obey him."

"Zeellllda . . ." Link singsonged. "We have to leeeeaaaavvve, or we'll be deeaadd."

"Right," Zelda continued. "But that still doesn't explain anything. What's so special about us?"

"Don't ask me. Tiroko just ordered us to obey the signal, and if an outsider comes inside our city, we have to bring them to him. But I heard--" Before he could continue, there was a cry from outside the building.

"Zelda!" Link shouted. He pulled on Zelda's arm and led her into the shadows. The boy sat motionless, staring at Zelda with a helpless expression on his face. He shrugged and shook his head.

"Shh," Link whispered. Navi flew over to them and sat under Link's hat, her glow just barely hidden.

A group of merpeople burst thruogh the door. Turning to the little boy, one asked, "Where are they?"

He looked down, then pointed a shaking finger in the direction that Link, Zelda and Navi were hidden. "Over there."


	7. Well, At Least It Can't Get Any Worse

Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

**

Link frantically stumbled back, knocking over several things in his haste. Zelda felt behind her for something to help them, forgetting, as most usually do when panicking, to use a weapon. 

"Aaah!" Link yelled as a huge merman dragged him out of the building. He was kicking and biting and fighting like crazy to break free. Zelda stayed back; no one had discovered her yet. But it was only a matter of time before the little boy said something.

Link had his sword out and was facing the merman that had captured him. He moved closer . . .

"Stop." A voice from behind Link said. Tiroko casually brushed past Link and turned to the guard. "Leave him to me." He spun to face Link and drew his own blade. It was big. _Really_ big.

"No! Link!" Zelda's voice was loud in the crowded courtyard. She was held by the guard who had captured Link.

Tiroko rushed at Link, who ducked and did some counter . . . parry . . . attack . . . thing. But Tiroko was suddenly behind him, slashing at his arms and chest. For a guy with no legs, he was _fast_. Link moved out of his reach and turned toward Zelda. She was struggling with her captor. Her eyes were wide as she tried to free herself.

"Link!" she screamed.

Link whirled around to see Tiroko before him, sword drawn. Link cursed inwardly for being an idiot and lifted his sword just in time. There was a horrible clash of metal against metal as the blades locked.

Link glared at Tiroko through the X that their swords made, commanding every ounce of energy he had left on shoving his sword into Tiroko's smug, arrogant face. He pushed forward, bringing the steel inches from Tiroko's forehead. Link was about to bring the sword crashing down, slicing him in two (something extremely unpleasant and usually fatal), but he stopped. There was a look in his eyes . . . Tiroko was planning something.

Before Link had time to think, Tiroko ducked and pressed his blade into Link's stomach. Link lost his balance and staggered backward. He checked himself hurriedly to see if he was hurt. Good. Nothing. Thank Din for belts.

* * *

Zelda dug her nails into her captor's flesh, ignoring his death grip on her. She watched with horror as Link stumbled, then looked himself over. His belt was severly dented, but he was fine. "That moron is either incredibly lucky or incredibly _un_lucky," she muttered, amazed that he wasn't hurt. 

But he could be. And he would be, if she didn't try to help him. (She has little faith in Link's ass-kicking abilities).

Zelda leaned forward, trying to get out. Her guard tightened his hold around her waist. She sighed, and went limp. Feeling a slight relaxation from the guard, she jerked forward, kicking him hard in the gut. Ramming her knee into his chest, she scrambled away.

She reached behind her, grasping for her sword. A sickening feeling of dread filled her as she realized exactly where the sword was. On the ground. In the house. Out of reach.

_Or maybe not. _Zelda's eyes lit upon the boy. He was hiding in the back of the crowd, not wanting to be seen. He was holding something behind his back, and a corner of a hilt stuck out from behind his hands.

A million thoughts flew through her mind, but only one registered. _The boy. He's got the sword. _

Ducking into the crowd, Zelda hurried toward the boy. Kneeling beside him, she grasped his hand, forcing him to look at her.

"My sword," she said firmly. "Give it to me." He looked at her for a moment. Fingers shaking, he handed it to Zelda. "Thank you." Standing, she moved away.

"Wait." Zelda turned at his voice. He walked toward her. "I'm coming." It wasn't a question.

"I don't . . ." She sighed. She really didn't have time for this. "Okay." Holding the boy's hand, she led him inot a dark corner, overshadowed by the staue. "What's your name?" she whispered, looking out for guards.

"Koey."

Zelda nodded, watching the ever-searching guards and Link's battle.

"Look out!" Koey exclaimed, pointing behind her. There was a group of people pointing at them and talking. A burly merman (or woman. It was hard to tell) lumbered (moved? Swam out of water? How do you describe the movement of legless people?) up to them. He (or she) leered down at Zelda and reached out to her. Scooping Koey up into her arms, she swerved out of the way and bolted. She heard voices behind her, and sped up, Koey clinging to her neck for dear life. "Oh, Din, oh, Din, oh Din oh Din ohDinohDinohDin!" Suddenly she didn't hear anything behind her. Total silence. She tried to see behind her, still running. What the--

SMACK. Zelda crashed into something big. And hard. She craned her head back and clutched her sword, ready to face her oppenent. Ready for anyhthing. Including...

A wall. "Damn."

"You said a bad word," Koey remarked from his position on the ground. He had let go in an attempt _not_ to hit the wall.

"Right now I don't really care," Zelda said, turning to face the crowd that had gathered behind her. The merperson (who is not a boy or a girl) stepped forward again. Raising its arm high into the air, it smacked Zelda in the neck, the temples, the head. Its hits were lightning fast and accurate. Zelda felt everything around her go black in a burst of pain. Blindly she lashed forwa,rd missing more than she was hitting, but hitting the merdude nonetheless. Her one thought was, _I hope Link's winning . . .

* * *

_

Link was losing. Badly. He was bleeding in more places than he could count, places he didn't even know _existed,_ and Tiroko was virtually unharmed and just plain spiffy. Stupid mermaid healing.

Link didn't _lose. _He was the Hero of Time! He wasn't _allowed_ to lose! Unfortunately, that didn't change the facts.

"Link?" Navi asked, peering out from under Link's hat. "Is everything ok?" A blade flew by, inches from Link's nose. Navi sighed. "I think I'll just stay in here and let you climb out of the mess you've made. Good luck."

"The mess _I _made?" he shot back. "I believe this is all the fault of a stupid princess, who shall remain nameless."

"Yeah," Navi replied, her oice muffled by the hat. "Because you know so many princesses."

Tiroko slashed, narrowly missing Link's shoulder and preventing him from smushing Navi to a pulp. Forcing himself to concentrate, he lunged at Tiroko, who dodged, causing Link to trip over Tiroko's tail. Tiroko tried to stab him but he rolled over. Link tightened his fingers around the hilt of his sword, which was sticky with blood. In pure determination he pushed himself off the floor. Stumbling, he could not walk straight, slipping on his own blood. Another merman came behind him. Link, stubbornly not giving up, disarmed the merman, but there was soon another. More kept coming, and Link, tired with exhaustion and blood loss, striked aimlessly in the air, missing by miles. Finally his knees gave way, and he fell to the ground. He glared up at the merpeople as Zelda was thrown down next to him. As fatigue won out over determination, he heard Tiroko say triumphantly, "Take them to the dungeons."

* * *

Rauru slammed his book shut with a sigh. Nothing. An entire book full of blathering that didn't actually tell him anything. He gazed hopelessly at the piles of books surrounding him. He knew so little about the Dark Triforce. What could he do? 

He knew about the legend, and some of its powers. But that wasn't enough. That wasn't even close to enough. Nayru, he didn't even have a clue what it looked like!

There was a knock on the library door, jolting him out of his depressing thoughts. Impa poked her head in. "Rauru? What are you doing?"

"Looking for information on the Dark Triforce."

_"Again?_ Rauru, what will that do to help Link? He's probably there already; it's not like you can contact him."

"I know. I just think that this whole quest he's going on is too . . . easy, I guess."

Impa raised an eyebrow. "You have a funny definition of easy," she said, taking a seat across him.

"Well, it's just . . . there's so much . . . you know."

Impa shook her head. "Nope. Not even a little bit."

Rauru closed his eyes, trying to figure out how to explain this to Impa. He had such a hard time making sense of it himself. "You know how most of Link's adventures are full of red herrings and mini-quests and whatnot, right?"

"Yeah . . ." She raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"It's sort of like . . . this one's so simple. 'Go to Ryia, get the Dark Triforce, come home, destroy it.' No hidden problems, everything straightforward. I just think that there has to be something hidden, something we have no idea about."

Impa nodded, thinking it over. "So," she said quietly, "what do we do?"

Rauru sighed. "I don't know," he said. "But we'd better do it soon."

* * *

"What do I say to him?" Impa asked Rauru as he, Impa, and Saria stood outside the king's chamber. 

"I don't know. Tell him _something,_ though. It's a miracle that he hasn't figured out that she's missing yet. I have to go get the others." And with that, Rauru disappeared down the hall.

Impa rolled her eyes at Saria, who giggled, and knocked on the door. "Come in," the king said.

"Hello, Your Highness," Impa said, looking at Saria imploringly. She just shrugged.

"Good day, Impa. And Saria, right? The queen of the vampire gophers?"

"That's what I go by," Saria chirped brightly.

"Right," Impa jumped in. "We know each other. Good. Knowledge is good. Lots of times. And it is a good day today . . . nice and uh, blue."

Saria stared at her in incredulous amusment, as though to say, _You're talking about the_ weather?!

"Zelda loves days like this, you know," Saria said conversationally.

"Yes," King Hyrule said thoughtfully. "I haven't seen her for a while, actually. Such a large castle. And her always off with that Link. I suppose it's almost a relief that he's gone. Zelda doesn't act much like a princess, and since he's not a prince . . ."

"Mm-hmm," Impa said. "Zelda has been um, on a . . . sleepover. With Malon."

"Oh really?" Daphnes asked, raising his eyebrow in amusement. He wondered what story they were going to tell him this time. He knew exactly where Zelda was, but he didn't want to cause panic for the rest of Hyrule, so he pretended that Zelda was just hiding in the castle somewhere. It worked; the Hylians were clueless, but the others--who also knew where the princess had disappeared to--thought he was a moron.

Oh, well. Life was suffering, wasn't it?

Saria nudged Impa and whispered, "No, not Malon! They hate each other!"

"Wait, I uh, meant that she's been . . . uh, she's . . ."

"In the bathroom," Saria said.

Daphnes bit his lip, hiding a smile. "For how long?"

_"No!" _Saria wailed. "She's . . . decorating the bathroom!"

"With paper; toilet paper." Impa immediately felt stupid.

King Hyrule stared at them as though they were crazy. "Really, now."

"It's a bathroom theme," Saria added helpfully.

"And how long did you expect me to buy this?" he asked with a sigh.

Impa winced. They were caught. "She's--"

"She's on a secret mission with the Sheikah," Saria exclaimed, kicking Impa.

"Working," the Sheikan added.

"Why wasn't I alerted beforehand?" Daphnes was enjoying this. For once he wasn't the only one being made to look like an idiot. He was planning on milking it for all it was worth.

"Well . . . she was worried you wouldn't approve."

"What type of mission?" he inquired, resting his chin on his hand and smirking.

Uh-oh. Saria shrugged at Impa and mouthed,_ 'You're the Sheikah.'_

"She's helping the Sheikah, fixing something." Impa thought that sounded smart.

"Yeah, their bathrooms," Saria said.

"Will you shut up about the bathrooms?" Impa demanded impatiently.

Saria hopped up and down slightly. "Well, it's not _my_ fault that I have to pee," she said, comepletely forgetting that the king was in the room. Impa slapped her forehead.

Daphnes sighed. "I _know_ where Zelda is. She went with Link, didn't she?"

They nodded.

"That's all you had to say," he replied. "Now I can do something, instead of pretending nothing's wrong." He stood and strode out of the room, leaving Impa and Saria alone.

_"Finally,"_ Saria exclaimed, running toward the king's private bathroom.

"Saria!" Impa shouted angrily, but Saria was already gone.

"What am I supposed to tell Rauru?" she mumered to herself.

* * *

Rauru came back to Hyrule Castle to find the King sitting on his thorne with his head in his hands, sending soldiers out to Ryia to look for news. Rolling his eyes, Rauru hid behind the castle wall and hurried to an alleyway, where he, Impa, and Saria were supposed to meet. 

They were there, looking extremely guilty. He crossed his arms and waited.

"Is there any chance you _didn't_ see them?" Saria asked hopefully.

"Nope," Rauru responded. "They're pretty much everywhere. The question is _why." _

"Well . . ."

"Did you tell Daphnes where Zelda went?" he interrupted.

"Technically . . . no," Impa said triumphantly.

"Did you _not_ tell him?"

"No," she admitted grudgingly.

"This was supposed to be _secret._ Do you know what secret means?"

"I'm a Sheikah. We _own_ the word secret."

"Hey," Saria broke in, "why did we even have to talk to the king? How did _that_ help?"

"He wasn't supposed to figure out his daughter was missing...we've been over this!"

"But he already knew!" Impa replied. "He knew the whole freaking time!"

"Whatever," Saria cut in. "It's done, we can't change that, and . . . _will you just leave me alone?!"_ she said to a small dog scurrying around her ankles.

Rauru nodded. "You're right. There's nothing we can do about this. Follow me." He turned on his heel and rushed away.

* * *

Link was banging his head on the wall. "Damn, Damn, Damn," he muttered each time his head made contact. 

"Link," Zelda asked calmly from her corner, where she was inspecting something or other, "are you trying to hurt yourself? Because that hat is fluffy; you're going to just bounce off again and again."

Link looked up and flashed her a smug grin. "Told you my hat was useful," he said happily.

Zelda sighed. "I think the loss of blood has affected your brain," she said. "Where is that girl, anyway? I thought they said she'd fix you up."

"Stupid mermaids," Navi muttered from on top of Zelda's shoulder (she had fled from Link's once he'd begun his head-banging ritual).

At that moment a small serving maid came up to them. Fumbling with the keys she was holding, along with food, water, and bandages, she opened the door.

(Just so you don't start thinking they're all wimps, I figured I'd clear this up. Now, normally Link and(or) Zelda would ambush the girl (or at least break the lock) and try to escape. But _normally _Link is not injured badly and Zelda unarmed (the sword was lost. Again). Plus, even if they did escape, there would be an entire population of crazy fish bent on either destroying or capturing them. That might ruin their plans a bit. Finally, if you think that things are taking too long without magic, just look at it my way. Life would be way to easy if they could just go, "Poof! We're at Ryia!" and "Poof! We've got the Dark Triforce!" and "Poof! We're home! Poof! It's destroyed!" That would be my entire story. _Yay_. Also, this way's funnier).

Anywho, the girl lay the food down and bandaged Link up. "Don't move too much," she warned. "You'll get hurt even more." She left.

"Screw _her,"_ Link muttered, and got up. "Shit!" He fell back down in a heap of arms and legs.

"Link!" Zelda ran over to him. "What's up?" she asked, her eyes wide with concern.

"Hmm . . ." Link said sarcastically. "Let's see. We get stuck in some freakin' phsyco zone, where fish are people who can move on land and kill three stupid people they've never met before! Then my--" _insert bad word of your choice_ "--is kicked by some stupid fishdude who doesn't even have legs! And now I can't even _do_ anything about it." He slumped back down again.

Zelda had no idea how to respond to that, so she decided to let him mope. She continued examining the wall. There was somethnig there, that was obvious. But what? It was too dark, almost black.

"Holy--" She clasped a hand over her mouth and drew back. How could she have thought it was a way out? Who builds dungeons with escape routes? What she had mistaken for a thicker part of the wall was a almost-worn-away skeleton. It crumbled in her hands, and she shuddered, backing away farther.

"Hey," a small voice whispered.

Zelda turned to see Koey peering through the bars at them. "What are you doing here?" she asked, as Link said, "Who the hell are you?"

Koey blushed slightly and stared at his feet. "The leaders . . . they're bad. They want to hurt you guys. I'm going to help you escape."

"Really?" Zelda asked with a smile. Link was still trying to figure out why this random kid wanted to help them.

"Yeah." Koey nodded, as though to convince himself.

"But won't you get in trouble? We can't do that. We can find another way out."

"Yes, we can, and no we won't," Navi said.

"Don't worry," Koey said with a shrug. "I won't get caught." He grinned confidently, and tossed Zelda her blade. "Here's your sword back. You've got to keep a better watch on it."

"Oh. Okay."

"How do we get out?" Link asked, straightening up.

Koey held up a key ring. _He's smart for a little kid, _Zelda thought. But she couldn't dwell on it, because the cell door had swung open and Link was standing outside, waiting for her, and Koey was trying to fix Link up so he could move better and Link was telling Koey to shove it and footsteps were coming closer, so Zelda just scrambled behind a statue with everyone else.

Right outside the cell, two people stood, a man and a woman. They weren't merpeople; they were regular humans--humans with Gerudo-like ears--close enough to touch. Zelda wanted to call out to them, she was so relieved to meet someone without a tail, but Koey put a slightly pudgy hand over her mouth.

"Shh," he whispered, so softly that Zelda had to strain to hear him. "They work for the leaders."

"What are we even _doing_ here?" the woman said iritably.

"Because our orders say to be here, so we'll stay here. If you want to live, Evelyn, you'll do as you're told."

"And what, Ray, are we doing here?"

"We have to get the elf-people."

"No. We can't do that."

Ray turned and raised his eyebrows. "What? Why?"

"They're not there." She gestured to the cell calmly.

Ray stiffened, then went pale. Frenzied, desperate eyes scanned the area, while Evelyn was as tranquil as though she had informed Ray of the weather.

"They've got to be here _somewhere."_

Evelyn crossed her arms across her chest. "They're not."

"No!" Ray began searching for them, in every shadowy corner and behind every object. He came closer and closer to their hiding place. Zelda tightened her grip on her sword. His face was inches away . . . Zelda held her breath . . .

"What's taknig you so long?" A harsh voice rang out. Nina appeared at the cell door. She took in the empty room, Ray's frantic search, and Evelyn's laid-back posture. "What happened?" she asked Ray through gritted teeth.

"Well . . . they got away. But don't worry! I'll find them soon!"

"Idiot!" Nina's sword flashed and Ray fell to the ground. She turned to Evelyn, who was leaning back, totally relaxed. "And _you!_ Not even bothering to find them!" Another swipe, and Evelyn fell next to them. A smile crossed her face as she saw the group. She winked.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" 

Every Sage in the room was whispering to one another. Saria, Impa, and Darunia were talking in one corner, Saria on his back. Ruto and Nabooru were talknig in another.

"I think this is all rather pointless," Ruto said imperiously. Rauru's face warmed, and he busied himself with books and papers.

"Why are you telling _me? I_ don't care," Nabooru shot back. She thought Ruto was too pampered, to used to getting her own way.

Rauru cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me." He instantly regretted speaking; the second all eyes were on him, his brain made a mental runthrough about why this was a stupid, pointless waste of time. Too late to back out now, though. "You are probably all wondernig why you are here," he began. Ruto snorted derisively.

"Well, I need two people to go. On a journey. To Fotmea." _Foot in mouth. _

"Why?" Nabooru asked suspiciously.

"It's about the Dark Triforce, Link and Zelda. Just trust me. It is important." _Sort of._

Rauru told his brain to shut up and continued. "Is there _anyone_ who will help?" he asked hesitantly.

Dead silence. People shifted in their seats, some thikning it over, some just hoping they wouldn't have to go. Then a small voice offered, _"I'll_ do it."

Rauru wanted to hug Saria, he was so grateful, but even though she was certainly capable, she couldn't go anywhere. "No."

"Why?" she said hotly. "I _want_ to go. The forest will be fine without me."

"Yes, but . . . _why_ would you even want to go?"

She rolled her eyes. "Link is my best friend, _duh. _And I'm bored. I haven't had an adventure since Daphnes went to--" She realized only Impa actually knew about that particular fiasco. "I'm going."

Rauru just shook his head. "Fine. Go. But I need someone else."

Darunia stood up and clapped Rauru on the shoulder, practically knocking him down. "Don't worry, Brother." Rauru _hated_ being called Brother. "We'll find whatever you need."

"What _do _you need, anyway?" Ruto was not going to let it go.

"Information on the Dark Triforce."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Give it a rest already."

"Alright," Rauru said, ignoring Ruto, "Darunia, Saria, stay. Everyone else, you're free to go."

Once the other Sages were gone, Saira asked, "So, where do we go?"

"Oh, just to the beach. I believe that's where it originated. Talk to the people, see what they know."

"How do we let you know what we find out?"

He laughed. "I'll be coming with you."

"But . . . you're old."

"And wise. I don't think you'd understand a word they told you. Anyway, come here, I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Nina stared at the bodies on the floor for a moment, then turned to the top of the stairs. "Kanami!" she shrieked. 

Kanami scrambled down the stairs (not an easy feat) and hurried to Nina. "Yes?" she panted.

"Kanami, they've escaped."

Kamani sighed, turning er head to hide her relief. "You sure?"

"Yes, look at the cell, imbecile."

"What do you want _me_ to do about it?"

_"You_ will find them."

Kanami nodded, then watched Nina disappear upstairs. When Nina was gone, Kanami closed the door. She walked around the room, not searching, just walking.

"If you guys are in here, I won't hurt you," she said softly. "I'm glad you're out. And I want you to stay free. But they're looking for you. Don't ask me why; you seem pretty normal to me." She shrugged. "So, uh, I feel pretty stupid," she offered. "I'll just be leaving." Kanami strode back out the door she came in. She suddenly poked her head by into the room. "See ya."

Once Kanami was gone, Link cracked his knuckles, breaking the silence. "That was easy," he said.

Koey grabbed Zelda's wrist. "Come on," he said. "There isn't another way out."

"Well, good," Link muttered sarcastically. "There's nothing better than having shit luck your entire life, right?"

They listened carefully at the door. "I don't think there's anyone in there," Zelda whispered.

Suddenly the door flew open, sending Link crashing into the wall. Zelda ducked; _how_ ducking would help, she had no idea. Koey continued forward--straight into Kanami's arms. They both toppled backward, landing on the ground in a heap. Zelda instinctively leaped backward, but her foot slipped on the blood that pooled across the floor, and she collapsed less-than-gracefully.

"Koey?" Kanami murmured. "How'd you get here?"

"No one there, huh?" Link asked, his voice muffled.

"Are you okay?" Zelda replied, ignoring him.

"Fine, fine." He pushed away from the wall, shoving the door closed with a bang. "Nothing like a nosebleed and a mouthful of wall to wake you up in the morning, eh?"

"Actually, it's the middle of the night," Kanami pointed out hesitantly.

"How asked you! What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Right." She shook her head. "I thought that if you _were_ here, I'd help you get out."

Koey shook his head. "No, we couldn't. What if you--"

"I've decided I don't care anymore." And the smile she gave him was one of bliss; of total freedom.

They crept into the hall. Koey led the way, obviously knowing where the exit was.

Suddenly they heard voices. Kanami grabbed Zelda's arm and dragged her into the nearest room, which turned out to be a broom closet. They huddled in the corner of the room, listening to the sounds of shouting and swords clashing.

Once the sounds had died down, Kanami put her finger to her lips. "I'll be right back," she whispered. "Stay here." Opening the door slightly, she cautiously left.

There was a scream, and a thud. Then silence. Zelda didn't move until she was positive that whatever was out there had left.

"Kanami?" she called, opning the door a crack. "Where are you?"

There was nothing.

"What--" But Koey was gone, too.

"Link--" So was he.

Zelda was alone.

* * *

"So, you see, we need to hear the legend of the Dark Triforce." 

"The what?!" croaked the old woman Saria was talking to.

"The Dark Triforce."

"What?!"

"The . . . Dark . . . Triforce."

"Talk louder!"

"THE DARK TRIFORCE!!!!"

"Oh, why didn't ya say so? Yeah, I know all about it. ALL ablout it. It's . . . it's . . . I forgot, what do you need to know?"

Saria turned amd stalked away. Behind her the woman was humming as though they hadn't spoken.

They had been ain Fotmea for half a day, ever since the early morning. Splitting up, they had asked different people about the legend.

She didn't even know why Rauru wanted them to come here. So far, there were huts full of useless people. It was as though the Dark Triforce didn't exist.

And for all they knew it didn't.

The thuoght hit Saria like a sledgehammer. What if Rauru had just read of a fairy tale in a book? What if what they were doing was pointless? What if Link and Zelda were going to die for nothing?

"Saria!" Darunia ran up to her, out of breath and excited. "Come here!" Grabbing her hand in a gentle grasp that almost broke her wrist, Darunia dragged her to the foot of a mountain, where Rauru was supposed to be searching. He found Rauru quickly and, with no more explanaiton than he'd given Saria, began pulling them along back to the beach.

"Darunia! What are you doing!" Rauru shouted. "I was close to getting something!"

"You don't need to," was Darunia's reply, and pulled them faster.

Finally he stopped at the water's edge, and gestured to an island. "I talked to someone, and they said that they didn't know what the Dark Triforce was, but they did remember a scandal, about twenty or so years ago. Some guy--ninteen, I heard, and used to live here--killed this little girl. The guy had what looked like a black triangle on his hand." He paused a moment to let that sink in. "Then he sailed away to that island. They haven't heard of him since."

"Well," Rauru said, genuinely impressed, "Let's check it out."

* * *

"Link?" Zelda asked, looking around. She thought she'd heard feet shuffling, but she wasn't sure. "Koey?" 

"Hey! What about me?"

"Navi!" Zelda spun around, her hand on her heart. "Thank Din you're here! Where's Link?"

"I dunno," she said with a shrug. "I was just sitting here on that chandelier, checking my wings, 'cause I thought they were ripped, ya know, and then there were all these mermaids, and they beat the crap outta Link and Koey, and then Kanami. Then they left. I was waiting for you. Link said to." She began bouncing up and down on Zelda's nose. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Go where?"

"To find Link, duh! Hurry!" Navi fluttered down the hall, away from Zelda. She kept up as best as she could, until Navi stopped outside a door.

"Is this it? Where Link and Koey disappeared into?" Zelda asked.

"I dunno. I just thought it looked like a good door. It's probably the right one, anyway. We'll find them in no time."

They went through it. Navi was right and wrong. They did go through the right door. But they didn't go any farther.

They entered the brightly lit hallway. It was empty, except for a large chair, somewhat like a throne. Zelda ran across the room to the small door on the other side. Her hip bumped into the chair, sending it skidding into the wall.

Zelda screamed as the ceiling opened up above her. A monster fell out, the size of an elephant. It was a demon, with black, oily skin and orange-brown eyes.

"Navi, what _is_ it?" Zelda asked, barely moving. Navi was flying around its head, out of sight.

"I dunno," Navi said in her constantly-too-loud voice, causing the moster to growl and spin around. As its eyes landed on Zelda, they narrowed and it snarled. She tightened her grip on her sword, and glanced around the room. There was next to nothing to work with.

There was an ungodly shreik, followed by a wailish moan. From the hole in the ceiling a girl holding a stick leapt down, landing gracefully on the monster. She swept limp, unkempt black hair away from her face. Her deep black eyes showed no expression, and her thin mouth turned up in a sneer. Silently she stared at Zelda. Her expression amused, she turned back to her monster. With a suddenly malacious grin, she threw back her head and screamed. She dug her stick into its neck, and it lunged forward.

* * *

Okay, I was a bit lax in proofreading this (as in, I didn't), so if there are any errors, let me know and I'll fix them.


	8. It Got Worse

Okay, who else thinks that this chapter title (along with the other chapter title) is incredibly hilarious? I don't cared if it's overused, it made me laugh! So . . . either it's funny, or I'm way too tired._**

* * *

****Chapter Seven**_

_What the--? Where the hell am I?_ Link shook his head painfully and sat up. He gently massaged his head and looked around. Little purple spots danced in front of his eyes. _Go away,_ he thought semideliriously. Beyond that, eveything was black. "Hello?" he said, wincing as new waves of pain washed over him.

"Hi." Link jumped at the voice. "OW! Oh, it's you. Toey . . . Noey . . ."

"Koey!" The young merboy peered up at him worshipfully.

"Yeah. Where are we?" He rubbed the back of his head again.

Koey glided (can _you_ think of a better word?) to one end of the room. He looked out the teeny tiny window that was conveinently placed in the corner. "Oh."

"Oh, what?"

"Oh, no."

"Oh no _what_?! What the hell is out there?! I swear I'm going to--"

"Then look." Koey moved aside.

He looked. There was an underground lake, filled with mermaids and fish. He felt a sense of relief. "Good. _This_ we can work with."

Suddenly whatever they were in started to move. Link gripped the bars on the window to remain standing. It was pretty hard, considering the person driving the cart wasn't exactly being careful. Every dip or bump of the cart sent Link sliding on his own blood and Koey being splattered with it. For the record, though, Link looked a lot worse than he was. He had taken a blow to the head and shoulder. Most of the blood that dotted the air was from his tunic, from other wounds that were fixed . . . How is he still _alive_? Koey scrambled to the opposite wall and grabbed fistfuls of straw (the ridiculously comfortable bed that was made for him and Link. These merpeople are just too kind). "Here. Will this help? It's all I got..."

Link shrugged and held out his hand, forcing what he hoped was a grateful smile (he probably just looked like a psycho. Zelda was much better at this crap). The cart jolted, and then stopped. Link slipped, and crashed into Koey as the door opened and they fell out, barely missing an extremely confused merman. He shook his head and grabbed both of them in gigantic arms. Yes, all mermen are strong with big unnatural arms. It makes up for the whole lack of legs thing . . .

"You," he said, shaking Link, who snarled and reached for his sword, "come with me."

* * *

SSSSSHHHHHHRRRREEEEEEEIIIIIIK. 

God, Zelda hated that sound.

She planted her feet firmly on the ground and glared up at the monster. It was in much worse shape than she was. But she wished that she could shut up the screaming girl. She hadn't been able to come close to her.

"Zelda!" Navi shouted, flying in front of Zelda's face and blocking her vision. "Run!"

Navi hadn't been the most helpful, either.

"Where?!" Zelda looked to the left and right, with Navi perched on her nose.

WHAM. Zelda was hit with the force of a steamroller. (Not that steamrollers were invented yet, but whatever). That was about the millionth time that had happened to her, always because of Navi. Screaming Girl probably thought that she was incredibly stupid. Or blind. Most likely both. Her left side was completely numb, it had been rammed so many times by the damn monster. She ducked to the left, barely missing another attack.

Screaming Girl screamed (again). Zelda shook her head miserably. This was getting annoying. She barely had to step out of the way of the lumbering beast. It was strong, it was fast, but Nayru, was it stupid. As it passed, she prepared to slam her blade into its leg.

She smashed into it, sending a rippling wave of pain through her other side, and was thrown into the air as the monster kept running, oblivious to the small pool of blood that was forming under its feet. She twisted her body under her and landed gracefully on a chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling. Of course she then not-so-gracefully fell to the hard ground. Her fall was broken, however, by the oily patch that covered the ground that was heaving and rocking below her. Zelda realized with faint horror, whatever that means, that she was balanced on the monster. Her feet slid on the slippery surface, but she remained standing. She brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Screaming Girl was still screaming.

The sword against her neck shut her up pretty damn fast, though. Zelda stared straight at her. "Never, _ever_ do that again," Zelda whispered. "It's really irritating."

Screaming Girl just glowered. Zelda pulled back, relaxing her hand for a second. Fast as a . . . very fast thing, The girl kicked out with a surprising ferocity. Zelda's foot slipped on the oil, and she collapsed at the girl's feet.

She glared at her, eyes filled with hatred. She threw back her head . . .

"Aaaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhh!" A blue-white comet fell from the ceilling. It smashed into the girl, who went flying to who-knows-where. The monster was nearing the far wall, but it was too stupid to turn. It hit its head with a painful CRACK. Navi (the "comet," for you slow people (me included)) landed gracefully on Zelda's head. "You're welcome," she said smugly.

Zelda didn't even bother to answer. She climbed to her feet and hurried to the head of the monster. Dropping to the ground, she sat on the head (which was oil-free, but kinda bloody). Zelda checked herself for something.

"Navi, do you have any rope?" she asked stupidly.

"Oh, yes. Because I'm _never_ without rope. Whadda _you_ think?"

"Damn, all my useful stuff's with Sheik. Oh, well." Zelda swung down from the beast and ran to the throne.

"What are you doing?" Navi asked warily.

"The sides of this throne are lined with rope. See, the ugly decorative gold crap? If I could get this off, then it would be perfect for rein-type-things."

She tugged at the rope, and it came loose in her hands. Scrambling back to the monster, she said, "You could have helped, you know."

Zelda clambered up onto it and placed the riens in his wide-open mouth. "Okay, please don't kill me." She pulled, Navi balanced on her head precariously. "Yes. good. Go right. _Right_. No, that's _left_, stupid!"

It went to the right. Zelda smiled. "I am the ultimate monster tamer," she announced. "Goooooood monster. Sweet monster. Pretty monster. Just keep going forward." She nudged him forward.

"Wait!" Screaming Girl ran in front of them. She held up her hands in feeble protection. "Please."

* * *

"Dammit!" Saria toppled head over heels back into the boat. She had been perched on the lip of the ship, holding a fishing net. 

"What happened?" Rauru asked from his bench. He was holding a poorly drawn map in one hand and an oar in the other.

"Nothing," Saria muttered.

They had been on the water for two days. Apparently this stupid island was farther away than they'd thought. The only thing they had with them was a small rowboat that they could hardly fit in. Rauru was on the front bench, rowing and attempting to navigate. Darunia was huddled up on another bench, with an oar in his hand and about fifty life jackets on. Darunia couldn't swim. Not even a little bit. Anyway, they had no food, just a net that Saria was trying and having no luck fishing with.

Saria climbed up onto the side of the boat and for the millionth time, dipped the net in the water, and waited. Finally she sighed.

"There's nothing out there," she called over her shoulder. "There was something before, a big fish, but it got away."

Rauru looked up, puzzled and apprehensive. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He held up his oar. "I think you're wrong."

The oar was puntuated by giant teeth marks. There were only a few slivers of wood that hung stubbornly to the handle.

Darunia jumped up and stared, frightened, at the water.

"AAAAAAHH!" The rowboat pitched forward, sending them flying into the water. Darunia hit the ocean and started to sink, spluttering and floundering to stay above the surface. Saria was able to stay up fairly easily, considering the only real experience with water that she had was ponds, lakes and rivers. Rauru floated expertly, grabbing Darunia around the waist and hoisting up his heavy body. He set Saria on his shoulders and swam a safe distance from the boat, looking warily at the water. Every so often he'd glance over at the island, judging the distance between them.

Saria's breathing slowed. She looked down at Rauru. "How the hell are you doing that?"

Rauru didn't answer. He scanned the water. Saria gazed out at the still ocean, too. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

Darunia raised his head, glanced at Rauru, and sheepishly started to push away, imitating his movements to float.

Suddenly Rauru shouldered the other Sages aside, ignoring Saria's startled cry or Darunia's oath as he was shoved beneath the surface. The small circle of ripples he'd been watching had grown, expanding and forming little waves. At that instant something in the water exploded skyward, sending a shower of droplets raining down on them. Falling to the sea, it hit with a huge splash, coming slowly to the surface.

Its beautiful gold eyes blinked casually as it surveyed them. A serpent, a mix of greens, blues, and a flash of purple-pink here and there, it was grace personified. It swam around them, so long that its head touched its tail, trapping them in a circle. The sea monster (though it wasn't _really _a monster, 'cause it's so purdy) seemed to smile, revealing sharp teeth.

"Uh . . ." Saria usually had a talent with animals, and a knack for talking with them. There's a first time for everything, though. "Um . . . hi, sea monster . . . no! Not monster! _Dragon_, yeah, dragon . . . thing. Are you going to eat us? A pretty dragon like you won't wanna eat us ugly people. If you wanna be pretty, of course. Because if you don't, you don't have to be pretty. Anyway, we don't taste too good. Yeah, so . . . please don't eat us, okay? Thank you." She looked up at it pleadingly.

"Do you honestly think that will work?" Rauru hissed.

"Of course it will! Now that I've commmunicated, it will do whatever we want. I think."

The serpent gazed down at them, swaying slightly. A confused look clouded its gold eyes. It stared at them for a while, seeming to make up it mind. No one moved a muscle. Not even when it hovered inches away, its hot breath stinging their skin.

It lunged, its mouth open wide. Saria screamed, throwing up her arms--

A snap of teeth, and a small splash--

The monster dived back under the surface, Saria in its jaws.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Link struggled against the bonds that lashed him to the wagon. 

"Please, let him go. He didn't _do_ anything." Koey clung to the mermaid who was guarding Link.

"Sorry, kid, but rules are rules. Tiroko needs them, and I for one ain't gonna stop him."

"Come on, Salu, you know he didn't do anything! Doesn't my word count for anything?"

"Sure, it counts for something--your head on the wall of Tiroko's chamber. Just get outta here, and stop following us around."

"But--"

A sharp thud resonated through the underground chamber. There was a cry. Link twisted around to see, ignoring the shackles that bound him to the wagon he was strapped to. "Let me go!" he yelled, wishing he could rip his captor's stupid little head off.

Koey was marching determinedly behind Link and the other prisoner. A bruise om his cheek slowly turned purple-brown, but he ignored it. He followed the prison guard, pleading to set Link free.

The guard shot furtive glances at the passageways they passed. He quickened his pace, pushing Link faster down the hall. Koey sped up as well, trying to catch up, calling forward to them.

"Hey! You can't just leave! You know this isn't right! Why are you listening to Tiroko, anyway?"

"Fear, kid. If I don't deliver him--" he jerked his head at Link, "--he'll kill me."

"But _why? _Tiroko's bad! You'll be helping to destroy us! Think about it. Don't do this."

He hesitated. "Well . . ."

"You! Guard!" The guard jerked in surprise, then shoved Koey out of sight. "Yes, ma'am?" he said to the Nina, who was just out of sight.

"What are you just sitting there for? Get moving!" A smile came over her face. She stepped forward, jostling Link and the other captive. "Hmm . . ."

She stroked Link's cheek thoughtfully. He flinched. "Yes . . . you'd better hurry. Tiroko's not in a forgiving mood." Her eyes darted to Koey, who was peering around a corner at them. "Hey!" She whipped out a wicked-looking weapon. She leveled it at Koey, who was staring, wide-eyed. The guard was watching, fighting to appear indifferent.

"You _idiot!"_ Link shouted. _"Run, _damn it!"

Koey took off, sliding on the wet tiles, which gave him more speed. He veered to the left and right, Nina's firearm following him move for move.

_Phit._ The sound of the hook flying out of its holder was deafening in the still corridor. There was a gut-wrenching scream as the hook lodged itself in Koey's back. He fell limply to the ground.

The guard looked away. So did Link.

"No!" the girl chained next to him screamed. He turned to actually look at her for the first time. He hadn't cared before.

_"Kanami?"_

* * *

"What do we do?" Navi whispered. 

Zelda shrugged. That was a pretty good question. "I dunno."

The girl stared at them, wide eyed. "Please?"

"Is that all you can say?" Zelda snapped.

"No."

"Can we kill her?" Navi hissed.

Zelda agreed. She was damn annoying. But Zelda sighed. "No." To the girl, she called, "Come on up, you."

"Maria." She climbed up.

"What?"

"My name's Maria. But you can call me 'you' if you want." She looked up at her worshipfully.

"Whatever, Maria. Let's go. Put your arms around my waist."

Maria sat behind Zelda. She did as Zelda told her.

"Okay. Oookaay. Nice monster. Goood monster. Forward."

It bucked.

"No! No, _forward,_ you stupid animal! Here, forward."

It took a couple steps forward.

"Good. Now, left."

It immediatly turned right.

"Left! Left, left, _left_!"

It slowly turned left.

"Perfect. See? You're not that stupid--"

It turned around and ran into the wall behind them.

"Aaaagh!" Zelda was thrown form her seat and slammed onto the thing's tail. She grabbed a scale and hoisted herself up.

Navi called from her newfound perch, Maria's head, "Smooth."

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind . . . maybe I can help. I mean, not as good as you, of course--"

"That's reassuring," Navi said wryly.

"But maybe I could do it okay."

Zelda sighed. "Go ahead."

Maria sat down and ran her hand over its oily scales. She cooed softly. "Who's a pretty Scoily-woo? You are, yes, you are. Now, please turn around." She slammed her heels into his side. It turned and galloped in the correct direction. "Good Scoily."

Navi moved back over to rest on Zelda. "See? You could have done it. All you'd needed was to be a friutcake."

"She's not a friutcake. She's . . . unique."

Maria scratched the "Scoily" and its leg did that thing that dogs' legs do. It fell over.

"I rest my case."

Eventually they got it facing the door (again). The small black door looked waay too tiny for the monster. "Maria?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Isn't that door too small?"

"Of course, Miss! You're so brilliant!" She sat there, lost in thought. "Hmm . . . let's just make the door bigger!"

"Wait--"

"Aaaagh!"

They ran at the door.

* * *

"Saria! Saria!" 

"SARIA!"

"Shut up," the girl muttered, dazed. She sat up and rubbed a huge wound on her head. "Mido, just let me sleep--" She trailed off.

Where was she? It was dark and humid, like a cave. It was almost pitch black.The air was fading fast, though. She was gasping for air. She turned around, ready to get out.

There was no way out. She ran at the wall, pounding on it.

She started to cry. How did she get here? Why was she trapped in this damp, heaving cave? But the scariest question, the one that frightened her more than other . . .

_Who_ was she?

Why couldn't she figure out who she was? Why wasn't there anyone with her? Where did everyone she loved go? Did anyone care about her? Was she such a brat that everyone hated her?

That was what really panicked her. Was she going to die alone, unloved and deserted?

Wait, but she'd said _Mido. _Did Mido, whoever he was, did he like her?

Meanwhile, the oxygen was almost gone. She tried to hold her breath. Stars fluttered in front of her eyes. She gasped for air, but there was none. She rammed her fist on the wall, and it opened.

But air wasn't what flowed through the opening. Water swirled around her, filling her nose and mouth. She coughed, and her eyesight blurred. She didn't even know if she could swim. Her unconscious form fell to the floor of the cave as water rushed over her.

* * *

Rauru scanned the water. "Where is she?" 

Darunia looked down. "I think I see something . . ."

Out of the water, the monster flew into the air. Hanging in its mouth was Saria, unconscious and inches from falling to the water.Darunia sprang up and rolled into a ball. Flying through the air, he smashed into the monster. It let Saria fall with a screech and it crashed to the ocean.

Saria dropped down to the sea. Rauru hurried to catch her.

Darunia hit the water and sank like a rock, having been knocked out. Rauru turned to grab him.

Saria woke, and began screaming.

Darunia was almost completely under the water.

"What the _hell_ am _I_ supposed to do?" Rauru yelled in frustration.

He grabbed Darunia's arm with difficulty, and dragged him over to Saria. Catching her with one arm, he pulled them both as far as he could, as close as he could get to the island. Stopping a few yards away, feeling like he was going to pass out, he called out to the dragon, hoping it was awake. He didn't use words, just one long, endless wail. Saria looked at him like he was nutso. Well, maybe he was.

Ripples and small waves grew closer and larger. The dragon reared its head and glared down at them, causing a tidal wave.

Saria covered her face, but Rauru smiled. He braced himself and held Saria and Darunia's hands tighter. The wave carried them all the way up to the island, leaving the serpent to snarl after them.

He dropped their hands and fell back against the sand.

* * *

The girl dragged the sitcks over to her "campsite." In reality it was a bundle of logs and her two companions. She dropped the sticks onto the piles and placed some grass on it, surrounding it by rocks. Strange. She knew how to create a fire, but she still didn't know who she was. 

She stepped over the sleeping figures and walked over the beach, down to the water. She looked down at the little fish, holding a dagger she found in the forest.

_She picked up the small fish, holding it in her cupped hands. She breathed on it, and a green glow surrounded it. The gash on its side disappeared, and it splashed about in the water she was holding. She let it fall into the stream. _

_It swam in litte circles. She heard it say, in a small voice, "Thanks." It swam away. _

_She stared, wide eyed, then laughed. "Wow. I can talk to them. Cool." Her powers were still new. _

The girl's stomach heaved, and she vomited. The fish scattered. She wiped her mouth, staggered back to the fire and stood on the sand, feeling awful. Her head spun.

Something called her to the woods. She hurried to the forest and sat on a stump, soothed by the silence and peace. Her head cleared a bit, and her stomach calmed.

"Okay," she said to herself. "No fish."

She looked up at a huge tree. Trying to find a good way to climb it safely, she pondered the vision. It had to be a memory. Did that mean she'd be able to remember herself again?

She climbed the tree, finding it easy to do. She reached for some nuts and odd fruits that were sprinkled here and there. She dropped them to the ground, feeling something like deja vu. Why?

_She grabbed the fruit, and threw it down to the boy waiting below her. It went a mile to his left, and he chased it down. _

_"Could you actually _aim_ at me, please?" he complained. _

_She picked another one and, laughing, aimed it at him. She chucked it with all her strength. It hit him in the head. _

_"Hey!" He glared up at her. "I don't know why I even hang out with you. You're just a weird . . . green person!" _

_She cracked up and almost fell out of the tree. _

_"Hello?" A girl's voice floated from one of the tunnels. "Link?" _

_A pretty blonde walked out, looking confused, dirty, and exhausted. Her face brightened. "Good. I found you." _

_"Hi," she called,swinging down from the tree. _

_"Hi yourself," the blonde teased, pulling her green hair. _

_"What's up?" the boy asked. _

_"Navi and Tatl are in a fight again." _

_"Great." He rolled his eyes. _

She fell, snagging a branch on her sleeve and dangling from one hand. "Goddess, you're hopeless," she scolded. "Almost killed by a memory. Honestly, if you'd died, and that was your tombstone, they'd be laughing at your funeral."

It hit her. _Goddess. _She'd said goddess. What goddess?

She sank down onto a tree limb, thinking. Placing her head in her hands, she looke diwn at the bugs scurrying below her. Every flashback seemed to answer questions, but they triggered more, too.

Who was the boy? Was he Mido? No, she didn't think so. What was his name?

_Link. _She smiled.

That was it. But did she really know him? Could he help her? Why wasn't he here with her? Where _was_ here? Did he know the other people she was with?

Each question was more impossible than the last. Only one person would know. Two persons, actually.

And they were walking toward her.

The fat one looked up and waved.

"I should have known you'd be here!"

So he knew her. That was promising.

The other one, who looked like a rock, shook his head at her. "Come down!" He looked at the friut around him. "Food?"

Fatso chuckled. "Of course. You don't expect her to eat fish, do you?"

Rocky began gathering the fruit, picking up boulders that he found.

The girl climbed down, looking at them warily. They seemed nice enough.

But who could tell?

"So," Rauru said, "Are you feeling better? You had quite a day. And that fall . . . I was wondering, why didn't you use your magic? Would have saved _me_ a lot of trouble."

Saria just stared at him blankly.

"Tired?" he said sympathetically. He held out a roasted nut to her. She shook her head.

Darunia looked up at the forest. "Do you think there's anyone actually up there?"

Rauru nodded. "I think so. What about you?" He turned to Saria.

Her eyes were wide, and she didn't move. She stared, unseeing, through them.

"Saria?"

She jerked. "Is that my name?"

Darunia glanced sideways at Rauru. "Saria, what are you talking about?"

"What's your name?"

"Saria. Don't you remember us?"

"No." She laughed bitterly. "I don't remember anything."

* * *

Again, I was too lazy to proofread tihs, so . . . yeah. I'm actually very happy with tihs chapter. YAY! 


	9. Fairies and Monsters

Hi! It's been so long. i was having withdrawal symptoms. but now i'm over it. what am i saying?

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Eight_**

"AAAHHH!"

The scream echoed through the corridor, followed by a roar. Link immediately forgot Kanami. "What the hell was that?"

"Our fate," Kanami answered solemnly.

"WHAT?! Really!?"

She shrugged. "Damned if I know. It sounded good, though."

He shook his head, peering into the blackness and straining at his bonds. He leaned forward . . .

. . . and jerked back as another roar filled the small hallway, at least twice as loud. Again it was accompanied by screaming. Breathing hard, his heart practically bursting through his chest, he turned back to Kanami. "Seriously, what the hell _is_ that?"

She shrugged again, looking perfectly calm for someone on death's doorstep. "Just a monster."

_"Just _a monster?!" he repeated, his voice squeaky. "It could kill us!"

"Don't worry about it getting us; if it does, we'll be in much better hands."

Link shook his head, unable to believe that piece of crap. "Really."

"Uh-huh. Whatever's behind is much safer than whatever we're heading toward."

"Thanks for the pep talk. I feel so much better. You should be a motivational speaker or something."

She didn't smile. "It's the truth. Either way, we're screwed."

As if to punctuate that statement, the wagon stopped. Kanami smirked and raised her eyebrows as though to say, "You'll see."

The next thing he knew, the world exploded.

* * *

Saria crossed her arms, staring down at the dirt. Absently she sketched patterns with a stick. 

"So, you're saying I'm some magical person? And I'm on a mission for . . . something." She gently shooed an ant away from her drawing space as she spoke.

"The Dark Triforce," the fat guy (who called himself Rauru) prompted.

"And I'm doing this because . . ."

"It'll help Link and Zelda," Rocky (a.k.a. Darunia) replied.

"Who are . . . friends?" The image of two blond children flashed into her mind.

"Yes!" Rauru leaned forward excitedly. "Do you remember now?"

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh. It's all fuzzy."

"It'll come back. Right?" Darunia turned to Rauru uncertainly.

"It already has begun to." He pointed at the dirt with a smile. Saria peered down at what she'd been drawing. It was a forest, with thick, tall trees and underbrush. In some places animals poked their heads out. In the center were three people. Saria recogized one as herself. The other two were strangers.

Frustrated, Saria shook her head. "This doesn't tell me anything!" she wailed impatiently.

"It does. Those people, and that forest, are part of your memories." Rauru gingerly stood, gesturing for Darunia to follow. "Think. It'll come to you."

"Wait! Don't leave me . . . augh." Alone, at the edge of the forest, Saria held her torch closer to her drawing. One of the strangers was a girl. Sullen, she glared defiantly at nothing in particular. She had long tangled hair and was wearing a torn dress. One hand held a stone on a chain, the other clutched at the hand of the other stranger.

He had short hair, neat and slightly floppy. He was wearing fancy clothes that were appropriate at a ball, but certainly not for a hike. He was laughing at the sullen girl, and a little band around his head glinted in the light . . .

"A prince?" Sara whispered. "_I_ knew a _prince?"_ Parts of the image were growing more detailed. The girl's dress hinted at light blues, and her hair shimmered slightly gold. Transfixed, she gazed at the drawing, watching it slowly come to life.

_The girl shook her head, and her hair fluttered in the air, then fell to her hips. She looked annoyed. The guy just laughed at something she said. Saria led them confidently through the forest, music filling the air. _

_"If you want to find the Triforce, you'll have to come see our leader and ask permission," she said. She turned right sharply, and almost left the couple behind. "Come on! Hurry!" _

_The girl rolled her eyes. "Don't make me kill you," she threatened. _

_Saria laughed. "Unless you want me getting you hopelessly lost, you better be nice to me." She turned to the guy. "Ditch her."_

"Whoa!" Saria fell forward, catching herself on her hands. The torch hit the dirt and spluttered out. "Who were they? How did I know them?" She shook her head, waiting in vain for a message, an epiphany, anything. Nada. Slowly she made her way back to the fire, slumping onto the ground.

"Anything?" Darunia asked.

"Just a little bit of a memory."

"What happened?" Rauru asked.

She described it, wracking her brain for anything else.

"Wait," Darunia interrupted. "Describe the girl."

"She had blonde hair, wore a blue dress, blue eyes . . . oh, and she was holding this rock. She looked very pissed off."

"What did the rock look like?"

"Red and gold. Like a ruby." She shrugged; she hadn't really paid attention to it.

"That was Zelda. Well, Zelda's mother," he amended. "They have the same name."

"How do I know her?" Saria demanded.

"I don't know," Darunia replied. "She's dead now. I met her when she stole the Ruby--the rock she was holding. Somehow you met her too."

"The boy must have been Daphnes," Rauru said, speaking mostly to Darunia. "He fits the description. Besides, he's the only one stupid enough to go into the Forest without a small army."

Saria clutched at her hair, staring into the fire. _How do I know these people? _she thought bleakly. She wanted to remember. She just . . . couldn't.

A rustling sound made all three of them jump. Looking around, they instinctively moved closer to each other, staring into the darkness as the sound grew louder. It seemed to multiply until it felt as tohugh there were fifty . . . things out there.

Rauru gripped Saria and Darunia's shoulders. "We have company."

* * *

"AAHH!" 

Zelda screamed.

The monster roared.

Navi clung to Zelda's hair as they burst through the wall. There was a jarring thud, and they were thrown forward, then fell back. Immediately they were thrown forward again as the monster's momentum kept him moving a few steps.

Finally . . . blessed silence. Dust and debris littered the ground, and the only sound was Zelda and Navi's labored breathing.

"So . . ." Maria said politely, gazing up at Zelda. "Where to, Miss?"

"Well . . . that is . . . um." Zelda turned to Navi. "Where to, Navi?"

The fairy closed her eyes, thinking. She brightened. "The creepy people who took Link mentioned something about a cavern." She shrugged. "That's it."

Maria kept staring at Zelda with a "I-worship-you" expression. Zelda sighed. "Didn't you hear her? To the . . . cavern thing!"

_"Oh,"_ Maria responded. "I think I know what you're looking for." She positioned the monster so that it was facing another door. "This way!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

* * *

A/N: uh . . . this part doesn't make much sense now. but it will! . . .i think. I hope so, anyway. just sort of go with it for now.

* * *

Areida, princess of Ryia, pulled on a brown dress, covering her head with a shawl. Then, making sure no one was watching, sneaked out of the castle, hiding in the shadows.

She normally didn't have to work this hard to leave the castle, but the instructions on the note had been very specific:_ "Come to the town square at midnight, don't tell anyone where you're going, and_ come alone_. This is crucial."_

Areida really didn't know what was going on, but she was concerned.

As she entered the town square, the only person there was a young woman, dressed in a bright purple outfit that would have looked more appropriate on a gypsy. Maybe she _was _a gypsy. What did gypsies look like, anyway? Areida hesitated. "Excuse me?" she called. "Excuse me, but did you want to speak to me?"

There was no answer. "Excuse me?" she repeated.

The woman disappeared.

Areida staggered back. Something was definitely weird. She backed into someone. With a small scream, she whirled around. The strange woman was waiting there, smiling slightly. She tipped her black hat at her.

"D-did you want to speak with me?" Areida repeated, standing tall.

"Yes. I did." The woman leaned closer, her brown eyes hypnotic. "There's someone who wants to kill you."

No hi, no how are you, no say, have you tried sushi?

"What?!" she gasped, pulling back. "Who would want to kill me?"

"A Democren lord," she replied.

Areida didn't know how to argue that. Democrens hated the Hylians and Ryians. "But . . . how do you know?"

She smiled gently. "I've heard some rumors. I kept an eye on you, and there is someone following you. He wears a cloak, even in the heat of the day. So what else could it be? He carries a knife. Be careful."

"Thank you," Areida stammered. "I-I'll talk to my father and he'll--"

"No!" The woman grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Have you ever _seen_ a Democren? They're stronger than any human! Would you like your father killed?!"

She shook her head, swallowing. "No."

"Good." The woman stepped back, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "However, you need to be protected. What if I were to, say, step in, as a sort of nanny? Then I could protect you."

A little ball of light came flying out of Areida's shawl. "I don't like it," the ball of light said.

"What's this?" the woman asked.

Areida blushed. "This is my fairy. Tal, this is . . ."

"Lindai."

"Right. Lindai, Tal."

"I still don't like it. Why do _you_ care about us? I--" Tal began, but Areida shoved her back in the shawl.

"I'm frightened," she began. "But Tal had a point. Why _do _you care?"

"You found something. A trinket that many dangerous people are looking for. Something that will give you power you've never dreamed of. I need to protect that, as well as you, and make sure that nothing happens to it. I will be your guard. Nothing will hurt you, as long as I'm around."

Areida nodded, but then pulled away. "But I thought the Democrens were stronger than any human."

She laughed, and held out her hand. A ball of blue fire ignited out of the air, hovering a few inches above her palm. "Who said I was human?"

* * *

The Dark Triforce pulled its cloak closer around its body, quickening its pace. It hated being in the open, but there was nothing it could do. It darted through the empty town square, looking for something. 

A few feet away, bathed in moonlight, was a young woman. It crept up behind her, and put its mangled, ugly hand on her shoulder.

She stiffened, then turned. She had shoulder-length, stringy brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a long-sleeve purple shirt that was slitted up to her ribcage on the sides, a dark purple skirt, a black Willy-Wonka-esque hat, and black boots. She raised her eyebrows slightly when she saw who it was.

"Master," she acknowledged, bowing slightly.

"Lindai," it replied. "Have you spoken with the princess?"

"Yes."

"Have you made a deal with her?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready for the next step?"

Lindai smirked. "You only need to tell me what to do."

"I will. In time. Await a message. Tiroko is keeping an eye on the others. When I know how they stand, you will know what to do." It turned and began to walk away, but Lindai's voice stopped it.

"There is a complication, Master."

It was suddenly at her side, a blade against her neck. "What _kind _of complication?"

"A . . . small one."

"For your sake, it better be. Tell me."

"The girl . . . has a fairy. The fairy doesn't trust me. She might affect the princess' view on me."

The Dark Triforce pulled away, sheathing its blade. "Take care of it, then."

"But . . . how?"

It smiled. "Do you doubt me?" It slowly melted, then reformed, looking like a girl it had seen in the market, with brown hair, green eyes, and strange markings. Then it melted again, becoming Demi--the old Demi, with curly black hair and a charming smile. Again it melted and reformed, into a young woman with brown hair and brown eyes. Lindai stepped back as the Dark Triforce leaned in closer, a mirror image of her. "Bring me the fairy."

Lindai smiled. "Of course, Master."

* * *

Link was slammed against the ground, hitting his head hard on the stone floor with a stream of swear words. Kanami landed next to him. A thud shook the ground a few inches away, rattling their teeth. Giant chunks of rock flew through the air, landing all around them, and dust coated everything with a layer of gray powder. Loud bangs and shouts reverbrated off the walls, and something roared, so loud it made the debris jump. 

This did nothing to help his headache. He tried to climb to his feet, but he was held down by something. He glanced behind him to see the overturned wagon. _Oh, yeah. _He was still chained to that thing.

Painfully he turned to Kanami. "You all right?" he asked hoarsely.

She nodded, struggling to sit up. Giving up, she rested on her elbows, fiddling with her chains. "Do we know what that was yet?"

He shook his head. "Not a clue." He started to ask something else, but Kanami put her hand on his arm. Her startled eyes were focused on something behind him. He rolled over onto his other side.

Dust was still swirling in the air, so everything was blurry, but he could see a large creature. It dripped oil on them. One beanbag-chair-sized-claw was a foot away from his face.

Staring down at them was a blue ball of light, a girl with stringy black hair, and a very familiar looking face.

"Zelda?" he mumbled, rubbing the dust and oil out of his eyes. Brushing his hair back, he sat up as comfortably as he could with his feet and hands chained to the fallen wagon.

"Link!" she called back, sliding off the monster. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" When she reached him, she knelt down, quickly scanning to make sure he was safe. Her eyes widened when she saw Kanami. "You're both here!" she exclaimed with relief, picking up one of Link's hands and holding it in her lap. "Where's Koey?"

They both became interested in their bonds, fiddling with them silently. "Oh," Zelda whispered. Link glanced up at her face. It was expressionless, but white, and her hands tightened their grip on his.

The other girl leaned forward. "Um, Miss? Is everything okay? We're not at the cavern yet; I think I misjudged where we were a few doors back . . ."

"It's okay," Zelda said, smiling hesitantly, keeping her eyes on Link's. "We found what we were looking for."

"Is there anything else you'll be needing?"

"Yeah. An exit. But first, do you know how to get these off?"

"Yep! Just a second, Miss!" She leapt down, armed with a wrench, and began freeing Kanami.

Link leaned forward. "Who the hell is she?" he hissed, glancing at her.

"That's Maria. She's annoying, but she'll get us anywhere."

"With style, obviously," he muttered, shaking the dust out of his hair. "Where's my hat?" Zelda placed it on his head, rolling her eyes.

Kanami, released from her chains, started off down the hall. She knelt down at the edge of the wagon.

"Wait," Link said. "Is that guard still around?"

"That's what I'm checking." She leaned forward, then back, a disgusted expression on her face. Maneuvering around the fallen stones, she called, "He's not a problem anymore. Didn't get away from the wagon fast enough."

With a grinding sound that made him grimace, Link's chains snapped off. Maria squatted next to him, untangling the metal from her wrench. She sprang up. "Ready to go?" she asked cheerily. "We better hurry. The mermaids are going to come looking for us soon."

The monster growled softly, glaring down the hallway.

Maria amended her statement. "Never mind. They're coming."

* * *

Saria stomped on the fire, throwing them into darkness. Now the sounds were louder, and once she thought she saw a flash of movement in the shadows. 

"Saria?" Rauru said, his voice low and even. "Not the best idea." He quickly lit a torch, illuminating five pairs of green eyes peering out of bushes. The eyes gazed at them for a second, then disappeared.

A harsh wind blew through the clearing, rustling the leaves and snuffing out the torch. Rauru swore, then attempted to relight it. When he finally did, they all pulled closer together.

They were surrounded by five girls with bright green eyes. They had dark tan skin, and either red, black, or blonde hair. Each of them held knives and wore animal skins. They had a wild, frightening appearance.

"This is less than ideal," Rauru muttered.

"Is that bookworm talk for 'we're screwed?'" Saria asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Good to know."

A girl with black hair and a wreath of flowers on her head stepped forward. She held up her hand, and the girls put away their weapons. _"Makai tioa koph?" _she demanded.

"We don't speak . . . whatever the hell you just said," Darunia responded.

Taking in their puzzled expressions, the girl said, "Who . . . are you?" She spoke slowly, haltingly, as though she barely knew any Hyrulian.

"Uh . . . we're . . . people?"

"Brilliant, Saria. I'm sure that will help loads," Rauru hissed sarcastically.

"Thank you."

The girl raised her spear. "What are you . . . doing . . . here?"

"We came to speak with you," Rauru said easily.

"You did?" the girl asked, looking incredulous.

Saria turned to Rauru, the same expression of disbelief on her face. "We did?"

He ignored her. "We need to find out about the Dark Triforce."

The girl froze. _"Kenay fashcio du hige-se pouer _wo?!" She began rambling frantically in whatever language she spoke._ "Kai, kai, kai . . . ri youiko . . . ri youiko." _She lunged forward, grabbing Saria's arm, pulling back her sleeve and staring at her palm. With a sigh of relief, she checked Rauru and Darunia's palms. _"Ne?" _she asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

"Eh?"

She slapped her forehead, clearly not knowing how to say what she wanted in Hyrulian. She turned to the other girls, whispering intently. (As I said in _Genesis_, I don't think any of you can speak Ackakian (I forgot how I spelled it; something to that effect), so I'll translate. These _are_ the same girls. (By the way, what she said earlier was _"You want to know about _what?!"; _"Damn, damn, damn . . . the Evil . . . the Evil"; "Why?"_).

_"Shit! That's all the Hyrulian I know!" _the black-haired girl said.

_"Let's just kill them, Moko!" _one of her friends suggested.

_"Quahi would hate it." _

_"Quahi's dead. Thanks to these Hyrulians and their 'youiko.'" _

Moko slammed her fist on a nearby tree trunk. _"That's not the truth, damn it! Quahi died because of the youiko; created by the Democrens, not the Hylians! Besides, they don't bring the youiko with them." _

The girl sighed. _"Fine. But if this comes crashing down, it will land on _your_ head. And it _will_ come crashing down. Hyrulians are not trustworthy." _

_"Thank you." _Moko turned from her friends, facing the strangers. "Um . . . why do . . . you want . . . to . . . know?"

Rauru, the unofficial speaker for the trio, answered. "We want to stop it."

"And why have . . . _kai, kai, _giil_--" _("Damn, damn, _think_")--". . . you come to us?"

"We've heard that you've . . . encountered . . . the person possessed by it. Or, at least, that he was here. On this island. Yeah."

_"Khla mae! _So what if we have?" Moko was pleased that her Hyrulian--which she had picked up from a stranded sailor--was improving steadily.

Rauru was puzzled. "Did you not hear the part where we stop the evil relic from destroying the universe?"

"Hmm. Well, we don't know a thing. Good luck leaving."

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm. "We really need this."

She smiled sadly. "If I knew, I would tell you. We have met it. It killed our princess. These girls would like nothing more than to see it die. But a Democren created it; a Democren must destroy it." She started to walk away. At the edge of the clearing she stopped. "You will not be harmed as long as you leave. Immediately. Best of luck on your journey." She turned and left, blending into the shadows instantly.

Saria slumped down, picking up her stick and scribbling in the sand. "Well, so much for _that_ idea."

Darunia pulled the burnt wood into a pile, bundling them together. He didn't know how that would help, but it kept his hands busy. "What do we do now?"

Rauru didn't answer. He sat on a rock, thinking.

"Rauru?" Saria asked. Even though she didn't remember either of them, she felt like they had a relationship. And around them, she felt confident that she _would _remember. "You okay?"

"Shh." He continued to stare at nothing. Saria placed her stick in her lap, gaping down at her doodle. It was the inside of a tree. Inside the tree were three people. Saria, the girl--Zelda, right?--and the boy--Daphnes. They were all gazing at a triangle. As she watched, it began to glitter, sending off rays of red, blue, green, and gold light. The people began to move and speak . . .

_Daphnes reached out, touching the triangle. He jerked back. Saria couldn't fully see what he was doing. He appeared to be playing with it, though. He kept poking it, then pulling away. _

_Zelda cleared her throat loudly and impatiently. He flushed, then placed his hands on the triangle. _

_Suddenly he tensed, then picked it up. _

_Lightning nearly obliterated them, cutting a jagged hole through the tree. "What the hell did you do?!" Zelda screamed. She turned to Saria, lifting her up to eye level. _

_A flash of light, and they were in the Great Deku's Tree's grove. _

_Wait,_ Saria thought, nearly breaking through the memory. _Who's the Great Deku Tree? _

_Just go with it, _she commanded herself, eagerly reentering the memory.

_'What do you think you are doing?' the tree demanded. _

_"We, were, uh, just using the Triforce," Daphnes explained nervously. _

"The Triforce!" Saria exclaimed, and was immediately brought back to the present.

"What?" Darunia and Rauru were at her side instantly. "What happened, Saria?"

"The . . . the Triforce," she breathed. "That's what they were looking for. That's what he took. He knows where it is. He knows what it does." Her eyes widened. "I know what it does, too." She knew her babbling didn't make sense to them, but she was suddenly remembering things. "The Great Deku Tree . . . K-Kokiri Forest . . . Link . . . and Zelda . . . her mother . . . Daphnes. I remember! I remember everything!" Breathing hard, she clutched the stick until it snapped. "Except . . . I don't remember . . . how I got here. We were on a boat, right? And there was something in the water. I was fishing. But what happened after that?"

"Well . . ."

A spear sliced through the air, sticking into the ground at their feet. Rauru ripped the paper from the quivering shaft. In thick black words, it said,

**_I thought you said you would leave. You have fifteen minutes. After that, I will not restrain the girls._**

"Another time, then?" Saria asked, rising to her feet.

"Sure."

They ran.

* * *

"Well, this worked out _beautifully, _didn't it, Zel?" Link snapped, beheading a merman advancing on them. "All thanks to that weird friend of yours. Maria, right? Gotta thank Maria." 

"Shut up!" Zelda shouted back, quickly ducking under a merman's swing, then stabbing him. "It's not _her_ fault."

"Oh, really?" he demanded sarcastically. "You could have fooled me."

Kanami and Maria were nowhere nearby. They had been ambushed by a small army of merpeople at a fork in the maze-like corridor. Maria and Kanami went to the left, and Link and Zelda went to the right, which led to the roof. They, of course, had been followed.

"I hope they're okay," Zelda murmured, kicking an enemy in the face.

"Yeah, sure hope _they're _okay. _We _only have a million people trying to kill us, but hopefully _they're _all right, not fighting _anyone."_ He raised an eyebrow at her.

Zelda made a "hmph" sound. "For all you know, they have to face that Tiroko guy."

They were suddenly slammed back against the low wall that surrounded the roof, their heads hanging over the edge of the roof. It was flat, then slanted, so that if a person were to fall, they'd get to enjoy rolling, _then_ falling. It's a very odd roof. Just picture a trapezoid (if that's the right shape).

Anyway, they were about to fall off the roof. A mermaid had each of their arms, and there was a knife at each of their throats.

The mermen parted, letting someone through.

"I don't think they're worrying about Tiroko," Link whispered.

He appeared, looming over them evilly. "Now you will die," he said menacingly.

Navi flew out of Link's hat, armed with a stick. Frantically she began beating him with it. He staggered forward, tripping over the people holding Link and Zelda back. All three of them did this rather cool flip over the wall, then rolled off the roof, landing with a sickening splat on the ground below.

The merman stared at the spot where Tiroko disappeared for a moment, then at Link and Zelda. He grabbed Navi, shoving her back in his hat. "Thanks," he whispered.

"No problem," she answered, her voice muffled. "Anytime."

"Now what do we do?" Zelda asked.

Them mermen were glancing at each other, hesitantly drawing thier swords. Link flung his arm around her waist, stepping up onto the wall. "I think . . . we should . . . _JUMP!" _

"Wait--" But it was too late. Screaming, they jumped, leaving the bewildered army to stare after them.

* * *

"Hyrule," Saria said with relief. She clambered out of the boat, splashing into lake Hylia. It was late, and all she wanted to do was sleep. She turned back to Rauru, who was just sitting in the boat. "Sorry we didn't get anything," she said apologetically. 

Without a word, Rauru stood, and grabbed a lantern. Leaving Saria and Darunia to tie up the boat, he waded to shore, trying to reach the castle.

"What's with him?" Saria asked.

"He's thinking," Darunia answered, not bothering to tie up the boat. He shoved it downstream. "We'll give this to the Zoras, okay? We won't be using it."

"Thinking about what?"

"Oh, I don't know. _He_ knows; there's probably something we're overlooking."

Saria closed her eyes, tilting her head back. The moonlight touched her cheekbones, her shoulders, her eyelids. The water and the air was cold. In her forest, she was sheltered by all that. There was no moonlight; it couldn't penetrate the trees. Neither could the extremely cold or extremely hot. She relished being outside, in the harsh beauty of the real world. It was because she was a Sage.

She opened her eyes, running a hand through the cool water. "I should get back," she said, wading toward the shore.

There _was _something they were missing. But what was it? She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes until splotches of color erupted in the blackness, trying to force some conclusion out of her body.

_"A Democren created it; a Democren must destroy it." _

Her eyes snapped open and her head jerked up. That was it. She just took that to mean it was a lost cause. But what if it could be done? . . . She pulled out a necklace, decorated with acorns. Link had made it for her.

_He's going to do it. _The realization made her freeze, although it wasn't that much of a surprise. _He's actually going to try to bring a demon here. To try and destroy . . . _

The necklace fell to the ground as she sprinted to the castle.

"Rauru!"

* * *

Yay! This is goofy . . . I'm kind of sleep deprived . . . so this was probably funnier to me than it is to other people (all two of you; and thanks you guys!). whatever. 


	10. Sheik

This doesn't have a name . . . I'll just make some crap up. Like i did last time . . . and pretty much every time. oh well._**

* * *

****Chapter Nine**_

"Where are they?"

"Don't ask _me!" _

"They must have died!"

"Or escaped!"

"Do _you _want to go check?"

"No thanks!"

"If anyone asks, they died, okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

Link dangled by one hand to a ledge. Zelda clung to his waist. They listened to the voices above them. When they had faded, Link glanced down at Zelda.

"We're in a bit of a pickle," he said.

She nodded.

"Any brilliant ideas, O' Holder of the Wisdom?"

"Not really. I was too freaked out at your _courageous _leap off the _roof, _O' Holder of the Courage."

"You're right. Courage is a ripoff. Trade?"

"Hell no. I like being smarter than you."

"This conversation isn't getting us aywhere."

"Nope."

Suddenly Link's hand slipped, and they started to fall. He quickly caught another ledge . . . a few stories below.

The grip around his waist was extremely tight. He looked down at Zelda. Her face was white, and she was breathing hard.

"Zel? I can't breathe."

"You don't know the meaning of that," she said, gasping. Her eyes were wide and panicked._ "You_ don't have to wear those . . . those lacey things!"

"Your genius is astounding. Anyway, you know I think you're great, but if you could _not _be my personal corset . . ." He tried to loosen her hold one-handedly.

"ARE YOU _CRAZY?!_ You'll kill us! Hold on to the ledge!"

He smirked. "I've found it."

"Found what? A way to save us?"

"No . . . I found something that scares the Great and Glorious, Perfect, 'Nothing-Ever-Frightens-Me' Princess Zelda."

"So? You're insane _not_ to be afraid! We're dangling fifty feet above the ground!"

He laughed. "Triforce of Courage, remember?" He looked up at his hand, the one holding onto the ledge. It had a golden triangle etched into it. "Hey. If I have a gold triangle in my hand . . . I mean, wouldn't that hurt?"

She shook her head. "No. It's not the actual _relic _that's inside you, it's the _essence _of the relic. I looked it up."

"You seriously need a boyfriend."

He felt her jerk in surprise. His face flushed when he realized the completely moronic thing he'd just said. He almost lost his grip on the ledge, but caught himself just in time. He concentrated on his aching fingers instead of the stone-still girl hugging his waist. "Um, uh, ya know, I mean that in like a . . . that way. You know, that . . . like . . . you know." No, she wouldn't know. _He_ didn't know. He wasn't holding the Triforce of Courage; he was holding the Triforce of Complete and Utter Stupidity.

Zelda wasn't sure how to respond to that. She gulped, and pondered that. "I . . . I might," she whispered, resting her cheek in the small of his back. She didn't want to think about it. If she did, she'd lose control. She wouldn't be able to keep a handle on her emotions. She'd be one of those crazy people who said anything that came to their mind, and let how they were feelings control their lives. If they wanted something, they got it. That sort of freedom scared her.

Link tensed. "So . . . if we . . ." He had close his eyes and start over. "If we . . ."

"Yes?"

He chickened out. "If we have the 'essence' of the Triforce, then what does _it _do?" _Triforce of Courage, my ass, _he thought in disgust.

"Nothing. Only if we die will it have power to grant anyone's wishes, because the essence will be returned to it."

". . . Oh." _Stupid, stupid, wimpy, pathetic MORON! _

Zelda was still holding onto him, and she was shaking. With an evil grin, Link realized he knew exactly how to get rid of the awkwardness.

He gently loosened his grip on the ledge. He glanced down at her one last time, then let go.

* * *

If you didn't know he was there, you wouldn't think Rauru was in the middle of the fortress of books. They were stacked thirty high, all around the table. A lantern gave everything a yellow glow, and it was dead silent. There was only the faint sounds of crickets and the occasional oath as Rauru threw another useless book aside.

Saria crept toward him, stepping around piles of paper. She ducked as, accompanied by a curse, a book was thrown her way. "Rauru?"

He looked up. "Saria? How'd you get in here?"

She smiled mysteriously. "How indeed," she said with a laugh, sitting next to him.

He shook his head. "Annoying kid."

She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

_"I'm_ here to find out why _you're_ here."

"Well then. _I'm _here to research."

"What?"

"Look at this and see if you can find out. I have work to do."

She leaned over the paper. Written in his messy scrawl was what looked like a list. She tore off a sheet of paper and copied it down, then passed it back to him. Reading it over, she tried to figure out what he was looking for. It said,

_**- The Dark Triforce **_

_**- A relic? An essence? Both? **_

_**- Is the Triforce the same? **_

_**- "A Democren created it; a Democren must destroy it." **_

_**- What is the Dark Triforce (the essence)'s plan? **_

_**- How do Link and Zelda factor into it? **_

_**- How does Areida factor into it? **_

_**- Can we get a Democren to destroy it? **_

She placed the list on the table. "Do you know the answers?" she asked softly.

He shrugged. "I think I'm getting there."

"Can I help?"

He didn't answer. He slammed his book shut, staring into space. "Shit!" Suddenly he grabbed the paper, scribbling madly. As suddenly as he'd started, he stopped, letting his pen fall to the table. The parchment was covered in lists, webs, and all sorts of things she couldn't understand. In large, bold letters he had written across the margin, _It's a trap. _

"Get Kaepora Gaebora."

"What? Why?"

"Please, Saria!"

She nodded, and scrambled to her feet.

_Where would he be? _she wondered, sprinting down the corridors. She climbed out the secret entrance Link often used, nearly landing on Impa, who was leaving the castle, a bundle of flowers in her hand.

"Impa!" she gasped. "I need to find Kaepora Gaebora!"

Quickly and discreetly brushing a tear off her cheek, Impa said, "I'm sorry, I don't know where he is. I don't think anyone's been so eager to see him before. Why are you?"

"For Rauru! I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with Link!"

Impa grabbed her wrist. "Come with me. He spends a lot of time in Kakariko."

"Wait! I don't want to keep you from . . ." Her eyes strayed to the flowers, then to Impa's face, where a solitary tear glistened on her bottom eyelashes. She was burning with curiosity, but she kept her mouth shut.

"I was going there anyway," she replied crisply, leaving no room for questions.

To Saria's relief, Kaepora Gaebora was perched in the center of the village. Saria rushed over to him, feeling out of breath. "Rauru . . . in the library . . . asked for you . . . something's wrong . . . Link and Zelda . . . he said it's a trap! But I don't know what's a trap! I don't know what's going on!" She collapsed on the grass, panting. "He looked scared."

Kaepora Gaebora lost all of his annoying gaiety immediately. "The Royal library?" he demanded.

She nodded, exhausted.

He flapped his wings and took off, disappearing into the darkness.

Impa pulled on Saria's arm. "Saria, get up."

"I . . . can't." Her eyes closed. She was so tired.

Suddenly she wasn't on the ground anymore. She opened her eyes and was staring up . . . at the grass. Impa had slung her over her shoulder.

"Wait! I can walk!"

"Too bad." Impa began walking toward Kakariko Graveyard.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to take care of something."

In the very corner of the graveyard was a marker. It was small and disformed; like someone not adept at carving had hacked at it with a knife. Engraved in messy letters was a name and two dates.

"Sheik?" Saria asked. "Isn't that what Zelda calls her other form? Who is this?" She saw the dates. "Oh." Only eighteen years ago.

Impa dropped the flowers in front of the grave marker, then turned and walked away. Saria stared at the name for a long time, thinking.

"Who was he?" she asked.

"A Sheikah."

"I knew _that. _Who was he . . . to you?" _Please don't let that piss her off, _she prayed. Impa was much bigger and stronger than she was.

"He was a nothing." The harsh tone was enough to make her want to shut up. But she didn't.

_"Nothing? _Would someone leave flowers for, and cry over a _nothing?" _

Impa didn't answer. She dropped Saria down, barely making sure she didn't land on her head. "Good night."

Saria suddenly remembered Rauru. She leapt to her feet and ran to the library. When she got there, Kaepora Gaebora was leaving. He raised a wing, then flew away.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Rauru had his head in his hands. "I'm so stupid."

This was bad. He was one of the smartest people she knew.

He continued bleakly. "It wasn't a mistake. None of it was a mistake. He _wanted _Link to come. He knew Link would. Zelda too. If she didn't come, he would have taken her. It's all a trap. That's why we didn't find him for so long. He was planning."

"He?"

"The Dark Triforce, and the Triforce, both have essences. The Triforce has three; one for power, one for wisdom, and one for courage. They're all female, and the essences entered three souls that they felt a connection to."

"Link."

"And Zelda, and Ganondorf. The Dark Triforce's essence is male. There is only one. It found its way into a boy named Dimitri. 'He' is the essence of the Dark Triforce."

Saria didn't fully understand, but she got that Link and Zelda had to come home. "Is that where Kaepora--"

"Yes. I hope it's not too late." Rauru's voice softened. "I'm sorry, Saria. Go home."

With a choked sob, she turned and ran.

* * *

Impa sat on a tree branch. It was attached to the dead tree in Lake Hylia. She stared down at the black water and sighed.

She missed him. Why? She herself wasn't sure. But she did. The annoying, reckless oaf.

_Why'd he have to go and . . . _she began, then trailed off, not even letting herself finish the thought. She shouldn't be sad. Sheik wouldn't want her to be sad, especially not because of him.

What _would _he want?

_Ice cream. _She smiled at the thought, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "What an idiot," she whispered, letting the wind carry her words away.

"That's the spirit."

She almost fell out of her tree. That voice . . . it sounded like . . .

Impa glanced up. Nothing. She shook her head. "You're going insane," she muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, really?" The voice came from behind her. She screamed, and _did _fall out of the tree, catching herself with one hand. She gaped up at a boy who was standing on the tree behind her. He had long blond hair and red eyes, and was about sixteen.

"Sheik?" she gasped. There was about a ninety-nine-point-nine percent chance that this was a hallucination, but she wasn't really at the point where she cared.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her up next to him. "So . . ." he said, running a hand through his hair. "It's been a while."

"Eighteen years." Impa felt her cheeks flush, and she glanced down. Awed, she lifted her hand, staring at it. It was unlined, exactly as it was when she was younger. She yelped, and stared at the water. Her sixteen-year-old self gazed back, and startled expression in her eyes.

"You haven't changed at all." His hand brushed a few tendrils of silver hair away from her face. "Immy."

"Are you . . . real?" She reached out and touched his shoulder.

He raised his eyebrows sardonically. "Does it matter?"

"Well, if you are, I'm suddenly 18 years younger, which is _always_ a good thing--"

He laughed, looking down at her. "Same old Immy." He grabbed her elbow. "Coming?"

She stared at him in surprise. "Where?"

"That's a secret."

He dragged her to Hyrule Castle Market Town, the way it was when he died. The Happy Mask Saleman's shop wasn't up yet, and in its place was a flower store. That made her think of the flowers at his grave, and she turned, inspecting the sign on the florist's window. She could feel him studying her expression. "I don't regret it," he said finally.

_"I_ do." Her mind flashed back to that day. She closed her eyes, and saw him, drenched in blood, clutching her hand. A tear ran down her cheek, and she felt him brush it away.

"Don't cry, Immy. Better me than you."

"No it's not." Her voice cracked.

"Trust me. Yes, it is. Can you think of all the havoc I would wreak upon the innocent citizens of--" She heard him sigh. "Goddess, don't do the crying thing. I can't handle the crying thing. It makes me twitch."

She laughed, hiccuping. He pulled her to him, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. It felt safe, comfortable, until her hand hit the back of his shirt, where there was a gash and . . .

_Blood. _She sprang away from him, hugging herself. "Y-you're . . ."

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Sheik gently pulled off his shirt. His stomach and back were clean and whole, with only a white scar to show his painful demise.

"But . . . the shirt."

He shrugged, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I just wear that because I like it." Sheik dropped it onto the cobblestones. "Oh, and about the flowers . . . I'm not really a flowers sort of guy."

"Sorry. What would you like?"

"Ice cream."

She laughed. "I thought about that. But animals would eat it."

He pondered that, looking so serious she had to laugh again. "Let's see . . . nope . . . nuh-uh . . . can't use _that_ anymore . . . hmm . . ." He raised his eyebrows provacatively, then glanced at Impa. "No, _definitely_ not . . . What about candy?" he asked.

Impa smiled. "I could do that."

"Good. Candy's much better than flowers. And if you ever bring me flowers again, I will put a curse on you."

_"Really." _

"Yeah. The dead can totally put curses on the living. I will curse you so that you will never be able to eat candy again. And you'll have to give it all to me. 'Cause I'm awesome like that."

She crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow. "Now I'm scared."

"Come on, Immy. Take it like a man!"

_"Man?!"_ She punched his shoulder. "I am not a _man!"_

"No, you are not. But I am. And men do not like flowers. They like candy. They also like their gilrfriends to give them candy instead of flowers. Speaking of which . . ." He reached into his pocket and pulled out three flowers. They were little yellow daisies, the kind she left on his grave. One was old and withered, the other was starting to dry out, and the third was fresh and new, as if he'd gotten it that day. He fell to his knees, holding them in his palm. "For you, my lady!" he exclaimed dramatically, throwing back his head and placing them in her hand.

"Get up, moron!" Impa replied, yanking him to his feet. Sheik held his arms out to her and she stepped into them hesitantly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, swiveling them slowly in a circle, slow-dancing to music only he could hear.

"Yeah." She pulled back, just far enough so that she could see his face. "I . . . I love you."

"I know. Me too."

She looked away. "Are you going to leave?" she asked. "Will I have to . . . go back?"

"I don't know. I hope not." His hand came up under her chin, drawing her face toward his. Their lips met, and he traced the line of her jaw, then down her neck. She entwined her fingers in his hair, pressing herself closer to him.

They fell back against the wall of the flower shop, barely stopping to breathe. His hand slid down her back. Eighteen years of separation and longing and unspoken affection forced its way into the kiss, nearly painful in its intensity.

Suddenly there was a soft wind. It whistled through the market, and ruffled their hair. Sheik kissed her earlobe, then whispered, "Bye, Immy." The arms around her faded, and the wind died down. She opened her eyes and was alone.

"Sheik?" she called. _"Sheik!"_

There was no answer. She desperately looked around the market. The flower shop was replaced by the Happy Mask Salesman's store. She watched her reflection in the glass as it brought its hand to the window. She leaned forward until her nose was touching the window. Her 34-year-old self looked back.

"Was that real?" she asked the wind, leaning back against the window.

It couldn't be real. There was no way.

Something crackled in her hand. She opened it, surprised to see it was clenched in a fist. In the palm of her hand were three yellow daisies. She held them to her chest, closing her eyes and sighing. Tears welled up in her eyes.

_"Don't cry, Immy." _

There was something lying a few feet away, in the center of the Market. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was Sheik's shirt. She smiled, and hugged it to her chest before slipping it on over her own.

There was a note in the pocket. She reached in and pulled it out.

_See you next year._

_-Me _

_P.s. I like chocolate._

"Okay," Impa murmured. She turned and made her way over to one of the cottages. Raising her hand to the wood, she knocked.

The door was flung open, and a man glared down at her. "What?"

"Um . . . are you still open?"

He stared at her, baffled by her apparent stupidity. "Do you _know_ what _time_ it is?" he asked slowly.

"I know. I'm sorry, but it's very important. May I . . . may I buy some chocolate?"

* * *

All right, all right. I know it's a stupid place to end, but i had to end it. I wanted to put up a stupid chapter.

Was I the only one who thought Sheik and Impa--though totally irrational and lacking common sense--were adorable? I wish I hadn't had to kill him off. He'd be there, married to Immy, still acting like a moron. It would be so great! (Just so you know, I still love my other people, but I'm on an Immy-Sheik kick).

Anyway, that strange conversation between Sheik and Impa was inspired by something my friend wrote for me:** Impa sat on a . . . (Apparently, not a comfortable truck driver) . . . rock? Maybe she's thinking about Sheik. She should stop being sad, because Sheik wouldn't like it. He'd want Impa to do something fun right now. Like get in trouble. Think of all the things she could do to get in trouble! Sheik will prefer that none of those things will involve comfortable truck drivers. Please. He's begging you NOT to. Instead . . . be annoying to the elders . . . yeah. Do that . . . but there are no elders left . . . Never fear, dear Impa, instead bother someone else's elders! Bothering old people is fun. Like Rauru. Isn't he suppose to be doing something important right now? _Now_ is the time to bother him. You should, like, poke him and go, "Hey Rauru? Can I help?" He loves that. If Sheik wasn't dead, that's what he'd do right now . . .or eat ice cream . . . he _does_ like ice cream. You know, you should start leaving ice cream instead of flowers. No offense, but Sheik's not much of a flower person . . .he's more of an ice cream person. Of course there's a good chance some little animal would steal Sheik's ice cream. Now Sheik's sad. He's over it. Instead, you can bring Sheik something else! Hmm . . . what to get Sheik . . . no . . . nah . . . can't use that in the afterlife . . . Sheik wants Impa to bring him . . . candy. Candy has wrappers so the animals won't know it's food. Sheik is so brilliant. He is happy with the anticipation of he greatest desire . . . candy. OK, maybe that's not his _greatest_ desire (Wiggle eyebrows) but for now, candy will do. He's in the mood for lemon now. What are you doing now!? Sitting on the 'rock'? You should be getting him candy! Quick! Before he changes his mind and wants chocolate. Too late. He wants chocolate now. Good going Impa. You made the dead angry at you. Did you know the dead can put curses on the living? You are now cursed. You will never be able to eat candy again. Instead, you will be forced to give it all to Sheik. Don't cry Impa, take it like a man. It's your own fault that you didn't give Sheik his candy. And what are you doing now?! You're still sitting on that rock. . .crying. You're such a cry baby. Is that all you ever do? Where's Sheik's candy? He's getting impatient now. He's also thinking about changing his mind to banana. I personally do not like banana, but apparently Sheik does. Now obey his will. Do it. Do it! _DO IT!!!!!!!_ **


	11. Welcome to Ryia! Now leave

YAY! sorry this took forever. i think it's oodles of fun. or something. it starts to go somewhere, at least. now what to do after this . . . ?

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

Link and Zelda hit the sand with a thud, and rolled back under the shadow of the roof. Zelda hugged her knees, staring straight ahead. "I hate you," she whispered, breathing hard.

He laughed. "Oh, really? Were you planning on hanging there forever?"

"I wasn't planning on _that. _I was hoping you'd do something a little less life-threatening, thank you very much."

"That's not my fault. Your expectations were too high."

She stood, brushing off her dress and sticking her nose in the air. "Let's just keep going, shall we?" she asked briskly, shoving past him.

"Go? Go where?" he replied with a sly grin, catching up to her and taking her hand, forcing her to stop.

"Anywhere but here." She pulled away from him and started to continue, but he grabbed her arm and pulled. She fell back, and he barely caught her before she hit the ground.

"What's the point of going somewhere if we're not sure where we're going?" he asked, lowering her gently to the ground so that she was laying on her back.

"We're going to Ryia, of course." She made no attempt to stand, glaring up at him.

He smirked. "Ah, yes. And where might that be?" He placed his hand on her elbow, pulling her to her feet.

"It's this way--Aah!" She tripped on part of her dress. He caught her again, and they both fell. He landed on his back, and she collapsed on top of him. Their foreheads hit with a _clunk. _"Ow!" they both exclaimed, rubbing their heads.

"How come things like this always happen to us?" Zelda asked breathlessly.

"Well, let's see. They happen to you because you're a clumsy idiot. And they happen to _me_--"

"Because you're a clumsy idiot," she finished.

He shrugged, then gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Now get off me." When he stood, he put his hand on the side of his head, his fingers touching his eyebrow. The other hand was straight out in front of him lying flat palm-down. He slowly spun in a circle with his eyes closed, humming. "All right!" he exclaimed, dropping his arms and opening his eyes. "My superior senses tell me that the city of Ryia--not to be confused with the territory of Ryia, which we are already in--is . . . that way." He pointed west.

"Superior senses?"

"Yes."

"And how'd you accomplish that?"

"With a complicated and ingenius ritual."

She set her bag down, looking at him with interest. "Really? What is it?"

"It's too ingeniusful. Your brain would rot with the ingeniusful . . . ness . . . of it."

She just crossed her arms, waiting.

"Fine, fine." Link sighed. "But hurry. The secret must not get out." Lowering his voice to a whisper, he said, "It's called 'eeny, meeny, miney moe.' Never repeat it. It's sacred."

Zelda rolled her eyes and shoved him. "Moron."

"That's me."

There was a loud crash, then a door nearby opened. Maria tumbled out, her arm around Kanami's waist; her limp body was dragging on the ground.

"Maria!" Zelda rushed over, taking Kanami and laying her on the sand. "What happened?"

"It was really quiet . . . and no one was there . . . we were alone . . . and then there was a noise . . . and she fell . . . lots of blood . . . it was everywhere . . . I couldn't get away . . . but then it was quiet again . . . and there was a door." Maria clung to Zelda, burying her face in the princess' dress. Zelda leaned over and inspected Kanami. The sand all around her was dyed crimson, and blood pooled out of the five or six arrow wounds. There was one in her left eye, one in her neck, and two in both her chest and stomach. Zelda gingerly moved the body over to the side.

"I think the shock sent her 'over the edge,' so to speak," Zelda whispered, gesturing to Maria. "She went crazy."

_"Went _crazy? Hasn't she always been crazy?"

"Shh." To Maria she said, "It's okay. Just get up, all right?"

Slowly, like a baby learning to walk, Maria climbed to her feet. She hugged herself, staring blankly into space.

"We should go," Link said, glancing warily up at the fortress.

"We can't just _leave_ her!" Zelda argued fervently.

"We can't just _take_ her, either! She's crazy!"

"She's . . . 'not well,' to be politically correct."

"I don't even know what 'politically correct' _means!"_

"You can't be thinking of leaving her here. This is a terrible place!"

"Where do you think _we're_ going? Wonderland?"

"The sarcasm isn't helping."

"Sure it is! It's helping loads!"

"Idiot!"

"Bookworm!"

"Ignoramous!"

"Geek!"

"You bullheaded pig!"

"You . . . you know more insults than I do! Besides, what are we going to do with her? When it comes down to kill-or-be-killed, she'll be in the exact same position!"

"I'm not leaving her." Zelda crossed her arms, using her "princess authority" that worked on almost everyone.

Except Link. "Yes you are."

"I can't leave her all alone."

"She won't be alone." Link dug through his bag. "She'll have _this." _It was the cotton ball. It squealed as he threw it at Maria. She caught it, looking at it blankly.

"I can't believe you! You're horrible!" Zelda stomped away, feeling her entire body flush with anger.

"Well, excuse me for not being all 'polictically correct,'" he snapped, using quotation fingers on politically correct. "Sorry for not being charming and sweet and _gentlemanly. _Too bad I can't drag some crazy girl along with us just so that she can die in some other city! I'm sure a _genlteman _would do it, but not me! I'm not _princely!" _

"What is with you?" Zelda asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Have you completely gone crazy?"

"No! I'm just not the gentle, kind, perfect person you are! The perfect person who reads for fun and _knows_ things; who knows the average freakin' rainfall in Termina! Guess what? I'm _not _that perfect person! I'm not a rich prince who has a ring and a castle and who can take care of you! I can't give you all the stuff you deserve! I'm not one of those stupid princes your dad keeps bringing to the castle, hoping you'll fall in love with one of them and ditch me! I _can't_ be like them!"

Zelda just stared at him. "You're comparing yourself to _those _people?" she hissed incredulously. "You know what? I _hate _those people! I _am _those people! We're petty and scheming and always have a secret agenda and just want to _win! _And I thank every Goddess out there that you aren't one of those people. If you were I don't know what I'd do! You're the best type of person out there, and you don't have to 'deserve' me, because you're already more than I deserve! You're the one who keeps me sane, and who makes me laugh! You're the only reason I drag myself out of bed every morning! I don't want someone who's all gentlemanly! I want _you! _You can't ever change, or I'll lose it! And if you're too stupid to realize that, then you should just leave! Or _I'll_ leave!" She started to walk away, fuming, angry tears falling in glistening streams down her cheeks.

Link raised his hand slightly, struggling with whether or not to follow her. The former won. "Wait!"

She started to turn, and he grabbed her arm, spinning her around the rest of the way and kissing her. She gasped, and gripped his shoulders until her knuckles were white. Finally he pulled back. They were both panting. He glared at the sand, not sure what to say. Neither did she. She just watched him in wonderment. The light sheen of sweat that covered his face, his beautiful thick lashes, the little strands of hair that flopped in front of his eyes. She put her hand, which was growing cold from the approaching night, on his cheek. It was surprisingly warm. He glanced up at her, a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. The back of her hand warm, she turned it over, so that the other side of her hand was on his cheek. She let it trail down the side of his face until she held his chin in her palm. Tentatively, experimentally, she closed her eyes and drew his lips to hers. A flash of electricity raced down her back. It only made her hesitate a second before kissing him harder. She sank to her knees, pulling him down next to her.

Link . . . really had no idea what to think. Zelda seemed to be over their fight. But this was just so unlike her. He was also distinctly aware of Maria standing, statuesque, several feet away.

"I'm sorry," Zelda murmured, brushing the hair away from his face.

Who cared about Maria? Who _was_ Maria?

"Wait," he said, pushing her away a bit. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, swallowing. "Yeah. I think that, finally, I am." She kissed his forehead, then glanced up at the fortress. "I guess we should get out of here, though. Ready?"

No. Of course he wasn't ready. He would never be ready. He wanted to stay in this little alternate world thing forever. "Yeah," he muttered with a sigh. "But what about . . ."

Zelda turned to Maria, blushing. "Oh. Right. We need to get to the city of Ryia. Do you know where that is?"

Maria shook her head, her face red. She looked like they would burst into tears any second.

Zelda sighed.

"Wait." Maria raised her hand. "I think I might be able to help get you there." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a while of just standing there, Link was about to leave her there, grab Zelda, and run when Maria threw back her head and screamed.

"Holy . . . crap." Link started backing away.

Seconds later Maria's monster burst through the wall. Rocks were falling like rain. Painful rain.

"Holy crap!" His hat flew off his head as he ducked to avoid a rock.

"Scoily!" Maria threw her arms around the monster's neck, burying her face in its scales. She swung her leg over the monster's back and scrambled up. "Come on," she said with a grin.

Link shook his head. "You . . . have got . . . to be kidding me."

"Don't worry. I've done it before," Zelda replied, picking up Link's hat. She held it out to him. "It's not so bad."

"Right." He took his hat, carefully placing it on his head and adjusting it. "I don't think so."

"Fine. If you're so scared, we can walk . . . all the way to Ryia . . . in the blistering hot desert . . . with no food . . . for three days at least."

"I'm _not _scared . . . wait. Don't we have food? That weird plant stuff?"

Zelda shook her head, looking guilty. "No . . ."

They both turned to the little cotton ball. "Let me kill it," Link whispered, his voice dangerously calm.

"Don't! It _had_ to eat. Otherwise it would've starved."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "And what a shame that would be, since I clearly love it so much."

Zelda put her hands on her hips. "Then what do you think we should do with it?"

"I was thinking chewtoy for the big scaly oily thing."

"Hey! Scaly . . . oily . . . Scoily!" She laughed, shaking her head at herself. "I finally get that name!"

Link put his hand on her shoulder. "And the wisest girl in Hyrule has spoken! We're all beaming with pride, by the way."

She just laughed. "Come on, you big baby. No more stalling. Ride the ugly monster."

"Fine." He gingerly climbed onto its back. "Shit!" he shouted as it moved under him. "How long?" he asked hoarsely, clinging on for dear life.

"A day at most."

"And we have no idea where we're going?"

"Oh." Her face clouded over. "Hmm. Rauru said something about north, I think."

"West?"

"Definitely west."

"Northwest?"

"South with a little bit of north in a generally westward direction." Zelda waved her arms around to try and explain this.

"Sounds good to me."

"Excellent." Zelda leaned around Link. "Maria? Just go west."

Maria raised her eyebrows. "You don't know where you're going?"

Zelda shook her head.

"How have you even gotten this far?" Maria asked wonderingly.

"We wing it," Link replied with gritted teeth. "Let's just go before I'm forced to commit suicide."

"That's the spirit!" Zelda teased.

Maria dug her heels into the Scoily's sides, and they leapt forward.

I really, really wish I could say that this trip was fun and exciting. That they rode into the sunrise in slow motion with huge grins and thumbs-up (mental image courtesy of Jackie). But . . . that would be a big fat lie. In reality, the trip was boring and often painful. Thank the Goddesses it was short. By the time the sun was setting, they had reached the outskirts of Ryia.

"Thanks, Maria," Zelda said as they climbed off, wincing. "We appreciate it."

"Yeah, who doesn't love agony?" Link muttered, hopping on one foot and wincing. "Good thing monster-girl was able to find this place."

"Where are you going to go?" Zelda asked Maria.

"I don't know . . . Ryia--the country--is pretty big, isn't it? I think I'll just wander around and look for somewhere to go."

"Hey." Link tossed the cotton ball into her lap. "Take it with you. _Please."_

"Fluffy-Wuffy!" Maria hugged it to her chest. "Thank you! Good-bye!"

Once she had left, Link sighed with relief, slumping against a nearby building. "She's gone."

"Come on." Zelda grabbed his arm and dragged him into the city. "We have to find the princess."

* * *

Ryia really wasn't very impressive. Just a huge city full of people pushing and shoving. Zelda got slammed back into a couple making out.

"Hey!" the girl squealed, breaking away from her boyfriend, a hairy guy with long hair and a longer beard.

"Sorry!" Zelda replied, scrambling away. "Link?" she called.

"I'm here!" He grabbed her elbow. "This is insane!" he shouted.

Slowly they forced their way through the crowd. It was thinning out as people returned to their homes. Link was just breathing a sigh of relief when--

SLAM! He tripped and was knocked to the ground, scraping his chin on the stones. A girl collapsed on top of him. Her bag went flying, raw meat spilling out of it.

Immediately the girl stood, brushing herself off angrily. "Watch it!" she snarled, her red eyes flashing. She had long dark brown hair that was arranged in spiky bangs that looked like Link's, except that these were several inches tall and brushed her shoulders. The rest of her hair was waist-length. She wore a Gerudo-ish pale blue shirt with a red X cutting across the center, and baggy, too-large tan pants. Across her back were two nasty-looking spears. In tiger stripes (like a crescent moon cut in half the short way) all over her body were green markings; they were identical to the markings the Sheikan used to wear in war. There was one running from the top of her forehead to partway down her nose, and one across each of her cheeks, as well as on her shoulders, arms, and stomach. All in all, she was a pretty intimidating figure.

Zelda handed the girl the bag. The girl snatched it, stuffing the meat inside. Without another word, she stormed away.

Link raised his eyebrows. "Friendly," he commented, rubbing his chin.

Zelda shrugged. "We should keep going," she answered tiredly. The sky was turning a dark blue-purple, and lamps were being lit. The castle loomed ahead, glinting eerily in the rising moonlight. It didn't provoke overly happy feelings in either of them.

Link stepped up to the castle door, which had a heavy padlock on it. The castle looked a lot like Zelda's castle, but without the moat. There were, though, large mountains ringing the back and sides of it. And scary-looking guards wearing light black armor who stood near the entrance and on top, watching Link warily. Ignoring all of this, he banged his fist on the door. "Let us in!" he shouted.

A guard stepped up, drawing two one-handed swords. "May I help you?" he asked politely but menacingly.

"We need to see the princess!" Link replied breathlessly.

"I'm afraid that is impossible." Two other guards were approaching from behind. Three more practically materialized out of the shadows.

"It's really, really important! It affects the whole freakin' universe!"

"Oh, really?" Suddenly Zelda realized the dangerous position they were in. They were both splattered with blood and dressed in ripped, filthy clothes. Her hair was indescribable, and she was pretty sure her eyes had the same exhausted, wild look Link's did. They looked absolutely nuts. Add that to the fact that they were raving about the end of the universe . . . it was no wonder that the guards weren't letting them in. "Well," the guard continued, "regrettably, we still cannot allow you to enter."

Link had had enough. He slammed his fist against the door, making it shake. "Give us the damn princess!" he snapped.

The guard smiled. "Fine."

Link and Zelda glanced at each other. "Huh?" they both asked at the same time. Instantly the seven or so guards that had come to investigate lunged forward, deftly slipping metal chains around their wrists. It happened in the blink of an eye; before either of them could even _think _about moving.

"Come on," the guard they'd been talking to said, not losing his polite tone. "This way to Princess Areida."

* * *

Back home in Link's tree-cabin-thing, his cow was stuck in his one room (kinda pathetic, really; the hero of time having a one-room treehouse). How the cow had gotten into the house, nobody knew. And how it gets out is just as much a mystery.

The cow sniffed the clothes strewn about the cabin. It stuck its head into the back of one of Link's tunics, searching for food until its head came out the neck hole. Its hooves were trapped in the fabric. It pawed wildly until it found the sleeves. Ignoring the garment around its neck, it continued its journey. It buried its face in the overflowing chest full of hats, belts, and other supplies. When it found a belt, it emerged, chewing on the leather. On its head was a hat. As it meandered across the cabin, it stepped into the iron boots and dropped the belt. It panicked a bit, trying to move about in the heavy boots, but once it rediscovered the belt, it went back to happily eating it again, ignoring the empty bottle it had knocked over.

"Link? Link!" Two balls of light burst into the cabin, flitting about in confusion. They were fairies; the yellow one was a girl named Tatl, and the purple a boy named Tael. Tatl stopped in midair and stared around her. "Link?" she called again. No answer. "Huh?"

Tael sat down on the doorknob. "Tatl, what's wrong?" he asked, tired from their insane flight from Termina.

"What do you _think _is wrong, you stupid moron! Link! LINK!" She froze, staring in shock at the cow. It was wearing Link's tunic, hat, and boots, eating its belt, and standing over an empty potion bottle. Her eyes widened. "Oh, no! TAEL! Link was turned into a COW!"

Tael rolled his eyes, climbing to his feet and flying over to where she was standing. "That's stupid, Tatl. You don't really think--"

"LINK!" She rushed over and grabbed the cow's muzzle between her hands, bringing her face an inch away from its eyes. "Link, speak to me!"

"Mooo."

"This is horrible! Link turned into a cow!" Tatl was entering severe panic mode, holding the cow's face more tightly. "What do we do?" she asked, digging her nails into the cow's nose.

"Mooo!" The cow pulled away from the insane fairy.

"Don't say that, Link!" Tatl replied angrily, wagging her finger at it. "I'm _trying_ to help, which is more than I can say for Navi, that annoying failure of a fairy it's best not to mention--"

"Tatl--" Tael began, slightly red; he liked Navi.

"--And where's that girl you're always hanging out with? Saria? Or Zelda? Why aren't they trying to . . . un-turn you into a cow?!"

_"Tatl--"_ Tael repeated more urgently.

"--I can't believe you were so stupid! I--"

"TATL!"

She jerked in surprise, turning to Tael. "What?" she demanded icily.

"Don't you think that if Link had turned into a cow, his sword would still be here?"

They both turned to the shelf where the Master Sword usually rested. It was gone.

"I . . . I don't . . ." Tatl whispered.

"Tatl. That is not Link. That is a cow. Not Link. A _cow. _Repeat after me: Link is not a cow. Link's probably just . . . off on a quest or something."

"That can't be true! He'd take us with him!"

Tael looked incredulous at her apparent stupidity. "Why?"

"Because! We're helpful, and much better than stupid Navi! Besides, he'll miss us!"

Tael crossed his arms and leaned back. "Again . . . _why?"_

Tatl brushed past her brother. "Shut up! I'm going to find him. Are you coming?" Without waiting, she left. He sighed, looking wistfully at the cow.

"Wanna trade lives with me?" he asked.

"Moooo."

He rolled his eyes. "I thought so." He took off after Tatl. "Wait up!"

* * *

Princess Areida sat on her small silver throne. Her dad was resolving some dispute in the market, and her mom was organizing some ball for some lord or prince or general. So Areida had to handle all the castle's problems.

All none of them. She was told to always stay in the throne room unless using the restroom or sleeping whenever her father wasn't around. She was sitting, barefoot, with one leg over the armrest, talking to her new bodyguard Lindai and her fairy Tal.

There was a loud knock on the door. Areida cried out and scrambled to get into a more dignified position. Her shoes were on the other side of the room, so she couldn't grab them. Oh well. "Come in," she called, trying to look majestic.

A young man came in. "There has been a bit of a fight between the guards and some travelers. They say they have to see you."

Areida leaned forward. "Who were they?"

"I could not tell."

"All right. Send them in."

Three guards entered, dragging a boy--he was about as old as her younger brother, Mark--and a girl. They were both dirty, bloody, and exhausted. One of the guards turned to the princess. "They said that they needed an audience with you, Princess. They called it life and death."

"Oh, really?" She leaned back. "Go ahead, then."

Link started in immediately. "Okay, so this is what's going on. I'm Link, and this is Zelda. We're from Hyrule. I'm the Hero of Time, and she's the Seventh Sage, which are real, because we're them. So they'd have to be real. So we were told by Rauru--he's a Sage, too--and he said that the Dark Triforce is like this anti-Triforce, which is also real, and that it's evil, and that you have it. So we went from there to here, and we met the vampires, mermaids, creepy fluffball things, and this guy with an obsession with pickles, and then we met you. And we have to tell you this. The Dark Triforce is evil, okay? If you make a wish on it, like you do with the Triforce, it will destroy everything except other evil people. Or something like that. We came here to destroy it. Well, I came here. She climbed into my magic bag and sort of hitch-hiked. You really, really have to destroy it, all right? Because we had a horrible journey here; we were almost killed several times. Will you? Oh!" He snapped his fingers, reembering something. "And the Dark Triforce--or the essence of it, whatever that is--has a body, and it sent a bunch of servants to try and kill us, because it wants you to use the Dark Triforce--the relic. And if you don't, it'll want it back. So don't trust anyone that wants you to use it."

Areida just stared down at them in shock. _Huh? _

Lindai stepped forward. "This is absolutely insane," she said. "Take them to the dun--"

"No," Areida interrupted. Everything he had said was swirling around her brain. It all sounded so crazy, but her _life_ was so crazy lately. She didn't know what was right and what was wrong. She had to think about this, and she definitely couldn't put them in the dungeons, even though they were pretty nice dungeons. "I'll need to think about it," she continued slowly.

"What?" Lindai and Tal asked in unison.

"Until then, you can stay upstairs in one of the extra bedrooms. But on one condition: the doors have to be locked, and the windows barred. I'll get you when I make my decision."

As soon as the guards had led the two away, Lindai and Tal immediately turned on her. "Are you crazy?!" Lindai demanded. "You can't be taking them seriously."

"I actually agree with her," Tal added, raising her eyebrows at Areida. "This is insane."

"Maybe. But we don't know that for sure." Areida stood. "I'm going to go check on our 'guests.'"

"Listen, Princess," Lindai said. "I think they're lying. They might even be Democrens in disguise or something. And they don't want you to use the Dark Triforce. Well, if they _don't _want you to use it, then wouldn't the best thing would be _to _use it?"

"I'll think about it. Can I trust you both to not do anything stupid?"

"Yes," they replied sullenly.

"Good. Go back to your rooms. I'll call you when I make my decision."

Once Lindai and Tal were gone, Areida pulled the Dark Triforce out of a fold in her dress. It was nothing more than a black triangle on a chain. A simple trinket. "Evil?" she asked herself skeptically. It seemed impossible. Asinine. Just plain stupid.

The relic tremored. She gasped, feeling her enitre body shudder. She felt cold all over, and the shadowy corners of the room seemed to be filled with monsters.

Just as quickly as she felt it, it faded, leaving everything normal. The fear she felt, though, couldn't be shaken as easily. She felt something ancient and dark stirring inside it.

If those people were right, and the relic was evil, then would that mean they were right about everything else?

_"Don't trust anyone that wants you to use it."_

Why did Lindai ask her to use this? She looked at it, tilting it back and forth. It felt dangerous. Slowly she began to worry that they were right. She shouldn't use it. And . . . she probably shouldn't trust Lindai anymore.

In annoyance, she shook her head. "This is nuts," she told herself. "Those people are crazy."

Another part of her mind, the part that believed them, asked smugly, "Then how did they know you had the Dark Triforce to begin with?"

"Rumors," she replied, somewhat lamely. "Whatever. They can't be right."

"You're talking to yourself, you know that?"

"Oh, shut up."

Just in case, though, she set it on the floor. Carefully she pulled her lightweight throne away from the wall several feet. Pressing her fingers to the wall, she dug her fingers into the clay that held the stones together, feeling for the cracks. She found the neat, flawless seam that lined three of the book-sized stones. She pulled the rocks out, revealing a two-foot gap behind them. Picking up the Dark Triforce and rubbing its smooth surface, she felt foolish. But that didn't stop her from setting it in the hole and replacing the stones.

"Princess?" the young man who watched the doors came in again just as Areida was putting the chair back where it belonged. "The guards would like to inform you of where the prisoners--"

"Guests," Areida corrected.

"--Guests, of course--are being held. They'd also like to discuss a few more details. Shall I send them in?"

"No need," she answered. "I'd like to talk with the guests myself. Thank you."

He bowed and left. Outside the throne room, three guards were waiting. They led her upstairs to where Link and Zelda were being held. She asked them a few questions about the Dark Triforce. They said they didn't know; they'd never seen it before. She thanked them and turned to the guards.

"You can hold on to the key," she told them. "And you don't have to watch the door." As the left, Areida turned back to Link and Zelda. "All right, you two, what else do you know?"

The boy asked, "Do you believe us?"

"I don't know yet."

"Then we have nothing more to say. Good night." No matter what Areida said, they wouldn't talk until she believed them. In annoyance, she left. As she walked away, she heard the girl whisper, "Way to suck up to the princess, Link."

* * *

Mark--actually Prince Mark Edward Van Rollen of Ryia, but who has the energy to say all that?--was just strolling down the hall, minding his own business, when disaster struck. Or something like that.

His older-sister-by-two-years Areida (which he always thought was a cruel name to give to a child, but when he brought it up with his sister, she gave him a broken nose and told him she was pretty enough to make it sound good) was talking with some of the extra-super-creepy, all-black-wearing buff guards that secretly scared the pee out of him, though they were supposed to be protecting his life. It all looked pretty intense. The guards left, and Mark was about to ask Areida what was going on when she started talking to the door, asking it questions.

She'd completely lost it, in his opinion. But then the door startted talking back. It wasn't a very polite door. It swore a lot. Eventually she gave up and started meandering in his general direction.

"Areida?" he asked, still questioning her sanity. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Mark," she replied stiffly.

Then it dawned on him. The door wasn't talking. There were people _behind _the door! _Clever, Mark. Very clever. _"Who's in there?"

"No one, Mark."

"I'm not stupid, Areida. I'm pathetic, but I'm not stupid."

"I know." She gave him a look that was almost affectionate. This was a first; he wasn't a well-loved kid. At seventeen, he was considered "not yet of age," so he couldn't do anything "princely." So he got to basically fool around and do nothing. This caused a wee bit of resentment. David, his oldest brother (21), was shouldered with everything Mark couldn't yet do, so he hated Mark with a burning passion. Areida just treated him with cold indifference. The only person who would actually care if he dropped dead was his best friend Jade, who was kind of an unpopular kid herself.

Anyway, after this lukewarm sentiment, Areida continued, "But I can't tell you. It's something that I don't even understand." She didn't finish that thought, but it was hanging between them like a living thing: _So a kid like you definitely wouldn't_.

"Right." Mark tried to squeeze as much resentment and annoyance into that one syllable as possible.

"I'll see you later." She disappeared quickly into her room. Making sure the hall was empty, he tiptoed to the door.

"Hello?" he whispered, feeling like an idiot.

There was silence for a second, but then someone said, "Who is that?" The voice was male.

"Uh . . . I'm Mark. Areida's little brother."

"What are you doing here?" This time it sounded like a girl.

He didn't really know how to answer that. "What's going on?"

On the other side of the door, Link and Zelda pulled back so Mark couldn't hear. "What do we tell him?" Zelda asked.

"Everything. Maybe he'll believe us. Maybe he'll get us out of here." To Mark he said, "Do you know anything about the Dark Triforce?"

"Not really. Doesn't Areida have it?"

"Yes. But she doesn't know that it's evil. Like the Triforce is good? Well, this is bad. And we came here to destroy it. But she doesn't believe us. Also there are probably some evil people working here who want her to use it."

"Why?"

"Because if someone does, then everyone who's good will die."

"Huh?"

"So we have to get Areida to believe us, and destroy the Dark Triforce. Or something along those lines."

"Okay," Mark replied slowly. "I'm starting to see why you're both locked up." He started to walk away, but heard familar voices in the room next to Link and Zelda's. He could only hear a few words.

". . . get the princess . . ."

". . . how?"

". . . it can't be destroyed . . ."

Mark crashed to his knees outside the door. Maybe it wasn't very suave, but he was kind of in a desperate situation here. "Hey! Crazy people!" he whispered. "Come to this wall here!" He tapped lightly on it. "Listen to this! You may be right."

All three of them listened carefully.

"Listen," Mark said after a few seconds of listening. "That first voice? I think it's Lindai. She's the new bodyguard. And the second voice might be Tal, Areida's fairy."

It was nearly impossible to hear. Mark picked up a vase that was standing on a table in the middle of the hallway. He dumped out all the water and flowers, then set it against the door. Link and Zelda had already done that, using water glasses.

"What do we do?" Lindai asked softly.

_"We?" _Tal repeated incredulously. _"We _do nothing. _I _have already done more than enough. _You _will convince Areida to use the relic. _Not _to destroy it. Make up any story. Tell her the hero attacked you or something."

"But what about you?" Lindai replied. "You're her fairy. She trusts you more than me."

"Just because I took the form of this stupid fairy doesn't mean that I _have_ to do anything."

"Excuse me, Master, but . . . where is the real fairy?"

"She's in a safe place. For now. Are you clear on your instruction?"

"Yes sir. I will get Areida to use the relic. And to execute the hero and Sage. Wait. What if she refuses?"

Tal--well, she obviously wasn't Tal anymore--laughed. "You have your magic. That's the only reason why I keep you around. So use it."

Mark backed away from the wall. Whoa. He was in way over his head.

But who really cared?

He turned to Link and Zelda. "All right. I'll do what I can."

* * *

YAY! I'll keep writing, which will be easy because i have a HANDY DANDY OUTLINE! Whoo! after that . . . well, let's not tihnk about that, eh? 


	12. Eian

Woot! (What IS a woot? I dunno. Stop talking to yourself!). I made it! ALL . . . THE WAY . . . TO CHAPTER ELEVEN!!!!!  
i don't know what'll happen next (you always say that!) . . . I'll shut up now.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Tell us everything you know about this guard person," Link ordered.

"Lindai? I don't know. Just one morning she was here. She said there was a 'situation' that 'required her presence.'"

"Yeah, I'll bet," Link muttered.

"Oh," Mark continued. "I just remembered. The night before Lindai arrived, Areida had this slip of paper on her bed. I didn't read it, but it really freaked her out. Then in the middle of the night, she just left. I figured she was meeting a guy or something. She's been here for like a week. That's all I know."

"What about the fairy?" Zelda asked.

"Tal's been with Areida since she was a kid. She's always sitting behind Areida's crown or on her shoulder. I didn't really notice any change, but I don't talk to her much."

"Can you get us out? Areida gave the guards the key."

Link turned to Zelda. "How'd you know that?"

"I listen."

Mark hesitated. "I don't know. I can try. Hold on."

He was somewhat of a wimp. There was no way he'd be able to steal keys from about fifty bajillion guards.

He needed Jade.

* * *

"Eian?" Jade stood at the top of the basement stairs. There was no answer. Jade sighed, shifting the bag of meat from one arm to the other. "Eian?" she repeated. 

A hand flashed out of the darkness. It grabbed her shoulder.

Jade smiled. "There you are." She reached over and lit the torch that was hanging from the wall. Blinking in the sudden light was something so dangerous and frightening it would make grown men faint. He looked to be about twenty. His skin was a blackish-blue, and he had dark crimson eyes. His black hair was long in front, angled slightly to the left, and short and spiky in the back. Two short black horns curved out just above his pointed ears. He had long, muscular arms, webbed hands, and dragon-like claws. Five bone-looking spikes grew out of his back, varying in length and thickness. Besides these obvious differences, he looked like a very well-built young man.

"Hey, Eian. I brought you some food." She handed him the bag. He didn't take it immediately. "What?" she asked. Then her red eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Eian replied. His Hyrulian was a bit muddy, but she could understand him. "I already ate."

Jade raised her eyebrows. "Ate what?"

"Food." In annoyance he bared his pointed teeth at her and raised one clawed hand.

"Okay." With a casual shrug, she turned to go upstairs.

"I killed someone."

She froze, making sure her expression was calm, then turned around. "Oh?"

"He came in with his friends. He said you were hiding something in here. When he saw me, he started throwing things. Pieces of glass." He gestured at the broken vase lying on the floor, carefully swept into a corner, then to the cuts on his face. "So I killed him. The end. Happy now?"

"Eian . . ." Jade began.

"I know, I know." He made an overly stern expression. "'You can't kill people, it's wrong,'" he mimicked. "'People don't like it.' Well, I don't like being cooped up in here, having glass shards thrown at me!"

She crossed her arms. "Are you done?"

He smiled dryly. "Yeah. I think so."

"And?"

He rolled his eyes. "And I'll avoid eating people in the future."

"Good." Jade sat down on the top step. "So, besides eating little boys, what have you done today?"

Eian was a Democren. Jade had been living with a Shiekan girl named Tia until she was fifteen, when Tia died of some disease; no one knew what. Jade moved all around, traveling over Ryia. After a year, she came across a town on the edge of Democres (a stupid place to build a town, but Hyrulians were stupid people). There was a group of half-Democrens attacking a town. Most of them escaped, but two died, and one was dying. Jade used the last of her red potion on it, giving it enough life to help it escape. From then on, it followed her to Ryia, never harming her. Slowly she taught it Hyrulian and Shiekan, along with how to make tools and weapons--which was her trade--and got it to stop eating people. For the most part. His name was _Garafin-Eian-Kashl_. The only part of that she could pronounce was _Eian_, so that became what she called him. She kept him in the basement of her home/blacksmith-shop-thing. It was hard living with him, especially since he wasn't very nice most of the time, but she wouldn't abandon him. Besides, in an angsty way, he was cool.

"Jade!"

"Relax," Jade told Eian, who had stiffened. "It's just Mark. Stay down here."

She climbed up the stairs to where her store was. It was small; one room where the tools and weapons went, and a back room, where she slept and ate.

Mark was pacing the front of the store, running his hands through his short black hair, his brown eyes wide and frightened. "Jade! I need your help."

"With what?" she asked, pulling a sword out from behind the counter and inspecting it.

"Well, it's hard to explain. And you'd think I was crazy . . ."

"What is it?" Mark had only been her friend for about a year, but he was the closest (not to mention only) one she had. She pulled out a rag and began polishing the blade.

"Basically, there are these people, these Hylians, who came to Ryia. They said that the Dark Triforce--it's like this anti-Triforce--is evil and must be destroyed. Arieda has it right now, and she needs to get rid of it."

"You mean it's cursed?"

"I guess. Something like that. I didn't believe it, but then I heard Lindai talking with Tal, who's really some evil person is disguise, talking about everything these people were saying."

"Um . . ."

"I know it seems nuts, but come on, Jade. You know me. I'm not lying, and I'm not crazy. But I need your help."

It didn't make sense . . . but hell, she had a Democren living in her basement. Who was she to call Mark insane? Besides, crazy or not, he was her best friend. "Okay. What do I have to do?"

* * *

"I can't believe you're stealing keys from your own guards," Jade whispered. 

"Do you have a better idea?" Mark replied.

She grinned. "Nope."

"Then go ahead."

They were hanging from the branches of an old tree above the guardhouse. Three guards stood outside, two inside. Silently Jade fell, landing nimbly in front of the guards. They stared at her dumbly for a second, then leapt forward. In one fluid movement, she pulled out a staff that had been strapped to her back, slammed it into the face of the first guard, then jabbed backward, hitting the second in the stomach. The first one went down and stayed down. His nose appeared to be broken. The second doubled over, but managed to grab her leg. She kicked out, hitting . . . well, you know. The third guard tried to grab her around the waist, but she twisted around out of his grip. The other two guards came out of the house to join the fight. Jade knelt down and pulled two daggers out of her boots.

Mark jumped, grabbing the overhang of the guardhouse, then dropping gracelessly to the ground. He pushed open the window and fumbled around for the hook where they kept the keys.

Suddenly he realized there was a problem: he had no idea which key was the one they needed.

Too late to worry about it. He grabbed them all, shoving them into his pocket.

Jade was facing three of the five guards. The other two were unconscious. Mark winked at her, then pointed up. She nodded, and one of the guards turned around. Mark ducked

Had someone seen him?

Again, too late to worry about it. He climbed onto a low-hanging tree branch, then from there he could get into a castle bathroom. Seconds later Jade climbed in too.

"Well that was fun," Mark muttered, brushing leaves out of his hair.

Jade ignored him. "So where are these people?"

"Over here." He led her to the door.

Inside, Link and Zelda were debating whether or not to escape out the window when they heard a click. The door swung open. Standing in the doorway was some guy and the girl who'd bowled them over when they'd first entered Ryia.

"All clear," the guy said. They could tell by his voice that he was the one who'd talked to them.

"Uh . . . thanks?" Zelda was unsure as she saw the girl raise one eyebrow in disdain.

"Oh! This is my friend Jade. Jade, these are . . ."

"Link and Zelda," Link said.

"Yeah. And I'm Mark."

"Why are there two of you?" Zelda asked, too tired to be diplomatic.

"Let's just say that when push comes to shove, you won't want me trying to fight," Mark said.

"At least he's honest," Zelda whispered.

"So what are you guys going to do? This is pretty much your show," Mark continued.

"Huh." Link and Zelda both looked at each other. "We're not totally sure," she said with a shrug.

"What if we went to talk to Areida? She's in her room, right?" Link suggested.

"Link, it's kind of the middle of the night. We'd scare her to death," Zelda said.

"So?"

"The point is to try not to scare her to death."

"Why?"

"Because we want her to like us."

"And she wouldn't like it if we barged into her room in the middle of the night when we're supposed to be locked up for insanity."

"That's right."

"Are you guys always this stupid?" Jade demanded.

Link nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah," Zelda agreed.

"Her room's this way," Mark said. He stopped at the very end of the hallway. "My room's next door. We'll be in there if you need us." He grabbed Jade's arm and dragged her into his room.

"You know, to someone who doesn't know us well, this really doesn't look good," Jade said, going over to the window.

"Shut up."

Link and Zelda stood outside Areida's room. "I guess we just barge in," Zelda said.

"Yay! You know, we haven't barged in anywhere in the longest time."

"You miss it?"

"Of course I do."

Quietly Zelda eased the door open. Areida was lying on the bed in the middle of the room. Link and Zelda stood over her.

"Do we just like . . . poke her or something?" Link asked.

Zelda started to answer, but at that moment Areida rolled over and woke up.

"Aaah!"

"Shh! It's okay!" Zelda waved her arms around. "We're not going to hurt you!"

"Aaah!"

"Stop screaming. You'll get us in trouble!"

"Aaah! Aaah! Aa-"

Link had clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Thank you," Zelda said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. To Areida she said, "Listen, we're really not going to hurt you. We just have to talk to you. Will you be okay?"

She nodded, her eyes wide. Link let go of her mouth, and they both backed up a step. Areida sat up, pulling her blankets up to her neck like she was afraid they were vampires.

"This is pretty much everything we know, 'kay? We discovered some books--well, Rauru did it, but we're not counting him because that would make things even more complicated. They had information about the Dark Triforce in them. It was created by the Democrens, and it's evil. If you wish on it, everyone who's a 'good guy' will die or disappear, and only 'bad guys' will be left. This is bad. Well, duh, but whatever. Also, the opposite of what you wish will happen, and that's just a bad day for everyone. So we need you to destroy it. Or let us destroy it, because if you don't, someone will use it, or make you use it, which means the world is pretty much over. We know that there are two traitors here, and we know who they are. We heard them talking when we were locked in our room. I know this is a huge stretch for you, but you have to trust us. You _can_ trust us. We're holding the Triforce pieces of Wisdom and Courage. Those are the good ones; Power is what gets corrupted. Besides, Link _is _the Hero of Time. Chosen by the Goddesses and all that. I'm the Seventh Sage. We know what's going on, and we can stop it, if you'll let us."

She thought about that for a minute. Zelda's way of explaining it sounded much better than Link's rambling. "How do I know you hold the Triforce pieces? How do I know it's real?"

Link laughed. "How do you it's real?" He held out his hand. Etched into the skin, making a slight indentation, was a glittering gold triangle. It was a gold that could not be accomplished by paint or dye. It was the color of the Goddesses. As Link tilted his hand back and forth, flashes of green danced across the gold. Zelda removed her glove to show the same triangle, only hers had hints of blue. "Does it get more real than that?"

"All right. I believe you." The idea terrified her; up until this moment, she'd been unaware evil like this existed outside of fairy tales. But she sat up straighter. "What would you like me to do?"

"First, you have to know who to trust. Me and Zelda, for one. Our fairy, Navi."

She stuck her head out of Link's hat. "How ya do," she mumbled sleepily.

"Your brother Mark; he got us out of there. That weird Jade girl. And . . . no one else."

Areida shook her head. "What about Lindai?"

"Remember those traitors we talked about?"

She laughed bitterly. "Vividly."

"She's one of them."

Areida could do nothing but nod stiffly. She'd already suspected that. "I can tell my fairy about all this, right? Tal? She's my closest friend. I tell her everything."

Link looked uncomfortable. "Ah, this is where we reach a little snag. You see, she's . . . kind of a traitor too. Well, not really. She's been stolen. What may very well be the essence--sort of like a soul-type-thing--of the Dark Triforce is impersonating her."

Areida shook her head. "That's not true."

"Uh . . . yeah. It is."

"I've known Tal for years. I'd notice if she'd changed." Areida shook her head. "Listen, you're probably right about all that other stuff. But Tal is Tal, okay?" Her voice grew a little panicked. "I mean, if I can't trust Tal I can't trust anyone. So I have to be able to trust my own fairy."

"You can't trust her--"

Zelda elbowed Link in the stomach before he could say anything else. "Okay. Don't . . . un-trust her. Just don't tell her about this right now. Just until you're sure."

Areida nodded. "I-I can do that."

"Great. But for now, can you show us where the relic's being hidden?"

"Sure." Areida stood. She was wearing a dark red shirt that was cut off at the bottom of the ribcage. It started at mid-shoulder and had neat holes running down the sides of her arms, fastened by big gold buttons. She wore a short red miniskirt that had a triangle of white material at the top. A silver chain wound around her hips, and a lace garter sat on her left thigh. She carefully placed a silver tiara with red jewels on top of her head and slipped into silver sandals. (Sorry I keep ranting about her outfit, but I just drew her and she looks so pretty I _had_ to describe it). Her pale brown hair had been brushed until it was glossy, and fell to the small of her back. Her blue eyes narrowed in confusion. "What are you guys looking at?"

"Nothing," Zelda replied quickly. "It's just that . . . isn't that a little . . ." 'Inappropriate' was the first word that popped into her head, but it seemed a bit rude ". . . _unusual _for a princess?"

"Yeah," Link agreed. _"Our _princess doesn't wear anything even close to that." He shot a sly, almost smug look at Zelda.

Areida laughed. "Maybe it's strange where you come from. Here it's a necessity." The air swirled around the room, hot and humid, and they both understood what she meant. "Ready?" she asked.

Link brushed past Zelda and whispered, "You'd look good in that."

"Pig," she replied softly, her face flushing red.

"I know," he replied with a grin. "But I'm a cute pig."

"I'll give you cute."

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Areida!" It was Lindai. "Areida, I need to talk to you."

"Damn," Areida muttered. She glanced at the door, biting her lip. "Okay. You guys go out that door." She pointed to the only other door in the room--the one that pointed out to the balcony. "I've hidden the Dark Triforce in the throne room. Look for loose stones behind the throne. It's behind those. Destroy it, or whatever you were planning on doing with it and run. I won't tell Lindai." She shoved them both onto the balcony. "Hurry!"

Zelda dug her fingers into Link's arm. He laughed. "Come on, it's not that far."

"It's far enough," she replied through gritted teeth.

"How come you weren't afraid of skydiving off buildings with the vampires?"

"If I'd missed, I could have grabbed onto something and gotten somewhere safe. Here there is nowhere to go but . . . down."

He shook his head in mock sadness. "I guess I really have no choice," he said pityingly.

"What?" Her eyes widened with realization. "No--"

Too late. He'd grabbed her around the waist and vaulted over the balcony railing, grabbing onto one tree branch, then another, then another, until they were safely on the ground. "It's really not so bad," Link said with a grin.

"Shut up." She pushed past him. "Which way to the throne room?"

* * *

Areida opened the door just as Link and Zelda leapt off the balcony. "Lindai?" she asked.

"Sorry. I'm just here to drop off your fairy." She held out her hand. In her palm was a very tired-looking Tal. "Good night."

"Areida?" Tal asked, seeing Areida's worried expression. "Are you all right?"

Areida hesitated for a second, remembering Link and Zelda's warning. Quickly she disregarded it. She knew her fairy. Tal would never betray her.

"Tal, can I tell you something, and can you keep it a secret?"

Tal nodded, her eyes wide. "Of course."

"Okay." Areida slumped on the floor, holding Tal in her cupped hands. "You know those prisoners?"

She nodded.

"Well, they're right. The Dark Triforce is evil, and it needs to be destroyed. And he's the Hero of Time, and holds the Triforce of Courage, and she's a Sage, and holds the Triforce of Wisdom."

Tal just nodded again, her face expressionless. "I know."

"What? You . . . know?"

"Of course I know." A ball of fire erupted from the fairy's fingertips, sending Areida scrambling back against the wall. "I _should _know," Tal continued casually. _"I _was the one who sent a servant to attack the Hylians, to make it look like I wanted them to stay away._ I_ was the pathetic, dying traveler to went to that old Sage Rauru and told him that _you _had the Dark Triforce._ I_ was the one who put my faithful servants in every city between here and Hyrule, to make it look like I was trying to stop them." As she spoke, she began to change, melting and shifting in the light of the fireball floating above her hand. "It was all a play, of course. All a very intricate, well-acted play."

"Why would you want them to come?" Even facing certain death, Areida wanted to know everything she could. Just in case . . .

"Ah, yes. I figured you, of all people, would wonder that. And I know I shouldn't tell you. But you won't be around to tell anyone. You will be mine . . . or you will die." Tal, who of course was no longer Tal, grabbed her around the neck and slammed her into the wall. It--there was no other way to describe the thing Tal had become--had a long, horseish face, red eyes, and paper-white skin. Yellowed claws held Areida pinned to the wall with one long arm. It pressed harder, digging the claws into the wall and making Areida gasp for breath. One more shove, and she couldn't breathe at all. It moved toward her. "Want to hear a story?"

She was ready to pass out. It withdrew its hand, and she collapsed to her knees, fighting the urge to vomit. It leaned over her, forcing her to again shrink back. "I'm the Dark Triforce. Nice to meet you."

Areida got enough breath to whisper, "I can't say I agree."

It laughed; a hoarse, throaty sound. "And why would I want them to come? Well, it should be obvious to you. What do they, along with one solitary other person, have that I could possibly use?"

She froze. Of course.

"Yes. The Triforce. Did you know that with the essence of the Triforce in three people, it is basically useless? In the same way I, being in this fool of a Hyrulian, make the Dark Triforce no more than a useless trinket, instead of the powerhouse created by the Democren god. Coupled with the Triforce, which is filled with the Goddesses' power, I could become more powerful than anything, here and in the Sacred Realm. Unfortunately, that is currently impossible. So what else can I do, but bring the Triforce back--" It held up its hands, each about a centimeter away from her eyes-- "together?" It slammed its hands together, making her jump. "But that, I discovered, wouldn't give me all the power I want. The only way to become truly invincible is to take the three Triforce carriers, along with the relic, and absorb them all.

"So now you know everything there is to know about me. But isn't there something else you're curious about?"

Areida sat up straight, staring the Dark Triforce in the eye. "What would that be?"

It smiled, moving in so close its nose touched hers. She didn't pull back, though, or show any fear. She was beyond fear. "What exactly, your involvement in this plan will be, and, more importantly, when it will, shall we say . . . end?"

She swallowed. "Depends. Would you care to tell me?"

"Why not?" It studied her for a second. Its silence terrified her more than any yelling or violence. It certainly knew how to instill fear, that was for sure. "You have a little while yet. There is still one thing you need to do."

Suddenly, faster than lightning, it pushed off the wall, landing several feet away. Areida scrambled to her feet, but was immediately knocked backwards. She crashed into something metal. She twisted around and saw a cage. Inside was a fairy. She pressed her nose to the bars.

Tal was lying on the floor of the cage. She was shackled to the floor by her hands and feet. She was so skinny Areida could see her ribs, even through her thin fairy clothes. Her light was dim and barely showing. Her breathing was labored.

"Tal!" Areida exclaimed. Tal looked up--

--And a beam of light lanced through the air. It hit Tal and she disappeared in a burst of flame.

"Sorry," a cruel, sarcastic voice behind her said. "I missed." Areida turned around and saw Lindai, looking younger than usual, with red eyes; the de-aging and eye-color-change happened when Lindai performed magic. Areida noticed this happened the few times Lindai had cast some sort of spell.

"Get her," The Dark Triforce demanded.

Lindai leapt forward, grabbing Areida around the waist. She dragged the princess over to the Dark Triforce. It took her almost gently, taking her wrists in one large hand and putting the other around her neck so she couldn't move her head. "Look at Lindai," it ordered.

Lindai was reaching at the air, grabbing pinches of something Areida couldn't see, and pulling it to her. Her eyes were a deeper crimson than the Dark Triforce's, and she seemed to be getting prettier by the second. Finally she began whispering something that Areida couldn't make out. She felt the room grow cold, and she began struggling, trying to break away. But her movements were slow; sluggish.

She closed her eyes tight, trying to avoid the cold fingertips of the spell touching her face with feather-soft brushes. They were trying to find a way in.

Lindai's words became louder, and the fingers were hitting her face harder, sticking to her like clay. Two ice-cold fingers lifted her eyelids; the more she resisted, the more painfully they strained. With a quiet _whoosh,_ the spell forced itself into her.

She screamed, arching her back and digging her fingernails into her palms. Her body jerked and shook uncontrollably. Agony tore through every limb. It felt as though inside she was being frozen and outside she was being boiled.

Suddenly she fell limp. Her pain, her cold, her fear and anger and self-loathing all flew out of her body. Everything that was her was obliterated. Only her memories were intact.

What replaced her _self _was a blackness. It filled her mind, shoving the last stubbornly clinging pieces of herself out of the way.

The last thing Areida--the real her, not the black . . . thing--saw was Lindai, slumped in the same way she was.

Then she was completely gone.

* * *

Behind her, out of sight of everyone, Kaepora Gaebora hovered outside one of Areida's windows that was open a crack. He wheeled around, circling the castle slowly, peering in windows, searching in vain for Link and possibly Zelda, if she was with him.

"This is bad," he murmured, at a near-loss of words for once. "Very, very bad."

* * *

Mark was slumped onto the floor, completely asleep, when the scream reverberated through the thin wall that separated his room from Areida's. He jerked upright, and staggered, blinded by the darkness, toward his door.

A hand reached out and grabbed his arm with an iron grip. He looked down at it, confused and just-woke-up stupid. That wasn't his hand. Was it?

Whatever. He tried to keep walking, but realized he wasn't going anywhere. Another hand had grabbed his other arm. "Hey," he whispered sleepily.

Jade spun him around and slammed him back onto the bed. "Wake up, moron!" she hissed.

Mark shook off the sleep-stupid and sat up. "What's going on?" he asked softly.

"How should I know? I'm in here with you."

They heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

"I'll go look," Mark said. "She'd expect to see me here."

He opened the door as quietly as possible and peered out.

Areida was shrouded in a black cloak. Immediately Mark could tell something was wrong. One clue was that Areida's eyes were completely white and glowing.

The other was the creepy, evil-looking creature standing next to her, dragging Lindai's limp body behind it.

Excluding Mark's brother David, Areida didn't really hang out with many demonic monsters.

Areida spoke, in a voice that sounded like hers, only in a dull monotone. "What about the brother? He knows. Do we kill him?"

Unless David had managed to piss off Areida (very possible), "the brother" was probably Mark. And he had a feeling that whatever he knew did not involve anything he'd read in Areida's diary (except maybe that entry where she'd stolen some guy's clothes and put them on her pet pig).

"No," the monster replied in a gravelly voice that made Mark cower away from the door. "We won't kill him yet. It is the others we need right now. The boy can wait."

Mark leaned back, closing the door. "So?" Jade demanded.

He raised his index finger and pointed it at her. "Well . . . um. There's good news, bad news, worse news, and extremely ultimately sucky news. The bad news is that they want me dead. The worse news is that they're going after the Dark Triforce. And the extremely ultimately sucky news is that they have Areida, who probably knows where the Dark Triforce thing is, and she's accompanied by this evil thing from the depths of Democres."

"What's the good news?" she asked warily.

"They're not going to kill me yet. Which means that you can take people down with me."

can take people down with _you?" _she repeated, raising her eyebrow in amusement. 

"Sure. _I_ definitely can't take anyone down with me. And you're not doing anything today, so . . ."

She rolled her eyes. "You think this thing with her was a Democren?"

"Yep. That or it has several severe birth defects."

Jade stood, pulling Mark after her. "Then we'll need to find a Democren to kill it."

"Say what?"

"Come on. We have to go to my house."

* * *

Zelda pulled away the throne, pressing her fingers against each stone. Link was standing guard, which meant he basically did nothing and alternated between staring blankly at the door to staring blankly at the windows, which covered the top half of the front wall.

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of a tan blur. It hovered outside the windows, then flew away. For a second Link thought it was . . . He shook his head and pressed one palm against the glass, trying to see something.

"Hey! What is it?" Navi demanded, flying out of his hat.

"Can you get outside and see if there's something there?" he asked.

She blinked. "Why? What did you see?"

"Will you just go check?"

She nodded, running a hand through her short blue hair. "Sure." She pushed off his shoulder and fluttered wildly into the darkness outside.

"Link!" Zelda called from the back of the room. "I found it!" She held it up. Simply put, it looked like a black Triforce. He took it from her gently, raising it to the light. _"This _thing?" he asked dubiously.

"I guess so," Zelda replied. "Put it away, will you? We have to get out of here. We can destroy it in the desert, or back home, or . . ."

She was interrupted as an arrow shot past her head, hitting the velvet of the queen's throne in a small explosion of feathers. They both turned to see Areida standing next to a monster, who was holding Lindai's unconscious, or dead, body.

Link instinctively stepped closer to Zelda, drawing his sword. She glanced around and winced; hers had been lost sometime between the mermaids and now. She wondered how Link held on to all his weapons. Maybe she needed a bag . . .

Neither of the groups moved.

* * *

"Eian!" Jade called from the top of her stairs into the pitch black basement. "Are you there?"

"Jade," Mark began, taking a step back, "what are you talking to?"

she corrected. "I'm talking to the one who'll be able to save your sister." 

Mark leaned forward, peering into the basement. He saw a flash of red. What was that?

The red slowly took form; two glowing eyes, narrowed angrily. And behind the eyes . . .

"Whoa!" he staggered backward and tripped over a hammer that was lying on the floor. "Jade!"

"What?" She knelt down next to him. "What's wrong?"

He stood, slamming the door shut and pressing back against it. "I--I saw something down there. This _thing, _with red eyes and horns and black skin!" He reached behind him, fumbling at the doorknob. "This door doesn't lock!"

"That's Eian."

"Huh? You named the door?"

Jade sighed. "Eian's the one we came here for. He can help us."

Mark took a second to register that. "Yeah. I'm outta here." He stood and waded through the sea of weapons and tools that littered the floor of the shop, making his way toward the door.

"Wait! Mark!" She grabbed his arm, but he shrugged her off. "He can help us save Areida!"

"You know what else he can do, Jade? He can _eat _us!"

She took his arm again. "He wouldn't do that."

"He could." Mark pulled away again.

Jade sighed. She glanced back at the basement door, then at Mark, who was halfway across the room. She leapt at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Don't be stupid, damn it!" she said angrily. "This is your only way out, and you know it." She softened her tone. "Really, Mark."

The doorknob rattled. The door creaked open slightly, and a purple-black hand rested on the frame. Three-inch claws tapped against the door ominously, leaving dents where they dug into the soft wood.

"It's okay!" Jade exclaimed, seeing the color drain out of Mark's face. "He's a friend."

"'Friend?'" he repeated weakly. "He's a monster."

"No, he's not." Jade ran a hand through her long brown hair, making it stick up even more than it already did. "Come on. Trust me."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Good boy." She kissed his forehead in a sweet, big-sister sort of way. Mark turned bright red. Behind the door, Eian's grip tightened, ignoring the crack of splintering wood. His eyes narrowed in anger and irritation, focusing on Mark, who was stammering incoherently.

The door flew open. A second later Mark crashed against the wall across the room. Across his cheek were four long gashes. Eian stood in the doorway, his claws dripping, covered in blood. He raised his hand, preparing to strike again.

"No!" Jade grabbed Mark's arm and pulled him out of the way as Eian ripped a hole in the wall where Mark had been a second before. He reached over, grabbing Mark by the shoulder and slamming him against the wall.

"Aah!" Mark grabbed his shoulder, where blood was pouring freely. Strips of soaked cloth fell to the ground. He forgot about his shoulder, however, when Eian's free hand wrapped around his neck.

"Damn," Jade muttered, digging around for something useful. "Damn, damn, damn."

An arrow embedded itself in Eian's arm–the one that was around Mark's neck. He glanced up at Jade, who was holding a bow in one hand and a quiver in the other, then down at the arrow. Carefully he let go of Mark, pulled it out, and dropped it to the floor, never taking his eyes off hers. It was nothing to him; a mere splinter, and she knew it. 

Jade dropped the bow and arrows, moving so that she was in between Eian and Mark. She raised her hands and pressed her palms against his, entwining their fingers.

He snarled, baring his teeth, but she just watched him, waiting to see what he'd do. He bent his fingers, gently digging his claws into her skin. She didn't even flinch. "You're angry," she whispered.

He didn't respond; he just glared over her shoulder at Mark.

"Why." She didn't let it become a question.

Faster than Jade could respond to, he dropped her hands, and seized a clump of her hair. He pulled her back so that he was holding her up, tilting her head back. He lowered his face until it was an inch above hers. He put his hand on her chest, above her heart, and trailed one claw across her collarbone, leaving a thin line of blood.

She smiled. "You could kill me," she conceded. "But you won't." She raised her eyebrows. "And I'm curious as to why." She shrugged casually. "Your move."

He bent his head and kissed her, letting go of her hair and pressing her against him. She pulled back first. "That explains a lot." She glanced over her shoulder at Mark, who was leaning against the front door, pretending he didn't exist. She leaned toward Eian again. "Listen, please don't kill him. He's my best friend; I love him like a brother."

The words "like a brother" calmed Eian down quickly. He nodded, letting Jade move back and pick up her bow and quiver.

"Um, there's one more thing," she added, picking up two swords and inspecting them. "There's this girl. She's a . . . friend." It wouldn't do Eian any good to tell him she'd never actually spoken to Areida before. "She's in trouble, and--see if this feels right, Mark," she interrupted herself, tossing him a sword--"and we'd appreciate it if you'd help us rescue her. The person who has her is a Democren, so . . ." She gave him a questioning look, balancing her sword on two fingers, eyeing it carefully.

Eian glanced over at Mark again, but not angrily. "Okay."

* * *

Well, that was fun. Wasn't it?


	13. The Dark Triforce, Part One

Well, for lack of a better chapter title, here it is--The Dark Triforce, Part One. May there be Parts Twos, or even Threes.

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve_**

"Hey, here's a question," Mark whispered. Him, Jade, and Eian were crouched in the bushes outside the castle. "How do we get in?"

There was a long silence as they all stared at each other blankly. "Huh," Jade said.

"Now," Mark began, mostly thinking out loud, "_I _can get in, even this late in the night, if I make up some shit excuse. The same goes for Jade. But I really don't think there's a chance . . ." He trailed off, glancing at Eian nervously. "You know."

"I don't think that'd work," Jade interrupted.

"What? Why?"

"What could you possibly say that would get _me _in?"

"I dunno. I could say you're a friend who needs somewhere to stay. That'd work, right? Or maybe the king invited you."

"Wouldn't they check with the king? Who isn't _here?" _

". . . Ah."

"Besides, they'd probably tell your mom."

"So?"

"Mark, think about it: you . . . at night . . . bringing a girl . . . to your room."

He winced. "Okay, so maybe my mom isn't too happy. But it could still work."

"That doesn't help Eian," she added.

Mark thought about that for a while. "What if we paint him?"

_"Paint _him?"

"Yeah, we just find some skin-colored paint or something, and get a big cloak—"

"Stop. There's no way we'd find skin-colored paint in the middle of the night. Besides, what about the spikes and horns and stuff?"

"That's what the big cloak is for." He noticed her you-are-such-an-idiot expression and shut up.

"We'll think of something," Jade said confidently.

Then there was another long silence.

"I know!" Jade exclaimed, making Mark jump; Eian, being a big scary demon monster, was pretty much afraid of nothing and thus didn't. "Eian and I are the problem, right?"

"We've established that, yes," Mark replied dryly.

TWACK. "Anyway," Jade continued cheerfully as Mark rubbed the side of his head, which was red and smarting, "why don't we just sneak in the way we came out?"

"From where we are, we couldn't get back without anyone seeing us."

"Oh." Her expression brightened again. "What if there was a distraction?"

Mark hesitated, and glanced at Eian. "What kind of distraction?"

Jade waved her arm in the air dismissively. "Just go out there and start blathering at them while Eian and I sneak in. It'll be easy."

"Wait. I have to talk to _people?" _he demanded, his voice starting out as a whisper then rising to a near-squeak. "What do I say?!"

"Relax. Just don't mention that you're smuggling a demon and a weapon-maker into your bedroom so they can save your sister, who's possessed by a monster that wants to kill you and the crazy prisoners, who are meandering through the castle and looking for the relic that could destroy the universe, and you'll be fine."

"Right. Get into Areida's room." He quietly climbed out of the bushes and made a wide arc around them, so that he came at the guards more or less from the front. _Distractions, distractions . . ._ He racked his brain frantically for something, _anything._

"Your Highness?" one of the guards asked warily, taking in his blood-spattered, dirty clothing and overall worse-for-the-wear appearance.

"Um . . . yeah."

"Are you all right? What are you doing out so late?"

"That there is a very good question." _Why am I out here, why am I out here?_ "I dropped . . ." _Dropped? DROPPED?! Is there a more useless verb in the universe? _". . . something. A . . . ring. Out the window. My window." Behind his back, he pulled a ring, his one piece of jewelry, off his finger and dropped it, flinching at the metallic _ping _it made as it hit.

"Is that it?" the first guard asked. It was easy to spot, gleaming in the dirt.

"Yes. Yes, it is." He knelt down and picked it up. "I'll be going now, then. Thank you." He started to stand, prepared to start running. But, nervousness making him clumsier than usual, he tripped over a stone and sprawled onto the ground.

"Sir?" the guard asked as Mark tried to scramble to his feet, stumbling a few times. "Are you drunk?"

_Great. Now they think you're drunk. _And _you need a new distraction. _"Ah . . . no." _Think. _"Look, a giant lizard!" He pointed away from Jade and Eian, toward the east.

_Yeah, 'cuz _that _won't make them think you're drunk._

The guards looked, and as they turned back, they had strange expressions on their faces, and Mark was slowly backing away. "There's nothing there, Your Highness."

"Oh. I guess not. Must have been my imagination. Well, I'll go discuss this with my dad, ya know, the King—no! Not the King! Because he's gone . . . I mean my pet iguana. He's a lizard, so he might know the giant one." _Or a good psychiatrist. _"So . . . see you around. Later. Sometime." He turned to leave, and made it two blissful steps before one of the guards called after him.

"Your Highness, if you dropped your ring and came out to look for it, how did you get outside without using the door?"

Mark dropped his face into his hands. They had him there. "Well . . . that is . . . uh . . . you know, we'll really have to finish this conversation some other time. Bye!" He took off, sprinting for the tree that led up to his window and climbing up into Areida's room, which had a balcony that was easy to climb onto.

Jade and Eian were waiting inside. "Some distraction," she said with a laugh.

"Shut up. It worked, didn't it?" Mark replied, crossing the room and pulling off his ring.

"Ish," Jade replied glibly, coming up behind Mark. "What are you doing?"

"Hold on." He opened the door as quietly as possible and pulled out a key, locking it. Then he shoved the gem part of the ring into the lock on the inside of the door. He gestured Eian over. "Could you shove that ring into the lock?"

Silently Eian stared down at the ring, poking the soft gold. Then he slammed his palm into the doorknob, smushing it into the lock. Mark tried the key. It didn't work. "Perfect," he said with a grin, closing the door partway and putting a book in between the door and the frame to keep it from closing all the way. "Look good?" he asked Jade and Eian, stepping back to inspect his handiwork.

"What—" Jade began.

"No time," Mark replied. "But if you run into trouble, come up here and close the door. The guards all have keys, but this should keep them out." Without another word, he slipped out into the hallway, followed by Eian and Jade. "I think they're in the throne room. That seems like the best place to start looking."

* * *

Link and Zelda were still stuck in the stupid standoff. It was getting to the point where Link was ready to just take out his sword and start slashing the heck outta people when the door flew open. Standing in the doorway were Mark, Jade, and another monster. But this one looked more human than the others, which was a relief. 

Areida, who, as Zelda hurriedly whispered to Link in the confusion of the three barging in, was obviously posessed, possibly by Lindai, had pulled the monster—who Zelda and Link assumed was the Dark Triforce's "essence"—into the center of the room.

"Here!" Jade shouted, tossing Zelda a sword. It was a little too heavy, but it was better than nothing.

The Dark Triforce turned to Areida. "Where are the others?"

"The . . . oh." She bit her lip nervously, then pointed meekly down at the floor.

"Go get them. I'll do this now if I have to."

"But . . . the girl doesn't know. Just in case it goes wrong . . ."

The Dark Triforce grabbed her arm, pulling her face toward its own. "If this goes wrong, we're all dead. Go get them."

She nodded weakly, and ducked behind the throne, putting her hands over her head and whispering.

Suddenly there was a bang. From one corner of the room, a cloud of red and gold smoke appeared, spreading across the room. Areida took Lindai's arm, and followed the Dark Triforce into the opposite corner of the room.

Jade, Mark, Eian, Link and Zelda drew together, facing outward to form a circle in the center of the room. Eian and Link were watching the Dark Triforce and company. The rest kept their gaze on the smoke, which was beginning to dissipate. When it faded, it left behind two strange floating hexagon things.

One was small and gold; inside, they could just make out a glittering yellow triangle.

The other was about the size of Eian (about eight feet), and bright red. Inside . . .

"What the hell is that?" Mark whispered.

"The yellow one? I _think_ that's the Triforce," Jade replied, her voice filled with sarcastic innocence.

"The other one," Mark retorted with a sigh.

Jade shrugged. They both turned to Zelda, who was still, staring at the red crystal. "What is it?"

Zelda ignored them and reached behind her, tapping Link on the back. "What?" he whispered, barely moving his lips.

"Ganondorf," she replied.

"Wha?" He almost turned around to look at her, but stopped. "Sure?"

"How many other big, nearly bald Gerudo men do you know?"

"Twelve," he replied, smirking as he pictured her expression.

She kicked him. "What do we do now, _hero?" _she demanded.

"Well, we _could_ stand here all night swapping sarcastic comments—"

The Dark Triforce leapt to its feet, raising its arms over its head and murmuring something. Between its hands, a reddish-white electricity slowly began to grow, until it formed an electric ball strangely similar to the ones Ganondorf was so fond of.

Zelda glanced over her shoulder and cursed under her breath. "Switch places with me," she whispered to Link, elbowing him out of the way as she spoke. Her hands were glowing with that blue-magic stuff (whatever she uses in Super Smash Brothers).

"—Or we could all just create magical electricity and blow each others' heads off," Link muttered, alternating between looking at the Dark Triforce and at the hexagons, which were currently doing . . . nothing. "How do you even _have_ magical electricity anyway?"

"Ryia; the city. Has to have magic. So Lindai and Dark Triforce can cast their spells. Can't talk now." She closed her eyes, focusing all her power on the Dark Triforce. Just as it released its magical energy at her, she did the same. They met in the middle, forming one long beam of magic.

"Do something!" Zelda shouted to the others, who were just standing there, staring at her dumbly.

"Like what?" Link asked.

"I don't know! Din's Fire! Nayru's Love! _Some_thing!" She gritted her teeth, her face shiny with sweat. There was a burst of energy from the Dark Triforce, and Zelda slid backward a foot or so. _"Link!"_

Slightly panicked, and not sure how it would help, Link focused on the first of the Goddesses' powers that sprang into his mind. With a flash of green light, he disappeared, materializing behind the Dark Triforce.

"That's not what I had in mind!" Zelda yelled, staggering back another step. Mark, Jade, and Eian held her shoulders, trying to steady her.

"Give me a minute!" He paused, really not sure what to do. He glanced at Areida, who was looking from the Dark Triforce to Zelda to Link, her expression panicked, then at the Dark Triforce, who was directly in front of him.

_Duh._

It was so simple it bordered on stupid.

Link drew the Master Sword, lighting the air with a faint blue glow. He lunged at the Dark Triforce, driving the sword through its back just as its power won over Zelda's and Arieda leapt at Link.

The blast of magic sent Zelda crashing against the windows near the ceiling. Glass shattered, falling like rain as Zelda collapsed to the ground.

Areida slammed Link back against the wall, but he hit her over the head with the hilt of his sword. He shoved her aside and pulled out the Dark Triforce, staring at its inky black surface and trying to figure out if it looked different.

The "essence" or whatever in the Dark Triforce left Demi, abandoning him to die, and returned to the relic.

And into Link.

* * *

Zelda kneeled on the ground. She was hurt, but she didnt know how bad. Her chest hurt . . . She coughed, covering her mouth with her hand. It came away bloody. "Not so bad," she said hoarsely, wiping her hand on her dress and standing. She slipped on the blood that covered the ground and fell against the red hexagon. To her surprise, it shattered and disappeared, leaving Ganondorf lying, unconcious, on the ground. As she leaned over him, his eyes opened. Slowly and laboriously he sat up, unharmed but exhausted. Taking one look at her, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a red potion and taking a quick swig. "Open," he commanded, holding the bottle over her mouth. 

She shook her head and shrank back, trying weakly to crawl away. Her body gave out, though, and she fell again.

With a sigh, Ganondorf poured some of the potion on her chest. She gasped as the pain faded, and she could breathe easily again. He held up the bottle. "Open," he repeated, and this time she did, taking the smallest sips possible.

"W-Why?" she asked, wiping red potion off her chin as soon as she could move.

"Haven't you ever heard, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend?'" he replied, putting the bottle back, wincing both in pain of stiff muscles and in frustration at his weakness. "That _thing_ wants to destroy all of us, and as much as I'd appreciate it sparing me the trouble of killing you myself, I can't exactly stop it on my own." He carefully checked her over, making sure she was okay to fight. "This doesn't mean anything, though. Once that thing is gone, I'll think nothing of doing away with you both."

She swallowed. "Likewise." She climbed to her feet, picking up the Triforce. It had broken out of its cage as well. She started to put it in the pouch that dangled at her waist, but Ganondorf's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah." He raised his eyebrows. "Since we're comrades and all."

Zelda yanked the Triforce out of his reach. "You've got to be kidding me." She pulled Mark over and placed it in his hand. "Keep this safe," she told him. And to Jade, who had followed Mark, "Keep _him_ safe."

He held it out in front of him. "I am _so_ not the person to trust with this," he informed her.

She ignored him, looking over at Link for the first time.

* * *

While she had been striking deals with Ganondorf, Link had fallen to the floor, shaking, the Dark Triforce practically glued to his hands. 

_Drop it!_ He commanded himself, but he couldn't.

He tried to make himself stand. He couldn't do that, either.

"What's happening to me?!" he tried to shout, but nothing came out.

_Relax. There's nothing you can do. Just . . . go with it._ The presence in his mind was alien, and frightening. All the more so because he knew exactly what it was.

**You . . . you're . . . **

_Yep. _It sounded almost smug.

**And you came in from . . . the Dark Triforce . . . **

It sighed in irritation. _Think a little slower, will you?_

Link had a split second of control. He grabbed the relic. **Then go back in!**

_That's ridiculous. _Link watched as his hands dropped the Dark Triforce and pushed him up off the ground. _This is incredible, _it mused to itself. _The other took me forever to take. But this one was taken so . . . _It flexed Link's hand, watching the tendons tighten and relax as though hypnotized. _Easily. _

"You," it snarled, distorting Link's voice so that it was a harsh growl. It pointed at Areida with a long finger that only had a small claw; it wasn't very successful at altering appearances on the spot. Link, for example, had red eyes, but only the slightest snout, and his blond hair merely darkened a shade or two.

Areida scrambled to her feet. "Yes, uh . . . Master?" she asked, bowing slightly.

"I will need a new specimen," it said, brushing Link's hair out of its face. "This—" it gestured to its body— "is only temporary. I still need his blood."

"What would you like me to do?" she asked, ducking her head.

"Get the Triforce." It pointed to Mark, who was holding the Triforce in one hand and flipping through a big, leather-bound book with the other. Jade stood to his right, fingering her sword and glancing around the room. "I'll deal with the others."

* * *

Zelda narrowed her eyes in confusion. Why was Link talking to Areida? Why was she _bowing _to him? 

She stepped forward, raising her hand in the air to get his attention. Slowly he turned to her. She backed up and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

His eyes glowed bright red, and his nose/mouth bulged out, giving his face a wolfish aspect that scared her. His fingernails had formed dog-like claws, and thick black hair covered his normally human-looking hands, arms, and neck. He smiled, pulling back his lips to reveal large canines.

He looked like a werewolf.

"Wha . . ." she began, but then she noticed the mark on his hand. The black tattoo that snaked around his golden Triforce mark like some sort of snake, crushing the life out of the Triforce of Courage. "Link—"

Then he drew his sword.

* * *

Navi glanced to the right, then the left. She wondered briefly what Link wanted her to find, but just shrugged and followed the castle wall. 

A shadow passed over her head. She froze, pressing her back against the wall and looking up. A huge owl flew in large circles around the top of the castle.

"No way," Navi whispered, leaning forward to get a better look as the owl wheeled over her head, then began to fly away.

"Crap!" She pushed off the wall. "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

Kaepora Gaebora soared away from the castle, frustrated that he couldn't find a single open window to get into. Since it was obvious Link and Zelda were okay for the moment, he could afford to get something to eat. 

"HEY! LISTEN!"

Wait . . . He knew that tiny annoying voice. He turned around in his flight and sure enough, he saw a tiny blue light following him. "Navi?"

"You!" screeched the tiny fairy. "Why the hell are you here!?"

"I need to tell Link and Zelda something. But I can't enter the castle! Can you pass along a message?" He paused, remembering to be polite. "Are you well?"

_"Well?!_ Am I _well?! _I've just crossed a continent with those lovebirds making goo-goo eyes at each other, while random evil things try to kill them! And who has to save them? Me! That's right! So if that sounds like I'm _well, _then yes, I'm just damn spiffy."

"Navi . . ."

"I can."

"Huh?"

"I can tell them."

Kaepora Gaebora sighed with relief. "Thank Goodness. Navi, you must tell Link something of great importance."

"Mm-hm," Navi replied, half listening. "Sure. Whatever."

"I see, so when someone tells you that something's of great importance, your first reaction is to immediately cease paying attention?"

Her head snapped up. "No, no, I'm _totally_ paying attention." She picked at one of her nails. Kaepora Gaebora had never had anything useful to say before; why would he start now?

Irritated, he wrapped his wings around her, drawing her up to eye level. Not so slowly they drifted toward the ground.

"Aaah! Let me go! We're _falling_, you idiotic bird!"

"IT'S ALL A TRAP!" Kaepora screamed in her face.

"WELL, DUH!" Navi screamed back. "WE ALREADY KNEW THAT!"

He stopped. "You did?"

"OF _COURSE_ WE DID! AND NOW WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "See the ground? Guess what? IT SHOULDN'T BE THAT CLOSE!"

"How did you find out that it was a trap?"

"WE'RE BRILLIANT, OKAY?! UNLIKE _YOU,_ BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL PLUMMETING TO THE GROUND!" Kaepora opened his wings, causing Navi to spin out of control until she righted herself. "HEY! I could've _died,_ you overgrown chicken!"

"What? You told me to fly, so I did." She zoomed up at his face, trying to claw his eyes out. He swooped down and to the left. She came after him, and together they formed an odd aerobatic ballet until he caught her in his talons. "How did you figure out that it was a trap?"

Navi glared up at him, then sighed, brushing her hair out her face. "There's this bodyguard girl who's like totally evil, right? And she's apparently pissed that we made it to Ryia—"

"Uh, actually—"

Navi scowled, muttered something about how she hated people who interrupted, then continued. "So she and the Dark Triforce—who is actually a fairy—"

"The relic is a fairy?"

"No, the _essence _of the Dark Triforce was in a fairy, stupid!"

"Oh, yes." Rauru had warned him that the Dark Triforce could enter beings, like the Triforce could. Of course, the Triforce being good and all, it didn't take over people.

"May I continue?" Without waiting for a reply Navi said, "They got into the castle somehow, and Areida totally trusts them. So we tried to tell Areida not to use the Dark Triforce, and she actually believed us. She told us where the Dark Triforce—the relic, duh—and we went to find it, until Link sent me to find you. He thought he saw you, and clearly he did, or else—"

"Wait, _how_ did you know it was a trap?"

"Lindai and the Dark Triforce were there, _duh." _

"Uh . . . I think you missed something."

She crossed her arms. "And what might that be, Mr. Smarty-Bird?"

"The Dark Triforce wanted you to go to Ryia."

"Say what?"

He closed his eyes, trying to remember everything Rauru had told him. Carefully he rested on the top of the castle. "It wanted you to go to Ryia, but it didn't want you to find out, so . . . it probably sent servants to make it look like they wanted to kill you."

Navi cringed as the talons sunk into the wooden bar, leaving her a scant few inches to lay on. She couldn't even sit up. Dumb bird. "No way. We got really hurt trying to escape some of those places. It couldn't have been an act."

Keapora shrugged. "That's what Rauru said. And you never doubt Rauru."

"But he _told_ us to go."

"He didn't know. Apparently some old guy came up to him and said that Areida was in Ryia with the Dark Triforce. Until he realized that the Dark Triforce was made by the God Ayradvkn—who, few people know, is the Goddesses' brother, and the god of deception and lies—so the Dark Triforce would have the power to change in order to decieve. _So—" _

"Okay, so the old dude was the Dark Triforce, who was made by . . . Air-ahd-vak-in? How do you say that? Stupid bird tongues. But why would he want us here?"

"Rauru thinks that the Dark Triforce is unknowingly working for Aradvkn, and that the god wants to overthrow the Goddesses . . . or something. To do that, it would need the Triforce's power. That, however, is currently in—"

"Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. So?"

"Will you stop interrupting?! I'm getting there!" Kaepora took a minute to keep from killing Navi, then continued. "The Dark Triforce needs to remove the power from the carriers, and put it back in the Triforce. Then he could harness the power himself, or destroy the Triforce if he chooses."

"And how would the Triforce's power get out of them?" Navi asked slowly, feeling the full gravity of the situation dawn on her. Absently she took a small comb out of her pocket and began yanking at her hair; a nervous habit.

"Well, in thier deaths, of course."

_Which is why we're here. _Navi's hands tightened into fists, and she wrenched the comb through her hair, sending several strands of hair floating toward the ground.

Kaepora's large beak came down on her and pulled the comb from her hands, setting it on the wooden bar. "Please. Just because you're upset, don't subject your hair to such abuse. I don't think you wish to be bald."

She nodded, laying back down. "When will this happen?" she asked, rolling onto her side and resting her cheek in the crook of her arm.

Kaepora looked confused. "I don't know. Anytime, I suppose."

"WHAT?!" Navi tried to sit up, but didn't have the room. "Ow! What do you mean, anytime?"

"Hmm? Did you expect it to happen at midnight or something? As long as they're all in the same room, it could happen." He shook his head at her naiveté. "What?" he asked when he noticed Navi staring up at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"So it could be happening _right now?!"_

"Well, yes, I suppose." His eyes widened in realization. "Come, now, you don't honestly think Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, the Dark Triforce _and _the Triforce could be in the same room, do you? First of all, it's extremely difficult to get into the Sacred Realm to get both the Triforce and Ganondorf . . ."

"So it's not possible," Navi replied, flopping back onto the ground with a sigh of relief.

"Actually, it's entirely possible. It's not _probable." _He laughed softly. "Seriously, Navi, you really do jump to conclusions—"

He was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass and a scream coming from the direction of the throne room.

"You were saying?" Navi asked smugly as Kaepora Gaebora pushed off the bar and dove toward the broken window.

"Not _now,_ Navi!"

* * *

Zelda had about thirty seconds before Link—no, the Dark Triforce—sliced her open like a ham. She glanced to the left and right before realizing that she couldn't get away in time. _Crap, crap, crap. _

"Aah!" With a panicked cry, she threw herself at him, ducking under the blade and colliding with his chest. He fell backward, and she scrambled away, nearly tackling her sword, which lay next to Ganondorf.

* * *

At the same time, Areida turned to Mark. "Give me the Triforce, Mark," she said.

He shook his head, stepping back and keeping his fingers around the gold triangle. It grew warm, making him feel a little safer and more confident.

"Mark, I'm your sister," she added softly, starting to put her hand on his shoulder, then pulling away. "I'm only doing what's best for you."

"He's not that stupid," Jade retorted, moving to stand in front of him just in case he _was_ that stupid. Mark clung to the Triforce, feeling another wave of courage wash over him.

Areida's eyes narrowed. "Fine, then."

* * *

Zelda, feeling Link's eyes on her, leapt up onto the long table that cut across the throne room, knowing she couldn't keep this up much longer.

Link climbed onto the table as well. Zelda tripped over her dress and fell onto her back. _Enough is enough, _she thought with a sigh. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and closed her eyes, thinking about someone who was almost as familiar as herself, though she'd never met him.

**_---FLASHBAAAACK!---_**

_"Zelda," Impa called. "I'd like to teach you something." _

_"Really?" her fifteen-year-old self asked, crossing the bedroom clumsily. She tripped over the hem of her dress and fell. She stood, placing one hand over her stomach and breathing shallowly. "Between this dress and this corset, I'm practically crippled," she complained. "I'll_ never _be able to fight."_

_"That's what I mean to talk to you about." Impa sat Zelda down on the bed, placing one hand on each of her shoulders. "Close your eyes and tell me everything you've learned." _

_She raised her eyebrows, but shrugged. "Uh, Nayru's Love, Din's Fire, Farore's Wind—which I'm _still_ not good at—" _

_"Don't analyze. And keep going." That was Impa; she couldn't make a polite request to save her life. It _had_ to be an order. _

_"Fine, fine . . . that cool blue-beamy thing . . . and that tele . . . mind . . . whatever. Can I open my eyes now?" _

_"Not yet. Those are the powers of the Seventh Sage. They are gifts from the Goddesses. For any normal seventh sage, that would be all you'd learn. But you are in the presence of a Sheikah." _

_"Who are smart, strong, and, above all, modest," Zelda muttered sarcastically. Impa softly hit the back of her head. "_And_ violent." _

_"Anyway, we know quite a bit about the Goddesses. Not everything, but some. And we know a little about the Sages, and gifts bestowed upon them by the Goddesses. And so I think I can give you something else." _

_"Huh?" Zelda opened her eyes and wriggled out of Impa's grip. "What are you talking about?" _

_Impa sighed, placing her hands on Zelda's shoulders again. "For the love of Din, how hard is it for you to be quiet and keep your eyes _closed?_ You never give the King this much trouble."_

_"I learned from you," she replied sweetly, obediently closing her eyes. _

_She knew Impa rolled her eyes. "Natural pigheadness seems to run in your family; your mother and father were both ridiculously stubborn."_

_Zelda raised an eyebrow, but didn't have the chance to comment. "Well," Impa continued, "seeing as it is too difficult for you to be patient, I might as well teach you now. Concentrate." _

_"On what?" _

_"On your _tele-mind-whatever,_" Impa replied wuth a sigh. "Open your mind and focus on mine, and the image you'll see." _

_Zelda did, feeling herself enter Impa's mind. Into her head popped the image. "What—" _

_"Just think about it." _

_Zelda felt a strange . . . something. Tingles covered her body, along with a strange shifting. Still she pushed that out of her head, thinking about the picture. _

_After a moment Impa broke through, saying, "Open your eyes." _

_Zelda did. "What did I do?" _

_Impa smiled. "That will become apparent in a moment. Do you have that image firmly in your head?" _

_"Yeah . . ." Zelda reached for a strand of hair to twirl, but none of it was where it was supposed to be. She felt short, thick strands on her forehead. "Did you cut my hair or something?" she demanded, standing so that she could see in her mirror over her dresser. _

_She almost fell over. Her body was heavier than usual. She crossed to the mirror and stared at it, uncomprehending, for a second. _

_"What the hell?!" _

_"Calm down, Zelda." _

_"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Zelda gripped the sides of the dresser, leaning forward. Yet no matter how she looked at it, she was the boy she'd seen in Impa's mind. "I'M A GUY!" _

_Shaggy blond hair. Surprisingly pleasant red eyes. A well-built body. _Well, _her mind said consolingly, _if you're going to be a boy, you might as well be a cute one.

_"What . . . are these?" she asked, touching her hat—a strange bandage-thing. Her fingers found the bandages around her mouth. It didn't actually muffle her voice, though. Weird. Her clothes were tight-fitting blue-and-red battle clothes. She'd seen pictures of Sheikah wearing them from the few pictures Impa had. _

_"Those are the clothes that boy wore when he . . ." She fumbled slightly, then caught herself. "Died." _

_"Oh." The bandages around her face were disconcerting, though she could breathe and talk just fine. She pulled them off. "Whoa!" She whirled back toward the mirror. Startled blue eyes stared back at her. "I'm a girl again!" She was still in boy's clothes, but she was a girl. _

_"Yes," Impa replied. "If you focus on yourself, in your old clothes, you'll appear in those as well. In the same way, you can again become him." _

_Zelda closed her eyes, and opened them to be dressed in the same dark green nightgown she'd been wearing previously. "So I can do this with anyone?" she asked. That would be conveinent for when she wanted to leave the castle. _

_"No. You can only switch with one other person. I wanted you to use one that would be useful before you accidentally took the form of your father or someone." _

_"Why? Why can't I have more than one?" _

_"Some things are inexplicable." _

_Zelda thought about that. "Why did you pick _this_ guy? Why not a girl?"_

_"I've trained you as well as any Sheikan girl I know . . . knew. There are times, however painful to admit it, when a male is the best option. And he was definitely the best person I can think of."_

_Zelda glanced sideways at Impa, noting the wistful look on her face, and thought about calling her on it. She decided not to mention it, though. Instead she asked, "What's his name?" _

_"Sheik." _

**_---UNN-FLASHBACK!---_**

Zelda—Sheik, actually—stood. Her sword was much lighter, and she—_he_—felt much more capable then previously. He—she?—barely noticed the blue ball of light and owl that flew in circles around the ceiling.

Link's eyes widened, but he merely tightened his grip on the sword and gave her his ironic half-smile. The smile that Zelda normally loved, but with the Dark Triforce inside him, had a frighteningly demonic twist.

Sheik—yeah, I'm calling him Shiek. He _is_ Shiek, isn't he? Man, this is gonna get confusing—raised his eyebrows.

Link wasn't the only one to change.

* * *

Areida plucked something out of the air and held her hands out, closing her fingers around nothing. Suddenly in each hand appeared a one-handed sword. She grinned, and lunged.

Jade grabbed Mark around the collar of his neck and pulled him down. The swords whistled harmlessly over their heads, shaving a centimeter off the top of Mark's hair.

"So how's life?" Mark whispered breathlessly.

Jade didn't reply. Still holding his collar, she rolled to the side, barely dodging another attack. "Can you walk now?" she demanded.

"Yeah." She dropped his collar. "Thanks," he muttered, rubbing his neck.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away from the blade again, replying with a feinted thrust. "I _thought_ you could walk."

"Sure I can walk," Mark replied lightly. _"Thinking _is a whole other matter."

"Very funny." Jade threw her sword up just in time to keep it from slicing Mark in two.

"Uh . . . anything I can do?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Stay away from the sword, and hold onto the Triforce."

"Okay." He looked down at it, thinking some stupid hunk of metal was more trouble than it was worth.

Jade stumbled back, immediately pulling away from Areida. The effort made her lose her balance and fall, twisting her left leg under her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, and tasted blood. Her left leg was completely useless, Areida's blade having sliced through to the bone. She used her good leg to kick up at Areida's chest, making her fall backwards. This was a small advantage, and probably the only one they'd get.

"Mark!" she shouted. "Run!" She staggered to her feet, wincing and keeping her weight off her bad leg. Areida climbed to her feet as well, and went after Mark, who'd run to the door and was about to open it. Jade held out her sword, blocking Areida's way.

"I don't care if you're in my best friend's sister," she said. "I'll kill you now."

Areida smiled. "You don't get it." She closed her eyes and tilted back her head. The door to the throne room slammed shut. Mark threw his shoulder against it, but it wouldn't budge. "I don't care about you," Areida continued. "You could have stayed alive if you'd just walked away." She leaned forward. "But now you've pissed me off." Faster than she'd been before, she knocked Jade's sword out of her hand. It skittered across the room. She grabbed Jade's arm and dragged her across the room. Jade fought, but Areida's grip was suddenly like iron.

"Jade!" Mark shouted, starting to go after her. He stopped at the look she gave him, looking like he was seconds away from following them.

_Don't be an idiot, _Jade thought. _Stay back. Don't let go of the Triforce._

Mark hesitated for a second, then ran over to Eian. "I need your help," he said quickly.

Eian just stared blankly down at him.

"Will you?" Mark asked pleadingly.

Eian set his jaw. He didn't dislike Mark, but he wasn't going to help him for no reason.

"Damn it, _help_ me! I can't do it by myself! Don't you care about Jade?!"

Eian didn't even listen to the rest of Mark's rant. He just turned and went after Areida, keeping his eyes on Jade, who was busy trying to get away. Or kill Areida. Whichever came first.

Eian didn't bother using a weapon. He just slammed his claws into the back of Areida's skull, shattering the bone and impaling her brain.

The hand around Jade's arm grew limp, and Jade pulled away. "I'm . . . okay, Eian," she said.

He nodded, then flung his arm out to the side, sending Areida flying into the door, which had been unlocked and opened.

By David, Mark and Areida's older brother.

"What's all the noise—" He saw something fly at his face and slammed the door shut. He leaned back against it, breathing hard.

What he'd thought he'd seen fly at him was his sister, her skull mangled and broken. Behind her . . . Mark and his friend . . . and a monster . . .

Who was behind them? David rubbed his forehead. The prisoners? One of them, and two men he didn't know . . . and an owl.

"This is way too weird," he said with a sigh.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. YAY! 


	14. The Dark Triforce, Part Two

Sorry it took so long, readers . . . well, all one of them. Lolz.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sheik ducked and lifted his sword, barely blocking Link's. It was kind of hard to keep this up; to keep from dying without actually attacking. His concern for Link's well-being was a disadvantage.

Link had no such qualms. He wanted to kill Sheik. Or Zelda. Whatever.

Sheik leapt off the table, reaching into his pocket for a Deku Nut. This was a trick he'd used before. He threw it and disappeared, then reappeared behind Link. Link, stunned for a second, didn't have time to react as Sheik slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of Link's head. He fell to his knees.

Sheik glanced from his sword to Link. Should he knock Link unconcious? Should he just go?

While he was thinking, Link reached behind him and grabbed Sheik's leg, pulling it toward him. Sheik fell, landing hard on his back. Instantly Link grabbed his sword and tackled Sheik, pinning him to the ground and pressing the blade to his neck.

Brute force clearly wasn't going to work. Sheik closed his eyes and thought of a blonde girl with blue eyes, wearing the same Sheikan clothes. They were easier to fight in than her dress.

Link pushed back, feeling the person under him shift and change.

_Damn,_ the Dark Triforce thought.

**Having trouble, are we?** Link asked smugly. Had he control of his mouth, he would have been grinning.

_Shut up. I've lost nothing. It'll just take longer to kill her. At least, as the girl, she'll be easier to beat._

**You don't know Zel.**

Zelda opened her eyes and sat up. Link was standing several feet away, watching her warily. She stood, tossing her sword to the ground.

The Dark Triforce knew magic, but Link didn't (except the Goddesses' gifts, but he didn't really know how to use those. He just did). She had a chance, as long as she didn't try to fight hand-to-hand.

Neither of them moved. Zelda was busy planning what her counterattack would be—she'd have to plan it just right, or she'd fry. The Dark Triforce was trying to fight Link, and was focusing all of his willpower on keeping the body perfectly still.

_I can stop this heart right now,_ it warned Link._ I am stronger than this pitiful body. I can do anything I want, and I will stop the heart, or the lungs, unless you relinquish control._

**Do it,** Link replied boldly. **It's worth it if you die too.**

_Idiot. I wouldn't die—I'd return to the Dark Triforce until someone else touched it. I'll give you five seconds._

Link grew quiet, drawing back and letting the Dark Triforce take control. It felt a twinge of uneasiness.

_What are you scheming?_

Link didn't respond.

_Tell me!_

_No matter. I will handle whatever you throw at me._

It turned its attention back to Zelda, who was watching them curiously. It tightened its grip on its sword and closed its mind to Link.

**Wha? . . . It just went dark!**

_I closed you out. If you don't see what's going on . . ._

**I won't try and stop you.**

The Dark Triforce didn't bother answering, giving Link the impression that he was right. It turned to Zelda with a grin. She smiled back. "Ready?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course." It dove at her, and she stepped back, closing her eyes and thinking. She had less than a second, and she need to rely on a skill she sucked at. She swept her arm in a wide circle around her, spinning on the spot. A circle of flames engulfed them both.

Now was the hard part. Already feeling her skin heat up from the fire, she focused on a spot just outside the circle . . .

. . . and in a flash of green light was there. She sighed, scanning the blaze, looking for any sign of life.

_Please . . ._ she thought. _Come on, Link._

There! A blue crystalline diamond. Nayru's Love. Zelda backed up, feeling faint but waving one arm in an arc, feeding the fire.

Finally she collapsed, letting the flames slowly . . . very slowly . . . die out. Using magic was tiring, but she had enough time now. Hopefully in the time it took for the Dark Triforce to get out of the fire, it would be weak enough for Link to break through.

**_Link!_** She called, hoping that would reach his mind, however blocked by the Dark Triforce's.

Link was nearly asleep, his temporary control leaving him drained. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice enter his black world.

_**Link! Can you hear me?**_ She sounded close to tears. **_Please, say something!_**

**Zelda?** She barely heard it, but it was there. Closing her eyes, she probed deeper into his mind, hoping to hear better.

_**Are you okay?**_

**Yeah. I . . . yeah.**

_**What's wrong?!**_

**I'm tired . . .**

_**No! You need to break through! You need to control your own body! Mybe you can force it back into the relic!**_

**I don't think . . . I . . . I'm sorry . . . I can't do it . . .**

**_Link!_** Zelda leaned forward, gripping her knees, her hair hiding her face. She heard someone come up behind her, but she didn't look to see who it was. **_He's weak; now's your only chance! You have to! _**Focusing, she gave him all the strength she had. She hoped it was enough. She felt herself sway, and start to fall forward, but whoever  
was behind her caught her shoulders.

Link felt better. Stronger. **Okay. I'll try.**

**_Thank you . . . Link._** Now she sounded like she was about to fall asleep. He realized what she'd done.

**Thanks, Zel.**

**_You're welcome. Please . . . try._**

_What's going on?!_ The Dark Triforce's wall between them broke down, and it felt the presence of another mind. _What are you doing?!_ The presence disappeared. _What happened?_

**Nothing.**

Ganondorf held Zelda up, confused. "Are you all right?" he asked. She didn't reply, but tensed, digging her fingernails into her knees until there were sizable indents. "Well, what does that mean?!" She kept it up until blood flowed. "Hey—stop that!"

Suddenly she went limp, flopping forward. He caught her clumsily. "Stupid kids," he muttered in annoyance.

Link—who, just to confuse things further, is still the Dark Triforce—stepped out of the glowing embers, and let the Nayru's Love disappear. He turned to Zelda and raised his hand, prepared to let loose with some evil dark magic of his own.

Ganondorf beat him to it, closing his eyes and sending a blast of purple-electric-ball-thing at the Dark Triforce, sending him falling to the ground several feet away.

Zelda sat up. "Did you just hurt Link?" she asked, shaking her hair out of her eyes.

Link—internal, here—focused, feeling his mind expand and grow.

_What are you doing?!_ The Dark Triforce demanded, panicked.

**Getting you out.** Link kept forcing the Dark Triforce out until . . .

. . . he opened his eyes. _He_ did it. Not the Dark Triforce. He smiled, putting a hand on his fur-less cheek, normal again. He laughed with relief.

The last traces of the Dark Triforce left slowly, reluctantly, and he looked up. "Drop it!" he shouted to Mark, who was holding the Democren relic. With a jerk, Mark did, quickly. Jade went over to him. "Are you okay? You're not . . ."

"He's fine," Link replied, crossing to pull Mark to his feet. The poor kid looked petrified.

"How do you know?"

"He's not turning into a monster thing, is he?"

"Young hero!"

"Huh?" Link glanced up. "Oh, no."

Kaepora Gaebora landed on his shoulder. "Well, despite that less-than-enthusiastic greeting, I am relieved to see you. And alive as well!"

Navi landed on his other shoulder. "Yeah, we thought you were a  
goner," she said.

"Navi!" Kaepora said reproachfully.

"We're glad you're not," she added, hugging his neck.

Across the room, Mark knelt down next to Areida, pushing her blood-soaked, auburn hair out of her face. He leaned forward. She was only a few years older than him, but she always acted like someone middle-aged. Now, though her pale skin had a deathly pallor and blood made trails down her face, she looked like some fairy-tale princess.

She looked . . . young. Too young.

"Sorry, Mark." He turned to see Jade standing awkardly behind him, her hands shoved into her back pockets.

"It had to be done," he replied hollowly. He turned Areida so that she was lying on her side, giving him a perfect view of the back of her head. He winced at the gore, and placed her on her back. Her large eyes were wide open, and no longer glowed white. They'd returned to their normal color.

Mark had never really thought of his sister as pretty. Well, duh, she was his sister. But now he actually looked at her, without the objectiveness of a sibling. She had thick, reddish-brown hair and thin features. He could easily picture some handsome prince falling in love with her and making her a queen. Now that would never happen.

"It had to be done," he repeated, without conviction.

Had Jade been anyone but herself, she would have hugged Mark and told him it was going to be okay. She would have comforted her best friend.

But she sucked at that kind of thing. So instead she grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. "Come on," she said brusquely. "They're waiting. And you still have the Triforce." It was all the comfort she could give.

He glanced up—yeah, he's a wee bit on the midgety side (only 5'/7'')—at Jade and smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Jade replied absently, glancing over at Eian, who was leaning over that guard person—Lindai? He prodded her still body with one long claw, then stood.

Mark's hand on her arm made her jump, and she turned to face him.

"Aren't you going?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jade didn't bother pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. "I dunno," she replied, keeping her voice casual. "I—"

"Go. Go, you big moron." He pretended to shoo her away, laughing quietly.

Eian kicked Lindai's body away as she approached. "She's dead," he told her.

"Oh." Jade bent over the young woman and inspected her carefully. He followed suit, watching her out of the corner of his eye to make sure he was doing it right. There was a large gash in Lindai's neck that nearly decapitated her.

"She was moving," Eian explained. "And she was with _them."_ He gestured toward the Dark Triforce, which was lying on the ground where Mark had dropped it. "So I killed her."

"Ah." Jade tilted back Lindai's head, staring into her red eyes. They were like hers, but different, in a way she couldn't name. Eviller, somehow, even in death.

"Look." She glanced at what Eian held out to her, then jerked and turned back to it. He was holding out Lindai's hand. On her palm was a black curlicue that spiraled out until it became a ribbon that danced over her fingers and up to her black nails.

"Wow," Jade murmured. She tried to pull the hand toward her, but Lindai's body flopped over, landing in her lap. She struggled for a few seconds until—

THWACK. Jade was holding the hand; just the hand. Eian pulled Lindai off, leaving Jade free to study the severed hand. "Wait. Give me your right hand." Jade suddenly had the feeling that he'd chop off his hand and give it to her. "Come here," she added hastily. She took his hand, holding it up to Lindai's. They both had the exact same  
marking. "She's a Democren."

"Half-human," Eian corrected her.

"She looks so . . ." Jade trailed off, resting Lindai's hand on the floor. "She doesn't look at all like a Democren."

"Democren, you say?" Kaepora Gaebora interrupted, putting his big feathery head between hers and Eian's. "And she's dead? That's a shame; that's . . ." Something clicked behind his large golden eyes. "Oh, no. That is horrible. That is very bad. What will we do now? We need her! Are you sure she's dead?"

"What?" Link demanded, crossing the room with Zelda on his heels. Mark stood slowly and followed.

The owl didn't seem to hear him. "Rauru said to threaten their life, but we can't do that if she's dead." Kaepora sighed, turning his head upside down and fluffing his feathers in distress. "I should have mentioned it earlier. I just didn't think . . . I never thought . . . Rauru said there'd be a servant, but I didn't think they'd die . . . what will we do?"

"What?" Zelda repeated, more softly than Link as Navi landed on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"You know the Dark Triforce came from Democres?" They all nodded, and he continued. "So it was obviously created by a Democren. And when they created it, they made it so that only a Democren could destroy it, in case of invasion. And our Democren is dead, so . . ."

"Um, not to insult your intelligence or anything," Link began, "but . . . hello?!" He gestured at Eian with the drama of the game-show hosts in the Market Square.

"But he is your friend, is he not?"

"Yes," Mark replied fervently, surprising everyone in the room, including himself. Jade nodded, and they both stepped closer to Eian.

"Then I cannot ask you to destroy it. You see," he added, as Link opened his mouth, "the process of obliterating a relic this powerful and evil will, in turn, kill the creature that destroys it." He sighed sadly. "We will find another way."

Eian glanced at Jade, who was chewing her thumbnail nervously, and said, "I'll do it."

"What?" Jade demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Mark stepped up to Eian. "Eian? This is death we're talking about here. You'd be _dead."_

"I know," Eian replied. "But this would free Jade. And you," he added as an afterthought.

"As well as countless others," Kaepora answered, "yes. But—"

"Then I will do it."

"No." Jade grabbed his arm and was quickly shaken off.

"She's right," Link cut in. "You don't have to do this. We can do something else."

Eian shook his head. "I'll do it. It's the only way."

"No it's not!" Jade turned to Mark. "Tell him."

Mark shrugged. "If it's what you want to do," he began, "then there's nothing I can do." He paused, preparing to duck if Jade threw herself at him. "You might want to rethink it, though."

Everyone froze, watching Eian with bated breath. He strode over to Jade, kissed her quickly, then turned back to Kaepora. "I'll do it," he repeated.

"No!" Jade leapt forward, trying to hold him back. Mark flung an arm around her waist, dragging her away. She kicked him in the leg, shouting after Eian; he was an idiot, what was he doing, come back here or she'd kill him. Nothing she said had any effect. Cool and emotionless as stone, Eian asked Kaepora, "What do you want me to do?"

"Stay there for a second." Kaepora closed his eyes, trying to remember. "It requires blood."

"Of course it does," Ganondorf, who was sitting back against the far wall, exhausted and nearly unconcious, muttered. "All creepy spells require blood."

Everyone ignored him. "This has to be fast," Kaepora continued. "Your blood should cause a reaction in the relic, destroying it completely. Rauru said there might be an explosion."

"But why can't he just cut his arm or something?" Mark asked, almost loosening his grip on Jade.

"It has to be Life blood—the blood kept in a chamber in a Democren's heart is more powerful than the rest flowing through its veins. That is the blood needed for this to work.

"Take the knife"—Kaepora held out a wicked-looking knife from Jade (actually from Mark; he stole the knife from her when she refused to give it up)—"and take the Dark Triforce. You'll be strong enough to ward it off; why else would it inhabit human beings? Then . . ."

"I've got it," Eian replied shortly. He turned slowly in a circle, looking at everyone in the room—Link, who looked furious with himself for letting this happen, but knowing that it had to happen; Zelda, clutching Link's arm and alternating between watching and looking away; Ganondorf, nearly passed out, his expression amused as he inspected Eian with heavy-lidded eyes; Mark, who gave him a rueful smile and a lift of the chin . . .  
and Jade. Tears streaked silently down her cheeks, which was startling, because Jade never cried. Ever. She shook her head, whispering something he couldn't make out. Her face was mixture of anger and desperation.

He looked away from her, down at the small black triangle. Carefully he picked it up. Instantly he felt pressure at his fingers and knew it was the Dark Triforce. Something in his blood kept it out, though, and he could concentrate just enough to look for the knife and take it from Kaepora Gaebora's talons.

The pressure grew, spreading through his whole body, as though the walls and ceiling were closing in on him. Blackness crowded the edges of his vision, accompanied by a massive wave of pain. He barely noticed that he'd dropped the knife and was on his hands and knees. Fire spread through his fingers, and the pressure lessened just enough  
that Eian could see. Screaming in pain, but knowing that the Dark Triforce was seconds away from entering, he fumbled for the knife, picking it up and plunging it into his chest. It almost hurt less than the Dark Triforce. Almost.

He clutched the relic to the wound, feeling his blood gush over it, covering every inch. It heated up at the blood, and the fire engulfed him; he wasn't sure if it was real or imagined, but his vision was clouded by blood and smoke, and he heard voices screaming, so it must have been real.

He closed his eyes, and his grip on the Dark Triforce tightened, not letting go until he was sure it was destroyed. Only then did he let the flames take him.

Several feet away from Eian, Jade screamed his name over and over again. Mark hurriedly whispered soothing words in her ear, trying to get her to calm down, but she couldn't listen, couldn't concentrate.

Suddenly, in a great whoosh of air, the fire disappeared, leaving behind cool white marble. There wasn't a single scorch mark, nor any evidence of either the Dark Triforce or Eian.

Zelda sighed, flinching at the silence, which was broken only by their ragged breaths.

Jade broke free of Mark, who didn't even fight her, then ran up to the spot where the fire had been moments before.

Nothing. She fell to her knees.

Mark caught up to her. Not sure what to say, and doubting she'd hear him, anyway, he squatted down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

At that small comfort, Jade turned to him, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. She didn't cry; she didn't make any sound. And neither of them moved.

Link reached into his pocket, pulling out the Triforce. Kaepora landed in his shoulder, forcing Navi to flutter up onto Zelda's shoulder. "We need to put that back where it  
belongs," he said quietly.

"I know," Link replied, looking up at Mark and Jade. "What should we—"

He was interrupted as the doors of the throne room burst open and David entered, flanked by several guards.

"There!" he shouted, pointing at Link, Zelda, and Jade. "They killed the princess!"

"What?" Link demanded. Mark's head shot up, and he gave David a startled look. "We didn't kill any princess!" he continued angrily.

"Look!" David turned and pointed at Areida. "She's dead! And who else is in the room, hmm?"

Zelda straightened, looking, despite the sad state of her clothing and hair, very much like a regal queen-to-be. "Listen," she began, stepping toward David, who threw his arms up to sheild his face.

She sighed. "Now you're just being ridiculous," she informed him. "Yes, Areida died, regrettably. And we did have something to do with it—"

"Way to defend us, Zel," Link muttered.

David apparently agreed. "See? She admitted it!"

"—But," Zelda continued, "no one in this room laid a hand on her." She raised her eyebrows and spread her arms out to either side, gesturing to the entire group. "The . . . person . . . that did is long gone, and he will not be returning." She winced, glancing at Jade nervously. Jade didn't move, so Zelda continued. "We did not want your sister—she _is_ your sister, right?—to die. Trust me, we tried to avoid it. But it was unavoidable. I'm sorry."

He gave her a frightening glare, and his shockingly blue eyes were icy. "You were still involved, and you are still held responsible." He gave her a look of mock regret. "So sorry."

"David." Mark stood, crossing his arms. Jade fell limply back to the ground. "Areida was already gone before she died. Her . . . will, or soul, or whatever, wasn't there. She was being controlled by a monster, and she couldn't come back. There was nothing else to do. She was going to kill me, and everyone in Ryia, Hyrule, and Democres."

David rolled his eyes. "And that would be a bad thing?" he asked. "I've always said you deserved to be drowned, you ungrateful little brat." Mark blinked, taken aback, and didn't respond. "But since you were so clearly involved with this, I suppose there's nothing to do but have you executed along with the others. Such a shame. Take them  
away." David's eyes were dancing, and he had a smile so terrible the guards hesitated. Mark took advantage of the distraction, and took Jade's arm, pulling her toward the corner of the room. He gestured at Link and Zelda to follow, and they all creeped toward the corner.

"Your Highness . . . are you sure—"

"That's your _brother—"_

"The King will—"

"The King is not here!" David snapped, whirling on the guards. "And so I am your superior. Like it or not, you must do as I say. Take them . . ." He trailed off.

The room was empty. In the corner, one stone had been lifted off the floor, leaving a gaping hole. Mark stuck his head out of the hole to pull the stone over the hole, but then his eyes met David's. He grinned, wiggled his fingers, then covered the hole.

"What are you waiting for?" David shouted at the guards. "Get them!"

* * *

The hole dropped several feet, then led off into a tunnel. Mark led them confidently through, taking several forks.

"What is this?" Zelda whispered.

"Every room in the castle has a trapdoor, and it goes into all these tunnels. Each tunnel leads to another room, and one leads outside."

"So we're taking the one that goes outside?" Zelda asked, relief flooding her body.

"Wish I knew," Mark replied brightly, taking another left. They reached a dead end. On the ceiling was a barely-concealed door. Mark considered for a second, stadning up onto a rock to press his ear against the ceiling. "Why not?" he asked no one, pulling the door down and climbing up the rope ladder that unfurled. They all followed, swords drawn, ready to fight.

Luckily the room was empty. But sounds outside the door hinted that guards would be inside soon.

"Must be ordered to search every room," Mark said. "We have to be fast, then." He strode over to the door. "Good thing we're only a room away from mine, he said with a grin. "We can try again from there." They waited for a few seconds. "Well," Mark began, shrugging, "might as well try." He threw the door open and they sprinted toward Mark's room. The guards, shouting, followed. Mark slammed the door as the first guard reached it.

Zelda tried to lock it. "It doesn't lock!" she shouted, shaking the knob.

"Doesn't open, either," Mark answered, pushing aside a bookcase and gesturing to the trapdoor. "And since the guards in the tunnel don't know we're here . . . we've got a good five minutes." He sat down, pulling out a book and grabbing a quill. He opened to the center of the book, and a blank page fell out. "Hold it," Mark said. "Hand me the candle." He held the paper as close to the flame as he could without it catching fire. Slowly spidery lines appeared, blackening as the fire heated them.

"Excellent," Kaepora Gaebora said, leaning toward the paper, on which a map had emerged.

"This way—" Mark jabbed the paper, tracing a path— "leads out. But the guards will have blocked that entrance. This way, though, leads to my mom's—the Queen's—room, on the ground floor. She'll let us out, and the guards wouldn't go in there without the King or David's permission. They haven't had time to do that, so we should be able to get there, climb out the window, and run."

"What about the Queen?" Zelda asked. She did not see any way that Mark's mom wouldn't freak out and demand an explanation, which was time they didn't have.

Mark winced. "I'll deal with that. Come on." He stood, placing the map in his pocket, and slid carefully but quickly into the hole. "It's a short drop," he called up.

Once they were all inside, Mark reached up and grabbed the edge of the hole. "That way," he told them, pointing. Then he took out the map. "Take this and just follow the path."

"Where are you going?" Jade asked as he swung back up into his room.

"Covering our tracks," he said. "Might buy us a few minutes."

"But—" the trapdoor closed, cutting off her reply.

"Come on," Link said. "Let's go."

In his room, Mark carefully moved the bookcase back over the trapdoor, careful to make it look untouched. Then he opened the window, making sure to cover it with fingerprints. He scuffed some dirt on the sill, then lowered himself out the window and held onto it, making several muddy footprints on the castle wall. Satisfied, he climbed  
back up, then glanced at the bookcase. He grabbed it and moved it a foot or so to the left of where it was supposed to be, leaving the trapdoor nearly uncovered.

There was only one way to get out, though: through the window. He climbed out, thinking.

David was smart. He'd realize one was a decoy. It'd take some time to figure out which one, but Mark suspected he'd think the trapdoor was fake, since the bookcase covered the trapdoor. No one could put it there from inside the tunnel.

_He might split up the guards,_ Mark mused, swinging up onto the roof, _and send half down the tunnel and half after me._ Walking along the edge of the roof, something he couldn't have done in any other situation (and didn't realize he was doing now), he gauged his odds of fighting half the guards in the castle and living. They weren't good.

Mark clambered down the other wall, until he reached his mother's window. He knocked carefully, then opened the window. "Mom?" he whispered, seeing the figure on the bed. "You awake?" The candles suddenly ignited, and the person on the bed sat up.

It was David.

"Where's Mom?" Mark blurted out.

David smiled. "She's looking for you. Well, actually, you and the other crazy prisoners, who killed your poor, innocent sister and are set on killing the rest of the castle."

"It didn't happen like that," Mark said through clenched teeth.

"You always hated Areida!" David shouted. "Hell, you hated both of us, you ungrateful bastard! How you got some monster to do your dirty work is beyond me, but you will pay for what you've done."

"That's not true, damn it! I —" But Mark was interrupted by the sound of wood scraping on stone. David glanced at the corner of the room, then back to his brother, who had an almost pained expression on his face.

"Are those the other murderers now?" David's question was answered as, with a creak that made Mark wince again, a trapdoor in the corner of the room opened, and Link, Zelda, Jade, and Kaepora Gaebora climbed out. They froze when they saw Mark and David.

"It's a trap," Mark whispered, barely moving his lips. "Go back and find another way out."

"What about . . ." Zelda jerked her head at David, who was grinning widely, proving that he heard every word.

"Doesn't matter. Just go."

"But —" Mark shook his head, cutting off whatever Jade was going to say. They all looked at each other, shrugged, and didn't move.

Suddenly the door to the Queen's room opened, and several guards hurried in, each armed with swords and spears and other nasty, pointy objects.

"Time to go?" Kaepora asked. They nodded, and disappeared down the hole. Mark sighed with relief, thinking they might escape.

Link's head popped up. "Mark? Slight problem; there are guards closing in down there."

_Then again . . ._ Mark closed his eyes and dropped his head in his hands. How many guards_ were _there in the castle?

"Just get up here, then," Mark said, his voice muffled by his hands. As they climbed up into the room, the guards in the tunnel followed. They were completely trapped.

He quickly scanned the room, looking for something helpful. Without a plan, however, he couldn't figure out what was helpful. A lamp? It could be a weapon, but with all the guards, it probably wouldn't be very useful. A pillow? That was probably the most  
worthless thing in the room. David? He could use David as a human shield, but  
that probably wouldn't work.

"Okay," Mark whispered to Link, Zelda, Jade, and Kaepora. "I have a plan. Ready?Okay . . . so we sprint to the window and hope we don't get shish-kebabed."

"What?" Zelda demanded. "You call that plan?"

"It's not so bad," Link said, thinking.

"Look who's talking," Navi muttered from her perch on Link's hat.

"All right," Mark continued, as David and the guards had a hushed conversation across the room. "So I'll throw this . . . uh . . ." he spotted the pillow again, "pillow . . . and we'll run while they're distracted. If you can, try to hug the wall and get to town. From there, we'll be able to get lost and make it to the border of Ryia."

Zelda sighed, running a hand through her hair. Link and Jade merely nodded, and Kaepora Gaebora fluffed his wings nervously. Navi stuck her head out of her hat and said what they were all thinking.

"We're doomed."

Suddenly Mark grabbed the huge pillow (it was about as long as Mark was tall) and chucked it at the guards. It caught on the tip of a guard's spear and exploded, filling the air with large white feathers. Mark led the others to a window, letting them all climb out before him. By the time he slammed the window shut, the feathers had settled, and the guards had started to come after them.

From the roof, guards were also watching, and began shooting arrows at them as they ran. "Hug the wall!" Mark shouted, ducking to dodge an arrow.

Link had it easy. He just grabbed his shield and held it over his head, running to the gates. Mark, Zelda, Kaepora, and Jade, however, had a more difficult time. As arrows fell like rain, they ducked, jumped, and even twirled to avoid them. From far away, it had to look like they'd begun an impromptu ballet recital.

"This—is—fun," Mark said to Jade, his words punctuated by a series of attractive pirouettes. "We should—do it again—sometime."

"Very—funny," Jade replied, bending into a backbend, then getting back up instantly.

"Whoa!" She grabbed Mark's arm and spun him into a wall. He staggered back, rubbing his nose and wincing.

"Wow, thanks."

She pointed wordlessly at the seven or so arrows that littered the ground where they'd been standing.

"Oh."

Eventually they made their way across the yard. Luckily the guards on the roof couldn't see very well through the near-dawn dimness, so they were just shooting at everything that moved. This meant that the guards pursuing them were having just as much trouble  
as they were.

"What took you so long?" Link demanded once they showed up. He was met by four identical glares. "Fine, fine. Let's just go."

Leaving Ryia was actually not very difficult. Especially if you didn't count the time when they got split up and lost, an event that somehow resulted in Mark hanging from a lamp post upside down by his pants leg. It was not something Mark ever wanted to speak of again.

Anyway, once they'd escaped, they collapsed just outside the border. "We're safe," Zelda said, sighing with relief. "I've never been a fugitive before." She grinned. "It's interesting."

Footsteps behind them made them all jump and turn around. Ganondorf was standing behind them, the Triforce tucked under his arm. He was looking stronger, but still didn't appear as though he'd be a match for Link—with or without the Sages.

"You're taking me with you," he said, and held the Triforce in a way that made it obvious why they were taking him.

"Fine," Zelda said, standing up. "But you give us the Triforce." He glanced from the relic to the princess, whose expression was so firm that he didn't argue, but just placed it in her hand. "Here," Zelda said, handing the Triforce to Kaepora Gaebora. "Now what?" She turned to Mark and Jade. "What are you two going to do?"

They looked at each other and shrugged. "We can't go back to Ryia," Mark began. "I guess I'll just go . . . somewhere. . ."

"What if you came with us?" Link interrupted. "Hyrule's not a very big place, but there's probably somewhere for you."

Mark smiled. "All right," he said. "I guess it can't be very different from here." He glanced at Jade. "Are you coming?"

She shook her head. "I need to just travel. It's what I've been doing forever; it's the only thing I feel comfortable doing. I'll just explore Ryia. Or maybe the islands on the other side of Hyrule; I heard my mom came from there."

"All right," Mark repeated, and concentrated on the sand. "If that's what you want to do."

She grinned, and punched him. "Come on, you'll be better off in Hyrule," she said.

"I know. It's just . . . here." He held out a small charm that he'd found on the street, almost a year ago. It was a small onyx horse, with a ruby eye. It looked like it belonged on a necklace. Jade took it and strung it on the chain she wore around her neck. "To . . . uh, remember me. Or something."

She smacked him. "How could I forget an idiot like you?" she asked. "But . . . damn, I don't have anything to give you."

"Oh, that's okay—" Mark began, but Jade ignored him, thinking hard.

"Aha! Here!" She held up a bottle of some dark liquid. Mark backed away from it.

"Is that some sort of poison or something?"

"It's dye." She held up a brush. "Purple hair dye."

He stumbled back again, covering his hair in his hands. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Of course not. That way, every time you look in a mirror, you'll think of me."

"Couldn't I just look at this?" He held up an ugly scar that didn't look like it'd heal completely.

Jade smacked him again. "No!"

A few minutes later, Mark's unruly brown hair had turned a rather attractive blue-violet color.

"What if I just wash it out when we get to Hyrule?" Mark asked, looking at his hair in a piece of broken glass. To make it match, Jade had pursuaded him to add a hint of purple to his eyebrows.

"Well, then I suppose I'll have to visit every once in a while." She smiled. "Just to make sure your hair's purple, of course. It's not like I want to see you."

"Of course," Mark agreed hastily.

"Well," Jade said awkwardly. "See you." She gave him one last quick hug, then turned and began walking in the other direction.

Mark turned back to the others. "Ready when you are," he told them, slightly embarrassed.

Zelda smiled, then pulled out her Ocarina. "Make a chain," she said. "Don't let go."

They didn't notice when Jade turned around, and smiled as the notes of the Prelude of Light floated through the air, surrounding them in a white light. When the light faded, no one stood in the sand.

Jade shook her head, laughing quietly to herself, and continued across the desert.

* * *

And in the next chap[ter, we will return to Hyrule! Whoo-hoo! I haven;t written about Hyrule in forever. And there will be a very messy predicament . . . messy in the metaphorical sense, I mean. 


	15. Home

Yay! Chapter Fourteen is upon us! Finally, everyone's back in Hyrule, where, of course, they should be. But something sinister is afoot . . . MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **

When the light disappeared enough for them to see where they were, they dropped hands and stepped back. They'd arrived inside the Temple of Time.

"Okay," Link said. "I'm going . . . to go talk to Rauru. Tell him we're back and everything worked out. Zel, you and Kaepora should stay here. Keep an eye on things." By "things" Link obviously meant "Ganondorf," but he thought it'd be smarter not to say it aloud. "Mark . . ." He shrugged. "Might as well stay here."

Rauru was found in the library, his head in his hands. When he heard the door open, though, he leapt to his feet. "Thank the Goddesses you're all right!" he exclaimed. "Kaepora arrived in time?"

"We did it," Link replied, deciding not to mention that Kaepora was rather late. "We destroyed it, and got the Triforce back. But," Link lowered his voice, glancing over his shoulder and feeling a strange wave of paranoia, "Ganondorf was there, too. We brought him back."

Rauru raised his eyebrows, and let Link tell the whole story. It was obvious that he wanted to interrupt with questions, but he refrained. For the most part. Nonetheless, it felt like hours had passed before Rauru sat back, satisfied that he knew the whole story.

"So," he began, "what to do about Ganondorf?"

Link was silent until he noticed that Rauru was looking at him quizzically. "Eh?" he asked. "You want _me _to tell you?"

"You _are_ the Hero of Time."

Link shrugged. "Well, maybe if we did what we did last time . . ."

"You mean with the Sages and the Sacred Realm?"

He nodded.

Rauru gave him a serious look. "You almost died last time, Link."

"It wasn't as bad as that," he said hastily. "I've been hurt worse. Besides, I'm much more experienced than back then. It'll be fine. We just have to find a way to contain Ganondorf until the Sages are summoned."

Rauru laughed humorlessly. "If we had that, we wouldn't need to worry about putting him in the Sacred Realm."

"Surely you can come up with _something_," Link pleaded.

Rauru shook his head. "There's nothing that could contain Ganondorf; even if he is as weak as you say, he's stronger than most."

Link swore, and began pacing the length of the library, thinking. "I've got it!" he exclaimed with a grin. "I'll just summon the Goddesses and they'll help us!"

Rauru stared at him. "Are you mad?" he asked incredulously.

"They owe me a favor or two."

"What a jerk! _You_ owe _us_ a favor, simply for allowing you to _exist_." The cool female voice came from behind him. He turned to see a young woman leaning against the door frame. If Link had to guess, he'd figure she was about twenty-five, though her unlined face made it hard to be sure. Her hair was down to her calves, and redder than the Gerudo's, which was striking against her paper-white skin. As was her makeup: bright red lipstick and dark black eyeliner, thicker than was really necessary. Her blazing eyes flashed between red and orange, with hints of yellow when she was especially furious. The clothes she wore were risqué, to say the least. She wore a short black skirt with knee-high black boots, and a black tank top that didn't completely cover her stomach, revealing a ruby ring in her bellybutton. At six feet tall, she was impossibly beautiful, and dangerous. "I should turn you into a muskrat for that," she snarled, and it became obvious who she was.

"Now, Din—" This voice came from the left, making Link jump again— "you really shouldn't turn people into muskrats." The speaker came from a bent old woman, with the same color skin as the goddess Din, but it was wrinkled and covered in deep lines. The simple knee-length dress she wore was a deep blue, like the sky on a cloudless day, that seemed too lovely for a woman of her age. Before their eyes, though, the wrinkles on her face were smoothing out, her hair was darkening from white to dark blue, and she straightened, turning into a woman who looked as old as Din, with wavy hair that fell to her hips. She gave Din a teasing grin. "It's not polite." Again she changed, though, shrinking and shifting. Her chest and hips flattened, her hair tied itself into two pigtails, and her pale blue eyes seemed to grow, until a young girl—no older than five—stared up at him, smiling. "Sorry about her. She doesn't know when to stop talking. And Din, dear, you should get rid of some of that eye makeup. It looks ridiculous. And put a shawl on, will you?" A dark blue scarf appeared and wrapped itself around Din's arms, covering her bare midriff.

"Shut up, Nayru!" Din said angrily, tightening the scarf around herself. Instantly it turned red. "This 'hero' is ungrateful of everything we've given him, and we need to teach him a lesson."

"Oh no you don't." Link was wondering when this third speaker would appear, and sure enough, when he turned around, Farore, the third Goddess, was sitting on the library table. She shared the same skin color as her sisters, but that was where the similarity ended. Her curly green hair was cut short, and she wore a dark green snow hat on her head. Her eyes (which were green—the goddesses were very into color coordination) were framed by green glasses that perfectly matched her turtleneck sweater and rumpled jeans. Pale brown freckles covered her nose and cheeks, and she was short, coming up only to Link's shoulder. She carried a black notebook under one arm, and cup of something he'd never seen before in her right hand. "You're not doing anything to him." She put her hand on his arm. "He was my idea, remember." She gave him a smile. "I've never been so proud of an idea before, you know."

Apparently that was supposed to make him feel better. He tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage it. It was unnerving to have the sudden presence of three goddesses, especially if they were arguing about whether or not to turn you into a muskrat.

"Uh, right." Link didn't really know what else to say. Luckily, the threee sisters were perfectly comfortable continuing their conversation without any assistance.

"What's that?" Din asked, pointing at the drink in Farore's hand.

"Oh, just something I picked up a few planets from here." She laughed airily, handing Link the cup. "Try this. You won't find it anywhere in _this_ world."

Cautiously Link took a sip. It bubbled slightly, and it tasted sour. He was so surprised he dropped the cup with a surprised yelp, and staggered back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "What _was_ that?"

"It's called _Sprite_," Farore said with a sigh, as the now-empty cup floated in the air in front of her, and the drink that had been spilled returned to it. "You Hylians . . . all accustomed to milk and water, I presume." She turned to her sisters. "It's from Earth."

"Wait, isn't that where—" Din caught sight of the twin yellow arches on Farore's cup. "Yeah, I like that place."

"When did you visit?" Farore asked, raising the cup to her lips.

Din smiled mysteriously. "Why, I was the one who created _'The Legend of Zelda'_; the games, show, and assorted memorbilla."

Farore spit out her _Sprite_ all over Nayru, who rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers—the _Sprite_ disappeared, leaving her face, clothes, and hair dry and neat. "That was _you_?" she demanded. "And I gave Ayradvkn _such _a lecture about that! I should've known. . . ."

"It wasn't that big a deal," Din said, holding up her hands and grininng. "Go into some guy's dreams, plant a story about some hero and his quest, and BOOM! Instant game." She suddenly noticed Rauru, who was writing down every word they said. She slammed her hand down onto his paper, making it smoke and sizzle. "You better throw that in the fire, before I rip off your head and play Rollgoal with your eyeball."

"But, Din, you always lose at Rollgoal," Nayru said calmly.

"Well, that's _our _Rollgoal. The Hylian Rollgoal is much different. The ball is too small to stand on, for one thing, and the board isn't even life-size."

"There are no fire-breathing dragons," Farore added.

"Or two-headed serpents."

"Or fire pits."

"Or spikes."

"Or predoratory birds."

"Or rabid goats."

"Or—"

"Girls," Nayru interrupted, "do you realize that we are now in the flow of time, and every second we waste counts?"

By their expressions, Link figured neither Farore or Din had thought about that. "Why didn't you tell us that earlier?!" Din screeched, rounding on Nayru, who instantly became the beautiful young woman she'd turned into when she'd first arrived.

Instead of replying, Nayru turned to Link and Rauru, smiling reassuringly. "I must apoligize. We . . . live outside the 'time stream'—if you'd like to call it that—so we are often unaware of time passing, because we can go back to any time we wish, and make whatever actions are necessary. Does that make sense?"

It didn't make sense, but Link shrugged and nodded. "Sure."

"Good." Nayru sat down at the table, making a chair appear out of thin air and becoming the little girl again. "What is it you'd like?"

Link glanced at Rauru, who gestured for him to speak. "Uh," he began, feeling like that was the only thing he'd been saying since the goddesses had arrived (they had that effect on people). "We need to put Ganondorf—and the Triforce—back into the Sacred Realm. But until we figure out how to do that, we wondered if you . . . uh . . . wouldn't mind helping?"

"Nuh-uh. Absolutely not gonna happen." Din rose, crossing her arms to punctuate her statement.

Farore sighed, also climbing to her feet. "What Din means is that we really can't do anything. We're not supposed to interfere with mortals' lives. We're very sorry."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Nayru interrupted, standing as well. "Give me minute to talk to my sisters," she said to Rauru and Link.

After a few minutes' hurried counsel, which Link could not hear a word of, no matter how hard he listened, the three goddesses turned to Link. "Listen, you," Din began.

"After listening to Nayru," Farore added. "We've decided that—"

"We'll help you!" Nayru finished with a grin. She began to braid one pigtail.

Link felt a wave of relief, which dimmed immediately as Farore began to speak.

"However," she said. "Due to some . . . unusual circumstances . . ."

"We aren't putting Ganondorf back in the Sacred Realm," Din added.

"We're sorry," Nayru said, twirling a few strands of hair around her slender fingers. "We aren't allowed to interfere _too _much, so to speak. We can hold Ganondorf someplace safe until you decide what to do with him, and we can keep him in the Sacred Realm once he's there, but that is all."

"Oh." Link sighed, though it was all he'd expected. "All right. Let's go."

Suddenly the door to the library slammed open. Mark hurried in, panting and looking extremely freaked out.

"Ganondorf . . . attacked!" he said, struggling to catch his breath. "Zelda . . . and that . . . weird owl . . . fighting him now. . . She sent me to get you." He stood straighter, his breathing starting to return to normal. "She also said to mention something about a big electric mace thing. It, like, hits you and makes you paralyzed. Kinda cool . . . you know, if it was on our side."

Link dropped his head into one hand, thinking hard. "So Ganondorf has new weapons," he murmured to himself. "Wonder where he could've gotten that? Does he have contacts in the Sacred Realm?" He looked up at Din, Nayru, and Farore. "What's in the Sacred Realm?"

"Where Ganondorf was, nothing," Farore replied. "He couldn't have gotten it from there."

Nayru, however, was looking at Din. "Did you give anything to Ganondorf?" she asked suspiciously. Though the Goddesses were on Link's side, Din had created Ganondorf, and his section of the Triforce, and it seemed that she'd taken a slight liking to the King of the Gerudos.

Din shook her head. "Nuh-uh. He might've stolen them from the prince. That David guy."

Link and Zelda turned to Mark. "What do you think?" Link asked him.

Mark shrugged. "David was always doing strange things. He'd go out at night and return with packages. But I never knew what was in them. He was very ambitious; I guess you could call him power-hungry. If he thought magic weapons would help him somehow, he'd get ahold of them."

"Ganondorf needs to return to the Sacred Realm," Rauru said. "It doesn't really matter what weapons he has. We need to summon the other Sages as soon as possible."

"Do it," Link commanded, then turned to Mark. "You shouldn't be involved in this," he said, not realizing how harsh those words sounded. "Find Kaepora Gaebora. Tell him to take you to Lon Lon Ranch. Stay there until Zel or I come to get you. Got it?"

Mark nodded, and followed Link out of the room.

Rauru sighed, then quickly stuck his head out the room's one large window and made a strange squawking noise. He did this several times. Din and Farore exchanged a "what's wrong with this guy?" look, but Nayru sat perfectly calmly, as though it made complete sense.

Instantly, though, it _did _make sense, as one by one birds—all different types and sizes—burst into the room through the open window. There were five; one for each Sage that had to be contacted. Rauru quickly tied a hastily-scribbled letter around each bird's leg, murmuring instructions.

"Take this to Nabooru," he told a large gray owl. "Don't come at her from behind; she'll probably attack you. Move slowly, and make sure you're easy to see, because she's usually on edge. Don't land on her, and _definitely _don't poop on anything of hers; that pisses her off. If she tries to shoot you, show her the letter. Got it?" The bird hooted, then flew out the window behind the others.

Once the last bird was gone, Rauru turned to the Goddesses. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the door.

* * *

Zelda hit the ground, again. She lay there for a few minutes, bleeding and unable to get up. Again.

Stupid electric mace.

The second she could, she heaved herself off the floor and leaped back into the fray.

The fray included Kaepora Gaebora, who was flying around Ganondorf, attacking him with his beak and talons; Navi, who had grabbed onto the bridge of Ganondorf's slightly excessive nose and planted herself on it, obscuring his view; Zelda, who was growing more and more battered as she was flung across the room again and again; and Ganondorf, who stood nearly unscathed, swinging a giant mace that crackled with purple lightning in one hand, and his usual monster sword in the other.

Zelda ducked under this mace and swung her sword. It sent sparks flying through the air as it connected with armor, resulting in nothing but a numbness in her arms.

Ganondorf, realizing where she was, knocked Navi off his face and tried to hit her with the mace. Zelda raised her sword instinctively, realizing as she did what a bad idea that was.

The mace collided with the sword, and the electricity traveled down the metal, sending her crashing to the ground across the room with a cry of pain.

_Again. _

She staggered to her feet a few moments later, surprised at how hard that was. She glanced down at herself and saw all the blood covering her clothes and face. Confused, she pulled back her sleeves and saw that there was barely an inch of her that wasn't banged up. She looked down at the floor and saw more blood dripping from the hem of her dress, forming a small puddle.

Oh. She swayed, and almost fell over. _That mace must actually cut people, too, _she thought dizzily, and rubbed her eyes to get the blurriness out of them.

Suddenly she was moving backward. Thinking she was falling over, she struggled to move forward, until she became aware of the arm around her waist. "Get off," she murmured, trying to move it.

She felt someone's cheek against hers, and a familiar voice whispered, "Shh. You've done enough. Just rest."

She smiled, reveling in the not-nearly-familiar-enough warmth of Link's arms around her. "'Kay," she replied tiredly.

She heard him laugh softly, then set her down against a wall. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Zelda was standing in a field. It didn't look like anything she'd seen before. Thick, greenish mist snaked across the ground, brushing against her ankles, cold as ice. There were no plants except dead, black weeds that lay limp on the ground, but seemed to try and grab her. The sun, if there was a sun, was hidden by the mist. The only light came from strange floating red lights that hovered several feet away. As she tried to get closer to them, they moved away. Sometimes she thought she saw a dark shape behind them, but she could never be sure. _

_But she ignored all this. There was only one thing she wanted in this dead land. _

_Unfortunately, it was nowhere to be found. Panic constricted her chest, and she walked faster, almost running. The plants grabbed at the laces of her boots, causing her to fall. A hole appeared in her tights (or pants, if you're in denial), but she ignored it, and stood immediately. Brushing the dirt off her tan tunic, she glanced over her shoulder. There was nothing there, but she swore she heard demonic giggling. She tightened her ponytail and moved on._

_Suddenly she felt something. It wasn't her own feeling, but someone else's. There was only one person she had that connection with, and that was the person she wanted to find. It was a feeling of overwhelming pain. It filled her body, making her fall to her knees. She dug her fingernails into her thighs to keep from going unconcious. _

_"Link!" she shouted in desperation, sobbing. "Link!" _

_And, in a voice thick with pain and blood, Zelda heard him say, "Get out of there." _

_"What?" She knew he could hear her, no matter where he was. _

_"GET OUT OF THERE!" he shouted, and something grabbed her arm, pulling her into a black hole in the ground. _

* * *

Link was doing pretty good. He'd managed to avoid getting hit by the mace so far, but he'd only been able to scratch up Ganondorf. He narrowed his eyes and focused on the tiny gap between Ganondorf's helmet and armor.

He pictured Zelda, nearly passed out and a mass of blood. He didn't consider himself bloodthirsty, but that bastard had hurt Zelda. . .

He saw an opening, and was about to lunge, when a scream took everyone off guard.

Zelda's scream ended as abruptly as it began, but she still continued to look agonized, tormented by something. "Link!" she exclaimed, still asleep.

Link faltered a second, almost running to her and waking her up. But before he could do anything, Ganondorf swung his mace, knocking Link's sword out of his hand and sending it skittering across the floor. The electricity knocked him off his feet, and he landed painfully on his back and one elbow. There was an audible crack.

Ganondorf smirked, and raised his sword.

But there was a flash of light that filled the room. Closing his eyes, Link rolled to the side and picked up his sword. When the light faded, Ganondorf was gone. In its place there was a big, red, opaque bubble. It was the size of a small room, and took up half of the temple. Link looked around the bubble and saw Din, Nayru, and Farore standing behind it. Farore looked around at all the blood, surprised. Nayru looked proud, either of her bubble or of Link, Zelda, Navi, and Kaepora. Din merely looked annoyed.

"We helped you this time," she snapped, crossing her arms. "But we won't do it again."

Rauru suddenly burst into the room, flanked by Impa and Darunia. Ruto was close behind, brandishing her letter huffily. Rauru smiled when he saw Link. "You're alive!" he said. "I was worried we wouldn't make it in time! I had to find the Sages, and—"

"Rauru," Ruto interrupted angrily, "you have not told us even a little bit why we're here."

"He'll tell us in time," Darunia replied calmly. "Once all the other Sages get here, most likely. He wouldn't want to tell the same story five different times, right?"

"It's rude to just expect us to come at the appearance of some vague letter, which, really, didn't tell us anything —"

"Zelda!" Impa exclaimed, interrupting Ruto's tirade. She rushed over to where Link was gently shaking her awake, asking a million questions.

Ruto shut up immediately, her blue eyes widening in surprise. Darunia sidled over to Rauru and they began talking in low whispers.

By the time they got everyone (including Ganondorf's bubble, which Nayru had to shrink considerably) into the throne room, cleaned Kaepora, Zelda, Navi, and Link up, and promised everyone that everything would be explained shortly, it was much later, and they heard angry voices outside.

"What do you _mean, _you can't let me in without proper identification? Do you know who I _am?_" The irritated voice was very familiar. Zelda could just imagine her flipping her long red hair over one shoulder and glaring at the guards.

"Well," the guard stuttered, "I'm supposed to protect the Royal Family—"

"And you're doing an _excellent_ job," Nabooru hissed sarcastically.

"I cannot let you in unless you can prove you are expected."

"We can." Saria, as usual, sounded much calmer than Nabooru, but that was Saria's way. If everyone was relaxed, she was agitated. If they were freaking out, she was serene. There was the unmistakable rustle of paper, and Saria said, "You see? These were written by Rauru, and he sent for us. We truly must go in."

"'We _truly_ _must?'_" Nabooru repeated incredulously, and they could picture her rolling her eyes at Saria. "What kind of kid talks like that?"

"The centuries-old kind."

The guard hesitated, then said, "Nonetheless, no member of the Royal Family has said that they were expecting anyone. The others got in because Impa was with them, and she is highly trusted."

Saria sighed. "Rauru is highly trusted."

"But there is no way to tell that this is his handwriting."

Zelda rolled her eyes and stood, walking to the door.

"Ya know what?" Nabooru began, "I think you need a good boot up the—"

"They can come in." Zelda cut off the stream of bad words they were sure were about to come shooting out of Nabooru's mouth. A second later, Zelda led Saria and Nabooru into the throne room. They were just about to sit down when the King stuck his head through the door.

"Rauru? What's going on? Why did you want me here?"

"Sit down, Your Highness. We'll explain in a minute."

Daphnes paused, looking first at the giant bubble, then at the Sages, then the Goddesses, and finally Link. "You're back!" he said, surprised.

Link shrugged. "Sorry."

"No! It's just . . . I didn't know." His eyes suddenly landed on Zelda. "Thank the Goddesses! You're safe, then?" He started looking her over. "What _happened?_"

"Dad," Zelda muttered, "it's fine. It's just a few scratches."

"A few . . ." He trailed off and sat down in the nearest empty seat.

Zelda stood. "You know why we're here, I presume?"

She'd thought that was a simple enough question, but man, she was wrong. Everyone stood as well, throwing complaints and accusations at each other.

"Look at this!" Nabooru said, brandishing her letter. "'_Ganondorf's back. Get over here NOW_,'" she read mockingly, then set the letter down. "Gee, thanks for clearing everything up. I'm not confused _at all._"

"It's ridiculous that we have to come here, not knowing anything, just to sit here and have . . . have . . . pleasant chat!" Ruto added, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, Ruto, it's not pleasant," Darunia said with a sigh.

"You made sure of that," Link added, too tired and annoyed to bother being polite.

Ruto's face turned purple.

"Linky, you CANNOT say that to your fiancee!" she spluttered.

"We're on that again?" Link asked tiredly. "I'm not your fiancee. I told you that already. I took the rock because I needed it."

"Filthy, using boy!" Ruto snapped.

"No one's denying that."

On the other end of the table, Nabooru had grabbed the front of Rauru's shirt and was shoving her letter in his face. Impa held on to one of Nabooru's arms and was pulling her back. Nabooru turned and started swearing at Impa.

And in the middle of all this, Saria and Darunia were sitting, talking to each other about something, perfectly calm.

Zelda slammed her hands down on the table. No one noticed except Daphnes.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, sweet pea," he told her with a small smile.

She closed her eyes, thinking. BAM! Almost instantly everyone (except the Goddesses, who'd completely ignored the fight) was flung to the walls, pinned by the shimmering, glowing diamond around her. She glared at them all. "Do you want to calm down, or shall we have the meeting like this?" When no one responded, she let them all sit, holding up her arms to show what she could, and would, do if they didn't behave. "Now, it seems you _don't_ know why we're here. Well, you've all assumed Ganondorf's back, right?" They all nodded, and she continued. "Actually, he's right there." She pointed at Ganondorf.

"He's a bubble?" Daphnes, of course (this is the guy who thought the Triforce was a tree, remmber?).

"He's _in _the bubble." Zelda rolled her eyes.

"How strong is that thing?" Ruto asked.

"We made it," Din said. "It's strong enough."

"Can he hear us?" Link was the only one who thought of that question.

"Yes," Nayru said. "I thought it might be useful to question him."

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Link demanded.

"Oh." Her face fell. "I'm not exactly sure. But I thought that maybe one of us could watch him, and the others could plan or something."

Farore closed her eyes, thinking. "Din?" she asked.

Din looked up. "Yeah?" She hadn't been listening, but her tone clearly said, "Don't even think about making me do something I don't wanna do."

"Watch Ganondorf."

She looked confused, turning to the bubble, then back to Farore. "What?"

"Keep an eye on him while we figure out what to do with him."

"What?" This time, the warning tone was darker. It said, "Did I just hear what I think I heard?"

Nayru stepped in quickly. "Din, didn't you say that you wanted as little to do with this as possible?"

Din paused, considering. She nodded.

"This will give you time to just kick back, relax, do nothing. Isn't that what you want?"

Zelda had to admit that when Nayru put it that way, keeping an eye on an evil tyrant who — let's face it — was going nowhere sounded pretty good.

"All you have to do," Nayru continued soothingly, "is keep one teensy tiny finger pointed at the bubble. And honestly, what is that to a goddess?"

"Fine," Din muttered.

"Thank you."

Din avoided her sister's sincere gaze. "Whatever."

Zelda stood. "Well, then we should move him out of here and get going, hmm?"

"Zelda, you look very pale, are you all right?" Impa asked, concern filling her crimson eyes.

"I'm fine," she replied, putting a hand on her forehead, which was oddly clammy. "Fine," she repeated, blinking away the blackness that had crowded the edges of her vision.

"Are you sure?" She saw her father kneel down in front of her and press his forehead against hers. "You don't feel warm. . ." he said nervously.

"That's because I'm fine." She pulled away from him and turned to everyone else. "Where was I? Oh, yeah. The plan. Well, I think the best place to work is the library, so we can leave Ganondorf in here and move . . . to the . . . the library." She shook her head to unscramble her thoughts. As she did, she felt something . . . shift inside her head. What on earth was _that? _She felt like there was something in her mind. But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

_Who's there? _she thought, feeling stupid.

The second she did, though, it left, leaving behind a few confused thoughts and a vague headache. She realized that the headache had been there for several minutes without her noticing. With that thought came a sharp, stabbing pain in her head. "Ow," she murmured, and instantly regretted it as Impa and Daphnes looked worried, and the pain ceased.

What _was _that?

"Zelda," Impa was saying, "I think you should get some rest."

"No, I —" But then she stopped. There was somethng wrong with her head. The library would be the best place to go, but they wouldn't let her in there. Maybe the best thing to do was to go along with them. She put her hand on her head with a small gasp, as though that was why she stopped. "Maybe that'd be a good idea," she said. "And I just thought, maybe it'd be better to work in the . . . dining room." It was the first room that came to mind.

"Why?" Link asked.

That was exactly the question Zelda was asking herself, the much louder and more hysterically. "More room?" she suggested. "Bigger tables, so that it'd be easier to work?" Words flew easily out of her mouth; Zelda had never had trouble lying. "Besides, it's right in the center of the castle, so that if anything happens, you'll be able to get anywhere more quickly." It was a good argument, she knew. Or at least a decent one.

So why was Link looking at her like he knew she was lying?

_Probably because he knows you'd rather die than miss the chance to put Ganondorf back in the Sacred Realm, _she told herself, _and that only a very good reason would keep you away. _

Well she'd show him. Holding her head high, she looked him in the eye unflinchingly. "Tell me when you're ready, though," she said. "I want to be a part of this."

"We can't put him back without all seven Sages, anyway," Link told her quietly.

Her face flushed, and she looked down. "Right."

Everyone moved toward the dining room except Zelda. And Link.

He put his hand on her shoulder so that she'd have to look up. And somehow she knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him if he was that close, studying her face that intently. She kept her gaze firmly on his chest.

"Why do you want to leave?" he asked. When she refused to meet his eyes, he put his hand under her chin, lifing her head up.

"I told you," she began, staring resolutely at a spot somewhere over his shoulder. "I didn't feel well."

"'Didn't'?" Peripherally she saw him raise his eyebrows.

_Damn! _"I _don't_ feel well, I mean."

He placed his free hand on her cheek, moving the first to the other cheek, so that he had one hand on either side of her face. "Say that again."

"You heard me."

"I had a bug in my ear and didn't hear anything you said." He gave her a half-smile. "Humor me."

"I do not . . . feel well." Ha! She got the whole sentence out! But he saw something flicker behind her eyes, and heard the catch in her voice. He dropped one hand, resting it instead on the side of her neck.

"What are you really going to do?"

"I was thinking I'd start by letting leeches suck out my blood, then move on to a lobotomy," she replied easily. He smirked, and Zelda continued. "Or maybe I should just try sleeping it off."

"Or _maybe _you should go to the library to look up what happened to your head during that meeting." Zelda blushed again, and he grinned, knowing he was right. Damn, he was good.

"_Some_thing happened," she said defensively.

"I don't doubt that." He was smiling, but his eyes were troubled. "I just want to know _what _happened." He stepped away, toward the direction of the dining room. "Good luck, Zel."

"Thanks," she murmured to his back as he left. She shook her head to clear it, and headed off to the library.

Before she reached there, though, she thought she'd sit down and close her eyes. Maybe she'd get some shred of information. Another dream, maybe . . .

* * *

_Aradvkn leaned back in his pitch-black throne, shifting his position ever so slightly. The cool black stone writhed under him, moving to make him more comfortable. He pushed his thick black hair out of his equally dark eyes and eyed his servant coolly. _

_This servant knelt before Aradvkn. Wearing a large, dark cloak, its face and body were hidden. "I . . . am sorry," it mumbled. "I should not have let them escape. But what could I do? Had I acted, I would have blown my cover. I couldn't let on . . ." _

_"I know that," Aradvkn replied, his attractive voice edged with malice. "What I don't understand is how you couldn't have been stealthy enough to use your . . . gifts without them realizing." _

"Gifts?"_ A young woman with rich blonde curls and laughing yellow eyes rose from her chair and stepped over toward the servant, crouching so that her face was level with its. "This one is not fit to be a servant. Imagine . . . this _thing_ . . . trying to control fire!" She brought her face closer to the servant's. "You couldn't even make a strand of hay sizzle." _

_Aradvkn sighed. "Eliena, don't. This one has served me faithfully. We are much nearer to our goal. And then the Goddesses of Hyrule will fall." _

_Eliena stood, turning gracefully to the god. "All right, brother dear," she said, her mocking affectionate. "I will trust you. You, at least, are much more kind than our sisters. Imagine, givng me a pathetic little desert, and you an ugly swamp, while they keep all the best for themselves!" _

_Eliena, the Goddess of Ryia, had honey-blonde hair and deeply tanned skin, which she had decorated with black and red markings that danced up and down her body, peering out from under her clothes and hair. Her eyes were a lovely golden, and were expertly lined with kohl and paint. She wore light, revealing clothing, the style copied by most Ryians. Hers, though, was infinitely finer, made of the most luxurious fabrics and embroidered with the most beautiful designs. For example, on this day she wore a brilliant blue dress, with geometric shapes cut out of the silk, exposing flawless skin covered in swirling tattoos. _

_Her twin brother, Aradvkn, was the exact opposite. His skin was much darker than the Gerudo's, complimented by his black hair, eyes, and clothing. He was every bit as beautiful as all his siblings, however. His ebony sleeveless shirt and jeans emphasized well-defined muscle, and his silver chains and belt shone against the darkness of his clothes and skin. Black feathered wings grew out of his back. _

_"You," he said to the servant, "will go to Hyrule. Take control of it. Once it is yours, return to me." _

_"But how?" the servant asked, wringing its hands. "I tried to enter the Princess's mind, and she discovered me. That has never happened before." _

_"Curse Nayru for giving her the Knowledge," Eliena muttered. "Aradvkn, do you think she knew . . . ?" _

_"She might have suspected," Aradvkn replied. "We did not exactly part company on good terms. She may have prepared her . . . charge with some Knowledge." _

_With a sigh, Eliena plopped onto the floor of the room, stretching her long legs out in front of her. "Well, what now?" _

_Aradvkn considered. "So she knows when her mind is invaded," he mused. "Does that matter?" _

_"She would not do as I ordered," the servant said. "But she did feel ill and confused under my influence." _

_Eliena leaned forward to see her brother's face, trying to figure out if this information helped them. She smiled as she saw that his face lit up. _

_"She won't do our bidding," he said, grinning, "but that doesn't matter. A bedridden Queen would not be listened to, now would she?" _

_"In close proximity, the effects would be increased as much as tenfold," the servant added. _

_"Perfect," Aradvkn exclaimed. "Go to Hyrule, and get close to the Princess somehow. Keep her from preventing your actions. Take Hyrule as your own." _

* * *

Zelda woke, trembling. It had definitely been a good idea to rest instead of go straight to the library. What information she had gleaned from her dream exceeded that of ten books. Though two dreams in one day . . . that had only happened once before, when Ganondorf was trying to take over Hyrule.

It meant that sometihng big was about to happen; happening already, actually.

She dropped her head into her hands, pressing the heels against her eyeballs until she saw spots.

So that . . . thing during the meeting had been the result of telepathy. And she had some sort of knowledge. _I wonder what that is, _she thought.

Someone was coming. Some servant. Though she knew a lot she shouldn't have (the effect of dreaming), she didn't know who this servant was. She sighed. Anyone who tried to get close to her was a suspect. Any newcomers, at least.

And these two siblings were related to Din, Nayru, and Farore, and definitely didn't like them. They were plotting against them, and she, somehow, was a part of all that . . .

She shook her head. She couldn't figure all this out on her own. She'd have to talk to Link. But not until Ganondorf was back in the Sacred Realm.

Somehow that seemed like a small problem now.

* * *

Dun dun dun! 


	16. Loyalty

YAY! THis is chapter fifteen, and we may be clsoe to the end (i say "may" because i really odn't know WHEN I'm ending this). Ah, well. let's begin!

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Zelda had the feeling that if she went to the meeting, she'd be sent away immediately. So she had some time to kill.

She walked past the dining room, past the library, all the way down to the throne room. Opening the door, she peered in. Din was sitting with what looked like earmuffs over her ears, but out of these earmuffs blasted music. She was also reading a magazine popular with many women in Hyrule. She was completely oblivious when the princess entered.

Zelda stepped toward the bubble, wondering why she was here. She was just about to leave when Ganondorf's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Who's out there?" He sounded extremely bored.

Zelda sighed. There was no reason for her being here. She'd just leave.

"Zelda?" Ganondorf asked.

"How did you know?" she asked, shocked into replying.

"Please. I took you hostage. No one sighs as much as you do. Besides, you're the only one not in the 'meeting.'"

Zelda started to sigh, but cut it off. "Yes, it's me."

"Resting up for your big duty tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

He laughed. "Your duty of standing in the corner as Link sends me back into the Sacred Realm."

She knew she shouldn't ask, but she couldn't resist. "What makes you think I'll stand in the corner?"

"Isn't it obvious?" His voice was laced with disdain. "You're weak."

Zelda was too shocked to answer. She glared angrily at the bubble. "You're . . . wrong."

"Am I? Is that why, instead of being at that meeting, you've skipped off in high drama because of a _headache? _Don't you realize that your great _hero, _Link, has much bigger problems than a headache, and that he's _still_ at the meeting?" He laughed. "Have you ever actually done anything useful for him?"

Zelda lifted her chin. "Yes," she replied defiantly.

"Name one."

"I . . ." There had to be _something._ "I gave him strength to defeat the Dark Triforce."

"Really." Ganondorf sounded thoroughly unimpressed.

"Yes."

"And you're certain that he couldn't have done it on his own?"

She hesitated. "Yes."

"No you're not. And you're right. May I ask you a question? Does it ever seem that, more often than not, _you're_ the one Link has to save? That _you're_ the one who distracts him, causes injuries? Has it ever ocurred to you that maybe it'd be better if you weren't constantly in his way?"

"That's not true," she replied, her anger growing and uncertainty fading.

"Isn't it?"

Furiously, she slammed her palm against the bubble. It had no effect, but it made her feel better. "You're wrong!" she shouted, and stormed out of the room. Din didn't even notice.

Back in her bedroom, Zelda collapsed on her bed, hugging her knees and glaring out the window. "He thinks I'm _weak_," she muttered darkly. "I'll show him weak."

But what could she do, stuck up here? She sighed, and fell back on her pillows. Something poked into her back, and she pulled it out from under her. It was a stuffed bear, and it looked up at her with a big dopey smile on its face.

Zelda grinned. He thought she was weak? It was time to see how strong he was.

She closed her eyes and concentrated.

* * *

Ganondorf was lying on his back, staring up at the top of his huge bubble. There was absolutely nothing in here. It reminded him of the Sacred Realm. 

_I can't go back there, _he thought. _Like hell I will. _

_But what else is there to do? _The pessimistic little voice in his head piped up. _You're really just stuck here until they're ready to put you back. _

Ganondorf closed his eyes, but the voice wouldn't be blocked out. He knew that it was right, and that there were times he should have listened to it, but now was not one of those times.

He heard that voice every day for the past . . . seven years? Had it really been that long? It felt like only a day or so ago when he'd been trapped in there, but at the same time centuries had gone by. . . .

The only thing keeping him from going completely insane was Nabooru. He smiled, and rolled onto his side. Every minute of every endless day, some part of his mind was focused on Nabooru. Sometimes he just committed her to memory, and concentrated on everything he could possibly remember about her. Other times, when he couldn't keep the little voice quiet, it would go on and on about everything he did wrong; he didn't pay enough attention to her, he let the Triforce take control, he didn't understand — he didn't _appreciate _— what a beautiful, fiery, perfect girl he'd had. On days when he thought like that, it was all he could do to keep from running himself through with his sword.

Well, it was a better option than going back to the Sacred Realm. Maybe he should just stab himself now and get it over with.

Before he could seriously consider it, he rose to his feet and began pacing. Anything to keep him busy.

_Squeak. _

Ganondorf lifted his foot to see what he'd stepped on. For a moment he stared at it, uncomprehending.

A little pink stuffed rabbit grinned up at him. He knelt down and picked it up. Carefully, he squeezed it.

_Squeak. _

He'd always hated things like that. Where had it come from? Annoyed and confused, he kicked it, hearing its squeak of protest. When it hit the other side of the bubble, it fell limply to the floor, still smiling that fool smile. As he watched it, it slowly winked, and its black button eyes turned blue and mocking. When he blinked and looked closer, they'd returned to their original color and shape. But he knew who'd sent it, and smiled in return.

"Low blow, Princess," he murmured. But then something happened that wiped the smirk off his face.

From the point where the rabbit had hit the wall, what looked like a pink, fuzzy fungus had poofed into existence. It spread rapidly, covering the entire bubble with magenta furriness.

"What the . . ." Ganondorf leapt into the air in an attempt to avoid the fuzz as it grew closer to his feet. Carefully, he poked it.

"I love you!" squealed a high voice that came from everywhere at once. Horrified, he backed away, and with each footstep, the "I love you!"'s filled the room.

Suddenly he was hit on the head by a mint green stuffed elephant. He looked up. From the fuzz on the ceiling, pastel-colored stuffed animals and pillows were falling like thick, soft hail. Soon they had completely covered the floor and showed no signs of stopping.

Was he going to be buried in fluff? That nauseating prospect was enough to make him cross the room ("I love you!" "I love you!" "I love you!") and pick up a stuffed giraffe, holding the head like a sword and beating away the toys that semed to gravitate toward him.

Then the true terror began: They started to sing. In the exact same squeaky voice.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star . . ."

Ganondorf's eyes widened, and he dove into the stuffed animals, hoping they'd muffle the sound. It was a vain hope; the sound was even louder. The dolls closest to his face turned toward him and continued singing. Their blank eyes looked especially creepy. He grabbed a pillow and sat down on it, using the giraffe head to steer him across the sea of animals. Maybe there was a weak point in the bubble, somewhere the Goddesses had left a gap . . .

". . . Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are!" As abruptly as they'd begun singing, they stopped, and all the animals that had been looking at him turned around.

"Thank the Goddesses that's over," Ganondorf muttered under his breath.

It was like Zelda had heard him. Only half a second after he'd finished, they began a chorus of "Row, Row, Row Your Boat."

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream . . ."

That was exactly what Ganondorf was doing. Unfortunately, his little boat was sinking as new stuffed animals kept popping up, adding to the din. He was up to his chest in toys . . . his neck . . . his forehead . . .

"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily . . ."

All that could be seen was Ganondorf's hand, reaching for the ceiling.

_Yep, _he thought, though he could breathe all right, _I'm gonna die here. _

The hand disappeared.

"Life is but a dream!"

Just when he was considering running himself through with the sword again, the stuffed animals above and below him were gone. In its place was the on pink rabbit. Again its eyes flashed blue, and out of its mouth came a familiar voice.

"Having fun, are we?"

"Have you made your point, Zelda?" Ganondorf asked, raising his eyebrows.

The bunny laughed. "Oh, of course not. You're still sane, aren't you?"

"So . . . what else do you have planned?"

"Well, if you're so eager . . . this is a song Nayru was singing. I had to alter it a bit . . . you'll understand when you hear it." The bunny slowly grew, until its ears brushed against the fuzz. "Here goes!" Zelda's laugh was replaced by a voice he'd never heard before, and a song he hoped never to hear again.

_"'Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up, _

_Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave. _

_When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land, _

_Such a happy and joy-filled and perky merry land. _

_They've got lollipops and gummy drops and candy things, _

_Oh so many things that will brighten up your day. _

_It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town, _

_It's the mecca of love the candy cave. _

_They've got jelly beans and coconuts with little hats, _

_Candy wraps, choco bats, it's a wonderland of sweets. _

_Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band, _

_Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land. _

_Cherry ribbons stream across the sky into the ground, _

_Turn around, it astounds, it's the dancing candy tree. _

_In the candy cave imagination runs so free, _

_So now Gan-Gan please will you go into the cave?'" _

"Gan-Gan?" he repeated.

The bunny nodded, and spoke again in Zelda's voice. "Well, I couldn't say 'Ganondorf.' Your stupid name has too many syllables. I improvised."

"Well, I'm sorry to say that your plan failed. I am no less sanae than I was a few minutes ago."

The bunny smiled wider. "I'm just easing you in." It paused for a few seconds, then continued. "Damn, I've got to go. But don't worry — I'll leave you with some music. Maybe by the time you've heard it three thousand times, you'll know all the words." The bunny's eyes returned to black, and the Candy Mountain song played again.

And again.

And again.

Ganondorf sighed, pressing his forehead against his knees.

If he was right, the meeting would continue late into the night, and he'd be fetched the next morning.

It was going to be a long night . . .

* * *

An hour or so later, as the moon rose high into the sky, Din glanced at her watch. "One! What the hell are they working so hard on that it takes until one o' clock!" she raged, her beautiful eyes changing rapidly between red and yellow. She sighed, rolled over onto her stomach, and continued flipping through the magazine she'd summoned from the market. The top of the page read, in glittering gold letters, "Which Goddess of Hyrule Are You?" 

"Let's see how good you Hylians are," Din murmured, and a quill appeared in her hand. Careful to keep one finger pointed at the bubble, she began answering the questions.

"'Question Five: if someone had drastically altered the course of humanity, would you: a) wipe his memory and continue as though nothing had happened, b) ignore it; he'll fix it himself, or c) work with him to correct and improve the wrongdoing.' What the hell?! I wouldn't do any of those! I'd crush his skull! I'd curse him and everyone who helped him! I'd make his life so terrible, no one would ever screw up like that again! Stupid, wussy magazine."

A few questions later, Din spoke again.

"'You are Farore!'? Are you kidding me?! Are you _freaking_ kidding me?! 'You are very brave, and sometimes don't think your actions all the way through, but you always get it right in the end. You are fiercely loyal to your sisters and friends, and care very much about what happens to the people of Hyrule.' What? You forgot bossy, rude, and constantly needing to be right!" Din stood, throwing her hands into the air.

As she did so, her finger left the bubble for a split second.

* * *

Ganondorf was sitting against the wall, Candy Mountain playing in the backround. He'd mostly blocked it out, though. 

Methodically, he banged his head agaisnt the wall. It didn't hurt at all, of course. He'd give anything for it to hurt.

Every time his head made contact with the wall, he said, "Pink," in a defeated, dull voice, and it squealed, "I love you!"

"Pink."

"I love you!"

"Pink."  
"I love you!"

"Pink."

"I love you!"

"Pink —" But there was no "I love you!" His head went straight through the wall. His body fell out after it, so that he was sitting on the cold marble floor.

He didn't have time to ponder this, because Din was turning back around, and she'd see him unless he moved. Luckily the door was ajar from Zelda's hasty retreat, so he could escape with no notice.

Once outside the throne room, though, he had no idea where to go. He crept over to the dining room, and listened outside the door.

"All right, I think that's all for tonight," Rauru said. He sounded tired. "Just don't go far. I might need to contact you."

There were footsteps headed towards the door. Ganondorf ducked into the nearby empty room. He watched silently through the cracked-open door as everyone filed out. None of them were speaking.

Last to leave was Nabooru. She stopped, gazing out the large window through which moonlight streamed, bathing her in silver and made her skin practically glow. She suddenly turned, her eyes locked on his. He froze; he didn't even breathe. She shrugged, and followed the others.

He sighed, and was tempted to follow her. But she knew he was there, and she'd probably tell Rauru. He might be stupid enough to get caught, but he wasn't dumb enough to hand himself to them.

He ran toward the courtyard. It was the first place he could think of, and he wanted to be outside.

Once he was out, he sank down behind some bushes and closed his eyes, tilting his head back to soak up the moonlight. For once in several years, he felt peaceful. Relaxed, even. It reminded him of when he went outside with Nabooru. That was so long ago, long before he'd been corrupted by the Triforce.

A bird chirped tiredly, and he remembered where he was.

Ganondorf stood and cut across the courtyard, hoping no one noticed his hasty retreat.

Suddenly Nabooru cut in front of him, completely blocking the path. She grinned, and he was reminded painfully of what a beautiful smile she had; the way her golden eyes glimmered with amusement, how her red curtain of hair flowed gracefully down her back. He shook his head, disgusted with himself.

"Hey," she said, cocking her head to the side. "Looks like you're in trouble." Though her face was impassive, her voice had a lilt to it, as though she were secretly laughing at him.

"Get out of the way, he growled, lifting his sword.

She raised her eyebrows, smirking slightly, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Or what?"

"Or . . ." He paused, trying to think of a sufficient threat. Of course, nothing could frighten Nabooru; the girl was brave to the point of stupidity. It didn't matter, though. All he wanted to do was get away from her, with her eyes and her hair and her courage. It was bothering him. He raised his sword still higher. "Or I'll kill you." They both knew he could.

Oddly enough, something about that sentence made her smile. She stepped closer, until her nose was touching his. "You don't have the guts." With every word, her breath hit his face, making him dizzy and disoriented.

"Why don't you hate me?" he demanded, stepping back quickly.

She laughed. "Trust me, I do," she informed him calmly.

"Then why are you here?" Something clicked in the back of his mind. "You haven't told anyone I'm gone. There's no reason you should help me." Confidently, he strode towards her. "It's not true. That you hate me; it's a lie."

Nabooru stood up on her toes, until she was almost as tall as he was. "Is it?" She leaned forward, brushing her lips against his and pressing her fingertips against his chest to balance herself. "I will hate you until the day I die."

What the hell? There wasn't anything to lose. "And I will love you until then," he replied, and drew her toward him, kissing her again with startling ferocity. She gasped, shocked and more than a little disarmed. Without thinking about it, without even realizing it, she kissed him back, leaning into him and closing her eyes contentedly. It had been so long.

_What? _The words broke through the swirling fog that clouded her mind. _What the hell are you doing?! _

Nabooru was suddenly jerked back to earth. Her body flooded with angry adrenaline, she shoved him away from her and kicked him in the shin. All that resulted in was a slightly bruised foot.

"Get away from me," she hissed, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

Ganondorf chuckled to himself, and the sound of it, to her fury, sent chills down her spine. _Very unwanted _chills, as she reminded herself. Agitated, she ripped the hair tie out of her hair, feeling a little better as her hair cascaded around her face, making it harder to see her blush.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed, a little louder than necessary. "You can_not_ just come in here and act like you own everything! You stupid jerk . . . head" — Ganondorf raised an eyebrow at her less-than-brilliant insult, making her anger skyrocket — "you just act like some pompous asshole, and what the hell is so funny?! STOP SMILING, DAMMIT!" Frustrated, and unable to come up with words to convey her frustration, she picked up a conveinently placed vase and threw it at him. It was aimed at his head, but he threw up his arm and it shattered. He backed away, his smile fading. The corners of his mouth still twitched, though, and Nabooru was certain that he was only keeping a straight face to oblige her.

After a long silence, Nabooru sighed, dropping her gaze to the floor. "Why do you . . ." She couldn't finish the sentence. Why did he do this to her? He was the only one who could affect her this strongly; who could make her angry, or sad, with just one expression. She didn't like relinquishing that control, but there was nothing she could do. And at times, she didn't want him to do anything. It was too confusing.

She didn't look up, but she heard a few footsteps, and felt her hair being brushed away from her neck, so that it all fell over one shoulder. "I know you," he whispered, and Nabooru jumped slightly when she felt his lips so close to her ear. "I know you better than anyone." She felt a shudder run through her body when she remembered just how well he knew her. Involuntarily her hands clenched into fists. He placed his hand over hers, and slowly she relaxed her grip.

"I-I hate you." It was difficult to force the words out.

"I know," he replied, gently kissing the point where her jaw met her earlobe.

"But I really, _really _hate you." She started to push him away, but then let her hand fall to her side with a deep, shuddering sigh.

"Yes." His lips traced the outline of her ear, pausing only at the golden hopp in the cartilage. "Is this new?"

Nabooru didn't answer. She was focusing too hard on her hands, which were trembling, and her thoughts, which were hopelessly scrambled. The only thing that came in loud and clear was very loud and angry.

_This is bad! _it shouted. _Do you even realize how bad this is? Very. And stupid. And you know it! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! This is insane! He's evil! He's not the same person; you learned that_ _eighteen years ago. Are you going to forget that _now_, after so long?_

She had to admit, the voice had a point. She pulled away from Ganondorf, who merely watched her, biting his lip to keep from smiling.

"Why are you happy?" she demanded, confused.

"I have nothing to lose," he replied. "'Damned if I do, damned if I don't.' Isn't that how it goes?" Hus grin widened as he stared at her stony face. "I really don't have anything to lose, do I? Why not take what I want?"

"You want power, not me," she reminded him, crossing her arms. "Or have you forgotten?"

He nodded, and his smile grew rueful. "I was young, angry, stupid. An easy target for corruption. But look where that's landed me." He stepped forward, putting his hand on the side of her neck. "It really _was_ for you," he told her seriously. "The whole time I wanted you. No matter what it had seemed like."

She gulped. "You know I hate you, right?" she asked, and to her relief, her voice was steady. The tables had turned, and she wasn't totally sure she disliked it.

"I think you might have mentioned it." The smile had returned to his face.

"Good, as long as we're on the same page." Irritatingly, Nabooru realized that her willpower had disappeared eintirely. He looked like he was going to kiss her again, and — to keep some degree of control — she took his face in her hands and kissed _him_ first. _Ha! _she thought euphorically, and the warning voice was all but forgotten.

* * *

Zelda sighed, piling her long hair upon her head in an unstable and messy bun. She sighed, sticking various pins and clips into it. It was a futile effort, though; the bun fell apart completely, leaving her hair less manageable than before and whacking her in the eye with a bobby pin. Pressing one hand over her watering eye, she turned to her stuffed bear. "What do you think, Richard?" she asked it, pirouetting gracefully. "Isn't it lovely?"

Richard stared at her wordlessly.

"Fine, then," she replied, annoyed. "What do _you_ think is the best hairstyle for battle?"

It didn't respond.

"I could use _some _help, here, Richard." With a sigh, Zelda pulled a brush through her hair, scanning the room. Maybe just becoming Sheik would work. But then she'd have to become Zelda quickly enough to lock Ganondorf away. She wasn't sure she'd have time. "Besides," Zelda added aloud, rifling through her bureau drawers, "Link's a good fighter. What we need now is _magic._" She glanced over her shoulder at Richard. "Isn't that right?"

Richard kept smiling at her. She took that as agreement.

"Now, what about a hat?" She pulled out what looked like a cloth pancake. "Link always has a hat. Maybe it helps." She pulled her hair back into a less elaborate bun, plopping the hat on top. For good measure, she pinned it to her hair. Leaning toward the mirror, she scrunched up her nose. "I'm not a hat person, am I?"

There was no reply from Richard.

"I think it'll do fine. We just have to make sure it stays." She shook her head from side to side vigorously. It didn't budge. She tried again, then grinned at her bear. "I do believe I've got it!" she said in a strange, formal-sounding accent. "Now for the belt. . ." She pulled a thick brown rope around her waist, making sure it was secure. On her "belt" was a small pouch, filled with bottles of red potion, green potion, and some strange gold powder. In one flask was a small pink light that flitted from side to side. "It's okay," Zelda said to the light. Peering very closely, she could see that the light was a fairy, with delicate features and flyaway hair. "It's only for this battle. If we don't need you by the end, I'll let you out, 'kay?" She felt that being nice to the fairy'd be a good idea, since it could save their lives.

There was a knock on the door, and Zelda started. "Come in," she called, feeling a flutter of fear and anticipation.

Link stuck his head in. His expression was grim. "Zel, he's escaped."

She froze. For a few seconds, she was as unable to move as if she'd been hit by Ganondorf's mace. When she could speak again, she said, "How?"

"We think Din accidentally broke concentration for a minute," Link replied quietly. "We need everyone to help look for him, unless you need to. . ."

"Oh, no!" she replied quickly. "I figured some stuff out. I . . . but now's not really a good time, is it?"

"Come with me; we'll look together. You can tell me everything."

_Nabooru! Nabooru, are you there? _

Zelda's voice broke through the haze that was Nabooru's mind. Great; if there was ever a moment to hate that mind-connection-thing the princess had with the Sages and Link, now was definitely it.

Nabooru closed her eyes and groaned inwardly. So annoyed at being called, she'd pulled away from Ganondorf completely. He sat up, looking at her, his eyes curious and worried.

_NABOORU! Are you hurt? _

She sighed. _I'm fine, _she replied shortly.

_Well, Ganondorf's escaped, and we need you to help us look, okay? _

Yeah, like Nabooru didn't know exactly where Ganondorf was.

_Nabooru, you haven't seen anything . . . have you? Related to Ganondorf, I mean. Any idea where he is? _

Nabooru almost laughed. She'd seen a _lot_ of things, all of them related to the Gerudo king she was lying next to.

She heard a sigh, then Zelda saying, _Are you still there? _

_Yeah. I'm looking, Zelda. _

_Thank you. _

Nabooru didn't reply, because Ganondorf was watching her expectantly. She realized he'd asked her if she was all right. She nodded.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I just . . . it kind of hurt. It's been a while." That was certainly true — everything from her lower back to her thighs were slightly sore. It wasn't that big a deal, but it seemed as good an excuse as any.

He made a spasmic movement as though to hold her, but stopped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Just give me a minute." What the hell was she going to do? She knew that nothing had changed; he still wanted to destroy everything she wanted to keep. They were still on opposite sides of this battle.

But — though it thoroughly pissed her off — she was in love with him.

Damn irony.

So what could she do? Send away the one person she wanted to keep as close as possible? Or let him go, maybe even go with him, and carve out a world of death and devasation? It was a lose-lose situation, and Nabooru hated losing.

Damn, _damn _irony.

Nabooru closed her eyes, burying her face in her hands. There was really only one thing to do.

She leaned forward and kissed Ganondorf roughly, feeling, with a horrible, guilty jolt, him respond just as eagerly.

_Zelda? Get all the Sages and bring them to the dungeons. I've found him. _

Nabooru suddenly pulled away from Ganondorf again. Her expression was nothing nothing short of depressed.

That didn't say much for his kissing abilities.

She glanced up at the dungeon ceiling. "Someone's coming. Get dressed." She tossed his clothing at him before clambering into her own.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I . . . I heard footsteps," she replied coolly.

He glanced up at the ceiling. It was a good two or three feet of solid stone. He couldn't hear a thing, and neither could she.

Why was she making this up?

The doorknob suddenly rattled. He glanced up at her in suspicion. "How did you know?" He threw his hand out to the side, in the direction of the door. A ball of purple electricity surrounded the doorknob and lock, so that no one could get in.

Nabooru looked up at him unemotionally.

He raised his eyebrows. "You told them?"

She nodded, anguish flickering behind her eyes. He smiled, and stepped forward, drawing his sword. He carefully rubbed the blade along her arm, leaving behind a bloody gash.

She didn't flinch, not even when he sliced across her cheek. "What are you doing?" she demanded coldly.

"Saving your life," he replied, cutting a diagonal slash across his own chest. "The Gerudo don't tolerate traitors, do they?"

Nabooru just watched him, her hand covering her mouth. He'd never seen her show this much emotion without screaming. He jerked his wrist, and the ball of electricity faded away just as she threw herself at him, pulling his mouth down to hers.

BAM! He swung his sword, hitting her with the flat of his blade and sending her crashing against the wall.

Just as Link, Zelda, and the other Sages burst in.

* * *

Impa watched impassively as Link and Zelda leapt into action, battling Ganondorf viciously. Somehow she doubted that everything was the way it seemed. Nabooru saw Impa's dubious expression and smiled. Of course she knew. Impa always glanced at Nabooru when Ganondorf's name was mentioned. _She must remember the first time we met, _Nabooru thought.

It was a few weeks after Krysu had died, in one of the most important battles of the war. . .

* * *

_Gerudo fell dead. Hylians fell dead. Sheikah and Goron and Zora, all dying. _

_But it was war. Bloody, painful war, over some stupid relic. _

_Tami screamed in agony, stumbling into her. She clutched at Nabooru's shirt, dousing her in blood in an instant. She looked up at Nabooru, her eyes filled with the simple loathing of someone being healthy while you lie in pain. Nabooru took her hand. _

_Behind her, a girl with long silver hair and eyes redder than rubies stared at them, holding her sword uneasily. Nabooru ignored her, helping Tami to the sand. _

_"It's okay," Nabooru soothed, pulling up Tami's shirt and attempting to clean the wound. But they were running out of supplies, and she had nothing to use but her shirt. Barely taking time to think, she pulled it off (not going into 'M' here!) and tried to wrap it around Tami's stomach. She put her hand on Nabooru's arm, smiling slightly. _

_"Don't bother," she whispered. "It's not like there's anything you can do." _

_The Gerudo were a very realistic race, and very calculating. The other races saw it as coldheartedness, but that was not what it was. It was merely acceptance. Ganondorf, before he turned evil, had a saying. Nabooru repeated it to Tami. _

_"'When there are living still in danger, there's no point in saving the dead.'" _

_Tami nodded, a slow grin spreading across her face. "There's no point. Now, put your shirt back on." _

_Nabooru did, then looked down at her dying comrade. "Are you all right?" _

_"Sure. Just, you know, dying." Her smile widened. "I kicked some serious ass out there, didn't I?" _

_"Yeah." _

_Nabooru stood, resting Tami on the sand. She exhaled slowly, then stopped breathing. Nabooru bowed her head and murmured a few words of prayer. _

_"Fire, Earth, Law and Life, send my friend to the land of light. Din, take her from this bloody world"— the words were really 'mortal world,' but Nabooru thought bloody fit better —"Farore, lead her to the her new home. Nayru . . ." Her voice caught for a moment, but she forced it back to normal. "Don't let her forget the ones she loved, and the ones who loved her. Don't let her forget me." It was stupid, really — the prayers were meant for _after_ the battle, not in the middle. If you stopped fighting in the middle — especially when a Sheikan was watching you — the prayer might as well go, "Din, take her from this world, Farore, lead her home, but Nayru, you might as well not bother, because I'll be up there in a second." _

_"That was beautiful." _

_Nabooru turned to see the Sheikah girl staring at her, a sad expression in her eyes. In comparison, Nabooru felt even more stoic. _

_"Yeah." _

_"Where did you hear that? The prayer and the saying." _

_She scratched her neck, wondering why she was having a conversation with the enemy. _

_"Well, I heard the saying from Ganondorf." _

_"The King?" _

_"What other Ganondorfs do you know? It's a pretty pathetic name." _

_"But . . . I thought he was evil. I didn't think he was capable —" _

_"Yeah. He wasn't always evil. Listen, if by some strange twist of fate we both don't die, we'll have a longer conversation." _

_"But what about the prayer?" _

_Nabooru sighed. "It's one of our old prayers. Back before we had to be unfeeling." _

_The Sheikah nodded, looking like she understood completely. Maybe she did. "I don't get it. I can't understand how you can be so . . . hard. To watch someone you love die . . ." _

_"Okay." Nabooru held up her hand. "Before you go into all that, the Gerudo aren't awful people." _

_"I know. I never thought you were. Coldhearted, sure. Savage, primitive, yeah. But never bad. If I wasn't sworn to protect the Hylians, and wasn't friends with one of them personally, I'd be on your side. Even though you're rash. And brutal. And —" _

_"And the Sheikah are idiots who don't know when to shut up." _

_The girl laughed. "No, that's just me." _

_Nabooru tightened her grip on her scimitars, glancing from side to side self-conciously. Why, again, was she having a chat with the enemy? _

_Although, standing in a circle of carnage, looking at her with those sad, sad eyes, the girl didn't feel like an enemy. They were just two people, trying to understand each other. _

_Nabooru looked to her left, and saw Ganondorf watching her. He still made her feel weak (hey, he was hot!), but his eyes were cold now. There was no emotion. That part of him, the part she'd loved, was dead. And she thought it was Koume and Kotake's fault. But either way, there was no resurrecting that part of him. _

_He was looking at her, and his expression said, _Don't you even think about it._ It was the kind of thing Ganondorf — the old one — might have said. And then hit her. But he'd have done it affectionately. This was just a cold threat. _

_Nabooru held out her hand. "I'm Nabooru, Second in Command of the Gerudo race, and I promise I won't kill you." _

_She grinned, then held out her own hand. "I'm Impa, bodyguard to the Royal Family, Third in Command of the Sheikah, and I return your promise." _

_Nabooru shook Impa's hand, feeling two things: One, triumph that she was higher than Impa, and two, that the Sheikah might not be that bad. _

_"You don't . . . completely suck," she said. _

_Impa must have realized that that was a compliment. "You should have met my friend, Sheik. Back when he was alive, he was the best guy ever." After a second, she added, __"I'd like to see you, if you make it out of here alive, at the edge of the Gerudo territory. We'll be in our own lands, so I can't kill you and you can't kill me." _

_She hesitated. Not one part of that sentence seemed like a good idea. But then she remembered Ganondorf's livid face and smiled. "Well . . . okay. Good luck."_

* * *

Nabooru had had the feeling, when Impa had glanced from her to Ganondorf, that she knew something. It was the same look she was giving them now. 

And maybe that was why, when Ganondorf broke away from Link and Zelda and ran toward the door, she barely made an effort to stop him from escaping.

She'd once told Nabooru that she knew how it felt to lose someone she loved, even for a good reason.

Nabooru swore under her breath, and looked up to see Impa give her the ghost of a smile. Once everyone but the two of them had left, Impa murmured, "We'll still have to lock him back up."

"I know that," Nabooru snapped.

Impa rolled her eyes. "For the love of . . . if this is what I get for trying to help you, then I won't bother next time."

"Good. You suck at it."

Impa strode past her, flicking her hair so that it fluttered into Nabooru's face. "Watch yourself, Gerudo."

Nabooru shook her head and smiled.

* * *

All right; it is done. it would be better, except i'd worked on it and it all got deleted, so i decided i didn't care. 


	17. An Invitation

Okay . . . I have no idea what to call this. I'll think of something stupid  
Ah, all the kissing. (wink, wink). You'll have to read for yourself, though!_**

* * *

****Chapter Sixteen **_

Zelda grabbed Link's arm a second before he followed Ganondorf into the Temple of Time.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Going after Ganondorf," he replied, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that kind of the point?"

"He _expects_ that! What if he has a trap planned for you? You can't just walk into it!"

Link took off his hat and brushed his hair out of his face. "Right. Trap. I have to think of a plan." He rubbed his eyes with his hat-free hand. After a moment he sighed. "I can't worry about that. I just . . ." He sounded exhausted.

Zelda pulled out her bottle of gold powder. "Here. Take some. It'll give you energy."

He shook his head. "No. We might need that later."

"Link, you're about to fall asleep. Just take it."

"Don't waste it on me."

"Listen, there's no point if you collapse in the middle of fighting." She tried to shove the bottle in his mouth.

"Zelda —"

"Just do it!"

He grabbed her wrists. "Stop!"

"No!" She pushed against his hands, still trying to force-feed him the powder.

He smiled. "You're too stubborn, you know that?"

She scowled.

"Relax. I love that, I really do. But maybe now isn't the time." He dropped her wrists and turned to enter the temple.

Zelda knew she was right. Link was just being stupid for no reason. She rolled her eyes. Why did he do dumb things like that?

"Wait." She grabbed his wrist.

"Zelda, we don't have time to _wait._"

"Then take the damn powder and we'll stop wasting time!"

"I don't need it."

"Do it."

"No."

"As Princess of Hyrule, I order you."

He wrenched his arm free.

She pushed herself in front of him. If she was going to to do this she had to be fast.

"_Zelda_," Link started, clearly annoyed now, but he stopped when Zelda put the powder in her own mouth. She grabbed his collar and yanked his head down, pressing her mouth against his. She tried to push as much of it out with her tongue as she could before it dissolved in her mouth. When she thought she had done the best she could, she pulled away. She quickly covered his mouth with her hand in case he decided to spit it out.

Link stared at her over her hand, his eyes surprised.

"Is it gone?"

He blinked, confused at what was being asked.

"_Link!_"

He nodded his head.

"Good." She removed her hand and crossed her arms in a huff. "Now you can go fight Ganondorf and do something stupid."

He grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Go get the other Sages, will you? I don't know where they've gone."

She opened her mouth to argue, but he mimicked her and covered her mouth with his hand. "No. Now I'm being the stubborn idiot here, okay? We need the Sages. Just contact them, then you can follow me and do something stupid."

She rolled her eyes, but nodded. He pulled his hand away, but she grabbed it, flipped it over, and kissed his palm.

"Go get 'em," she teased. "I'll find the others."

Once Link had disappeared into the temple, she closed her eyes and focused on the minds of the other Sages, feeling them open up to her one by one.

_Where are you? _she asked.

Rauru's voice answered first.

_We're in the middle of a . . . situation. _

_Yeah, like she's gonna be satisfied with that answer, _Nabooru said.

Zelda agreed. _What are you talking about? _

_We're kind of trapped. _Rauru's voice sounded thoroughly annoyed.

_Well, why can't you just get_ un_-trapped?_ Zelda demanded. _We kind of need you over here. _

_Like we haven't tried that_, Ruto said in an irritatingly superior tone.

_Din's stuck us in Ganondorf's bubble, _Rauru explained.

_What? Why? _

_So that we wouldn't tell Farore and Nayru what she'd done, _Impa said.

_But . . . that's stupid! _

_She's afraid they'll be mad, _Darunia added. _She's also made it so we can't talk to them. _

_We can still hear. _Saria's voice was the only one that didn't sound fed up.

_Lucky us, _Nabooru commented.

_Your attitude isn't helping, _Ruto said angrily.

_Neither is yours, Your Supreme Royal Bitchiness. _

_Stop! _Rauru commanded. _Zelda, we need someone to tell Nayru and Farore that Din is lying. _

_What's she saying? _

_That Ganondorf is still in the bubble. At least, that _was _what she was saying. Then they got off topic. They're talking about Rollgoal again. _

Zelda sighed. _I'll find some way to get you out. Just give me minute. If I can't think of anything, I'll contact you again. _

_Good luck. _

Zelda cut off the link, exasperated. Now she had to save the Sages from the stupid Goddesses?

She turned toward the door to the temple. Should she go in, or would she be more helpful going after the others?

With an awful crunch, the wood buckled from the inside. She heard a faint moan of pain, but before she could throw open the door, there was another crunch, and the door broke completely.

Zelda gasped and threw her arms over her head. When she looked up, she saw, amid the splintered wood, a surprisingly battered Link. She started to run over to him and help him up, but before she could, he did a lightning-fast back sommersault and was on his feet. He grinned at Zelda. "Did I ever thank you for that weird energy crap?" he asked.

She shook her head dumbly.

"Oh? Well, thanks. Did you contact the Sages? Are they coming?"

"Link, duck!" Navi warned, flying out through the hole in the door. He did, just as the mace went flying through the door, missing him by a hair. He stood, glancing over his shoulder at Zelda.

"Did you find them?" he repeated, glancing warily at the hole in the door, waiting for Ganondorf to come out.

"Yeah. They're trapped inside a bubble in the throne room. Din put them in there."

"Hmm. That's inconvienent." He paused, stepping over toward the hole. "Where _is _this guy?"

"Link . . . remember when we talked about traps?"

"Yep. But sometimes the only way _out _of a trap is _in._" He grinned at her, and pulled out his shield. "See? I'm being responsible." Holding the shield in front of him, he stuck his head through the hole. "He's gone!"

"What?" Zelda forgot all about a trap and barged into the temple, shoving Link to the side. Once in, she turned around in a slow circle. "He's gone!"

"Yeah. I think _I _said that."

"Where'd he go?"

"How would I know? I was with you."

She sighed, running her hands through her hair. "This is okay. This is just fine. He's gone off somewhere to do something evil; we don't know where, or what he's doing. This is _good._"

"Zel? You okay?"

"Me? I'm fine. I'm _fine. _Just as fine as this situation, which is IN CONTROL!" Breathing heavily, she buried her face in her hands, letting her hair form a curtain around her.

"Emotional overload," Navi whispered loudly.

"Navi, go get the Sages out of the bubble. Don't argue; just do it. Zelda —"

"I told you, I'm FINE!" she exclaimed, whipping her head around to glare at him as Navi fluttered off her shoulder and toward the castle.

He looked surprised. "Oh, it's not that. It's this." He handed her a piece of blood-red paper. On it, in thick black letters, was a message.

_Princess -- _

_I'm in Hyrule Field. Join me, won't you? _

_If you're not too scared, that is. _

_I'd ask for you to come alone, but . . . somehow, I don't think that you're strong enough to. Fine. Bring your hero if you must. See you there. _

_-- Gan-Gan_

"Gan-Gan?" Link asked. "What the . . . is he _serious_?"

Zelda held the note in her trembling fingers. "Yes," she replied. "He is."

* * *

Navi zoomed toward the closed doors to the throne room. How on earth was a three-inch-tall fairy supposed to open a three-inch-_thick _wooden door?

"See, this is why Link needs me," Navi murmured under her breath, taking hold on the giant golden handle and pulling. It was no use; even with her wings fluttering madly, she just couldn't make the door open. With a sigh, she sat down on top of the C-shaped handle and rested her chin on her knee. "Link has absolutely no sense of foresight," she continued, looking up at the door that continued upward for miles, or so it seemed. "He didn't even _consider_ that the door would be closed," she added, and leaned forward, looking down. The door stretched down just as far. She ignored the fact that _she_ hadn't thought that the door would be closed, either.

Suddenly she was moving forward, much too fast. With a cry, she was thrown against the polished wood as someone on the other side opened the door. Hiding behind the handle, she looked up to see the beautiful faces of Nayru and Farore as they left the throne room.

"Watch him, Din!" Nayru called, then whispered to Farore, "I don't think I believe her. Why would she make it so that we can't talk to Ganondorf?"

Farore shook her head. "Relax, Nayru. You tend to worry too much." She swung the door closed, and Navi was thrown, head over heels, into the air. After a few flips, she managed to right herself and find something to hold onto.

Infortunately, that "something" was the bridge of Farore's glasses. And a slightly cross-eyed Farore was watching her curiously.

_. . . And this is why Link _doesn't _need me, _she thought.

"Look at this, Nayru," Farore said coolly, reaching out and picking up Navi's arm with her thumb and forefinger.

Nayru peered at the little fairy. "What are you doing here, child?" she asked.

"Child?!" Navi repeated indignantly. "I'll have you know that I am almost three thousand years old. That should most definitely _not_ make me a child! I'm old enough to have a Kokiri, so —"

"My apologies," Nayru said hastily. "Miss, then. What are you doing here?"

"I-I thought you knew everything," Navi replied, taken aback.

Nayru waved a hand airily. "Down here there are so many uncertainties. Our minds get clouded up."

"Oh. Well, I have to talk to you."

* * *

Zelda let the note fall to the ground. Turning on her heel, she strode outside.

Link cut in front of her, forcing her to stop in her tracks. "You're not actually going after him, are you?" he demanded.

She shrugged. "I was thinking about it."

"That's suicide." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're not going."

"Yes."

"That wasn't a question."

"_Oh_." She gave a look of exaggerated understanding, her voice dripping sarcasm. "That was a _demand._ Right. Thanks for clearing that up. I'll see you later." She tried to sidestep him, but he wouldn't let her.

"You're not that stupid?"

She waited patiently.

He sighed, and rolled his eyes. "That _was _a question."

"Ah, yes. Well then I suppose I am. Good day."

"Come on, Zel." His expression changed from annoyed to pleading. "Don't. There has to be a better solution. We'll figure it out. Okay?"

Zelda bit her lip, avoiding his gaze. "All right," she lied.

"Good." He put his arm around her waist and led her back toward the castle. "Thank you."

"You're . . . welcome." She couldn't look up at his face, see his smile. But she knew by the way that he rested his cheek on the top of her head that he was relieved. And she felt guilty.

* * *

Navi hovered between Nayru and Farore, just out of reach of both. She brushed a few wispy strands of her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear and thinking about what to say.

"Well. . . ." she began, then hesitated. Nayru raised her eyebrows, and Farore sighed in frustration. "Din is. . . ."

Farore flung her hands into the air. "What? What the hell did our damn sister do now?"

"She let Ganondorf escape."

Farore swore and turned to go into the throne room. Nayru put a gentle hand on her arm, and glanced back at Navi. "Continue."

"So Din let Ganondorf out, and she didn't want you to know. So she locked the Sages in a bubble. And now they're . . . in the bubble. But we need them out, so that we can lock Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm."

Farore ripped her arm away from Nayru and stormed into the room they'd just left. "DIN!" she shouted, her anger coming off of her in waves — literally. It made the walls shake, and the crystal vase nearby fall to the floor in glistening shards.

Din looked up from her magazine, surprised. "Hmm?"

"YOU LET HIM ESCAPE?!"

Her sister stiffened immediately, setting the magazine down. "Who said that?"

Navi shrank behind Nayru, crossing her fingers. _Please don't say me, _she prayed. It was bad to have a goddess mad at you. _Especially _when that goddess was Din.

Farore flipped her hair over one shoulder. "Doesn't matter," she said, instantly making her Navi's favorite goddess. When this was all over, Navi would make a Farore shrine. A small one.

Din crossed her arms. "They were lying," she said indignantly. "And that you wouldn't trust me, your very own sister, is horrible! I can't believe —" She stopped as Nayru pointed one slender finger at the bubble, and it became transparent, revealing all six Sages.

"Look what I found, Farore," she said softly, her face giving away no emotion.

Din winced. "Okay, so I lied," she said. "But really, it's not so big a deal, right? I —"

Navi whirled around and slipped out of the room. They'd sort that out. She had to get back to Link.

* * *

Malon knelt down, lifting a large bucket of water. With a sigh, she shifted her grip on the stubborn cucco she was holding as she stood. The heavy bucket threw her slightly off-balance, and she stumbled, nearly falling over.

Two hands came down on her shoulders. Panicked, she cried out, and spun around, throwing her cucco at her attacker and sloshing a good amount of water on both of them.

A young man stood, sopping wet, holding the angry cucco in his arms. His clothes — now ruined — looked extremely expensive, and he had the appearance of royalty . . . covered in dirty water. His astonished brown eyes met hers, and he held out the cucco to her. She took it, noting that, though he dressed well, his neat hair was bright purple. Maybe he was a rapist or something. A rich one. "Who are you?" she blurted out.

"I'm Mark," he replied, brushing feathers off his shirt. "Uh, Link said I should come here. I was kind of . . . well, banished from my home, so. . . ."

"Link sent you?" she repeated, perking up instantly. "Oh." Suddenly she realized that she'd just soaked Link's friend and, apparently, her new houseguest. "We don't really have much room."

"Ah. Yes. Of course." He ran his hands through his hair, making it stand up everywhere. "Sorry to bother you. I'll just go." Standing there, dripping all over the grass with a hopeless expression on his face, he looked so pathetic. Malon shook her head, setting down the bucket and the cucco.

"No, that's okay. Come with me." She led him to her room. "Here," she said. "Give me your wet clothes so I can dry them."

"But . . . what do I wear?" he asked, unbuttoning his shirt nervously.

"Don't worry; we'll find something." Turning to hide her grin, she dug in her closet for a moment. "What about this?" she asked, pulling out a knee-length farm dress and holding it out to him.

"Are you serious?" he asked cautiously. His voice held none of the sarcasm Link's would have — he was actually worried she wasn't joking.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, I do. It's just. . . . Never mind." He reached out to take the dress.

She snatched it back. "Nah, I was just kidding. Let me find something of my dad's." She hugged the dress to her chest and skipped out of the room.

He was so _funny!_ She smiled to herself, pulling out one of her dad's shirts and a pair of pants. And the way he was so polite and serious. . . . She suddenly stopped, holding up the pants.

"We have a problem," she murmured.

Because Mark was very thin, and her dad . . . wasn't.

"Oh well," she said brightly. "We'll just have to fix them. It shouldn't take too long." She returned to her room. Mark was sitting on the middle of the floor, holding a blanket over his bare legs and looking very uncomfortable.

"Here's a shirt," she said, handing it to him. She gave him an apologetic smile as he watched her hopefully. "And, um, I'm sorry, but my dad's pants are . . . a little big." She held them up, seeing his face fall.

"No pants?" he whispered, hugging the blanket closer.

"I just have to alter them. I'll be as quick as I can," she added hurriedly. "Sit on the bed; I don't really care. And there're some books over there . . . I'll be right back. I need to find some string. And a needle. Wait here." She traipsed back downstairs, wondering what she could do for the poor guy. He looked miserable. She decided she'd make him some tea.

A few minutes later, as she took the pot off the fire, her dad came home. "Hi, Malon," he said amiably. "What're you doing?"

"Just making some tea, Dad," she answered, pouring the water into two cups. "Do you want some?"

"No, I just need to grab something. You still have that knife? Epona's got something in her mane."

"In my room. Go ahead and get it." As she heard her dad go up the stairs that led to her room, she froze.

Mark was in there!

Malon flung the pants over one arm, grabbed the cups of tea, and sprinted up the stairs after her father. "Dad, don't —"

She was too late. She skidded to a stop as she saw her father, standing in her doorway, staring down at Mark. Mark put the book he was reading onto the bed next to him, and drew the blanket even tighter around his legs. For a solid minute they watched each other, before Malon decided she should say something.

"So," she began brightly. "Who wants tea?"

* * *

Zelda stepped into her room, wringing her hands nervously. She could get out of here, but it would be a bit more difficult. She'd have to think of some excuse to leave. Unfortunately, the castle was designed so that she'd never have to go anywhere for anything; there was a bathroom that connected to her bedroom, and a bell that she could use to call for someone to bring her food. She bit her lip, thinking.

Link was sitting on her bed with his sword across his lap, sharpening it with a rock. Another pile of weapons sat in a neat pile next to him, waiting for their turn. He'd be busy working on that for a little while, at least. "Link?" she asked, deciding to just go for it.

He looked up from his sword. "Hmm?"

"I'm going to go down to the kitchens for something to eat. Do you want anything?" This wasn't too suspicious, as she hated using the bell and usually went down to get her own food anyway.

Link set his sword aside and stood. "I'll go," he offered.

"No, really, that's —"

"Nah, you've had a long day. Sit." He sat her down on the bed. "I'll be right back."

She stared at him in shock. Was he really going to leave her unguarded?

"Oh!" he exclaimed, slapping his forehead. "I almost forgot." Quickly, before she could protest, he lowered his head to hers and kissed her, pushing her backwards so that she was leaning against the headboard. Dizzy, she tried to collect herself and think clearly. What was he doing?

_Click._ She glanced to her left and saw her wrist, chained to the bedpost. Link pulled away, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Oldest trick in the book," he said, dangling the key to the iron handcuffs in her face. "Did you honestly think I was going to leave you alone?" He winked. "If it makes you feel any better, you gave me the idea, what with the whole energy-powder thing." He waved, turning to go downstairs. "I'll be back."

As he opened the door, Navi fluttered in. "I thought I heard you two!" she announced happily. "The Sages are free, and — hey!" She was suddenly hit in the head by the key. Holding it with difficulty, she glared at Link. "What are you —"

Link gestured at Zelda, who was giving him an evil eye that rivaled Navi's. "Don't let her go, okay?"

"Wait! What —" But the door slammed shut. Link had gone.

Zelda looked up at the fairy. "Navi, let me out," she pleaded.

Navi shook her head, sitting down on the dresser. "Link said you couldn't leave."

"But come on, Navi. Ganondorf wants me to come. He expects me to come with Link. So I _have _to go by myself. I know I can handle this."

"Link said —"

"Link's wrong!" Taking a moment to calm herself, she breathed deeply, then tried again. "I'm begging you, Navi. I have to go. If he. . . . I-I couldn't. . . ." she sighed. "There isn't another way. Think about it. I _have_ to go."

Navi hesitated.

* * *

Malon sat on the floor of her room, finishing up the pants. "Here!" she said, holding them up. "All done!"

Mark let out a strangled cry and dove at the pants. Still keeping the blanket around his waist, he gave her a quick, one-armed hug that left her a little breathless. He just sat there, staring at the pants like they were the best things in the world.

With a laugh, Malon stood and left. Downstairs in the kitchen, she saw her father exactly where she'd left him; he was sitting at the table, glaring down at the mug of tea in his hands. Nervously, she slipped into the chair opposite his.

"So . . . this _guy,_ he'll be staying with us for long?" Talon asked the cup of tea.

"I-I'm not sure, Dad. It depends on whether or not Link can find somewhere for him to go." She tried to keep her voice even. Though her father was in a much better state of mind than he'd been before, he still didn't look happy. His mutinous expression warned that he was tempted to go upstairs and throw Mark out the window.

"Who is he?" Talon snapped, taking a large swig of tea and slamming the cup on the table.

"His name is Mark, and he's a friend of Link's."

"Is he your. . . ." Unable to finish the sentence, her dad took another, longer drink of tea, then cursed as he burned his mouth.

"No!" she replied quickly. As much as she liked Mark, Link was still the one she wanted.

"Good." It seemed like their conversation was over. Malon sighed with relief, but then saw her father's expression. It wasn't a very happy one. Biting her lip, she studied Talon's face, trying to figure out what was bothering him so much.

Malon heard a soft "a-hem" behind her, and turned to see Mark standing in the doorway. Talon's shirt was much too big for him; it fell to his knees, and he had to roll up the sleeves several times. The pants, luckily, fit perfectly. He smiled hesitantly at her. "Hey."

"Hi!" She leapt to her feet, glancing at her father, whose expression was murderous. "Want to go outside?" she asked hurriedly.

He nodded, and she took his hand, leading him out of the house and toward the big field where all their horses were. "Since you're going to be living here for a while," she began, opening the gate and leading him inside, keeping her hand in his, "you should have a horse of your own."

He blinked, surprised. "You really don't have to —"

"Oh, it's not to keep. Just for transportation. You'll need one."

"Um, thank you." He patted the nose of a large brown one, wary. It snorted, and he leapt back. "Is it supposed to do that? It's not going to eat me, right?" There was a definite note of panic in his voice.

She laughed. "Haven't you ever seen a horse before?" she wondered, as several other horses came up to Mark.

"In pictures," he answered, stepping back toward the gate. "They're very . . . big, aren't they?" He bumped into a small black mare, who didn't move, even as he shrank away from it.

Malon came up behind him, and handed him a carrot. "Here. Give her this."

Mark took it and held it tightly in his fist.

"No, it's not a spear. Lay your hand flat." She gently uncurled his fingers, laying the carrot in his palm. "Now just give it to her."

Mark stared at her, seeming incapable of moving. She rolled her eyes and guided his hand to the mare's mouth. As the horse bit the carrot and nuzzled his hand, he flinched.

Malon sighed, and pulled him away from the horses. They sat down in the grass just outside the fence. She looked at him, amused and curious. "Seriously, no horses?"

"Not really."

"What animals did you have?"

He thought for a moment. "Not many," he admitted. "Cats. Pigs. Sometimes a chicken." He paused for a second. "Did you say you use horses for transportation?"

She nodded. "Yep. And we have the best in all of Hyrule."

"They don't look like they could support your weight. I mean, look how thin their legs are."

Malon raised her eyebrows. "I'll show you in a minute. Those horses are sturdier than they look. Besides, what do you use?"

"For the most part, we can just walk. But sometimes we use the sandsnakes."

"Sandsnakes?"

His face lit up immediately. "They're incrdible! They're really hard to find, because they blend into the sand, but they're these _huge _snakes that have a blade at the tip of their tails — actually, only the females have blades — and these ten-foot-tall electric whips on their backs. So they're almost impossible to catch if you don't know how."

She raised her eyebrows. This was the most enthusiastic he'd been since he'd arrived. "How?"

"Well, if you want one to come to you, you have to go out at night, and bring lots of fire. They're drawn to fire. And then, you have to be really loud, because they are interested in loud noises."

"Sounds like the opposite of most animals."

"Anyway, these snakes are pretty smart, so once one comes to you, you can't force it to be transportation. You have to make it _want _to."

"How do you do that?"

He looked surprised that she'd asked. "Gold. They like anything shiny, so if you have something to offer to it, it'll take you somewhere. Damn useful." He grinned, as though remembering some memory.

She smiled, but then grew somber. "Do you miss it?"

He thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "No. It's amazing, but I don't. Not really." He looked amazed. "That's strange, isn't it? I mean, that was where I lived all my life, but it doesn't feel like home." He stared at a point somewhere over her shoulder, lost in thought. "You know what's weird?" he asked finally.

"What?"

"_This_ feels like home." He laughed softly. "I'll admit your father doesn't seem to like me, but I feel much more comfortable here than back Ryia." His eyes finally met hers. "Do you think that's odd?"

Malon blinked, flustered. "Well, maybe, I mean you can feel more at home in some places rather than others, but you don't really know me very well, so I don't know." What was she saying? "Anyway, it doesn't matter. You're here, so it's good that you feel at home."

"Yeah. Link was right to send me here. You've been much too nice to me." If he noticed how weird and jittery she felt, he didn't say anything. He probably did, but she was glad he didn't bring it up. Mark really was a good guy.

Then one word hit her. _Link._ Immediately she felt a wall come up between her and Mark. She knew she'd made that wall, but she couldn't put it down. Or maybe she didn't want to.

Din, she'd almost forgotten about Link. And she loved him! Well, she thought she loved him. No, she _did_. Crossing her arms, she stared down at her mud-covered boots, avoiding Mark's concerned eyes. _I love Link, _she told herself sternly. _If Mark doesn't like that, then that's his problem._

Then why did it feel like _she _had a problem with that?

* * *

Zelda stepped cautiously out into Hyrule Field, scanning the grass for Ganondorf. Of course he was standing in the middle of the field, his arms crossed smugly over his chest.

"Hi, Princess," he greeted, a smirk playing on his face. "You came alone." His tone was amused, satisfied at her predictability.

She smiled back, tightening her grip on her sword, which was attached to the belt slung across her hips. "Sometimes," she murmured, repeating Link's words with a pang, "the only way out of a trap is in."

And with that, she stepped forward to die.

* * *

Ooooh, chilling. All this drama. I thrive on it. So does Jackie. Hi, Jackie! (waves)


	18. Preparations

Ugh, this chapter took forever. Stupid politics. I'm gonna beat the crispy crap outta politics. And this chapter isn't even very political. Ah, well. The war will begin at dawn!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Ganondorf looked Zelda up and down, sizing up her ability to fight. She lifted her chin and fought to keep herself from trembling. Seeing through her thin attempt at bravado, he smiled cockily. "This won't be a challenge, will it?" he asked.

Her voice shook. "You might be surprised." Closing her eyes, she began to concentrate. What would be the best way to take him down?

Or die trying?

_Farore's Wind, _she decided. It would be fast, get her into a position where she could strike before he could turn around. That was definitely the smartest thing to do. Then maybe turn into Sheik — he was stronger and faster than she was.

Yes. That made sense. . . .

But what was Ganondorf doing? He wasn't moving; it didn't look like he was even breathing. She blinked, trying to think, but her brain was becoming foggy.

_That intruder! _she thought, furious. But it wasn't that. She felt alone in her mind. But her throat was clogging up, and the ground was spinning and dancing away from her. . . .

Ganondorf's face was triumphant. "You are brave, princess," he called. "But I am King of the Gerudo, after all. Raised by witches, remember?"

_Damn! _Her eyes filled up with tears, both from the invisible smoke — magic smoke — that filled her eyes, and from the realization of how stupid she'd been. _Of course._ He knew more black magic then her and Link combined. She'd been wrong. That was no way to beat him. Coughing, she crossed her arms in front of her, concentrating on a single color.

"_Nayru's Love!_" With her cry came the blue diamond. It surrounded her, giving her a brief second of relief from the smoke. But then something unthinkable happened; the walls of the diamond were breaking down, disappearing in front of her eyes. The air thickened again. Soon she fell to her knees, coughing. Blackness crowded her vision.

_NO! _She couldn't lose to this. To something she couldn't even see. Or fight.

But it was too late. Her lungs, aching from lack of air, felt like they were closing in on themselves. She was barely aware as her arms buckled, and her face hit the soft grass.

She was fading.

_I'm sorry, Link._

_I coudn't save you. . . .

* * *

_

Malon leaned forward, rested her elbows on her knees and watched the horses move about the paddock. Mark was sitting with his back against a crate of Lon Lon milk, his legs spread out in front of him. She was sitting cross-legged on top of the crate, playing with a few of the longer strands of Mark's violet hair.

She'd given up on the awkward distance she'd wanted to keep. His concerned expression and the worried way he asked if he'd done something wrong wore her down and pulled at her heart. Eventually, she decided that being friends with him wouldn't be the end of the world. Absently, she braided his chin-length hair, gazing around the ranch. There wasn't really much to do, except sit and wile the day away with talk until it was time to feed the animals.

She started as she heard a cry from Hyrule Field. Mark winced as her sudden movement pulled at his hair. He twisted his head around to look at her, gently freeing his hair from her fingers. "What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'm here with you, aren't I?" she snapped. Immediately he blushed.

"Oh, you're right. Sorry."

She sighed, a little ashamed despite herself. "No, it's all right. I'm just tired. Come on." She hopped down from the crate, taking Mark's hand and pulling him to his feet. They made their way to the field, hands still intertwined.

Malon was a little ahead of him, and saw the fight before he did. She stopped, staring in horror as Zelda's diamond broke, leaving her defenseless.

Mark, still clueless, nudged her. "What? What is it?"

"_Zelda_!"

He stepped forward, pushing her gingerly to the side so he could see. "It's Zelda," he noted with mild surprise as she fell. He couldn't really believe what he was seeing. Surely Zelda wasn't hurt, not when she and Link were so indestuctible. . . .

"We have to save her!" Malon tried to rush forward, but Ganondorf saw her out of the corner of his eye. He raised one eyebrow, and she stumbled, her eyes widening in shock.

"_What?_" Mark demanded, a little annoyed at how he never knew anything.

"I — I can't breathe!" She placed one hand around her throat as she choked the words out.

Mark couldn't feel a thing. "Are you sure?"

She didn't have air left to speak, but her glare told him enough. He put one arm around her waist and drew her back toward the ranch.

The second they were inside, she gasped, taking a long, shuddering breath. "What . . . what _was_ that?"

He only shook his head.

* * *

As soon as the boy — Mark — pulled the girl away, Ganondorf let them go. He wasn't after them. As long as they didn't interfere, he wouldn't kill them. 

He wasn't _completely_ evil, after all. He looked down at the girl, lying unconcious at his feet, and removed the smoke so she could breathe. She couldn't die yet.

He felt bad that she had to die, but there was nothing he could do. She was in the way.

As was Nabooru.

He knelt down, taking Zelda into his arms, and turned toward the desert and picturing what was going to happen.

He wasn't entirely evil.

But he was evil enough.

* * *

Malon paced back and forth in front of the barn. "What do we do?!" she exclaimed. 

"I don't know."

"What was that stuff?!"

"I don't know."

"Well, should we tell Link?!"

"I don't know."

She sighed, placing her hands on her hips and turning to him. "Do you know _anything_?!"

"Yes." He stood, standing so that he was taller than her. "I know that whatever was out there almost killed you. I know that we can't fight this and win. And I know that there is no way we can cross Hyrule Field and survive."

Malon stopped for a second, her mouth hanging open at his sudden cynicism. She snapped it shut and said, "Well, we have to do _something_!"

"Like what?"

She shook her head. "I don't know!"

"Is there a way across the field without passing Ganondorf?"

"I don't know!"

"How would we save Zelda?"

"I don't know!" She sunk to the dirty, hay-strewn floor, her head in her hands.

He put on arm around her shoulders. "For all we know, Link is dead," he told her, ignoring her pained expression at his words. "We can't go save Zelda, either. We don't have that kind of power. But there are people with that power. . . ."

"The Gorons!" she exclaimed, sitting up as it clicked.

"Yes," he prodded. "And?"

"The Zoras might help," she admitted, biting her lip. "And the Gerudo . . . maybe. But they wouldn't listen to us."

"Would they listen to Link?"

"Probably. But . . . you said —"

"I said for all we know. We know nothing, so he could very well be alive." He helped her to her feet. "So, how to get across the field?"

She shook her head. "I really don't know. There isn't a way, is there?"

"There's _always _a way!" The voice wasn't either of theirs. They both turned around to see Kaepora Gaebora looking down at them, two balls of light hovering at his side.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "That's conveinent. Is there a reason you're here?"

"Link told me to get you out of here. He said there's going to be a fight, and he doesn't want you in the middle of it."

"Too late," Malon replied, crossing her arms. "And we're not leaving here without a fight."

Kaepora cocked his head to the side. "I thought that was the major dilemma? Leaving, that is."

"You were listening to us?"

Malon waved aside Mark's comment; who cared, as long as the creepy owl had a way of letting them out? "We're not going to run away," she insisted. Then she coughed, and stumbled. Mark steadied her. "I'm fine," she replied, answering to his unspoken question with a smile. "I think some of that smoke caught in my lungs or something. I'll be okay." He pulled back, but still kept one hand on her shoulder, just in case it happened again.

Kaepora turned to the little balls of light. One was purple, and one was yellow. "See?" he told them. "There are people who can help find Link. There's no need to panic."

The yellow one glowed crimson. "Well, no one told us that he was leaving!" it snarled in a high, feminine voice. "It's not our fault!"

"'_Our'_?" the purple one repeated incredulously. "_You_ thought Link was a cow!"

"So?"

"No one turns into a cow, _Tatl_!"

"Maybe Link does, _Tael_!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"Saria said he didn't!"

"That's what _you_ think!"

"Please," Kaepora replied. "With all this bickering, no wonder Link took off with Navi instead of you two!"

That shut them both up. Tatl swelled with anger, but her brother didn't. "He's got a point," he told his sister, who was ready to punch him in the face.

"Anyway," Kaepora continued smoothly, cutting off any retort Tatl was about to make. "We need to see Link, right?"

"How?" Mark asked. "That . . . weird strangley stuff could still be out there."

Kaepora spread his wings wide. "We fly!"

Mark and Malon both looked at him. "Can you really carry us?" Malon asked dubiously.

"Sure! . . . I think. I carried Link." Kaepora frowned, if birds can frown. "When he was a child. I think he was about eighty pounds with all that equipment. So, in all, I estimate I could carry . . . ninety pounds."

Mark and Malon looked at each other. "Is there any chance that Malon and I weigh less than ninety pounds?" Mark asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not."

"Yeah, I didn't think so," he said.

"Are you calling me fat?" Malon interjected.

"Of course not! I would never —"

"Relax. I was kidding."

Kaepora sighed. "If Link and Zelda are as easily distracted as you four are, it's a wonder they get anything done."

"So, we're back to where we'd started." Mark began pacing, circling the group and running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"We could just, you know, walk across the field and see if the stuff's gone," Malon suggested, raising her eyebrows.

"No." Mark whirled on her, and she stepped backwards, holding up her hands.

"Fine, shoot me down."

"You're not going across there."

"Who, then?"

"I don't know."

She stood. "Then I'll go."

He grabbed her wrist. "No!"

She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Come on, Mark. This is bigger than just me. We have to save Zelda, who" — she flinched slightly, as though admitting something painful — "will probably save Hyrule someday. And we have to get Link, and make sure he puts Ganondorf back wherever he came from. If we can't even cross the damn field, how will we help fight?"

He shook his head. "I know that. But you're not the one who's going to go. You have to get everyone to Link, and convince him to stay long enough to talk to the leaders of Hyrule. You have to hold everything together." He hesitated, glanced at the field nervously. "So I'll go."

Malon didn't say anything. She could have insisted that he couldn't go, that he had to stay with her. But she couldn't. He wouldn't listen, and, anyway, he was right. She _was_ the one who had a better chance of convincing Link. So she didn't argue. She just glared down at the grass.

He waved, slightly mockingly, and stepped out into the field. He walked halfway across it, seemingly unharmed. With a shrug, he turned back to them, a smile spreading across his face. "All clear," he called.

Malon hurried across the field, careful not to sprint to him. She passed him and glanced coolly over her shoulder. "You didn't die," she said. "Good." Flipping her hair again, she strode toward the castle, her head high, her back straight.

Behind her she could hear Mark laughing.

* * *

"Where will he be?" Malon asked as they stepped into the entrance hall of the castle (the guards had let them in when Kaepora Gaebora had said it was important. Apparently the guards had no problem taking orders from a talking owl). 

Suddenly there was an angry shout from the ceiling that shook the elegant chandelier dangling from the ceiling. They both took a step back.

"Maybe up there," Mark suggested.

"Yeah," she agreed weakly.

* * *

Navi watched as Link stormed around the room. He'd just found out about Zelda leaving. He might have taken it better if he hadn't previously gone downstairs to find that the Sages were somehow hanging upside down from the ceiling and the Goddesses were destroying everything in sight. That had taken a while to straighten out. 

"She's _gone?!"_ he repeated, glaring at her. "You were supposed to watch her!"

"I . . . well, what were you _thinking, _making me guard her?" Navi spluttered back, angry. "I can't believe you don't understand! She _had_ to go!"

"No she didn't!"

"Yes she did!"

"No she didn't!"

"Yes she did!" Navi fluttered over and sat on his nose, rapping on his head sharply with her knuckles. "Anyone home?"

He swatted at her, and she delicately flitted away, crossing her arms. "I'm right," she said confidently.

He picked up a pillow and threw it at her. "You're _wrong_!" he shouted, and she saw that he was close to crying. She dodged the pillow and landed on his shoulder, hugging his neck.

"I'm not wrong," she insisted quietly. "She had to keep his attention away from killing you. While she was fighting, you could have figured out a way to put him back for good."

He shook his head. "She didn't have to go."

Navi sighed, kissed his cheek, and settled down on his shoulder. She didn't know what to say to make him change his mind.

"Are we interrupting?" Kaepora poked his feathery head into the room. Immediately the other two fairies zoomed into the room.

"Oh, brother," Navi whispered, eyeing the two fairies with irritation.

"LINK!" Tatl cried, hurrying to give him a hug, shoving Navi out of the way. "Where oh _where_ were you? I was worried _sick_! Did you go somewhere?" she added innocently, giving Navi a pointed look.

"Uh, yeah." Link blushed, realizing from Tatl's face that he was in trouble. "We went . . . on a trip."

"Oh? Well, it's too bad you couldn't have brought us. But I'm sure you were too busy keeping _unruly_ fairies in line, hmm?" Another pointed glare.

"Or _maybe_ he just felt that an actually helpful and fun fairy would be better than a constantly-ass-kissing one!" Navi shot back.

Link exhaled loudly, nearly blowing both fairies across the room. "Do you two mind?" he demanded.

Tatl huffed angrily, but Navi smiled. Link was distracted from his sadness, at least. So it didn't matter if he was angry, as long as he wasn't that sad. That wasn't something Tatl could understand, but that was why Link hadn't taken her along. She didn't understand him in the same way.

Link turned to the purple fairy, who was hovering meekly in the corner. "Hi, Tael," he said politely; he and Tael had never really bonded, except when they were both hiding from Navi and Tatl's legendary battles. They got along better than he did with Tatl, though — he'd actually considered taking Tael along for his calm insight and logic, but decided against it. Tatl would throw a fit, and Zelda was just as logical — if not always calm — as Tael was.

Distracted by the fairies, Link hadn't noticed Mark and Malon enter the room. He raised his eyebrows, a silent question.

"Well," Malon began, deciding to bite the bullet (so to speak), "Zelda's been captured."

He felt all the air leave his lungs with a _whoosh._ He couldn't respond. Ice filled his lungs, making his heart cold and hard. He took a shaky step backward until he found the bed, and sank onto it.

Tears pricked at Malon's eyes at Link's obvious pain. She blinked them away angrily. _You always knew, _she told herself. _You always knew they weren't just friends._

But the physical evidence still hurt. She took a deep breath and continued. "So . . . we've got to go save her."

"But," Mark interrupted as Link opened his mouth, "Ganondorf's taken her away, somewhere. And we don't know where."

"And he'll probably have a bunch of Moblins and stalfos and other nasty creatures," Kaepora added. They'd obviously talked about this beforehand.

"We'll need an army," Tael interjected.

"And the only place to find that is here in Hyrule!" Tatl exclaimed.

"Oh!" Navi shot up into the air, turning to face Link. "You have to talk to the Gorons, and the Zoras, and the Gerudo! You have to get them to fight!"

Link stared at them all, a small army by themselves, lined up against him, prepared to do anything to save Hyrule.

Even allowing Zelda to die.

He stood. "That's not going to work," he said.

"Why not?" Malon demanded. "It's perfect! What's wrong with it?"

"We leave Zelda. Alone. Probably to die."

Mark shook his head. "That's not it. We'd only be waiting a little longer."

"So that she can die?!" He turned away from them. "I'm not doing it."

The rest of them looked at each from behind Link's back. They thought he couldn't see, but he did. And he hated them, each and every one of them. They didn't care. It didn't matter to them.

"We couldn't let her die," Kaepora said, his voice tentative. "We need her to lock Ganondorf away."

If this was meant to make him inclined to help, it backfired horribly. He slammed his fist into the dresser. None of them gave a damn! Not about Zelda, at least. All they wanted to do was lock Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm. It didn't matter to them that she was a girl, a girl that was more than a princess or a Sage or even a Hylian. A girl that was exploding with emotion one moment, and distant and closed up the next. A girl that could walk a flight of stairs with teacups on her head and not drop a single one, or could race even faster than him, climb up trees, and roll down muddy hills until every inch of her was scratched and covered in mud.

He wouldn't leave her.

Navi saw that he was about to run, scream, or break something, so she told the others to go talk to the Sages. Once they'd left, she sat down on his shoulder again. "So?" she asked.

"I'm going," was the curt reply.

"I was afraid of that," she sighed. They were silent for a while.

"He's going to kill her." Navi shook her head and leaned against his neck.

"You don't know that," she murmured.

"Yes, I do. Why would he keep her alive?" He spoke in monotone, but there was a hint of desperation in it. He wanted her to tell him that everything was going to be fine.

"To do this," she told him. "To make you worry and wonder and decide that no matter what you do, you're going after him. You don't care if you die as long as you save her. That's what he wants you to think."

"So why not just kill her and leave me to think she's still alive?" His voice cracked slightly.

She bit her lip for a minute, thinking. "Because he wants to do it in front of you. He'll wait for you to get there before he kills her. That way, you'll be so angry that you'll mess up. You'll make the fatal mistake that'll make you die. As long as you're here, she's alive, Link. Besides, he might want to use her as a bargaining chip. Threaten you with her life, then let her go and kill you both once you do what he wants."

"What makes him think I'd do any of that?"

"You are now, aren't you?" She was greeted by silence. "You love her."

She waited for him to argue, the way he always did when she teased him, telling him he was in love. But she was surprised when he collapsed, burying his face in his hands and resting his head on his knees.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered.

"Wait." He made a sound that was halfway between a moan and a groan, but she interrupted him. "If you go up there by yourself, you'll be slaughtered. And once you're dead, there'll be nothing that will keep him from pulling out his sword and slitting her neck, now is there? Or feeding her to wolves or something. Or . . ." She was running out of ideas, but she'd done what she'd wanted to do.

Link didn't respond, except to press the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to block out the gory images that were racing through his head. "Stop," he murmured.

Navi flitted up to his ear and brought her mouth next to it. "THEN GO TALK TO THE STUPID RACES, DAMN IT!" Link crgined away from her, then rubbed his eyes and got ot his feet, swaying slightly. His eyes were only a little red, like they'd thought of crying but hadn't. He didn't look like a hero; he looked like a sad, lost kid. That wouldn't do.

She grabbed a few strands of his unruly hair and led him to the bathroom to wash his face. He had to look like the Hero of Time before anyone would take him seriously.

And they desperately needed him to be taken seriously.

* * *

Zelda woke up, cracking one eye open and glancing around. She was lying on the cold stone floor, surrounded by an empty, sandy room. Carefully she sat up. She wasn't anywhere she recognized; at least, not on a firsthand account. 

Soon after Ganondorf had been locked in the Sacred Realm, Link had talked to her a lot about his adventure. From his descriptions of the cool chambers, the stone walls and floor, and the unmoving statues that guarded every door, she was in a temple. And only one room would have sand leaving a glittering, dusty coat on every surface. . . .

She was in the Spirit Temple. Which was in the desert.

She was trapped in a dungeon by the Gerudo King, in a place only his subjects knew well.

She was screwed.

Zelda sat up, rubbing her sore throat and wincing; that smoke had left its mark. She reached into one of the pouches that adorned her belt and pulled out a dried-out petal. Carefully, she popped it into her mouth, feeling the rawness ebb. Her slight headache faded as well.

_Now that that's taken care of. . . . _She glanced around the chamber. Not only were the three doors closed, they were barred. There were no windows, either. The entire room was just a large stone box._ Well, that's friendly, _she thought, her hands on her hips. _I'll just have to find another way out._

She strode across the huge room, four times as large as her own bedroom. Her footsteps were muffled by the sand, and it was silent. Feeling slightly claustrophobic, she began talking. There wasn't really any point to what she said, except to alleviate the quiet.

"Let's think logically," she said. "There wouldn't be any secret passages out of here, right? Ganondorf wouldn't put you in a room that has exits, right? Unless, of course, he wants me to escape and be killed by some horrendously nasty monster that's lying in wait." She toyed hopefully with that idea for a little while, then dismissed it with a shake of her head. "Too risky."

A horrifying thought suddenly popped into her head. What if all this talking was using up all the oxygen left in the room? What if there was no way to get _new _oxygen, and she'd die of suffocation? She tried holding her breath until she saw spots in front of her eyes, then gasped.

Great. At the rate she was going, she'd suffocate in no time.

Forcing herself to stay calm was harder now that she couldn't talk to herself. Especially with the ever-present feeling that this breath might be the last . . . that _this _breath would be her last . . . _this _breath . . .

"Arrgh!" She gripped her head in her hands, grabbing fistfuls of her long blonde hair and tugging on them. She had to have something to keep her sane. She took a deep, shuddering breath, ignored the fact that precious oxygen was being taken, and stood. She made herself walk slowly around the room, leaving a path in the sandy floor.

_No way out . . . No way out . . . No more air . . ._

Zelda sank to her knees and pulled out her sword — which was still on her, surprisingly, along with all her other belongings. That didn't make her feel too optimistic — and began tapping it on the floor. It made a satisfying _clack_ sound every time it made contact. She tapped harder, and faster. With her other hand, she dragged her fingers across the floor, making a soft _shh_. The _shh_-ing and _clack_-ing made a gentle melody that was just soothing enough to keep her from losing her mind.

_Clack. Clack. Clack-clack, clack-clack clack-clack clack. Shh. Clack. Clack. Clack-clack, clack-clack clack-clack clack. Shh. . . ._

Closing her eyes, she let the melody pull her back into sleep.

* * *

Daphnes sat in his throne, his hands folded and resting on his large stomach, surveying Link with patient eyes. He wasn't stupid, though some had begun to whisper this. He knew that something had happened to Zelda again. Why else would Link call everyone _but_ the princess to the throne room for an emergency meeting? 

Part of him wanted to rage at Link; it would be easy to blame the boy for all the trouble his daughter got into. So many bad things had happened to Zelda, things which made him cling tightly to her to the point where she had to sneak out of the castle just to do what normal teenage girls would do easily, like shopping.

That was why Daphnes kept his mouth shut, instead waiting for Link to speak. The boy had always gotten Zelda out of impossible situations, and he wouldn't fail this time. Which was another reason that he didn't leap up and yell until his voice was hoarse.

Link's eyes had a steely determination, as though _nothing_ would stop him. "Listen," he said, his voice quavering with barely controlled impatience, "Ganondorf's taken Zelda. We have to get her — I mean, him. We know that he had a pretty damn huge following back . . . before. So we have to assume that he does still. Which means that we need an army."

Daphnes held one hand in the air. "I can get a small army of Hylians," he began. "But most people think the war is over. They aren't prepared for any type of battle. I won't force them to do anything they don't want to do."

Din shook her head, her hair going in all directions. "Hyrulians," she sneered, her beautiful face filled with contempt. "So arrogant, so convinced that _you _know everything."

Daphnes waited patiently, his eyebrows raised in polite interest. Din sighed and closed her mouth, slumping down so that her chin rested on the table.

The king chuckled softly to himself. Though the goddesses were, in his opinion, much more trouble than they were worth, they certainly provided entertainment. "However," he continued. "I think that many will be willing, once they hear that this is a mission to save the princess, and that they will be under the command of the hero of time." At this, he inclined his head respectfully toward Link, who merely nodded.

Ruto sniffed daintily. "The Zoras shall do whatever I ask of them," she said coolly. "And they will be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow — !" But a glance from Navi made Link be quiet. He just ran his hands through his hair again and sat down, exhaling loudly. "All right. Thank you, Ruto."

"It is no problem," she replied haughtily.

Darunia leaned forward. "The Gorons are in debt to you," he said. "You saved us from the Dodongos. You are our Sworn Brother. If you need us to fight for you, we will."

Link nodded, surprised and moved. He took a deep breath. "Thank you." He turned to everyone. "Everyone, thank you. I know this is a lot to ask, but I promise you, it will be worth it in the end. We're getting rid of Ganondorf. We're rescuing Zelda. We're going to put this thing behind us once and for all."

This statement was met by thunderous cheering and applause from everyone in the room, excluding Din. Link was taken aback. He had no idea what he was doing; he'd half expected them to all turn their backs on him.

Daphnes stood. "The best way to contact these people quickly is by letter. If you send them a letter, they will respond. If you go yourself, you'll be faced with a lot of arguing. Just tell them what to do, and fast."

Nabooru rose to her feet as well. "Come on, kid," she said. "The Gerudo will need the most convincing, so you might as well start with them."

She swept out of the room, leading Link to the library. Behind them, he heard everyone burst into speech, talking loud and angrily.

Great. One second after he'd left, and they were falling apart steadily. Normally, he'd turn to Zelda to handle them, but she. . . .

He turned to Darunia. "Will you . . ." He gestured at the arguing people.

Darunia nodded. "No problem, Brother." He slammed his large fists on the table, making the room shake and a large crack spread across the table. "BE QUIET!" he roared.

Everyone fell silent.

Darunia winked at Link. "I've got it all taken care of, Captain." He saluted cheerfully.

Link saluted back, unsure whether the title was a joke or not, and followed Nabooru to the library, where she was waiting impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Okay," she began the second Link had a piece of paper and quill. "The Gerudo are very loyal, but they sure as shit aren't stupid. They'll be willing to help you, since you've saved their lives before, but there's only so far they'll go. So you'd better be convincing, otherwise they won't do a damned thing. Don't blather — they won't like too many words. They prefer messages to be short. But explain everything fully; they aren't going into this blind. I can give orders, but on something this serious, there's only a slight chance I can tell them what to do. Really only the King can declare a war."

"I thought the your job was to help me out here," Link replied. Nabrooru smiled; one of their favorite pastimes was to exchange insults.

"I am. That's why you're alive. Let me tell you, normally if some non-Hylian tried to give orders, they'd be dead. Hero or not, your head would be impaled on a stick for this if it weren't for me. So be grateful." She smirked, then proceeded down a mental list of instructions, ticking things off on her fingers. "They respect that you're a hero and kicked some serious ass — you're even an honorary Gerudo — so that's your 'in.'" She made quotation fingers on the last word before continuing. "It's the only way they'll listen to you, so open with a little reminder of that. But don't be arrogant, because they'll want to take you down a few pegs. Most likely they'd try to find you and fight you. Play off their hatred of Ganondorf and their love to battle. _Ohh,_" she added, remembering something, "tell them that this is a chance to prove themselves. They'll love that. Don't mention that they'll fight alongside the Hylians. They should actually be kept as far apart as possible." She let her hands fall to her hips, cocking her head to the side. "Sure you can handle this, kid?"

Link nodded, feeling like all the blood had been drained from his body. He'd been thinking about Zelda, and how alone and scared she must be, trapped wherever she was. If she was alive that is.

No. She _had_ to be alive. He had to put that all away from his mind. He had to be calm and logical.

He didn't_ do_ calm and logical. Especially when writing to a bunch of armed women who might or might not like him. At least he didn't have to deliver the letter — he was sending the letters along with the Sages, who would have no problem getting home in a matter of hours. Nabooru, who was the farthest away, knew how to get there in minutes. When Link had asked her how, she'd just smiled.

"I'm fine," he said. "Tell them I'm a hero — and not arrogant —"

"But don't be a wimp," Nabooru interrupted.

"Right, not a wimp — talk about Ganondorf — and . . . and. . . ." The words were getting mixed up in his head, and only grew more muddled as he tried to recollect them. His best bet was to not think at all and hope for the best.

He took a deep breath and started writing.

* * *

The rest of the letters were much simpler than the letter to the Gerudo; they took much less convincing. His only main problem was finding a positive way to say, "Hey, people who never really liked me: I want you to join forces with the Gerudo, who hate you, and sacrifice many of your people to fight a battle to save the Hylian princess, who's really not any of your business." 

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. _Thank the Goddesses the Sheikah aren't still around,_ he thought tiredly. He'd _never_ win that battle.

Saria stuck her head inside, smiling sympathetically. "All right?"

He groaned, shaking his left hand out. "I can't feel my fingers."

She giggled, pulling on his arm. "Come on, come on, they're waiting for you."

"Wait, _they?_ Who're _they?_"

"You'll see," was her reply. Link shook his head, but followed her to the throne room.

The Sages were all waiting, which he'd expected, but he was surprised to see the other fifty people that were crammed into the room with them.

"Who —" he began, but Saria shook her head and shrunk back against the wall. Every face turned towards him, and the room fell silent.

Daphnes stood. "The Hylian guards, Link," he said, "felt that they would like to discuss this matter with you themselves."

One man stepped forward. "The King tells us that you have a proposition to make," he said.

"Ah, yeah." Link ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath; he could never get used to public speeches. And now he'd had to make several. How did Zelda do it? "Well, the princess has . . . disappeared."

There was a collective flurry at those words, as all the guards sat up straighter, touched their swords in a nervous way, or simply leaned forward to hear more.

"Actually, she's been taken. By Ganondorf." He had to pause again, to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. "And we want to get her back. So we need an army, because he's definitely got one. I've contacted the Zoras, Gorons, and Gerudo —"

The man who'd stepped forward stood again. "Now listen, we're going to do everything in our power to help the princess, but my men will not work with the Gerudo." As if in agreement, an angry muttering had swept across the throne room. Nabooru, half-hidden by Darunia, glowered, crossing her arms.

Link waited patiently. "This is not something you'll be able to do?" he asked, his voice calm, though he was seething inside.

The man nodded.

"That's a shame," Link continued, "that you're not going to even make an effort to get along with the Gerudo, not even to save our princess. It's unusual, though, that you would say that with your King and, ironically, the princess' _father,_ not only in the same room, but within hearing distance."

The man gulped, and glanced over his shoulder at the King. Daphnes kept his face stony, but fought the impulse to smile. _Damn, this boy's good, _he thought, watching the resolve of every soldier in the room weaken.

"So," Link began, feeling more confident now that he was angry. He leaned in closer to the man. "Are you willing to fight alongiside a group of excellent fighters, all working towards the goal of saving the only heir to the throne, and the daughter of your king?"

The man glanced to either side, searching for help. Finding none, he dodged the question, demanding, "And what reason would the Gerudo have for going after a Hylian princess?"

"_Maybe_ it's because it's the _Hero_ _of_ _Time_ asking!" Nabooru shouted to him, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "_Or_ maybe we feel indebted to the Hylians, despite their _many _flaws, for spawning two worthwhile people in one generation! For once," she added with a derisive snort. "_Or_ perhaps we know that we need to defeat Ganondorf, and joining forces with the other Hyrulians is the best way to do that! _No, _it can't _possibly_ be any of those reasons! It _must_ be that we have something _evil_ and _underhanded_ planned, because that's what _you_ think, and _you're_ so _enlightened_!" The emphasizes gave an extra bite to her already-poisonous words.

The man glared at her, his face turning red. Unable to counter her argument, however, he returned his gaze to Link's. "I'll tell the other men to prepare for battle," he said, a muscle in his jaw twitching. "If Ganondorf is back, it seems like you'll need our help."

He looked extremely pleased with his not-very-subtle dig, and Link was almost worried that Nabooru would leap at him. However, Nabooru appeared not to have heard, for she was whispering intensely with Darunia and Saria.

Link cleared his throat; the room had filled with voices again, but soon fell silent. "Uh . . . thanks, I guess." Navi threw him an annoyed look, but he only shrugged. "So . . . tomorrow. As early as possible. See you." Unable to take the avid eyes that were still on him, he turned and strode out the door. Once he'd made it into the entrance hall, he let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall. After a few seconds, during which no one had bothered to come after him, he made his way back to his room.

He opened the door to his bedroom and stopped, surprised.

Malon glanced up at him from where she was sitting on the floor, a stuffed rabbit in one hand and a bar of soap in the other. She was leaning back against the bed. "Hi Link!" she said cheerfully, tossing the bar of soap over her shoulder and over the bed.

"Ow!" Mark's head appeared over the other side of the bed. "That really hurt!" He chucked a pillow at her.

"Wimp," Malon shot back, throwing the rabbit at him.

Mark turned to Link. "Oh, hey," he said casually, sitting back onto his heels. "The meeting's over?"

"Yeah," Link replied, glancing around the room. Books, stuffed animals, and pillows lay all around both of them. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to get done," Malon answered. "You said we couldn't leave Zelda's room. And we got bored."

Link nodded, tired. "Yeah, okay."

Mark noticed Link's exhaustion. "Should we go and let you sleep?"

He shook his head. "No. I still have to get ready --"

"Done!" Malon pointed at his bag, which was lying next to his iron boots in a corner of the room. "We did it."

"Thanks," Link said, giving her a weak smile and already heading toward the bed. He turned to Mark and Malon. "You should get some sleep. We're gonna have to be up early tomorrow, and then it's all going to hell."

* * *

All right; well this chapter was about as exciting as a pair of socks, but I've lost the will to care. Hopefully the next one will be rife with thrills, seeing as the battle will begin _AT DAWN_! Whoo! 


	19. Ganondorf

Yawn . . . Tired. Hate this computer. Listening to "Barenaked Ladies." Chapter Eighteen. This has lots of Gan-Gan's beautiful ranting and evil planning. And yes, I know the battle won't begin at THIS dawn. It'll begin at some other dawn, I promise.

* * *

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

On the same day Link was talking to the Sages, Ganondorf opened his eyes, lifting his head off the cold stone floor and wincing at the headache that suddenly made itself apparent. The sand did nothing to cushion his head, and had instead worked its way through the strands of his hair — how much of it he had left, anyway — and rubbed grittily against his neck and scalp.

Waking up scraped raw by sand was something he was all too used to. He sat up, brushing the sand off of him. His head still hurt from his sudden nap, and trying to remember what had happened only made it feel worse.

He'd been standing, he remembered, facing the wall directly in front of him. The wall was shared with the room Zelda was imprisoned in. He'd been testing its resistance to magic. He'd shot it with a large ball of purple magic, and it had rebounded off the wall, hitting him harder than it had its target. His head gave a particularly nasty throb as a painful reminder of hitting the floor.

At least he knew his enchantments worked. He blinked hard to banish the blackness that crowded around his vision. Once he felt steady enough, he climbed to his feet. A wave of dizziness nearly knocked him back down again, but years of Gerudo training kept him concious, and soon the room had stopped spinning.

Koume and Kotake would have been estatic, of course -- both about his spells around the room and the one that had hit him. Injuries didn't matter to them. What mattered was the strength of the magic. Nothing thrilled them more than a vindictive heart and a well-placed charm, two things he never seemed to be lacking.

He crossed the room to the door and gently pushed it open.

Nothing seemed amiss. Of course, there was only himself and Zelda in the temple, so there was no reason to believe anything should be amiss. However, he had learned to pay meticulous attention to detail, so he stepped into the corridor with his hand over his sword hilt. He pressed his ear to the wall next to Zelda's door — the door was barred on both sides — and listened carefully for any signs of escape.

The princess's words were soft, but he could hear them through the cracks and crevices that the rock had formed. She was singing a tune so dreadful it had to be made-up on the spot in a voice that desperately needed some sort of training, while keeping rhythm by tapping her sword on the floor. She sounded like an insane person.

He smirked and returned to his room, closing the door quietly.

He knew all about insanity. He doubted he'd had a moment without it since he first touched the Triforce of Power. Now dementia held him tightly in its grasp, and he doubted it would ever let him go. The only times he'd ever felt remotely like himself again was when he was doing the most crazy things.

Like sleeping with Nabooru only yards away from people who wanted him dead or worse, one of them being Nabooru.

Ganondorf returned to the center of the room, on the small circle of floor that wasn't covered in dust and sand.

The maze of rooms where he'd been spending the day was part of the Spirit Temple, but he was certain Link had never made it there. For one thing, Ganondorf was the only person brave enough to explore the temple, finding the supposedly haunted building beautiful, and spending most of his childhood wandering its corridors. This particular area was underneath one of the statues of a snake in the front room, and led to a dungeon beneath the temple's floor. He'd chosen the spot because he knew Link would find it, but no one else would. His army of Moblins — long-lost friends who were eager for a bloodbath — would take care of anyone who tried to get in his way, but Link would have little trouble finding a way past them.

Ganondorf would never underestimate the Hero of Time again. Not after being imprisoned by him.

However . . . Link was taking much longer to arrive than Ganondorf had anticipated. Perhaps he was gathering an army. That was what he himself would have done.

He chuckled softly to himself. Seemed he had underestimated the boy after all.

Of course, there was the chance that he simply had no idea where to go. That was more than possible.

So many possibilities . . . and no way to be certain. He was beginning to see holes in his plan, holes that rage and despair had hidden from him.

For all he knew, Link had been eaten by a vicious dog. Or simply didn't care enough to come for the princess.

No. Ganondorf refused to consider that last thought. He understood Link very well, having had eight years to brood over him, and knew the boy's motivations and actions much better than he had before. This was the way to crack the hero. This was the way to get back at the person who'd torn his life into pieces.

Link. . . . No mere words could describe the rush of emotion that came over him at the mere mention of that name. Fury wasn't enough. Antipathy wasn't enough. He wanted to crush Link's ribcage until it was powder. He wanted to take his sword and impale each and every one of his vital organs, then roast them over a fire with the heart still beating. He would sacrifice everything he had in the world to see the same done to that "hero."

The only thing that infuriated him more than Link's name was his title. "Hero" was the last thing that boy was. A hero would do the unthinkable, lose his mind and soul to madness for the power it took to bring his people to the place in Hyrule they deserved. A hero would break his heart time and time again to keep that power. A hero would never sacrifice others for the one he loved. That was just selfish. Link was nothing more than a stupid, selfish boy. He was a perfect example of the Hylians. They had everything, and they wanted more. They had water, and food, and land, while the Gerudo were struggling pathetically for a few cupfuls a week of cactus juice.

He didn't want to just punish Link. He wanted to punish each and every one of the Hylians. They'd torn his life into tiny bits, and they would have to suffer. As would the other races. Who ever stepped up to defend the Gerudo when the Hylians passed more and more unfair laws? Who ever demanded the Gerudo have a piece of the land? Not the Gorons, with their rocks and mountains and bombs. Not the Kokiri, with their sacred forest and their precious childlike wisdom. Not the Zoras, who controlled all the water in the country. And certainly not the Sheikah, lapdogs of the Hylians, who controlled everything else.

They all needed to pay. And the person who'd watch it all fall would be the "Hero" of Time, the sole reason and result of all his torment. And once he'd seen what his selfishness had done, Ganondorf would take Link's pathetic, superficial, never-have-a-worry life and rip that into shambles.

Starting with his girlfriend and ending with the Sages. And then, when Link was completely broken, he'd end that life that had caused him so much misery.

Once everything had been set right, once everyone who'd wronged him had paid their price, he'd escape from this horrible world and live in that beautiful afterlife, where there was nothing but everything. Pain didn't exist. Neither did suffering. Only freedom remained.

He collapsed to his knees, sweat and tears running down his face indiscriminately.

Now that he saw what had to be done, he realized that his plan was wholly inadequate. There was no way he could manage all that before the Sages attempted to lock him back into the Sacred Realm. He was sane enough to know that, at least.

He knew one other thing. He would never go back into the Sacred Realm that he'd been imprisoned in. That tormenting, swallowing emptiness left nothing to do to free himself from his thoughts. They ate at him, filled his head until, if he hadn't been driven wild by the Triforce of Power, he'd have cracked. He would rather die than return to that.

He sat up, wiping his face and taking deep, shuddering breaths.

Death would be a welcome solace. But there were things he had to do. The pieces all fell into place. Ganondorf stood, making his way to the door. He knew what he had to do.

He was going to make everything right.

Then he was going to die.

* * *

Ganondorf passed through the Spirit Temple, not troubling to be quiet. Speed was much more important than stealth at that moment. 

He knew exactly what he was going to do. He had to lay a trap for Link and the other Hyrulians all at once. He needed a trail that would lead Link to him.

As he passed by the statue of the snake, he dug a knife into the eye socket and twisted it, popping out the jewel that made up its eye. The jewel was large, and covered in Gerudo carvings. It was also easily recognizable.

Link would have no trouble knowing exactly where Zelda was imprisoned.

Ganondorf knew the route between the Gerudo fortress and the Spirit Temple. It was a route he traveled often, and so he moved quickly across the desert.

He needed a larger army. And who better to use for the revenge of his people than the people he was avenging?

He knew the Gerudo had turned against him, but they would follow him if it was on Nabooru's orders. If he knew Nabooru — and he did — she had been a exceptional leader, rarely steering them wrong. They'd listen to her, because she was wise and good.

He craned his neck, looking up into the sun to see a bird swooping in for a landing. It was aimed directly at the Gerudo fortress.

Nabooru with instructions. Ganondorf smiled. She was so predictable.

He whistled, and the bird turned, gliding in his direction instead. It landed on his shoulder and held its leg out. Ganondorf took the paper, but grabbed the bird's leg before it could fly off. Opening the paper with one hand, he sat down on the sand to read Nabooru's letter.

It wasn't from Nabooru. It was from Link. His grip tightened on the paper, crumpling it around the edges.

It sounded just like the "hero," too — arrogant and rude. He tried to manipulate the Gerudo; it was obvious with every word. He played to their pride, both stoking it and challenging it to get a rise out of them. Ganondorf might have considered it masterful if it had been anyone other than Link.

"That egotistical, conceited little son of a . . ." He tore the paper in half, then in half again, and again and again until the tiny little pieces floated up into the air and across the desert. He had to use his teeth to rip, because his other hand was still holding the bird.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. He had to mimic Nabooru's writing. He glanced at his shoulder, and lifted up his sleeve — he'd changed his clothing for the plan; he had a spare pair in one of the secret entrances to the temple — to see the name written across his shoulder in deep black ink.

Nabooru had tattooed her name in back when they were both young and naive and in love. She wanted to add, "is amazing and awesome and I am not fit to wipe the sand from her shoes" but Ganondorf refused to let her. He may have been King, but there was only so much pain he was willing to go through for something as simple as a tattoo. He'd spent most of his life after that time avoiding looking at it, but now he studied it intently, memorizing the curving, spiky letters — letters he'd had to write down for her so she'd know what they looked like. It had taken him years to teach her how to read and write, and she'd made the tattoo long before then.

After a few moments, he felt he was able to write a passing imitation of Nabooru's handwriting. He scrawled a hasty note, using his knowledge of his people to make it a damn near guarantee of success. He read over his letter, then tied it to the bird's leg, saying, "Gerudo Fortress."

He waited until he was sure the bird had made it to the fortress before continuing on with the rest of his plan. Holding his head high, he strode into the fortress, not at all surprised when a voice from the top of the fortress wall shouted "Don't move!" and an arrow slammed into the sand in front of him.

Three young women leaned over the wall of the fortress. "What do you want?" one of them demanded. Her long red hair was flowing freely over her shoulders; that coupled with the brash way she spoke reminded him of Nabooru so intensely that he felt a wave of almost agonizing longing sweep over him. He couldn't think about that now. The only reason these girls hadn't killed him outright was because, banished or not, he was their King, and they weren't nearly cocky enough to kill their King.

Ganondorf looked confused. "Nabooru sent me," he said, his tone filled with unmistakable puzzlement. "Didn't you get a letter?"

The women glanced at each other. "We're not sure," one of them said.

Suddenly another head popped up over the wall. "We did get a letter like that," she said. "Let him in."

The three girls looked suspicious, but they opened the door. They each drew their swords as he entered, though, to show that they still didn't trust him. They led him to the center of the fortress, where many Gerudo were gathered. One of them — Third in Command, if he remembered right, and oddly familiar — stepped forward, the letter in hand.

"Does this letter look familiar to you?" she demanded, shoving it in his face.

He shook his head. "No. The only thing I know is that Nabooru sent me a letter saying that the Gerudo were willing to join with me to finally defeat the Hylians. A 'temporary alliance,' she called it, 'after which we are free to hate each other as much as we want.'" He pulled the letter out of his pocket, a letter which he'd had the foresight to write on the way to the Fortress.

The Third in Command snatched it from him, scanning it quickly.

"Does the handwriting match, Tami?" one of the other girls asked.

The name jarred him. That's where she was familiar. Tami was one of Nabooru's friends; they were often together.

Tami sighed grudgingly, then nodded. "It looks like hers," she said, "and the writing's the same." She handed both letters to the girl next to her, then stepped toward Ganondorf, pressing her scimitar into his throat menacingly. "Is Nabooru alive?" she hissed.

He started to nod, but realized he was hindered by the blade. "Yes."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes."

"Did you make her write these letters?"

"I did not."

Tami hesitated, then shoved him in the chest, hard. "If we ever find out that you lied, we will give you a slow, painful death."

He kept his face blank. "If it turns out I have lied, I will gratefully accept death. But until that day, you are needed in the Spirit Temple, are you not?"

Tami released him, giving him one last threatening look before turning to the others and ordering them to prepare to leave.

Ganondorf didn't let his careful mask slip.

They could kill him. It'd be an honor to die by the hand of those he'd spent his life protecting.

Just not yet.

* * *

Once the Gerudo were safely outside the Spirit Temple, Ganondorf returned to the Gerudo Fortress, to his room from back when he was welcome there. As he'd suspected, no one had touched it. They were either too afraid or didn't care enough to. He figured it was the former, because Gerudo tended to pilfer anything that couldn't be used. There had always been rumors about all the magic that went on in there. Gerudo, none of whom knew magic, didn't like the idea of it. 

He opened the door and entered it to find it exactly the way he'd left it all those years ago. Ganondorf began rifling through the drawers and cabinets that covered every available space until he found the small flask he was looking for. It was filled with a liquid that looked like water. He blew into it, whispering his name. The bottle turned bright red, a red at almost hurt the eyes to look at. He smiled, then blew into it again, this time whispering, "Link." Instantly the liquid turned the comforting, earthy green of the forest.

He grimaced at it, dreading having to drink it, but he downed it in one gulp. It didn't taste like anything, but the mere idea of what it was going to do nearly made him hurl. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he realized that he was much shorter than he'd been before. The room was oddly large. He reached out to take the doorknob, noting how much lighter-colored and smaller his hand was.

He stepped out into the hallway, feeling very unlike himself.

But that was a good thing.

He gave himself a quick once-over and laughed. He had turned into Link of Hyrule, wussy green dress and all. As a Gerudo king, for special occasions he'd had to wear tunics. This little skirt-and-shirt-connected combo was about as much a tunic as Link was a hero.

Ganondorf smiled, a cruel, crazed smile that had never crossed Link's face before, and started off in the direction of Hyrule.

He quickly glanced up at the sun. It was setting now, and the desert had been bathed in light purple. He only had a few hours left; he had to move fast now.

He set off at a near-run, hurrying toward Hyrule.

* * *

The sounds of laughter and voices reached his ears as Ganondorf approached the castle town. Two guards were just about to put up the drawbridge when they saw him approaching. 

They nodded politely. "Need to get in, then?" one of them asked, letting go of the drawbridge mechanism.

Ganondorf nodded. "Ah, yes. Thank you." He dashed across the bridge, afraid they were going to stop him.

It was strange walking through the market, which was still lively even as day turned into night. Lanterns were lit outside all the stores and homes, and even though the shops closed, the town center flooded with people who came for seemingly no other purpose than to enjoy each other's company.

He kept expecting people to shy away from him, or to tell him to leave. But as he crossed the square, they called out greetings and tried to stop him to talk. Ganondorf felt a sudden flood of irritation he had to work to keep off his face. Apparently Link was _famous, _the _great_ and _wonderful_ hero! While he, as a Gerudo, was practically a pariah, Link was clearly loved by everyone. It made him want to vomit.

He hastened through the throngs of people until he reached the bomb shop, which was only open at night. The man inside was just about to open his doors when Ganondorf burst through them. "I need to buy some bombs!" he said in a rush, the words tumbling over each other.

The man rubbed his eyes; he'd probably hoped for a few more hours sleep before the first customer. "It's for the war," Ganondorf added. In the market he'd heard snatches of gossip about Link forming an army for some kind of battle.

The man sighed and nodded. "What do you need?" he asked with a yawn.

"A hundred and . . ." He thought for a second. "Fifty?"

The man stopped mid-yawn with his mouth gaping open. "Wow," he said, slightly awestruck, "big army, huh?"

Ganondorf smiled weakly. "It's a bomb-centered plan," he said.

The guy gave him a slightly weird look, which made Ganondorf immediately wonder what he'd done wrong. "So, you want a bomb bag for all those?" he asked.

He nodded enthusiastically; he hadn't really thought about how he was going to carry all those bombs.

"That'll be 1050 rupees, sir," the man said, looking like he doubted Ganondorf had that much, "and another twenty for the bag."

Ganondorf was pulled a bag of money out of his pocket that he'd stolen from one of the people in the crowd. They deserved it, of course, for being stupid enough to carry so much money around in such a impractical way. He counted it out and swore; he only had 1057 ruppees. "Ah —"

The man took the money and shoved the bag into Ganondorf's hands. "Just take it and go," he said.

Ganondorf carried the bombs carefully in his arms, pondering whether the bomb seller was being charitable or was just too tired to argue the point.

He had to admire the bomb bag, however grudgingly. There was some sort of enchantment on it that made it hold so many bombs while still being so small and light. _Well, they had to be good at something, _Ganondorf thought.

Actually, that was even worse. To have that kind of magic object and not share it? His rage grew, and with new vigor he went about the next stage of the plan. But where to begin?

_Ah. _He saw a blacksmith's shop near the entrance to the castle. The shop was closed; the man had gone home, and he wouldn't be lighting the fires for business until the next morning. Ganondorf carefully set one bomb just behind the chimney. Several feet away he set another. The explosion of the first bomb would explode the second. He made a trail in that manner that snaked around the back of the castle and up to Death Mountain.

At that point he ran out of bombs.

He glanced over one shoulder and saw the Goron City. _Thank Din, _he thought, pulling another purse out of his pocket. This one had come from the Gerudo Valley.

He was leaving the city, wondering if he'd have to come back later. How in Hyrule would he explain this sudden bomb fetish? Then he spotted a bomb flower lying on the ground. A sly smile spread across his face. His trail continued up the mountain, but bomb flowers were replaced for bombs at every possible opportunity. There were stretches where he'd go a hundred yards or more without using a single bomb. The path traveled back down the other side of the mountain until it hit Zora's River.

This part he hadn't quite planned. He wanted the maximum damage that could be done to Hyrule. He was sure something would come to him — he just had to look around for it.

Ganondorf searched the edge of the river, which was difficult in the darkness, until he saw what he wanted. It was a white rock he'd used often for poisons. It was toxic if crushed into powder and it dissolved in water. He pushed the rock to the edge of the river and placed a bomb right next to it, hidden by anyone coming up to it.

He would poison the water supply. Then the Hylians would know what the Gerudo lived like, without water, without thier plentiful land. With his last few bombs but one, he made a line from the rock to the edge of the Kokiri Forest.

With any luck, the forest would be burned down.

He walked back along his trail of bombs, making sure none of them stood out too much (on Death Mountain, this was not a problem). Once he was satisfied, he returned to the blacksmith's shop, sticking the point of his knife in the lock to open it. He entered quietly and hurried to the large fireplace where weapons and tools were made. He took his last bomb and put it in the very corner of the fireplace, where it would be unnoticed but would still feel the flames of the fire. The explosions would travel along his path, reducing Hyrule to a burning rubble.

His thoughts suddenly traveled to the Hylian king. Though this wasn't the man who'd caused most of his people's suffering, the king was spawned from that man, and deserved to die for his father's sins. There had to be a way to make sure that the king would be in the back of the castle, where the bombs were.

Ganondorf returned to the market and took the road up to the castle. The guards let him in without question, telling him that the king Daphnes was in the throne room.

Daphnes looked up from the papers spread over the arm of his throne when Ganondorf entered. "Link," he said, sounding surprised. "I thought you'd gone to bed."

Ganondorf smiled and shrugged. "I, uh, couldn't sleep?" he explained, hoping that this wasn't too unusual with the Hylians — in the Gerudo fortress, it was common for Gerudo to be up and about at night.

Daphnes smiled knowingly. "I understand; I'm worried about this battle as well." He set his papers aside. "Was there anything in particular you needed me for?"

"Um . . . I wanted to set up a meeting with you in the library," he said quickly. If the castle was anything like the fortress, the library would be in the back of the castle, near the bombs. "Tomorrow morning."

Daphnes looked confused. "But why tomorrow? Why not now?"

Damn. "Because . . . I want to speak with the others." What were they called?

Daphnes' brow wrinkled. "The Sages?"

"Yes! Them. I want to talk to them, too." Kill two birds with one stone.

"Should I call them now?"

For the love of . . . _Why _the_ hell_ did this man have to be so nosy? "No! I don't want to wake them up."

"Well, all right. I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled his papers back toward him, inspecting them carefully.

_Wait! _He still had the jewel and the necklace in his pocket. He had to put them somewhere Link would find them. "Oh! I'm going to . . . the princess' room, to take care of some stuff for the battle. So if anyone asks where I went . . . that's where."

Daphnes raised his eyebrows, clearly wondering why Link was telling him this. "Okay, Link."

"Bye." He turned and left, taking long strides to keep from running.

He wouldn't feel safe until he got back to the temple.

* * *

Ganondorf finally returned to the Spirit Temple, his nerves completely frayed from paranoia. His disguise had faded, and not a moment too soon; he'd hardly left the market before the changes began happening. He'd barely made it back. 

Zelda's room had been surprisingly easy to find. He smiled a little, remembering the poor servant girl he'd asked for directions.

_"Excuse me, where is the princess's room?" he'd asked politely, bending down and taking the sponge she'd been scrubbing the floor with. _

_She smiled briefly. "Very funny, sir," she'd replied, "but with all due respect, I've got quite a bit to do, and I don't exactly have time for games. If I may —" She reached forward to take the sponge, but he'd pulled it away. _

_"Humor me," he'd said, and there was enough of a snarl on his face that she'd meekly pointed up the stairs, just catching the sponge he dropped as he left._

He'd probably terrified the girl. She'd be scared of Link for the rest of her life, however short it might be.

The door had been locked, and Ganondorf didn't think he'd be able to force it without waking anyone, so he slid the necklace and the eye under the door. With any luck, Link would find it shortly after the explosions, and come arround midday.

That thought cheered Ganondorf up considerably, and he sat down on the floor of his hideout.

Now that he'd gotten his revenge, he suddenly began thinking of what he'd left behind. It wasn't much — he'd lost nearly everything. In fact there was really only one thing he'd miss, though admittedly not enough to face the Scared Realm or even the rest of the world.

He wanted to explain everything to her. He had to make her understand.

Ganondorf found the final piece of paper he had and his pen. It only took him a few minutes before he knew what to say, and then he was writing.

_You probably hate me. _

_That's not a good way to start out a letter, but it's the truth. You must hate me, and I do not blame you. I'd hate myself if I were you. _

_Well, that's that, I suppose. _

_I think I'm going insane. _

_No, that's not true. I know I am going insane. I've been insane. And I wish I'd listened to you and not allowed my hatred for the Hyrulians to rule my life. That fault is all my own. If I hadn't maybe none of this would have happened. _

He scribbled that last sentence out.

_That is not the way to think. It happened, and I'm sorry. _

_I will never blame you for leaving. I will blame you instead for not leaving sooner. Why did you hang on for so long? Why didn't you _

_That is not the point. _

_It's weird writing this and knowing I will not be alive for you to read it and beat the shit out of me for writing it. It's a relief, though. I think that, deep down, I've wished to die for years now, and never had the chance. But now everything's been set right. The Hyrulians will suffer, and the Gerudo will have what they deserve. _

_None of this is what I want to say. What I want to say is that I wish you were here. If you were here, I wouldn't have to try and find the words to apologize. You'd know, just as you always knew. _

_If I get the chance, I would wish to kill you, because then you could come with me to wherever the dead go. It's scary to think of going there myself, and you are never afraid of anything. But you have to protect the Gerudo. They're going to need you more than I do. That's the way it's always been, though I wish it wasn't. _

_The world is a bloodthirsty place, and you don't deserve its cruelty. Nonetheless, I will wait for you to die, and when you do, I will spend the rest of eternity making up for hurting you the way I did. I will grovel. I will beg. I will knock you unconcious and hope that the memory of what I did will be beaten out of your skull. And when you wake up, I will kiss you to keep you from kicking my ass. _

_Of course, despite all that, you'll probably still kick my ass for more than merely knocking you unconscious. And I'll deserve it. _

_Ah, look at this. It is all too dramatic and sappy, and that has always sickened you. Only death could make me this pathetic. I expect that when I do die, the old crones who wrote the Gerudo rule "don't be sappy" will hit me over the head with the rule book, which I'm sure they've carried into death with them. _

_Just remember that I love you for no other reason than that you are yourself. And that I hate you, for that exact same reason. _

_— Ganondorf _

_P.S. Oh, yes. I am supposed to make a deathbed confession, right? Isn't that the custom? All right, then. You'll like this one. _

_You know all those times you beat me, whether it was sparring or wrestling or swordfighting? _

_. . . I let you win. Ha. And you can't argue with me, because I'm dead. As you far too often say, you just got served._

Ganondorf didn't bother reading it over — he knew the dramatic way he wrote it would make him cringe. But hell, he wasn't going to be around to be embarassed. He folded it into thirds and scribbled Nabooru's name across the front.

He set it on the floor. Maybe he'd get it to the fortress later, but now he was just too tired.

But he still had more to do.

He got to his feet, feeling them protest to more walking after an entire night's work, and returned to the main room of the temple.

_This whole "complicated plan to enact revenge" thing sounds so much better _before _actually doing it._

He glared at the two snake statues, as though it was their fault for making this plan so difficult. He was tired enough not to care about being neat, so when he removed the three remaining eyes of the two snakes, he cut his fingers several times with the knife.

He set one of the eyes on the ground next to the statue that led to his dungeon, one at the front of the corridor that led to Zelda's room, and one outside her room.

Finally his work was done, at least for a few hours. He returned to his room and sank to the floor, leaving his door open a tiny bit to hear the hero's approach.

All the clues were there, should Link care to follow them. The only thing left for Ganondorf to do was wait.

* * *

Agh . . . this one's really . . . DRAMA! THE DRAMA! 

Sigh. I don't care, though. Ganondorf's insane -- he's allowed to have drama.

And sorry that the whole "plan" thing is so boring. It's very complicated for Gan-Gan to act out, so I had to describe Every. Little. Step. Until. I. Wanted. To. Die.

That's the way of things, though.

R&R!!!!!!


	20. Army

**Chapter Nineteen **

Link was half-asleep when a sharp rapping cut through his dreams. He sat up quickly, half-awake, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and trying to remember where he was. "Yeah?" he mumbled, though his throat was so dry he was sure whoever was at the door hadn't heard him.

He heard voices from the other side of the door.

"He isn't awake."

"Or he didn't hear us?"

"What's the difference?"

"He might not be there."

"Or maybe he's dead."

"Now that's just stupid, Malon."

Malon sniffed delicately. "How come you think all my ideas are stupid?"

"Not _all_ your ideas. Just the stupid ones."

"Well, then, _Mark_," Malon's voice had a steely tone to it that made Link, even as he struggled to wake fully, flinch, "what do you propose we do?"

"Break the door down."

"That's just _stupid_."

"You're just saying that because you're mad!"

"Because you said my idea was stupid!"

"It _was_ stupid!"

"Well, so is yours!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

There was a long pause. "No."

"Then let's go. On three, okay? One . . ."

All traces of sleepiness fled Link's brain, to be replaced with adrenaline. They couldn't actually break the door down. They had to go save Zelda; breaking down a door was not a good way to start the morning.

He flung his legs over the side of the bed and hurried to the door. On the way his bare foot hit something hard and metal, but he kicked it out of the way.

"Two, _three_!"

Link opened the door just as Mark and Malon threw their full weight against it. They all fell to the ground in a heap. Link shoved them both off of him.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he demanded.

"Us? Why didn't you answer the damn door?" Malon shot back, climbing to her feet.

"I was waking up!"

"Wake up faster!" It seemed Malon's bad mood was due more to the early hour than to anything else.

"What time is it?" he asked, looking out his bedroom window at the darkness.

Malon shrugged. "Too early. The stupid cucco hasn't even crowed yet."

Mark rolled his eyes at her, then said to Link, "The Sages sent us up here. They want to talk to you in the throne room."

Link ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "That's not good."

Mark shrugged. "Should we come?"

"I don't know. . . . Actually, could you go down to the armory and see when the guards are ready to leave? Thanks."

Mark nodded, and grabbed Malon's wrist, pulling her down the hall.

Link sighed and hurried to the throne room. The sooner this meeting was over, then the sooner they could all get the hell out of there.

Wherever they were going.

* * *

When he opened the door, the Sages all had grim expressions on their faces. He had hardly sat down before Ruto spoke, her voice crisp and businesslike.

"The Zoras will not fight."

Link was in the process of picking at a hangnail. At that declaration, his hand jerked, ripping a long, bloody strip of skin from his forefinger. "What?" He'd meant his voice to be forceful and angry, but it just came off as hoarse.

She sighed through her nose and pursed her lips, pulling a sheet of paper closer to her; he assumed it had notes from her meeting with the Zoras. "They refuse to put themselves in jeopardy at the words of — ahem — 'a mere boy.' Their words, not mine," she said in response to his expression. "They do not want to chase all around Hyrule without even knowing their destination."

Link opened his mouth, then closed it, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. They had a point there.

Ruto scanned her paper. "No, it's a no. Not even I can convince them."

"So, when you said that they'd definitely follow you no matter what, you were . . . wrong?" The sarcasm in Nabooru's voice was cutting, and made Ruto flush navy.

"Ask her what _her_ people did," she told Link, glaring harshly in the Gerudo's direction.

Nabooru winced, her eyes apologetic. "They've all sided with Ganondorf."

Link couldn't move for a second. All the Gerudo . . . an entire race — admittedly the race he'd felt would win the war . . . gone. "How do you know?"

Nabooru held out a note, letting him take it from her. "Instructions. Supposedly from me." She laughed, her voice harsher — and at the same time softer — than it usually was. "I'm sure Ganondorf said something that convinced them. It's an impressive forgery, though. If I didn't know better, I'd think I wrote it."

"_Din,_" he whispered, his fingers tracing the words.

"Hey!" Navi, who had woken up and sat on his shoulder, said. Link didn't need the prodding, though. The idea had occured to him, too. "Are the Goddesses still here?"

His heart sank as the others shook their heads sadly. "They left last night," Saria said. "They said they'd open the entrance to the Sacred Realm, but that was all."

"Fine. This is _fine_." His eyes landed on each of the Sages at a time. "And the rest of you . . . no one will help us? Darunia?" The Gorons had to help; they were Sworn Brothers, whatever that meant.

"I'm afraid the Brotherhood is not as loyal as one would think," he replied, his expression neutral. However, his hands balled into fists as he spoke, and a shadow flickered behind his eyes.

Link's knees weakened, and he quickly sat down. So much for his army. Not a single one would help him.

"We'll still fight, Link," Impa said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and we'll kick the sorry asses out of Ganondorf's army —"

Link cut Nabooru off with a shake of his head. "Nabooru, we can't do that. There are six of us."

Rauru raised his bushy silver eyebrows. "Actually, there are seven of us in this room, and the Hylian army, so that makes —"

"Six," Link replied stubbornly. "Saria isn't going."

_"What?!"_

"She has to go, Link. She's a Sa —" Rauru began.

Saria leapt to her feet, glaring at Link. "You are not keeping me from this!" she snarled, storming toward him. "It's my fight too!"

Link stood, too, towering over Saria. "There is no way in hell you are dying out there, all right?"

"Link, she has to go. If she doesn't, Ganondorf will not be put away, and all this will have been for —" Rauru sighed as he was interrupted yet again.

"Why in Hyrule would you possibly think that I wouldn't go?" Saria's tiny frame was radiating indignation.

"Because I don't want you to!"

"This is because I'm a kid, isn't it?"

"Of course it's not because you're a kid! It's because you've never fought in your whole damn life, and I will not have anyone else killed!"

"_Else_?" Saria replied, her brow crinkling with confusion. "Who else?"

"I . . ." Had he really said _else_? "There are lots of people who have died, Saria. Eian, Areida. . . ." Those names had come only in hindsight, though; they weren't the first ones — _one_ — that came to mind. Did he really think Zelda had died? She couldn't have.

He suddenly had a desperate need not to be there.

Saria blinked, then shook her head, deciding not to press it. "Link —"

"She's going." Not for the first time, Impa's no-nonsense way of dealing with problems was a relief. "She has to. Besides, none of us will fight, anyway. We can't risk anyone dying."

Link looked up. "Yeah. So . . ." He looked back at Darunia. "No one?" he asked again.

Darunia shook his head. "We're on our own."

"Right." The need to escape still tugged at him, but he ignored it, focusing only on the current problem and not on the potential one. _Zelda is not dead, _he told himself. "Damn. Damn damn damn it. Shit damn shit. Well, this sucks. Damn damn _shit_." With each swear, he felt anger grow — anger at everyone; the Gorons and Zoras for not helping him, the Gerudo for falling for that stupid trick, for Ganondorf for everything, everything that kept his life from ever being normal, or happy, or anything. The fury built, boiling everything away except Ganondorf.

Link slammed his fists on the table, rising to his feet in a quick, fluid motion. "You know what? Screw it. We're going to _make_ the others help us!"

"How?" Darunia asked.

"I don't know! Threats? Violence? Ransom? Can we hold Ruto hostage?" he asked Rauru.

"No one would miss her," Nabooru muttered. Ruto sent her a hostile glare.

"We are not holding anyone hostage," Rauru answered calmly.

"Fine!" Link threw his bag over one shoulder violently, making Navi escape to his other shoulder with a squeak. "I'll go do it myself!"

"You'll become your own hostage?" Saria asked, while everyone else looked blank.

"No! I'm going after Ganondorf." His voice was almost normal, but he threw open the door much too aggressively. "Go upstairs. Wait for me. I'll be back in ten minutes," he told Navi.

"But Link —" The door swung shut on their protests.

* * *

The Bomb Shop was just closing for the night when Link burst through. "For the love of — what does it take for you people to open the door like normal . . . oh. It's you."

Link was confused for a second, but decided the man was just in a bad mood.

That didn't explain his next words, though. "I hope you brought enough money this time."

"Ah . . . well." He shook his head. "I need to buy some bombs." Of course he did. That _was_ why most people went into bomb shops.

The man raised his eyebrows. "Really? That didn't take too long."

He opened his mouth, then closed it, frowning. "Wait, _what_?"

The man continued, not seeming to hear him. "So how many do you need, hmm? You nearly cleaned me out last time, but I still have some in the back."

"What are you talking about?"

The man laughed, slapping his forehead. "Don't tell me you forgot last night already?"

_That_ didn't make Link feel too good.

"You came here and bought about a million bombs." The man crossed his arms. "Let me guess: you've had too much to drink and are paying for it now." He smiled. "Don't worry — I've been there, and you'll feel better in a day or two."

He hoped so; he sure as hell wasn't feeling great just then, but it wasn't related to alcohol. He turned and left, forgetting about buying bombs.

Link crossed the Market, not hearing anything but snippets of conversation from the few people who were up at this hour.

"DUDE! I was like, so wasted last night. Damn, what the hell did they put in that milk?"

"DUDE! I dunno, but it made everything purple!"

Across the fountain, a man was talking to his friend, his hammer slung over one shoulder.

"Yep, I'm getting an early start this morning. My wife wants me to close shop early — anniversary, I dunno what for — and . . . you know, everyone wants some sort of tool."

"Bah, that's nothin'. You think bein' a blacksmith is hard? Try bein' an innkeeper! People fightin', throwin' chairs and gettin' sick all on the floors. C'mon, siddown and have somethin' to drink. It's a slow mornin', and we got breakf'st."

"Well, maybe for a few seconds. . . ."

Link shook his head and quickened his pace. He didn't know what was going on, but it couldn't be good.

* * *

Daphnes was speaking softly to a servant when Link entered the throne room. He held up his hand for Link to wait a second.

"Give this to Rauru," he said, handing the servant a map. "I think there's something on there he should know about." Daphnes looked up. "Sorry about that," he said to Link.

Link stepped forward. "Listen, uh, _sir_" — he never knew what to call Daphnes — "I need to talk to you about —"

"Ah, yes." Daphnes climbed down from his throne. "Shall we go to the library, then?"

"Why?"

His brow wrinkled. "For the meeting, of course."

_Of course? _What was this man talking about? "I don't know what. . . . What meeting?"

"The one you set up last night." Daphnes was looking the way Link felt, confused and a little concerned. "With the Sages?"

Link shook his head. "I never set up a meeting."

Daphnes shook his head. "Yes, you did. Last night, you came in and told me you wanted everyone involved with the war in the library . . ." He trailed off when he saw Link's expression. "Wasn't that you?"

"No," Link replied, but he wasn't really listening.

Who was that person? Who could look like him well enough that the bomb shop owner and Daphnes and who knew who else wouldn't be able to tell the difference? That would take a powerful kind of magic. . . .

_Ganondorf_.

Link swore, making Daphnes jump.

So the King of the Gerudo was taking some time out of tormenting Zelda to set up a meeting with Daphnes and buy a million bombs. What in Hyrule would he do that for?

Suddenly it clicked.

"Uh, sir —"

A loud whoosh, like the igniting of a large fire, interrupted Link. It was followed by an earth-shattering, "BOOM!"

Link winced, putting one hand over his ringing ears. In another instant, though, another bomb went off. And then another, and another, growing louder with each explosion.

"Get everyone back!" he shouted at Daphnes, who immediately began ushering servants out of the castle.

Link took off, following the sound of the explosions.

* * *

_How the hell do I outrun a bomb?_ he thought, falling further and further behind.

Suddenly the mailman raced past, the bunny ears perched on his head. He stopped when he saw Link. "Don't go up there!" he said, pointing at Death Mountain. "I was just going to deliver a letter to the Gorons, and — hey! What are you — HEY!"

Link lunged at the mailman, ripping the bunny ears off his head and putting them on. Before the mailman could recover, Link was off, chasing the bombs up Death Mountain.

He pulled his ocarina out of his pocket, trying to remember the Song of Storms. Maybe if he could get the wicks wet, the bombs wouldn't go off.

_Damn_ Ganondorf.

He raised it to his lips. The bombs, however, continued to go off, and between the loud explosions and searing heat, the notes to the song just wouldn't come. It didn't help that he was running as fast as his bunny ears would allow, and was still barely keeping up with the bombs.

Eventually he decided to just go for it, and began playing. Apparently his fingers were moving faster than his brain, because they automatically played the Song of Storms. The sky above his head darkened with thick, black clouds.

Suddenly Link's foot landed in a molehill, and he fell forward. He caught himself before he went sprawling, but the ocarina flew out of his hand. "Shit, shit," he muttered, leaping to his feet and racing to the fallen instrument. Unfortunately, when he'd fallen, the line of bombs had passed him, heading straight toward Kakariko Village. And they were en route to the ocarina.

"For the love of —" He dove at the ocarina, playing the song almost before his mouth was on it. He played so fast that the notes became a jumble, his eyes on the upcoming bombs. If this didn't work. . . .

A crack of thunder shook the sky, and a cold raindrop landed on his nose. Then another on his shoulder, and one on his back, and then the skies opened up, soaking him through in seconds. There was still one bomb between the exploded bombs and him, and he leapt forward, snatching it up and running as fast as possible.

The bombs weren't the type that exploded by picking them up, so Link set it at his feet. He let out the breath that he'd been holding, and sank to his knees, thanking the goddesses in weak whispers. _Thank you, thank you, thank you._

"Link!" Malon ran up to him, grabbing his arm and hauling him to his feet. Mark was at her heels. He walked over and picked up Link's hat, which had fallen off during his dive for the ocarina.

"People are coming," he warned Link.

"How many?"

"A lot," Malon replied. "Zoras, Gorons . . . everyone started coming once they heard the bombs."

At that moment, the gates to Kakariko opened — they'd been closed in attempt to keep the bombs away — and the town came pouring out, surrounding Link and bombarding him with questions and congratulations.

"I don't know," he kept repeating, until they began to back off. When he had a moment to breathe, he turned to Malon and Mark, who had stayed faithfully by his side.

"Are the Sages here?" he asked. They both nodded. "Get them."

However, they didn't have to go anywhere, as Ruto shoved through the surrounding crowd, flanked by several Zoras.

"Follow the bomb trail. See how far it goes," Ruto told one of them before turning to Link. "Link . . . what . . . what in Hyrule _happened_?"

"Ganondorf, I think," he replied. "Get the Sages. Throne room. Now."

Before Ruto could do more than splutter, he'd turned and shoved through the crowd, headed back toward the castle.

* * *

"Well," Daphnes said as they waited for the Sages to arrive, "the entire back wall is obliterated. No one was badly hurt, but the reparations will cost a fortune. Not to mention explaining what happened. . . . How did he get in? There will be complaints, of course . . . They'll say I'm not doing my job. . . ." Daphnes continued to mutter to himself, pulling at the little hair he had left. Link felt almost sorry for him.

Unfortunately, because he was being faced with Hylians trying to shout questions through the half-closed doors to the throne room, he didn't have much sympathy.

"Close the door, will you?" he snapped at one of the guards, who glanced at Daphnes before pulling the door shut. The silence was bliss — Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath, sinking into one of the chairs still scattered around the room.

A second later, though, the doors burst open again as the Sages filed in, followed by several Gorons, Zoras, and a few Hylian soldiers.

"Well?" Nabooru demanded. "Was it Ganondorf?"

"The rumors out there are wild," Saria added, looking slightly overwhelmed. "I heard one of them say that the explosions were caused by fire-breathing Keatons, sent to destroy us by an evil wizard."

Link shook his head. "Ganondorf."

"How'd he —" Darunia began. He was interrupted as the doors opened again, and the Zora Ruto had sent to follow the bomb trail rushed in, looking harried.

"Princess Ruto," he said, ducking his head respectfully, "we removed the bombs out of harm's way."

"How far did the trail go?" Ruto asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It . . . it led up, and then down, Death Mountain, and to the entrance of Zora's Domain."

"But it didn't come close enough to hurt us?" Ruto asked.

The Zora shook his head. "But, Princess —"

"Why, though?" Nabooru interrupted. "Why would it destory the Goron's Mountain, and try to take out the Hylian Market and Castle, but not harm the Zoras? It's not like you're friends with them or anything."

"Of course not," Ruto snarled.

"Actually —" the Zora began again.

"And what about our Forest?" Saria added. "I mean, he knows the Kokiri exist, because he spoke to the Deku Tree. So why wouldn't he try to destroy us as well?"

_"If I may,"_ the Zora said loudly and pointedly; everyone's eyes snapped back to him. "The trail led to a rock at the edge of the river. I wasn't sure what kind of rock it was, but one of the bombs was placed right under it. It also went to the edge of the Kokiri Forest, so. . . ." The Zora shrugged, clearly not sure what to make of this.

"What kind of rock was it?" Nabooru asked.

"I _don't know_," the Zora said slowly, as though doubting her intelligence. "That's why I said I didn't know what kind of rock it was."

"No, describe it," Nabooru snapped, and Link could tell she was restraining herself from adding "dumbass."

"It was . . . white, with gray splotches. It was very soft — there were many gouges in it from being outside."

Nabooru looked thoughtful for a moment, and then swore. She reached into her top, pulling out a small vial of white powder. There were small gray specks mixed in with the white.

"What's that?" Impa asked keenly, leaning forward.

"Poison," Nabooru answered, shaking it and frowning. "Ganondorf gave me this about . . . Din, it was a long time ago. But it dissolves into water."

"Fatal?" Ruto asked.

"No, it's the kind of poison that's _good_ for you," Nabooru said, rolling her eyes.

Ruto flushed. "It doesn't _have_ to be fatal; it might just make you sick."

"It's fatal, okay?"

"And you think the rock becomes . . . that?" Link asked.

"Yep. If it was exploded."

The Gorons were muttering amongst themselves. "Well, then, it appears that we owe you our lives," one of them said to Link.

"As do we," one of the Zoras agreed. The Hylians nodded.

"Ah." Link didn't know what to say beyond that, so he gave them a strained smile and put his hands in his pockets.

The Gorons all glanced at one another, and the one who'd spoken took a deep breath. "We . . . we are in your debt," he continued, looking like he was seriously doubting the sanity of his words. "And if you are still drawing together an army . . . then we would be honored to help you defeat Ganondorf."

A Zora stepped forward. "You will need our assistance," he said simply, "and we shall give it."

One of the Hylian guards stood as well. "I put a sheet of paper outside. People can sign up to join the recue party for Zelda." A smile spread across his face. "I think you'll be pleased with the number of people that have signed it."

Link stared at him for a second, then strode forward, opening the door wide and tearing off the sign that was pinned to it. The list of names covered both sides, and another sheet had been tacked up as well. It was half full, and people were still crowding around it, eager to put their names down.

"Wow," he said, closing the door and taking off his hat. "This is . . . wow." He looked over at Daphnes and smiled. "I think we may have a chance now." He turned to the people grouped around the room. "Get everyone together. We're leaving as soon as possible."

Everyone sprang into action, hurrying out of the room and shouting orders. Link allowed himself a moment to breathe, then walked over to where Daphnes was still sitting, frowning into space.

"Something wrong?"

Daphnes looked up. "It's just . . . you didn't set up that meeting, did you?"

"No," Link said. "Ganondorf did."

"But he looked exactly like you."

"Ganondorf has magic." Nabooru had come up behind them. "It's not exactly hard for him to change his appearance."

"So . . . I was talking to Ganondorf?" Daphnes asked weakly. He swallowed hard. "And he set up the meeting . . . where the bombs are . . . he was trying to kill me."

Nabooru sighed impatiently. "Of course he was. Haven't we already agreed that?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not every day you get death threats."

"Really?" Nabooru asked, confused. She shrugged. "I get 'em several times a day, actually."

Something occurred to Link. "What else did Ganondorf say?"

"Nothing. . . . Well, he said he was going to Zelda's room." Daphnes looked up at Link. "Wasn't that where you were staying?"

"I . . . excuse me." Link turned and raced out the door, heading toward Zelda's bedroom. He threw the door open, looking around for anything unusual. Nothing seemed out of place.

"What's going on?" Navi demanded, fluttering into the air. "I was waiting here for ages . . . and then I heard explosions. . . ."

"Ganondorf set up bombs. It's okay. Listen, Navi, have you seen anything weird in here?"

Navi bit her lip, looking around. "Not really," she admitted. "What do you mean, weird?"

"Ganondorf may have been in or near here last night."

"Hmm. . . ." Navi hovered over the dresser, pursing her tiny lips. Her eyes widened, and she flew down toward the floor. "What's _that_?"

"What?" Link knelt, peering into the small space between the floor and the dresser.

"Didn't you see that? It was a sort of . . . glimmer." Navi stuck her head under the dresser. "I think there's something down here."

"Why would Ganondorf hide something under my dresser?"

"Maybe he slipped it under the door, and you kicked it under here."

Link did remember kicking something metal. "Can you get it?" he asked.

Navi snorted. "Can drunk men count to five?"

"I. . . ." Link thought about that for a second. "I don't know."

"Me neither." Navi took a deep breath, sucking in her stomach as she tried to squeeze in. _"Aha!"_ She emerged a few seconds later, dragging a golden chain behind her. "There's something else under there," she told him. "Pull that out and I'll get it."

Link pulled out the necklace and his heart stopped.

"It's Zelda's," he whispered, fingering the fragile chain. "He . . . he took it."

Navi landed lightly on his hand, holding a large jewel in her hands. "Here," she said softly, placing it in his palm. "This was under there, too."

Link ran his thumb over the Gerudo lettering.

"Link," Navi said anxiously. "That's from the Spirit Temple."

So she remembered, too.

"Are we going to the Spirit Temple?"

Link stood, forcing Navi to leap into the air. "Come on. We have to tell the others that we know where we're going." He put Zelda's necklace around his own neck, tucking it under his shirt. Some of the helplessness he'd been feeling ebbed.

_Zelda, I'm coming. _

_Hold on. _

* * *

"The Spirit Temple?" Saria repeated, raising her eyebrows. "When the entire Gerudo race will be guarding the desert? How are we supposed to get in?"

Nabooru shrugged. "We'll figure that out when we get there, won't we?"

That had been Link's general idea as well. "Can you two talk to the others? Tell them where we're going? And ask Rauru to look up anything he can find about the temple."

Nabooru rolled her eyes, pointing at herself. "The best person in the castle to ask about the Spirit Temple is standing right here."

"Fine, then. Work with Rauru to draw a map or . . . something. I lost mine. Saria, talk to the other Sages, and the king, and the captain of the Hylian guard . . . Just talk to anyone in power, okay? Tell them we're planning on leaving at dawn, if not sooner."

"What are you going to do?" Saria asked as Nabooru headed down the hall toward the library.

"I'm . . . going to do something." He looked around. "I'm just not sure what it is yet." Link glanced down the hall uncertainly, then turned back to Saria. "You know where Mark and Malon are?"

She bit her lip, looking thoughtful. "I think they're down in the kitchens, gathering food. That's what I last heard, anyway."

"Great." He looked out the window, at the sun. It was almost eleven. "I'm going to go find them. I'll be back."

He ran into them in the hallway. They were both carrying bags of food, and looked like they were in a hurry.

"We're going to the Spirit Temple," he told them.

Malon froze, her eyes wide. Mark looked confused.

"Where's that?"

"In the desert," Malon told him, still looking stunned. "But . . . the Gerudo. . . ."

"We're going to have to get past them."

"Wow," Malon murmured to herself. She straightened. "Well, if we're going to get there by tomorrow, we have to hurry, don't we?" She jerked her head down the hall. "We'll be carrying supplies around, if you need us."

* * *

The rest of the day, Link ran around Hyrule, checking plans and passing messages from one person to anoher. He was the ideal messenger, since the mailman had let Link keep the bunny ears.

"How're the Hylians coming along?" he asked the captain of the guard, who was overseeing the training of the volunteer soldiers.

"Well, they're not geniuses," the captain said, shaking his head, "but they'll be able to hold their own for a while. They're strong — at least, the farmers and metalworkers are." He shouted orders at the men, who began practicing sword technique. It wasn't flawless; some of the men dropped their swords, or missed more often than they hit, but on the whole the captain was right. They could hold their own.

"Do we have enough weapons?" he asked.

The captain nodded. "Just barely." He turned to Link. "Actually, could you go down there and bring up everything we have left in the armory? I'd like to do another count, see what we have left over."

Link nodded, hurrying down into the armory and bringing up armfuls of weapons and armor. He passed them around, helping people decide what kind of weapon to use, and how to use it.

"All right," the captain said once Link had brought up everything. "Thank you, Link."

He was just about to head to Death Mountain to see how they were progressing when Malon ran up to him. "The king wants to see you," she said, panting and holding her side. "As fast as possible. He's in the throne room."

* * *

The doors of the throne room weren't held by the two guards that usually stood there; Daphnes had sent them away to help train the soldiers. Daphnes was sitting on the throne, looking out the window with a concerned expression.

"What is it?" Link asked, closing the doors to the throne room.

Daphnes waited a few seconds, watching the battle preparations below. Finally he turned to Link, a sad smile on his face. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Link didn't know what to say — what was beautiful about preparing for war?

"Everyone's working together. That almost never happens. All this for Zel." He turned to Link, his eyes slightly misty. "You'll do whatever you can to get her home, won't you?"

"Um . . . Your Majesty? Sir? . . . Mister?"

"Anything is fine," Daphnes said.

"All right, then. I am going to do everything I can to save Zelda. You don't have to worry about that."

"That's good." Daphnes sat back, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Now, onto business. There are going to be many people left at home. Women and children, mostly, and those of us who are . . . unable to fight." He patted his large stomach ruefully.

"Yes. . . ." Link wasn't sure where Daphnes was going with this.

"If somehow we don't . . . win" — he knocked on the wooden arm of his throne — "there needs to be some way to protect those people who remain."

Link took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair.

Daphnes handed Link four letters. "I want you to take these to the market, Kakariko, the Goron City and the Zora's Domain. Give them to a leader of each town."

"What is it?" Link asked, rifling through the letters.

"It's a call-to-arms for everyone who remains. It's for those who can hold a sword — we still have swords left, right?"

Link nodded.

"Anyway, it's for them to defend Hyrule in case of . . . circumstances. It also says that everyone who cannot fight at all to find somewhere safe to hide, preferably somewhere underground with more than one exit. In other words, it's giving everyone in Hyrule a warning that there may be an invasion."

Link nodded again, pocketing the letters and glancing at the darkening sky. "I'll do that . . . sir."

* * *

The preparations continued into the night until, at two in the morning, Link ordered everyone to get some sleep.

Once the castle was quiet, Link went down into the armory to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything hidden the back corners. He got down on his hands and knees, looking under one of the shelves.

"What are you doing?"

Link hit his head on the top of the shelf as he jumped. Rubbing his head, he turned to see Malon and Mark standing at the door. "I'm making sure we're not forgetting anything," he said defensively. He climbed to his feet and began pacing the room. "Let's see . . . we have all the food?"

"Yep," Mark answered.

"And the weapons?"

"They are with each soldier, and the extras have been sent to the other towns, equally distributed," Malon said.

"And the soldiers?"

"They have been trained as well as they're going to get, and we have agreed that we have a chance of overpowering the Gerudo by sheer number, if not by skill." Mark's voice had a slight edge that told Link he wanted to get to sleep.

"And —"

"Everything is taken care of," Malon said. "Just go to bed, because if _you_ don't sleep, then _we_ don't get to sleep, and we really, _really_ want to sleep."

"Yeah," Link muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Okay."

Once in his room, though, he sat down on the window seat, staring into the darkness, trying to see the desert and worrying about the next day.

He didn't sleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone was grim-faced and silent as they lined up in Hyrule Field. The only time anyone spoke was to give an order, or to ask a question. Despite running on only a few hours of sleep, no one was groggy — in fact, they seemed more alert than usual.

Link strode past a group of Hylians, who were going over all the attacks they'd learned. One of them asked a Zora a question, and to Link's mild surprise, the Zora seemed to reply with little, if any, contempt.

"Ready?" he asked the Sages, looking around the field.

"We are," Ruto said, gesturing toward the Zoras.

"So are we," Nabooru said. She had taken over commanding the Hylians, which had been both a good idea and a bad one, as she was good at getting them to work harder and knew how to fight well. On the other hand, she'd caused many fights, and several Hylians were sporting signs of recent bloody noses.

Darunia nodded, looking a little sick.

"All right," Link said, looking from one Sage to the other, "one more time." He pointed to Ruto.

"The Zoras will come from the west," Ruto recited obediently, "and will attack first."

"Good," Link said, pointing at Nabooru.

"The Hylians will follow immediately, covering the north, south, and east sides."

Link pointed at Darunia.

"After waiting for several minutes, the Gorons will attack from the north and the west," Darunia said, "in an attempt to throw them off."

"And you?" he asked the Sages.

"Darunia, Nabooru and I will lead our group into the battle, but will quickly back off and join Saria, Impa, Rauru and you to enter the temple another way," Ruto said.

"Through the hand thing," Nabooru added.

Link took a deep breath. "It's a good plan, right?" he asked the Sages.

"I think so," Darunia said.

"Best plan someone could come up with in one day," Rauru agreed.

Link shook his head. "We're screwed, aren't we?"

"Probably," Ruto agreed bluntly. Saria stomped on her foot.

"You kidding? We're gonna kick ass," Nabooru said.

He sighed, and looked out toward the desert. "I hope so."

* * *

All right, this one's a little . . . choppy and crappy, but I no longer care. I'm thinking that the battle will ACTUALLY begin next chapter. I have a plan now. It's ALL coming together. . . . Muhahaha.


	21. Something Like a Breakdown

**Chapter Twenty**

"You ready?" he asked, looking over at Nabooru as they stood a few hundred yards away from the Spirit Temple. She put her hands into her pockets and leaned back cockily.

"_Been_ ready."

"Good. Now go." He gently shoved her toward her troops.

She turned to him, her expression shocked. "_What_?"

He jerked his head toward the Zoras, who were moving as quickly and quietly as a group of soldiers could across the desert. "The Zoras have started. You have . . . about thirty seconds to prepare the next attack."

Her surprise wearing off quickly, she ducked her head down and raced through the Gorons to the Hylians, who were gathered in a terrified huddle. She muttered something that made them all stand up straighter and look over toward him.

He didn't have time to wonder what she'd possibly said, because there was a sudden scream and the Hylians all rushed forward, drawing their weapons and shouting. He dove to the side -- away from the Gorons, who'd be attacking soon -- and looked up.

The Zoras had reached the entrance to the Spirit Temple, and the Gerudo had burst out, their scimitars gleaming in the dim light. They collided, and instantly shrieks of pain and bloodlust bounced off the sand. He knew it'd only get worse as the Hylians, and then the Gorons, entered the fray.

Link watched the Gorons move forward, not quite as stealthily as the Zoras, but more so than the Hylians. They were taking advantage of the Gerudo's distraction, not that it was really necessary; the Gerudo were losing, badly. There were just too many to fight.

Something was bothering him. Where were the Moblins, the hundreds of monsters that Ganondorf had had at his disposal last time? Maybe he hadn't been able to find them in time . . . or maybe they'd refused to help him.

_Whatever it is,_ he told himself, _just take it as a blessing from the Goddesses. You have more important things to think about._

He put the nagging worry away and focused on making sure all the Sages made it to the hand.

Saria and Rauru were already at his side (since they'd be useless in a fight, he'd decided that they needed to stay near him in case they were attacked). Impa was waiting at the hand, keeping one eye on the desert for a surprise attack and one eye on the battle in case something went wrong.

Nabooru suddenly appeared next to him, panting and clutching Ruto's hand. Ruto was looking around, terrified, and didn't seem inclined to let go of Nabooru any time soon. A second later Darunia joined them, watching the battle with sad eyes.

"Come on," he muttered, leading them away. Navi fluttered out of his hat, hovering around his ear anxiously.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"About what?"

"About . . . this whole idea. Sneaking into the Spirit Temple while everyone's out fighting. Isn't it kind of . . . risky?"

He rolled his eyes. "You don't say?"

She landed on his shoulder, pinching his earlobe. "Hey, don't act like that. It's not my fault this plan has more holes in it than cheese. What if you can't find the way in?"

"He wants me to be able to find my way in," he said coolly. "I'll be able to."

"But what if Zelda isn't even there? What if he moved her and is waiting to kill you?"

He shrugged. "I won't be alone, will I?"

"You kind of will be. What if the Sages can't get to you?"

"Why wouldn't they be able to get to me?"

"I don't know!" She threw her tiny hands up into the air. "They just might not! And you're not even worried about that!"

"It's not that big a deal. It doesn't matter if . . . It doesn't matter."

Navi shook her head, strands of blue hair hitting her cheeks. "That doesn't make any sense! And you're so damn not-thinking-clearly that you don't even realize it doesn't make sense!"

"Maybe you don't make any sense!" Navi gave Link a long look, and he realized that he'd just proven her point. "Whatever," he said, wincing. "We don't have time for this." He met her gaze. "I know you don't think I know what I'm doing, but I do."

Her expression softened. "How do you know?"

"I . . . I just do. Besides," he added, attempting levity, "I've gone into battles with worse plans than this one, and I'm still alive, right?"

Navi sighed, defeated. "All right. So . . . we have to get inside the Spirit Temple. And we're doing that by. . . ."

"Going through the doorway above the hand," he said, biting back an impatient retort. "Remember? We've discussed this!" He knew she was just being thorough, but Zelda was only yards away, being tortured or killed or who knew what else. Now was not the time to have doubts. Why didn't she get that?

"How are we all going to be able to get up there?"

Link opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He looked over at Impa. She was perched delicately on the stone fingertips, still watching the battle.

Good. That was good. She was their lookout — she was supposed to be there. When they'd talked about it, she'd convinced him she knew how to get up there.

She just hadn't told him _how_.

_Shit_. Navi was right; he was screwing up. But he couldn't exactly back out now. They were too close.

He looked up at Impa, shading his eyes from the sun. "Impa!"

She turned her attention to Link, a throwing dagger at the ready. "What?" Her voice was thick with tension. "Are you okay? Did something hit you?"

"I'm fine. Listen, Impa! How the hell did you get up there?"

She looked confused for a second. "I" — she suddenly teleported and appeared in front of Link — "teleported. Is something wrong with the plan?"

"No idea," Navi said wearily. "Link's not exactly speaking coherently."

"That's not helping, Navi!" he snapped, running his hands through his hair and glancing over at the battle. They were hidden for now, but nearby there was a Gerudo battling desperately with two Zora. If they came any closer. . . . "Shit!" He turned to Impa. "Can you teleport other people?"

She shook her head. "Sorry."

"Of course you can't. That would be useful." Everything was falling apart. What was he supposed to do? "How are we all going to get up there?"

"I can try to find another way up —"

"No. You get up there and watch the battle. I'll find something." Link looked wildly around. How did he get to the hand before? Oh, right — he'd gotten there from the inside. And he couldn't climb up, because that would just be too _convenient_.

If Ganondorf had rigged this, he'd done a pretty sucky job.

Suddenly his eyes landed on a leafy plant, its leaves moving slightly. He probably wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been so desperate. "THAT!" Link cried out, pointing the plant.

"What?" asked Impa.

"That plant! When you land on it, it floats! We can get up to the hand!" He glanced over at Darunia. "Do you think it can support your weight?"

Darunia shook his head, laughing. "I don't need a plant," he said. "I'll be fine."

Link didn't doubt him. He turned to the others. "Okay — I want someone on that plant _now_. We've wasted enough time."

Ruto stepped onto the leaf, gasping as it rose into the air. "This is not my favorite way to travel!" she called down.

Darunia picked Saria up and set her on his shoulders. "I can give her a ride," he said with a grin. He pulled his arm back and skammed his fist into the rock, leaving an indentation large enough for him to step into. He punched another one and began climbing, already two feet off the ground. "Easy." It didn't take long before he was at the hand.

"Will this carry me?" Rauru asked Link.

"It'll have to," he replied, gesturing for Nabooru to climb the wall using the footholes Darunia had made. She scrambled up it like a monkey.

Rauru hesitantly stood on the leaf. It shuddered as it carried him up, but it didn't fall. When he reached the hand, he practically fell onto it, breathing a loud sigh of relief. Link followed, and watched the leaf flutter back to the ground.

"Okay," Link said once they were all up there. "See that?" He pointed toward the entrance from the hand. "That's our way in. Let's move."

They moved quickly and silently, glancing over at Link every few moments. His hair was standing on end and damp with sweat, his shoulders seemed to be permanently hunched with stress, and his eyes were wild. His desperation was tangible, and only grew with each passing second.

"Link," Navi said tentatively.

He turned halfway toward her, guarded and defensive. Whatever she could possibly say, he'd have a comeback. Still, she continued. "Are you _positive_ this isn't too . . . reckless?"

Something snapped. Hands balling into fists, he whirled around to face her completely. "Positive? Am I _positive_? Well, let's see. I was _positive_ that Zelda wouldn't get captured by Ganondorf. I was _positive_ the other races would help us out without having to spend days convincing them. I was _positive_ we wouldn't waste any time getting to the hand. I'm been positive about a whole lot of things, Navi, and I've been pretty damn wrong every time. So no, I'm not _positive_. I'm _hopeful_. Hoping and praying to the stupid Goddesses that whatever I do, it doesn't make things worse. That Zelda won't die, and that none of us will, either. Because if anything, _anything_, happens to us, it's going to be my fault." He lifted his hand so fast that Navi was afraid he was going to smack her. But she realized that he was showing her his left hand, where she could see a faint outline of a golden triangle. "I'm Courage, Navi. I can do the brave thing. I can do the reckless thing. But I can't do the smart thing. _Zelda_ can do the smart thing. And, yeah, if our roles were reversed, she'd know exactly what to do. Hell, she'd probably have done it already. That's why she's the leader. I'm not a leader. I'm just some stupid kid who's gotten lucky a couple of times, all right? So if you can come up with something that isn't reckless, be my guest. Because I can't." He was breathing hard by the time he'd finished, and he let his hand fall to his side. Part of him wanted to cry. Part of him wanted to hit something. He couldn't do either of those things, though — he had to save Zelda.

There was a ringing silence as everyone except Impa stared at him in shock. None of them seemed to know what to say. Link took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair again, wishing they'd stop looking at him.

Saria placed her hand on his shoulder. "Link?"

He cringed, not wanting to hear what she would say. He didn't want pity; he couldn't handle pity. Pity, understanding, even an apology would probably cause him to break down completely.

"Link!" Impa's voice was sharp and panicked. He turned, grateful for the distraction, even though it couldn't be good.

"What is it?" he asked, joining her at the fingertips.

She pointed, seemingly unable to speak.

His breath caught in his throat, and he stared, horrified, at the battlefield.

Storming the desert from the direction of the Gerudo Valley were too many monsters to count.

* * *

Zelda lay on the floor of the stone room, doodling in the sand. She hadn't run out of air yet, so she assumed she wasn't going to suffocate.

Now she was afraid she was going to go insane.

The shadows (how few there were in an empty room with only one occupant), seemed to writhe on the walls and floor in agony. The silence pressed on her ears like a pillow. Talking didn't help — her voice echoed off the stone and bounced back to her sounding warped and not at all like hers.

"You've done pretty well for yourself," she said, listening to the strange voice come to her from a dreamy fog. "Lying on the floor of your prison, not even trying to escape. It's pathetic."

_I can't escape,_ she thought before she could stop herself. _There's no way out._

"Some Triforce of Wisdom," the voice scoffed; well, why not have a conversation with herself? It wasn't like anyone else would talk to her. Besides, it didn't even feel like she was talkng -- the words flowed out of her mouth easily, and with that stranger's voice, it didn't sound like herself. "When you're smart, there's always a way. Unless, of course, you're just weak. Maybe Ganondorf was right after all."

_Maybe he was._

"It's easier to be the damsel in distress, to wait for someone to save you, than to do anything by yourself. Imagine if you'd been able to escape. You'd have kept all those people back home from worrying about you. What a shame." The voice was intoxicating, seductive, and had a life of its own. She couldn't have stopped it if she'd wanted to. "Everyone loves to worry."

_Link. . . ._ Not for the first time, his face appeared in her mind. _He must be so worried._

"You _think_ he's worried. But is he actually?"

_Why wouldn't he be?_

"He's got to get sick of having to save you all the time. _I_ would."

_He loves me._

"He does, does he? Has he ever said it out loud?"

_He doesn't have to._

"What if he decides that you're too difficult? Decides you're a spoiled, pampered princess who can't do anything for herself?" The voice became smug. "He'd have a point."

Zelda closed her eyes, picturing the person who belonged to that voice. She was like herself . . . sort of. Her hair was longer, as were her ears. She was taller. Her eyes, though the same blue, were hard and cold enough to look completely different. There were lines on her face, lines that she was too young to have.

She was Zelda — older, more ruthless, less caring. This older girl was Zelda after immeasurable suffering.

She kept her eyes closed, keeping the older girl's picture in mind. The girl knelt down next to Zelda, smiling humorlessly. "You're speechless," she mocked. "You know I'm right."

_Why would you be right?_

"You see these things in yourself. You know you're sheltered. You don't think about others as much as you could. That beautiful farm girl, Malon — what do you think of her?"

_She likes Link._

The girl smirked. "Yes. That's right. But what _else_ do you think of her?"

What do you mean?

"You mean you don't think anything of her beyond the fact that she also loves Link? You mean you're jealous of a girl who has virtually nothing? Who spends her time dreaming she was _you_? Are you really that selfish?"

_I'm not selfish._

"Have you ever thought of how hard her life must be? How hard your family's making her life?"

_We are not._

"Taxes could be lowered — it's not like you're suffering."

_I . . ._

The girl's smile widened, though her eyes hardened. "No wonder Link hasn't come to save you. Malon's much more his type. He'd never think so little of others."

_He's coming._

"Really? Would you come?" She reached out and touched Zelda's cheek, smiling sympathetically. "_You_ don't even think you're worth saving."

_I . . ._

"If you _really_ thought you were worth saving, you'd be gone already. If you honestly believed that people miss you, you'd be home with them, not making them worry."

_There's no way out._

"That's bullshit. You just refuse to find it. You don't think you're worth it. And that makes you even more worthless. Malon would try to escape. Of course, Malon wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught in the first place."

_I . . . I had to._

"You had to. You _had_ to fight Ganondorf on your own? Seeing as you've never been able to defeat him before?" The girl leaned forward. "Why did you _really_ go after him? Let's explore that, shall we?"

_It's not my fault. I didn't try to get captured!_

The girl ignored her. Her eyes were dancing — she delighted in Zelda's misery. "Maybe it was to try and prove yourself, prove you're worth something after all. Or maybe it was a test to see if Link would come after you if you got captured — _again_." She laughed. "Well, whichever it was, you failed miserably."

_Leave me alone._

"Oh, great comeback. You won't even stand up to yourself now." She drew back her arm and slapped Zelda hard, making the entire side of her face go numb. "You're pathetic."

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Zelda opened her eyes and bolted up, looking around the room in a panic. It was empty. Her face still tingled from the blow . . . although she hadn't been hit. Or had she?

She rested her forehead on her knees, listening to the silence. For once, she was grateful for it.

_Thud._

The sound made her scramble to her feet — she was extremely jumpy all of a sudden.

_Thud. Thud._ The sounds were footsteps, and they were heading toward her door.

Zelda stepped lightly — almost noiselessly — and stood outside the door. She closed her eyes and turned into Sheik.

I can save myself, she thought defiantly. _Watch me._

She wasn't sure, but she thought she'd heard a ghostly laugh in reply.

The door opened, but before she could move, something crashed into her forehead. She felt a stab of pain. . . .

A wave of dizziness. . . .

Then nothing.

* * *

"Link?"

He looked down at Saria, whose eyes, brilliantly green and wide with terror, were locked on his.

"What do we do?" she asked. Everyone climbed out the entrance of the Temple to see what was going on.

_Don't ask me,_ he thought. But he was their leader, no matter how much he wished he wasn't. He was the only one who'd get them out of this.

He had to decide. "We go," he said, stepping over to the entrance.

She stared at him in horror. "You mean. . . . We can't just _leave_ them."

"We figured Ganondorf was going to have monsters, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Nabooru said, looking out over the battlefield, where the screams were growing louder every second as more and more people realized what was coming, "but we didn't expect them to show up when part of our army was already wiped out."

"Then we'll move quickly and hopefully save whoever's left." He stared at them. Saria was looking at Link like she'd never realized what he was capable of. He met her gaze until she glanced away.

Yes, he could be ruthless. He didn't want to, but he had to. He had to make the difficult decisions because no one else was willing to.

Impa and Nabooru had already turned their eyes away from the battle and were slipping into the entrance. They understood the best — they'd both made their fair share of tough decisions. Slowly the others followed suit, entering the Temple one by one. Link took one last look at the battlefield, just long enough to see a Hylian man picked up by a Moblin and thrown, screaming, through the air. He landed hard on his head and crumpled like a piece of parchment. He didn't get up.

His fault. It was all his fault.

Link ducked out of the sunlight into the cool chamber where the others were waiting and looked around, feeling the sharp spike of adrenaline.

They were in.

* * *

Ganondorf knelt down and peered at the young man lying on the floor. Sheik, his name was — if he remembered correctly. He wondered vaguely where she'd acquired the boy's form; the Sheikah were all dead, save for the one Sage.

The Sheikah's chest rose up and down, so Ganondorf knew he was still alive. A thin trickle of blood flowed from his hairline down the side of his face. Lifting up the boy's bangs, Ganondorf saw that there was a shallow cut but no further damage. He picked the princess-turned-warrior-boy and carried him to the center of the room, dropping him unceremoniously on the floor. He pulled out a long length of rope and tied it around his wrists and ankles in a hopelessly complicated pattern. He sat back on his feet, studying his handiwork. It was perfect — Link would never be able to untie it, at least not quickly.

Ganondorf heard the scrape of a door opening. It was faint, so he figured it was to the entrance of the Temple, not the passageway. Still, he had to move quickly. Murmuring a few words, he made sure everything was in place before ducking into a shadowy corner and standing perfectly still. Though far from invisible, he was still hidden, and Link would most likely run to Zelda without a thought for him. With a little luck, he wouldn't see him until it was too late.

With a little more luck, Link would come alone, not surrounded by the other Sages. They'd be nearby, of course, but he only needed a few minutes to do what he'd planned.

It'd only take a few minutes to kill Zelda.

Growing tired of all the delay, Ganondorf pressed himself against the wall and prepared for another long wait.

* * *

Link dropped to the floor below the entrance, looking around warily. Of course, the huge room was completely still — Ganondorf didn't want Link to die before he reached . . . wherever he was going.

He heard several soft thuds as the others joined him. They stood in silence, their eyes searching the room for something out of place (though only Nabooru and Link could really be the judges of that, as they were the only ones to have ever seen the inside of the Temple).

"Look normal?" Link asked in an undertone; the overwhelming stillness of the stone room made him paranoid.

Nabooru shruggged. "Seems to."

Link nodded, sighing. "All right, everyone, fan out and look for anything that could help us find Zelda."

"So look for . . . _anything_?" Saria repeated, eyeing the giant statues that loomed over her. He saw her point: with no clear goals, the sheer hugeness of the Temple was daunting.

They moved quietly, running their fingers over every surface and peering into every crack. None of them wanted to give up on this room and move into the next, where many dangerous obstacles were sure to be lurking.

"Link! I found something!"

He hurried to Impa's side, breathing a sigh of relief before even realizing what she'd found.

The silver-haired Sheikah pointed at one of the snake statues. "Are they supposed to have no eyes?"

Indeed, the snake's eyes had been gouged out clumsily, leaving gashes in the stone.

"This one's the same," Darunia said, leaning forward to inspect its face.

Link pulled out the small jewel he kept in his pocket, holding it up to the snake's eye socket. It fit perfectly.

"_Yes_!" he exclaimed, making everyone in the room jump. "We're getting closer. Here's what the eyes look like. There are three others, and we're going to find them, so spread out again."

"No need." Nabooru crouched down, picking up something at Link's feet. "Here's another one."

He took it and stared at the two jewels in his hand for a long time. His brow was furrowed, and his eyes held a glimmer of thought. Suddenly his hand closed tightly around the rocks, and he met the Sages' eyes. His face was glowing, like whatever idea he'd been pondering had panned out. "She's here."

* * *

Ganondorf heard a thunderous scuffling sound and froze. Nothing but the faintest of murmurs, too quiet to make sense out of. But it didn't matter what was being said.

A smile spread acorss his lips.

Link had found the passage.

_Finally._

* * *

The Sages and Link looked down into the hole in the floor where the snake statue had been previously. There was nothing but blackness — it was impossible to tell how deep it was.

"You're going in there?" Saria asked softly.

"I have to." Link tried to make something out in the gloom. "If Zelda's down there. . . ."

He didn't have to finish. If Zelda was down there, they had to find her.

"Fine," Nabooru said, drawing her scimitar, "but let me go first."

"No."

She raised one red eyebrow. "'No'?" she repeated incredulously.

"You — all of you — need to stay up here. I think it has to be me and Ganondorf, at least in the beginning."

They all watched him with surprised expressions. "But how will we find you again?" Rauru asked.

"I'll whistle if I need help."

"Ah, the subtle approach," Nabooru said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'd rather live and have him prepared than die without any of you knowing I need help."

Impa nodded. "We'll be listening," she assured him.

Nabooru threw her hands up into the air. "This is ridiculous! I say we just go down there and send him back to the Sacred Realm now. What's the use in dragging it out?"

No one answered, though Impa was looking at Nabooru sympathetically.

Link swung his legs over the side of the hole, letting them dangle in the darkness for a moment. "I'll be back," he promised, before dropping into the passage below.

It was not as deep as he'd thought. However, it was deep enough that on impact his knees buckled and he fell forward. "I'm okay," he called up as loudly as he dared. "It's not so bad."

"Sure it isn't," Navi whispered, fluttering in front of him in an attempt to light his path. "Not if you enjoy the feeling of walking through a grave."

He held a finger to his lips, and they began walking. After about a foot or two, though, they had to stop. The path split into two branches.

"What do we —" Link grabbed her waist gently in his hand, pulled her toward him, and put a finger over her mouth.

"Shut up," he hissed. Still carrying her like this, he held her toward the ground, so that her glow lit up the floor.

Navi mumbled resentfully against his finger, but he ignored her; the blueish-white light had bounced off a third snake eye. He stepped over to it and looked up; it was at the mouth of one of the corridors.

He was getting close. And the terrible agony that had been welling up in his chest — the equally strong desires to cry and hurt something — was only growing. His strides grew longer, his breathing more irregular. Where was she?!

"Mmph!" Navi finally pulled Link's finger off her mouth and slapped his knuckles. "Look!" she whispered, pointing at something behind him.

He turned around and saw it.

Lying on the floor, twinkling innocently in the dim light, was the fourth and final jewel.

Behind it was a door. Link let out the breath he'd been holding, feeling vaguely like he'd been punched in the stomach.

Zelda was just behind that door.

He'd found her.

_Finally._


	22. An End

My newly found self-loathing as an author makes me think this is the worst thing I've ever written. It's not, of course -- one look at the trainwreck that is _Genesis_ is enough to prove that. However, the feeling is hard to ignore, and even harder to make go away. So I'll just live with it.

There's far too much internal monologue than actual dialogue, and possibly too much description. What do y'all (and by "y'all," I mean myshadowspirit, my most faithful and only reader) think? Keep it in mind while reading. I'd mention more specifics that are annoying me, but I'm hoping you won't notice them. :D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"It's okay, Link," Navi whispered. "We just have to think rationally. What could be inside? We don't want to go in unprepar —"

Link ignored his fairy and shoved the door open. A boy was laying on the floor,his dirty blond hair fanned out around his face. He could have been asleep, save for the rope around his wrists and ankles and the blood running down his cheek.

_"Zelda."_ He took a step forward, but stopped as Navi flew out in front of his face, placing her hand on the tip of his nose.

"Don't," she said. "It's a trap." She spoke with utter certainty, and Link knew, somewhere deep within his mind where common sense hadn't been completely rooted out, that she was right. How could this be anything _but_ a trap?

But still. . . . This was Zelda. What else mattered? He shoved her out of his way and rushed to the boy's side.

He hadn't gotten more than a few feet away when he was knocked off his feet. A blast of electricity sent him to the floor, his head hitting the stone with a painful crack.

He lay there for a few seconds, breathing hard. Finally he sat up, wincing and looking around. A large blue dome covered the place where Sheik had been. Link could see the faint outline of him through the almost-opaque wall, still unconcious. The air was crackling with a mix of electricity and magic; his hair was standing on end from it.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he berated himself, climbing painfully to his feet. _Letting emotion get in the way of thinking clearly. Of course it was a trap.  
_Navi _knew it was a trap._ You _knew it was a trap, deep down. Why can't you ever learn, you stupid, stupid idiot?_

"Hey!" Navi shouted, her voice thick with alarm. But he had already heard it — the unsheathing of a sword. He whirled around to see Ganondorf standing next to Sheik, whose force field had disappeared.

Though his weapon was raised, Ganondorf didn't look angry or determined or . . . anything. His face with expressionless, his shoulders slumped slightly. He looked . . . tired.

However, he raised his blade wearily, eyeing Link with a combination of loathing and amusement. "Surprised?" he asked.

Link shook his head. "No."

"Scared?"

"No." He was, a hell of a lot, but he'd die before admitting that.

Ganondorf almost smiled. "Good." He looked down at Sheik and gently prodded him with his foot, pushing the Sheikah over to the wall, where he was less likely to be stepped on. Link was slightly disarmed by this gesture of almost kindness.

Recovering quickly, he drew his own sword, watching Ganondorf's face warily.

"Might as well get this over with," Ganondorf said with a sigh. Link nodded, his jaw clenching. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and lunged.

* * *

Sheik came to slowly, his brain foggy and his ears filled with buzzing. The first thing he noticed was a pounding in his head and stiffness in his limbs. He tried to move and discovered something else: he couldn't. With a groan as his head gave a particularly nasty throb, he opened his eyes and looked down at his wrists and ankles.

Yep. They were bound, and tightly. He tried sliding one of his hands free, but only resulted in rather painful rope burn. He sighed in defeat and let his head fall back onto the stone. He was _so_ tired. . . .

_Clang. _The sound of steel on steel cut through the ringing in his ears and made him finally look up. It took everything he had to keep from crying out.

Ganondorf's sword swung toward Link, prepared to slice him in half. He ducked, rolled away and sprang to his feet, running toward the Gerudo king almost before he'd finished standing. Ganondorf blocked Link's attack, shoving him back several feet with the flat of his blade.

For a long time, Sheik could only watch the fighting in mute shock. Link was here. He'd come to save her (well, _him)_.

And he was one wrong move away from being shish-kebabed. Sheik tried again to pull his hands free.

Nothing. He sighed, and watched Link dodge another near-fatal blow with a grace and ease Sheik — and Zelda — had always been jealous of. Unfortunately, elegance wasn't going to get either of them out of this alive. He tried once more to escape, pulling at the rope until his hands turned purple.

Nothing. His hands were too big to slip free.

_Too big._ He couldn't believe the profound depths of his stupidity. He turned back into Zelda slowly, so as not to draw the attention of either Link or Ganondorf.

Of course, the ropes fell easily away from the smaller, slimmer hands, and Zelda scrambled to her feet, hoping her idiocy hadn't cost Link his life.

Link stooped under Ganondorf's arm and slashed at his unarmored leg. With a cry of pain and anger, Ganondorf swung around, ripping a gash across Link's shoulder.

"Watch out!" Navi shouted. Link turned, his eyes widening as he saw Ganondorf's sword cleave the air in two, heading toward his face.

Zelda closed her eyes and pictured red. Red, fire, smoke . . . a wall of it, with demonlike faces peering out of the flames. _"Din's Fire!"_

She felt a wave of heat. Looking up, she saw both Link and Ganondorf leap back, avoiding the wall of fire that had sprung up between them. She ducked behind the wall and ran up to Link, tugging on the back of his shirt collar to get his attention.

His eyes were huge as they moved from Zelda to the fire and back. "You're okay?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yeah," she whispered, smiling and feeling a rush of awe and affection for him. His hair was tangled beyond belief, and his face was shiny with sweat and covered in dirt. But his eyes were the same brilliant blue, reflecting the dancing fire, and she felt the insane belief that they would be all right, as long as she kept looking into those eyes.

However, she heard Ganondorf's careful footsteps and knew that he was coming around the wall, sidestepping the fire-demons she'd conjured. She grabbed Link's arm and pulled him close, swinging her free arm in a wide arc. Flames rose up from the floor in a ring around them.

She crouched down, where it was easier to breathe, and put her head in her hands. It was draining to keep this kind of magic up, and she was feeling dizzy.

Link knelt down next to her. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, taking a deep breath — or as deep a breath as she could without coughing — and said, "Where are the Sages?"

"Nearby," he answered.

"Then why can't we call them? They can help us fight!"

Link shook his head. "We can't risk any of you dying. If you did . . . I'd have to kill him." His expression was neutral, but his hands balled up into fists.

Zelda nodded, coughing. The smoke was getting worse by the second. "I understand."

"Do you?" His eyes met hers. "That means you have to stay as far away from him as possible. Don't interfere."

"But —"

"Zelda." His voice held a note of deadly seriousness, one she rarely heard from him.

"Fine." She stood, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. It came away wet. "But we have to get out of here." It was getting hotter every second, and harder to breathe.

He nodded, and she let the wall drop, feeling the cool air rush over her sweat-soaked body.

Immediately, though, Link grabbed her shoulders and practically threw her to the side, out of the way of Ganondorf's sword. Zelda huddled in the corner, hating herself for not fighting and hating herself even more for feeling relieved about it.

_Coward_, her internal self whispered.

Zelda shut it out; she had much more important things to worry about.

But she couldn't help but wonder: now that it had appeared, would it ever go away?

* * *

Link glanced over at Zelda. Good — she was actually doing what he'd told her to. For once.

"Ah!" He ducked, feeling Ganondorf's blade barely miss the top of his head. That was a hell of a lot closer than he would have liked.

Navi zipped around Ganondorf's head, a blue streak making dizzying circles. Distracted for a second, Ganondorf swatted at her, and Link dove forward. He swung at Ganondorf's arm and immediately leapt out of the way. His sword was bloody, and there was a long gash in Ganondorf's arm; it was one of the few hits he'd actually managed.

He was growing tired, too. His muscles were just beginning to ache, and he knew he had to win this quickly. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, which was only increasing as the fight wore on, he pressed forward. He'd been lucky so far, with only one injury to speak of. He just had to hold onto that luck for a little bit longer.

* * *

Zelda couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand just sitting there and watching Link battle for their lives while she just hid in the corner. She  
looked around, seeing nothing she could use for a weapon. Sheik had weapons . . . unless she'd be better off using magic, in which case she should stay as herself.

Well, magic had worked before. There was no reason why it wouldn't work again. She pushed herself off the wall and sneaked around Ganondorf and Link, trying to find an opportunity to strike.

Suddenly Link's gaze met hers. He started to open his mouth to shout something, but then his eyes flicked up toward Ganondorf, whose back was to Zelda. He couldn't say anything without giving her away. With a scowl that said everything (ie, that she'd better get the hell out of the way or else), he dove at Ganondorf, drawing his attention as far away from her as possible. Zelda knew that she probably should listen to Link, trust that he knew what he was doing. However, what if he didn't? She didn't want to be too late.

_Useless_, the voice whispered, filling her with hate at that part of herself.

Fueled by anger, she lunged forward with fire on her fingertips, not really aiming, just desperate to do something, to prove that she was worth something.

Before she could, though, something smashed into her side, pulling her back and away from the fight. They hit the floor hard, and she could hear her attacker gasp in pain. She turned her head and saw Link let her go, lurching away from her and back toward Ganondorf. He was limping; she guessed he'd twisted his ankle, because she couldn't see any signs of injury.

She started to climb to her feet, but he turned, giving her a level glare, trusting Navi to keep Ganondorf busy.

"Don't even think about it," he said, and Zelda was actually afraid to argue. Never in her life had she seen him this mad. She'd seen him scream and hit things (and people). She'd seen him explode. Sometimes that anger was directed at her, and it wasn't something she enjoyed in the least. But she'd never seen him so angry that his voice had gotten this cold and quiet. It was enough to make her back up and let him go after Ganondorf, even if she wanted nothing more than to run up to him and fight by his side.

It wasn't a good feeling.

Link was back to battling, but he wasn't doing very well. He couldn't put much weight on his left ankle, and it made him much slower. Ganondorf stepped to the right and slashed. Link tried to move out of the way, but he landed on his left leg, supporting all his weight on it. For a second he wobbled, and then crashed to the floor with a grunt.

Faster than Zelda thought he could move, Ganondorf reached forward and grabbed Link around the throat, slamming him into the wall. He pinned Link there with one hand, slowly crushing the air from his lungs. His eyes swiveled around the room until they landed on her, and Link's followed.

"Whistle!" he shouted hoarsely with what little breath he had left. Ganondorf stretched his free hand out toward Zelda, and she didn't realize what he was doing until she saw the magic electricity shoot across his fingers.

She flung herself to the floor, her hair flying around her face. She brushed it out of the way hurriedly, keeping her eyes on Ganondorf. Rolling to the side, she stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly.

For a terrifying second nothing happened. Link's face slowly turned purple and Ganondorf smiled slightly, aiming once again at her. Then there was the pounding of footsteps and a flurry of panicked voices. Ganondorf dropped Link and whirled around to face the door as it burst open and the six Sages tumbled into the room, each in various states of distress as they saw Link slumped against one wall and Zelda huddled against the other. Then Nabooru's eyes narrowed, and she lifted her sword with a humorless smile.

The cavalry had arrived.

* * *

The second Ganondorf's attention had been diverted, Zelda staggered to her feet and hurried over to Link. Impa and Nabooru were nearly unrivaled in fighting, and Darunia could certainly hold his own, but the sooner Link could get back into battle, the better.

They were kidding themselves if they thought they could survive for more than a few minutes without him.

Navi was already flitting around his face, muttering darkly under her breath about how Link was always getting into trouble, and it was because of his stupid plans, and someday he'd die because of it. He waved her aside, gulping air in deep, ragged breaths.

Zelda knelt beside him, keeping one eye on the fight and the other on him. "Are you okay?" she whispered, fumbling around her skirts. "Do you need any red potion — I think I have some in here. . . ."

He met her eyes briefly and shook his head. Quickly, though, his gaze turned to the battle as Impa stumbled back with her hand over her left eye, trying to fight one-handed while blood flowed freely down her cheek and neck.

He swore, clambering to his feet. Though he paled as he put weight on his leg, he didn't show any other signs of pain. "You came over here to help me?" he demanded, his voice much more accusatory and angry than she'd expected.

She nodded, realizing as she did what he was thinking; Nabooru was fighting at that moment, her swords whirling around her in a silver blur. However, the ground around her was slick with blood, and all the other Sages — even the ones who'd been trying to avoid a fight — showed signs of injury.

How had that happened so fast?

Ganondorf slashed upward, grazing Darunia's side, and the Triforce on his hand flashed gold.

The Triforce of Power. Of course. Fighting was his specialty; why would she think for even a moment that six people — three of whom were basically useless — would be a problem?

Sometimes she wondered if she had some other piece instead of Wisdom. Maybe the Triforce of Bad Decisions would have been more fitting.

Link waited until Nabooru had reclaimed Ganondorf's attention before reaching behind him for his sword. Zelda handed it to him without a word, shamefaced. He didn't turn back to her, but said, "Keep the Sages safe and get them into position."

She nodded, then realized he couldn't see her and mumbled, "Okay." Then, before he could leave, she added, "Be careful."

He did turn then, and gave her a quick grin that said nothing and didn't make her feel any better. Then he turned and moved as quietly as possible toward Ganondorf.

Nabooru saw him coming as she was about to duck under another swing — which would have brought Link into Ganondorf's sight. With a lightning-fast movement honed by Gerudo training, she jerked backward and reversed the motion, keeping Ganondorf's attention on her. Link was, for the moment, safe.

Zelda gestured to Rauru, who was closest to her. He tapped Ruto's arm, and the two of them sidled over as inconspicously as they could (which wasn't very, but she trusted that Ganondorf's attention was focused on other things). "We need to get ready," she whispered hoarsely. "Get into position." She didn't wait to see if they'd listen before she turned and focused on the others. She stepped up to Impa and whispered in her ear. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked, noticing that Impa still had her hand over one eye.

"Of course," Impa replied gruffly. "I've had worse than this. I'll be fine."

Nabooru suddenly leapt back, ducking out of the fight. Ganondorf paused for a second before whipping around and flinging his sword at Link. He twisted to the side, barely missing the blow, and smoothly took Nabooru's place in the battle.

Zelda grabbed Nabooru's arm and pulled her to the side. She repeated the same instructions she'd given everyone else, and shoved her toward the direction of the circle. Ruto, Rauru, Saria, and Impa were already moving toward their sections of the circle, and Nabooru, with an expression that clearly said she wanted to finish her fight, followed.

Darunia hovered at Zelda's elbow, watching Link and Ganondorf. "Shall I help?" he asked.

Zelda shook her head. "No — just get where you need to be." After a moment's pause she added, "But thank you."

She waited until everyone else was in position before hurrying to the one empty spot at the front of the room. Her eyes met Link's, and he nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated, feeling the other Sages do the same. A spot of warmth hovered in her chest, above her heart. She took a deep breath, feeling the warmth spread through her body, down to her toes, up to her face, flooding every inch of her with pink, warm light. As she focused, the warmth grew strongest at her fingertips and in her palms, until finally she could see it — the way into the Sacred Realm.

She opened her eyes, unable to see anything but light at first. Slowly, though, she could make out shapes and colors, until Link and Ganondorf were standing, frozen, in front of her.

And behind them, the door.

Too late Ganondorf realized what had happened. He swore and tried to step away from both Link and the door, but Link wouldn't let him. He lunged forward and tried to shove him backward, through the door. Ganondorf was surprised enough to stagger back a few steps, narrowly missing falling in. He ducked and turned, so that he ended up behind Link, his sword raised.

Link whirled around and managed to keep from being impaled, but the blade cut through his tunic and across his back, nicking the shoulder that was hurt. He cried out and instinctively grabbed his shoulder, which only made it hurt more. Clenching his teeth but otherwise ignoring the wound, he turned to Ganondorf with a defiant expression.

Zelda felt sick. With them all working on keeping the door open, none of them could help Link if he . . .

If he. . . .

She almost broke it off then and leapt into the battle, but the warmth in her chest suddenly burned white-hot, blinding her view of whatever was going on as her vision filled with light. She screamed, thrashing wildly and trying to see something, anything, trying to escape the heat that was inside of her heart, boiling her blood, making her want to die. . . .

And yet, she realized that it was ebbing. Slowly, painfully, it was fading and she could see. Link and Ganondorf's fight had come to a standstill as they stared at each other, weapons raised. Neither appeared to have noticed anything out of the ordinary, and even the other Sages didn't seem to have heard her screaming. And now she was strong -- strong enough, at least, to keep the door open and not race down and rescue Link, because she knew he'd be okay.

She was aware of a presence at her side, and a vaguely familiar voice whispered, "Don't screw this up; the Goddesses don't like helping people like you." Then, with a gust of warm wind, the presence at her shoulder was gone. She turned her head to the side and saw a flash of red and yellow, which also disappeared. She remembered the heat, the pain, the familiar voice . . .

Din. It had to be.

If she could have picked any goddess to help her out, it would not have been Din. But she didn't need wisdom right then, or even courage; she'd needed strength, and for that Din was the only one who could have helped her. No matter how painful the aid had been. She sighed and muttered a quiet, reluctant prayer of thanks, then turned her attention to the standoff below.

Neither of them were moving, two statues frozen in combat. But there was a distinct difference between the two. Link's body was stiff with tension, his hands clutching the sword with a white-knuckled grip. Ganondorf, on the other hand, didn't seem to have any fight left in him. His expression was flat and emotionless, and his grip on the sword, though far from lax, wasn't the panicked, desperate hold Link had. And his eyes were filled with pain, as though maybe he wanted to lose.

But that didn't make sense. It didn't even _pretend_ to make sense. Ganondorf wanted nothing more than to win. Why else would he have given so much up for this moment?

His lips were moving, and Link was listening intently, though cautiously, and his grip never relaxed. She would have given anything to know what they were talking about, but there was a magic-induced buzzing that filled her ears — and the ears of the other Sages — that made it impossible to hear.

* * *

Ganondorf leaned forward slightly, letting his sword inch a hair lower. Link braced himself, but didn't strike or move away. Ganondorf took a deep breath and spoke. "Listen, kid —"

Link looked annoyed at that, but had the sense not to argue the point.

"I'm not going back in there. Not for anything in the world." He allowed his eyes to land for a second on Nabooru, who was hovering in the corner of the room, glowing orange. "You'll have to kill me."

Link didn't move. His expression was perfectly calm.

"Did you hear me?" he hissed. "I said you'll have to kill me!"

A flicker of surprise crossed his face as he realized how serious Ganondorf was, but he recovered quickly. The cool mask was back, now tinged with a hint of sadness. "No one's dying," he murmured with a faint, wry smile. "Go back to the Sacred Realm — anything's better than being dead." There didn't even seem to be any hate in his eyes, like he didn't have any left. Like he was above it or something.

That was fine; Ganondorf had enough hate for both of them. "You've never been in there. It's much worse than being dead. And I'm not going back."

Link shook his head, looking like some stupid, stubborn little kid. Which, of course, he was. "You have to."

Ganondorf sighed, shaking his head. He raised his sword, leveling it at Link. Link's eyes widened, and he swung his sword up as well, so that they were standing blade to blade, tip to tip. His eyes narrowed over the handle, and he squared his jaw to hide his nervousness. As though the sword itself could sense his agitation, it glowed a cool, reassuring blue.

That gave Ganondorf a sudden, beautiful, horrifying idea.

By raising his sword, he'd only been showing Link that he was willing to fight to the death, and perhaps get the boy to . . . attack? Retreat? Well, to do _something_, in any case, that might give him a way out of this. It wasn't until the Master Sword lit up that Ganondorf realized anew that the sword was strong, and could do things no other blade could. Things like force him back into the Sacred Realm, and perhaps . . . perhaps pierce through leather and flesh with little, if any, momentum.

And he realized that there was another way out.

He drew his sword back, watching Link's eyes widen. He angled the blade for the most possible damage — if somehow this didn't work, he wanted Link to die, at least. And if it did . . . then so much the better.

Even if Link managed to survive, it wouldn't matter. It wasn't like _he'd_ be in a position to care. But it would still be nice to kill the brat.

He lunged forward, and Link lifted his sword higher, aiming to block. His sword glowed bright blue, humming with power. Ganondorf kept his eyes focused on the pinprick of white that was the tip of the sword. It was now or never. And part of him wished it was never.

He leapt forward, swinging his shoulder back so his sword would come down and slice Link in two. Link's eyes shot up toward the sword as he sprung into action; bending his knees, he lifted his shield up over his head and braced himself. His own sword, though held carefully, wasn't really his main concern unless it would protect him from a change in Ganondorf's attack.

_The longer you draw out the death of an enemy, the longer the Goddesses will torture you. Keep your deaths swift and efficient; petty vengeance earns nothing but pain._ It was an old, stupid superstition that was whispered by the mothers of the fortress, but the belief that for every minute spent causing needless pain, one minute of your life would be torture, was the idea that shaped the Gerudo's way of dealing with enemies. And as much as Ganondorf knew he deserved some sort of karmic kick in the ass, he didn't think he'd ever be able to cause as much unhappiness as he'd suffered, though perhaps that was the Goddesses' way of doling out punishment.

Seven years of conquering Hyrule and killing anyone who stood in his way, seven years of madness-inducing hell in the Sacred Realm. Though he did do other "evil" acts before and after these years, where did that compare with being corrupted by the Triforce of Power, the Goddesses' so-called gift to the world? And what could he possibly have done to deserve Nabooru leaving? Those were all his doing . . . but the Goddesses created him; they knew what was in his future. Why couldn't they have prevented it?

Where was the _Goddesses'_ karmic payback?

* * *

Link prepared himself for the attack, fighting the childish urge to close his eyes. The next hit was going to be hard; he could tell by the look on Ganondorf's face. There was something dark, insane — more so than usual, even -- in the man's expression.

He was planning something, all right. Probably something clever and very painful for him. Part of him was worried that he was going to turn into a pig again, something that still terrified him, strangely, far more than anything the human Ganondorf could do to him.

Link's grip on his shield's strap, slippery with sweat and hard enough to break the leather in two, tightened still further as he forced his arm to be steady and not tremble like a leaf.

It felt like forever for Ganondorf to get his arm high enough to strike. The seconds seemed to crawl by. Suddenly, though, everything sped up, catching up to itself for a split second of real-life-time before zooming ahead into fast-forward. Link barely had time to shift his weight to better absorb the blow before the sword came crashing down on his shield and he was close to collapsing beneath its weight.

His left arm, barely registering in his mind because all of his concentration had been on his shield arm, suddenly jerked forward and down, forcing him to divide his attention between the attack from above — which was like a never-ceasing pressure on his shield — and the unexpected assault from below. He looked down at what his sword had hit and choked.

The Master Sword, glowing so brightly that it almost hurt to look at it, was embedded almost to the hilt in Ganondorf's chest. Blood was seeping through the leather and cloth, sliding down the metal of his sword and covering his fingers. He stared at the wound for an impossibly long time, unaware of the dull throbbing in his right arm as some of Ganondorf's increasingly-dead weight pushed down on his shield, or of the blood now staining his gloves.

Finally he tore his eyes away and looked up at Ganondorf's face. It had the blankness of someone almost dead, but when their eyes met, he seemed to cling to consciousness and regain a little bit of the contemptous hate that had filled his face every time they'd seen each other. For a second a smirk crossed his features.

Then it was gone, with a barely audible sigh that seemed to blow the last of his life out of him.

"Din," Link breathed, as Ganondorf's head lolled forward and the weight on his arms increased tenfold. All the pain shock had kept at bay returned, and his arms started to shake. _"Gah!"_ His knees wobbled, then buckled. Letting go of both the sword and the shield, he collapsed under Ganondorf, gasping as his left ankle — already swollen and aching — was twisted under him. He couldn't move it; he was keeping himself up slightly by balancing backward on his free arm, and it was only a matter of time before that, too, gave in and he fell onto his back.

There was a sickening _snap!_, and then a screaming pain in his ankle. Link bit his tongue to keep from crying out and tasted blood. His arms, trembling and burning, finally gave way and sent him collapsing flat on his back, his head hitting the ground with a _smack_. Blackness crowded the corners of his vision, and he let it, focusing on the growing darkness instead of the pain in his arms and shoulders, head, and chest -- and he _definitely_ couldn't think about the unbelievable agony that was his ankle. Just thinking about thinking about it made the darkness come faster. He let his eyes drift shut, feeling the world fade away as Ganondorf's weight slowly crushed the air out of his lungs.

"Link? LINK!"

* * *

Zelda ripped herself away from the other Sages, forcing herself to return completely to the real world. She fell to the floor, stumbling as her feet hit solid ground and sprinting to Ganondorf's fallen body. Her slippers were soaked in blood as she knelt next to it. Her throat was tight as her fingers scrabbled against Ganondorf's armored shoulder. _"Link!"_

He didn't move, didn't make any sound to indicate that he'd heard her. She heard the muffled thumps as the other Sages broke off the charm, but ignored them. "Damn it, Link, wake the fuck up and _help_ me!" Her voice cracked, and tears threatened to spill over. She whirled around, feeling like a pathetic, lost little girl appealing to the grown-ups. "Help me!" she repeated, her hands clenching into fists.

Nabooru just stared, her face impassive except for her wide, shocked eyes. Impa was panting shallowly, one hand still pressed over her eye. Darunia was the only one who seemed able to move. He came over to her side and gently lifted Ganondorf up, cradling him like a cold, still, humongous baby and setting him on the floor a few feet away. "Is there anything else I can do?" he asked. "I don't carry any red potion with me, unfortunately. . . ."

"No, I have some." Her voice was hoarse, but she wasn't focused on anything but the paleness of Link's face, the way his ankle was twisted at such an unnatural angle, the way the bone poked at the skin, almost breaking it but not quite. Her fingers were shaking as she uncorked the red bottle. She opened it and stared, at an utter loss as to what to do. Did she just pour it over his ankle, or . . . ?

"You have to set it." Nabooru crouched next to Link, keeping her gaze fixed resolutely away from Ganondorf's body. "If you don't, the skin will heal around the bone wrong, and he won't be able to walk."

Zelda nodded, swallowing. "Do I set the bone?"

"Unless there's a Healer nearby that you could call right now."

She was too sick to feel embarrassed by the insult. "None of you know how to?"

They all shook their heads, but Saria and Impa came down anyway. "I know a little bit about healing," Saria said softly. "The Kokiri did get hurt  
sometimes."

Impa's free hand reached out and carefully brushed her fingers against his lower leg. "It's a fairly clean break," she said, her forehead furrowed. "I don't know much about this kind of thing, but it shouldn't be too hard to fix."

They both looked at Zelda, and she swallowed hard. "Are you sure?"

"I think what we need is some sort of stick," Saria said, ignoring her completely. "Would one of his arrows work?"

Impa's uncovered eye met Zelda's, and she felt like she had when she was younger, with Impa's critical gaze following her every movement as she tried to learn how to fight. She wordlessly tilted him up into an almost-sitting position and removed an arrow from his quiver, handing it to Saria.

Saria refused to take it. "I need to tie his leg to it," she said, searching her pockets. She pulled out a light green ribbon and gestured for Zelda to move down to his foot. "You have to line the parts of the bone back up," she said with a look that was partly apologetic, partly impatient.

Zelda took a deep, shaky breath, balling her hands into fists to keep them from shaking. Part of her wanted to say she couldn't do it, turn to Impa and say that it was too hard. Impa would do it, she knew; Impa was one of those people who had courage hidden somewhere buried within them, and could do almost anything. It was _so_ tempting. . . .

Then her eyes landed on Link's face, nearly white and covered in a sheen of sweat. Even unconscious, his jaw had a stubborn set to it, and his forehead was furrowed.

She had to do it. With everything he'd gone through, everything he'd risked for her, she didn't think she could face him if she didn't do _something_ to help, even if it was something so . . . trivial.

She gingerly placed her hands on either side of the break. Slowly — more slowly than she'd ever done anything — she closed her hands around his leg, hearing the slight grinding sound as the ends of the bones hit one another.

Link groaned, stirring slightly. New beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and along his hairline. Wincing, Zelda almost let go. Only feeling Impa's stern gaze on her kept her hands steady. She gently maneuvered the bones closer together, moving with painful slowness and fighting the urge to just cram them into place as fast as possible. Quick, like removing a bandage; that was how she'd learned to deal with almost everything. Quick and painful. Hesitation was saved for _making_ a decision -- the follow-through had to be fast and violent.

Eventually, though, she felt them line up, and knew that it was as straight as she could make it. She looked up and met Saria's eyes, managing a small smile.

"Ready?" Saria whispered, her face almost as pale as Link's. Zelda, unable to speak, nodded. As Saria tied the hastily-made splint, Zelda kept her eyes glued to her hands, trying to keep them from moving even an inch.

"Get the potion," Saria said, shifting so she could cradle Link's ankle and let Zelda move away.

After setting the bone, opening the bottle of red potion seemed like the simplest thing in the world. She poured it over his entire leg frantically, using up three-quarters of it before Impa tapped her on the shoulder. "That's enough."

"Should we move him now?" she asked hoarsely. "Or wake him up?"

Impa shook her head. "I'd leave him here for a few minutes, at least. He deserves a bit of a rest."

She nodded again — it seemed that all she could do was nod — and climbed to her feet. The second she had, all the blood rushed from her head and she staggered. Nabooru's arm, slim yet hard as a boy's, came around her waist, balancing Zelda against her hip and shoulder. "Are you hurt?" she asked, looking around for some kind of injury.

"No, I . . ." She was confused; why did she feel so weak? She hadn't been hurt — she hadn't _done_ anything that could have gotten her hurt.

"Emotional strain," Impa said, taking Zelda's arm and pulling her away from Nabooru. "Trapped in here all alone, then the fight. . . . It's perfectly  
understandable."

She muttered something vague in reply, feeling disgusted with herself. She didn't deserve to feel awful unless she'd done something to . . . earn it. It didn't make much sense, even to her, but it was impossible to deny the feeling.

Link moaned, his eyes fluttering open. "Zel?" he asked, trying to sit up.

She shoved Impa away from her, only dimly aware of her rudeness. She made it over to his side and collapsed next to him. "I-I'm here."

He looked up at her, his eyes narrowed against the faint light. "My shoulder hurts," he mumbled thickly; there was blood pooling in his mouth, and she assumed he'd bitten his tongue.

"Oh. Here." She picked up the red bottle and shook a little bit on his shoulder. She scooped out a handful and held it up to his mouth. He opened it obediently, and she tipped it into his mouth. "Better?" She hoped so; there was barely any left, and she still wanted to get Impa to put some on her eye.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat and struggled into a sitting position. "Where's Navi?"

Link's hat was lying on the floor a few feet away. At the question, it trembled, and the small blue fairy poked her head outside. "Are you mad?" she asked.

"What? Why would I be?"

"Because I . . . I let Zelda escape, and I couldn't help you fight, and I . . . I'm the worst fairy in the world!" She ducked back into the hat. Link just stared, clearly as confused as she was.

Zelda stood, picked up the hat, and handed it to Link, leaving as quickly as possible and ushering the others out of the room. He and Navi needed to be left alone.

* * *

"Navi?" Link opened the hat and saw her curled into a tiny ball at the bottom. He tipped it upside down and shook her out. She hovered around chin level, staring down at her hands.

This behavior scared him a little. "Navi, what . . . what do you mean?"

She looked up at him, her large blue eyes swimming with tears. "I should have been more helpful! I should have given you better advice, and used that stupid fairy magic . . . but I don't seem to have that fairy magic, because I've never been able to heal you before. . . ." She was babbling, which reassured him somewhat. He didn't know why, but it did.

"What are you talking about? Your advice is great; I just don't listen to it. You can't blame yourself for that."

She sniffed, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Really?"

"Of course. I mean, you might want to work on being less annoying, but you're definitely not the worst fairy ever." He lowered his voice, leaning towards her. "In fact -- you can't tell anybody, of course, _especially_ not Tatl -- but I think you might be one of the best."

Navi grinned, her entire face lighting up at that thought. "You're right," she said, flying up to meet his gaze. "It's not _my_ fault that you're too stupid to take my advice. In fact, I think _I'm_ the unlucky one, to be saddled with such an idiot. When I think that I could've had a nice Kokiri kid — Mido, perhaps. . ."

"Don't push your luck," he said, shoving her out of his face. "Just because I'm an idiot doesn't mean I'll let you insult me."

"What can you do about it?"

"This." He picked her up and dropped her into his hat, cramming it back on his head. He stood slowly, making sure his feet wouldn't buckle under him. His eyes were, for the first time, drawn to Ganondorf, and he took a slightly shaky step toward him. He didn't know what he felt about Ganondorf. There was, of course, the underlying hatred that had spanned nearly eight years. His entire life, for almost as long as he could remember, had been about hating Ganondorf for what he'd done — and almost done — to Hyrule . . . and to Zelda. That definitely reinforced the hatred. And the anger, pain, and confusion at how anyone could be so evil.

However, it was impossible to deny that those feelings had definitely ebbed over the last hour or so (had it really only been an hour?). Perhaps it was because he'd seen how tired his enemy had been, how beaten. And he'd seen the horrible pain and apathy aimed at him.

That was the realization that shocked some of his hatred out of him: that he, Link, the apparent victim of an evil tyrant . . . he had caused someone else to hurt at least as bad as he did. He was the one who made Ganondorf into something that would kill itself given the chance. In a way, nearly everything that had happened to Ganondorf had been _his_ fault. That gave him an uneasy feeling, one that was so alien in association with Ganondorf that it took a moment for him to recognize.

He felt . . . guilty.

"Link?" Navi asked softly, putting one hand on his cheek. "Are you all right?"

A lump filled his throat, making it suddenly harder to breathe. Whether it had been his fault or Ganondorf's, whether he could have done something to fix this or not . . . it didn't matter. It was all over, and his greatest enemy — if he was his greatest enemy — was dead.

Something broke inside of him, and he sunk to his knees and cried.

* * *

The Sages all stood outside the door uneasily. They couldn't hear anything inside, and Zelda was dying to go inside and make sure Link was all right, but something was keeping her back. Whatever was going on, she had to let him deal with it. So, every fiber in her body tense, she waited.

About ten minutes later, though it felt like much longer to those both inside and outside the room, the door opened and Link stepped out, Navi on his shoulder. His eyes, though red, were dry, and he managed to give them a wan smile. It was a pale imitation of his normal grin, but it was something. He crossed over to the far wall and leaned against it heavily.

"What should we do about him?" Ruto asked, jerking her head toward the open door.

"I could carry him out," Darunia suggested. He turned to Nabooru. "Would the Gerudo like to give him a proper burial?"

Nabooru shook her head. "No. He's better off just . . . staying here." She stared at him for a few moments, then turned and focused on Link. "What now?" she asked.

He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair, exhaling loudly. "I think . . . we go home." And he was so relieved to have a definite answer for once that he grinned for real, feeling like the worst was over, even if it wasn't. Or maybe . . . it was. Because what could possibly be waiting for them that topped _that?_

Zelda beamed, either feeling the same relief or merely pleased that he was smiling. She reached over, like she was going to take his hand, but pulled away at the last second, her smile slipping a notch. "You're right. Let's go home."


End file.
